Kumo Seal Master, Naruto
by X10AShadowfox
Summary: What if Naruto never grow up a konoha shinobi, but instead became a shinobi for Kumo. How well the story turned out? Smart Naruto, harem, Couples Mainly Naruto/Samui with Shion/Hinata/Shizuka/more later on.
1. Chapter 1

This story was inspired by all the stories of Naruto being in Kumo.

* * *

Evening

It was late in the evening, the stars are out, the moon was full, and this was a good night for people to get together. But for a young 5 year old boy, this was one of the nights that he wishes he would be hiding from such a night. The boy who was wishing to hide tonight was Naruto, the Jinchuriki of Kyubi no Yoko.

He is, currently, wearing shorts, a white t-shirt with a orange Uzumaki symbol on the front and shinobi sandals. Unfortunately, unlike many others children, Naruto was malnourish since he barely has anything to eat, except from what he finds in the garbage or when the only nice people to him were the Ramen chief and his daughter at Ichiraku Ramen.

He was running for his life since right behind him was a group of angry villagers, some of which were shinobi's. As he was running, Naruto could here the people screaming at him, "We'll get you demon!" and, "You'll pay for what you did!"

He ran towards the village gates, where he hoped that the shinobi guards where there to help him out since they were one of the few people that actually didn't give him the evil glare. Unfortunately, they weren't there, no one was at the gate post for the moment, so Naruto kept running out of the village, where the mob still chased after him.

Through the forest, while waving and weaving past trees and bushes, Naruto was trying to shake the angry, bloodthirsty mob behind him. As he ran, he suddenly tripped, where he fell from a hill, covered in thick trees and bushes. He collided with the trees and bushes, giving him a few bruises and cuts from the fall.

Naruto fell near an edge where it was near a fast moving river where rapids were located. Normally the river moved so calmy that it looked like a clear calm lake, but it moves fast when a thunderstorm was fast approaching, where Naruto looked up to see the dark clouds starting to form and high winds were increasing.

Naruto tried to get up, but he found that his foot aches to much. He figured that he must of twisted it. Even though his foot was giving him so much pain, Naruto forced himself up on his feet to continue to run. As he walked, he hoped that the 3rd Hokage would arrive soon, since he is the only other person that Naruto trust since the 3rd always tried to look out for him.

Unfortunately, the 3rd Hokage was away from the village at the moment. He was currently in Suna, talking over with the current peace treaty that Konoha and Suna have.

Naruto traveled for a bit, hoping he got away from the mob, but that wasn't the case. Naruto turned around to see several people of the mob. Once they spotted Naruto, they quickly called everyone else. Naruto tried to get away, but was caught by one of the people.

Once he was caught, he tried to get away, but mob had him completely pinned to the a tree, which they all them began to beat him badly. For almost 15 minutes, Naruto was beaten and cut very badly, near to the point of death. As he laid on the ground, with bruises and blood coming out from him, the leader of the mob grabbed what was left of his now torn shirt and held him above the rapid moving river.

"FOR THE YONDAIME HOKAGE!" the leader of the mob yelled out, which the rest of the people also shout out.

He tossed Naruto into the river, which Naruto fell into the fast moving water that quickly rushed him down whatever place it led. The villagers watched with amusement and joy, knowing that they avenged the people that they lost from the Kyubi as well as avenging the 4th Hokage just as the thunderstorm started to rain.

They then left in a hurry, since they don't want to be caught by the 3rd Hokage's more loyal guards from what they just done. As they walked back home, with joy and happiness in their hearts, they have no idea what turn of events they just unleashed into the world.

* * *

Fire Country border

At the west of the fire country, near its border, a group of Kumo nin were quickly on their way back home from a mission. It was early evening and they were right now trying to find a good place to camp for the night so they can get a fresh start tomorrow morning and be back home by noon.

As they continue to look for a good spot, the leader of the 4 man team was Darui, a young newly appointed Jonin. He had white fuzzy spike hair around his head, while having some of it cover up his left eye. He had dark skin, wearing his own Jounin style uniform.

They continue to move forward until one of Darui's teamates pointed out a waterfall. The waterfall was tall, about 3 stories high. The teamate pointed to a cave, which looked big enough for everyone to share, which was a good thing since they can see a powerfull thunderstorm coming their way.

Once they check the cave out, they all went in to get themselves ready for some sleep. Darui was the last one to go in. But just before he went in, he looked at the waterfall to make sure that any water won't come inside the cave. It was then that he notices something. Right before him, a body of a young child came falling down the waterfall, falling towards the rocky bottom that would surely kill him.

Darui quickly ran and jumped at the young child. Darui caught the boy at the last second, before the young child hit the rapids. Once he caught him, he checked him out only to see blood on his hands. He checked closely to see that it was a young boy with spiky blonde hair. The boy was covered in bruises, cuts, blood and his body almost frozen, but Darui could feel a small heartbeat and a faint pulse. He quickly went back to his team.

Inside, his team had already gotten a nice warm fire, when they saw Darui coming inside very quickly. He got his good friend, Cee, to help. Cee was young chunin, a mid teen. Cee looked to see that Darui was holding onto a very injured boy. Darui explained that he just caught the boy from hitting the rapids.

Darui ordered him to try and save him, which Cee agreed since he was a training medic nin, so the boy's life was on his hands.

Darui watched, along with his other 2 teamates, as Cee did everything on helping the blond hair boy. Cee took off the boy's clothing, and laid him down, near the fire to help warm him up. He then used medical jutsu to cure him of his injuries.

After about a half hour of waiting, Cee finished all the basic things he could do for the young boy which he turned to Darui.

"Well… is he going to be alright?" asked Darui

"I did everything I could to help him… the only problem now is that he has developed hyperthermia... most likely from staying inside the freezing water as well as the injuries… the only thing we can do now is keep his body warm and hope for the best. The rest is up to him." Answered Cee

Darui, just looked at the boy and could feel that he is someone special just by looking at him, as well as seeing on how he was still alive from coming down the waterfall with all the bruises and injuries he had. His thoughts were broken when Cee continue to talk.

"Darui… there is something you should see."

Darui saw Cee put some charka on the boy's stomach. They were both seeing a seal appear in front of them, which they were amazed on how on what Darui had saved. They guessed that this boy is actually a Jinchuriki, but didn't know which one. Darui decided to bring him back to Kumo since he believed that the Raikage would know what to do next.

* * *

Morning

It was sunrise, when Darui and his team started to wake up. It was a rough night for Darui since he had to think about what he was going to say to the Raikage on how he and his team had somehow found a possible jinchuriki. But of course, before he even thought about that, he had to see if the boy even lived since he was in a dead like state from last night.

Cee also woke up after having some rest and to check to see if the boy lived. Everyone in Darui's team woke up, which Darui and Cee went to check on the boy that was lying near them. Cee check to see if the boy had survived the night or not.

Cee checked and smiled to see that he lived. He then told Darui that the boy would live and that he is healing pretty nicely and quickly. Darui was glad aboutt that, but he heard Cee that it well still be another day before the boy can be well enough to wake up.

Darui acknowledge this, which he then said that they would take the boy back to Kumo, and see what the Raikage would do with him. Once they packed up, Cee took the blond boy and placed him on his shoulders which they then all left to Kumo at full speed.

* * *

Konoha

It was morning when the 3rd and his loyal anbu squad came back to Konoha from his meeting with the Kazekage in Suna. As he walks towards the Hokage tower, he decided to visit Naruto since he wanted to make sure that he was still safe since he wasn't here for the week.

He made his way towards Naruto's apartment, which on the way he told his anbu squad to go and get some rest and send another squad with him. They achnowledge it, which they shunshin away to the Anbu headquearters.

The 3rd made it to Naruto's apartment building, which he walked up the stairs. Once he made it, he spotted the grafiti door on Naruto's apartment, which he could only sigh in sadness on seeing an innocent boy live like this. As he looked on, he couldn't help but remember on what his predecisor, the Yondaime Hokage, think on what they were doing to Naruto, as Naruto was the 4th only living son.

He knocked on the door to see if Naruto was awake. He waited a few moments to only not get a responds, which he then knocked again. He was getting worried since he has waited for more than 5 minutes. He decided to go in to check if Naruto was alright.

Inside, the 3rd looked around to see that Naruto wasn't inside his apartment, which he then checked to see Naruto's bed was unmaid and looked unused since last time. He was really starting to get worried, which he then sensed the new anbu team coming towards him.

He quickly went outside to meet his anbu squad that had just arrived.

"Anbu… quickly I want you to go and check every square inch of Konoha. Find Naruto Uzumaki now. Once you located him, come back to my office with him, understand?" ordered the 3rd

The anbu nodded and went to find Naruto. The 3rd quickly went to the Hokage tower to wait to and hear about Naruto being found. As he walked towards the Hokage tower, he couldn't help but blame himself for not taking Naruto with him since he was a lot more safer with him than being in Konoha alone, plus he could have made friends with one of the Kazekage's children that seem to be around the same age as Naruto.

* * *

Later

It was noon, when the 3rd finally gotten a report from the anbu squad that he send out to find Naruto. Unfortunately, when they arrived, the 3rd didn't see Naruto's with either one of them. He then asked then to investigate on what happened to him earlier in that morning. Now, he was just waiting on what the investigation has found.

He was about to go get lunch, when his anbu came back to give the report on the investigation. He was informed that a mob formed against Naruto, just nearly over yesterday afternoon. Then explained that the people from the mob came back to the village through the main gate, which indicated that Naruto was chased outside the village, but they couldn't find him from the possible trail that they located, only that they found dried blood near a river that they guess before the storm hit yesterday, that Naruto was thown into the river, when it was rushing and moving to rapidly for a young boy to stay alive, plus the river was moving too fast that following him would be a waste of time. Judging from what the anbu found, they said that the possibility that Naruto was dead was likely, since just pass the border where the river lead to, a waterfall with jagged rocks in the bottom, Naruto would have fallen into it, possibly killed once on impact.

The 3rd had his face down, with saddness, which he then rose with fury unseen in many years.

"I'm ordering an emergency council meeting of both Shinobi and Civilian council members. I want a full explanation on all this from them. Get them here… NOW!" ordered the 3rd

The Anbu acknowledge, which they all left to immediately inform the council members of the meeting. As they left, the 3rd looked at the Yondaime's picture on top of the shelfs, along with the Shodaime and Nindaime Hokage's.

"_Minato… I'm sorry… I have failed you and your son._" Thought the 3rd as he gotten ready to face the council

* * *

Sametime

It was around noon, when Naruto started to wake up. As he was waking up, he felt his body was moving through the air. He opened his eyes to see a young blond hair man was carrying him on his back. As Naruto moved, the young man felt Naruto moved, which he turned to look at him.

Before Naruto could say anything, Cee said, "Rest… you need to rest since you were in bad shape last night." Naruto can tell that Cee was being serious, as well as seeing someone not glaring or having those hateful eyes. Naruto nodded in acceptance since he was just to tired and hungry to agrue.

When he fell back to sleep, he didn't notice that Darui's team was now back in Kaminari no Kuni (lightning country). This meant that in a few hours, Naruto would be inside Kumogakure and meeting the Raikage.

Till Next time


	2. Naruto's death

Last time, Naruto was running out of the village, were he was then tossed into a rapid moving river after he was beating to an inch of his life. He was then rescued by Darui and his team, where they plan to take him back to Kumo. Of course around the same time, the 3rd called upon an emergency council meeting since Naruto's disappearnce has angered him.

* * *

Konoha Council room

Right now, there was a lot of buz moving in the council chamber room. All the clan heads, along with the civilian representatives were getting into their seats, while the shinobi elders , Homura, Koharu, and Danzo, took their seats next to the Hokage.

It was only after the council calmed down whem the 3rd came into the room. As he entered, everyone could see and feel the killing intent that he was letting off. Once he took his seat, the council members stayed silent for a bit.

After a few moment, Homura broke the silence and asked the 3rd on why he called this meeting since he wanted answers on why the 3rd had called for an emergency meeting.

"Homura… I'm more interested on why you or a matter fact, you, Koharu, and Danzo have yet realized on what has happened." Said the 3rd

Homura, Koharu and Danzo were confused, since they were wondering on what has happened. It was then, the 3rd explained on what he meant.

"Early this morning, I went to check on a specific person, only to find out that he has been missing since yesterday afternoon." Stated the 3rd

The elder and clan heads were wondering on what he meant, but a few of the civilian council members knew since they started to act nervously, which the 3rd saw and now knew who was responsible, or at least knows who were involved.

"Who do you mean Sarutobi?" asked Koharu

"I'm talking about Naruto Uzumaki. That's who I'm talking about." This got the heads and the elders a stun look, which the 3rd explained, "I have just gotten a report from my Anbu after I check on him early this morning. It appears that Naruto has been missing since yesterday afternoon, before a violent storm hit."

The clans heads and elders were upset now. The clan heads knows that Naruto isn't the Kyuubi, so they honor the wish of the 4th Hokage, but still didn't do much of anything nice, except the Hyuga or Uchia who rejected the boy and avoided him. The elders knew that with Naruto gone, Konoha has lost the Kyubi no Yoko, which was an important military weapon for them. This was especially the case for Danzo, since he was hoping to turn the boy into his own personal weapon that would only listen to him, which he tried to get the 3rd to hand him over to him for the past couple of years.

It was then that Danzo spoke up, "Impossible… For the week that you were gone, I had sent, much to my own request, a few extra shinobi to keep an eye on the boy. I find it impossible for him to be missing."

The 3rd looked at Danzo, who even though they sometime don't agree on things, they do know how important Naruto is. For the 3rd, it was keeping the 4th Hokage' legacy and heir of the Namikaze/Uzumaki clan safe, while Danzo saw Naruto as nothing more as his weapon.

"It appears that somehow, the mob that my anbu had told me about was able to strike on him, which they then threw him towards his death at the river that was closely located to our village." Answered the 3rd

It was then, Tsume, clan head of the Inuzuka, spoke up, "Then we need to search for the boy immediately. He may have survived the water and could still be alive, but barely."

"Yes I know, unfortunately, since yesterday's storm, the river was moving too rapidaly for any young child to actually survive. And even if he did manage to stay afloat on the river, you must remember that there is a waterfall, which would certainly end anyone's life, especially when he was beaten towards an inch of his life." Asnwered the 3rd

Most of the clan heads, except the Uchia, Aburame, and Hyuga, just lowered their head since the Yondaime Hokage's legacy was now loss. The other 3 clan's head didn't show any emotion, but had their own thoughts about it. The civilians were secretly happy about since they don't have to worry about the "demon" infecting their home and village anymore.

Their thought were broken when the 3rd spoke up, "Tsume… even though we know that Naruto not being alive is hard, I would at least like you or any of your clans men to bring back his body if it can be found." Which Tsume nodded in agreement to the 3rd request.

With that, he ended the meeting, but assured that for those who were involved in Naruto's death would be punished in the highest degree. Once the clan heads, elders, and civilians left, the 3rd just sigh in saddness cause of what happened.

"_I… I should've at least told Naruto about his parents… at least then, he would have died knowing the truth and be at peace knowing that they really loved him._" thought the 3rd since now, he has to plan a funeral for Naruto, and place his corpes or find something of him to secretly place him next to his parents, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki.

* * *

In Kumo

Once pass the gates to enter the village, Darui and his team made it back home. As they walked, Darui order Cee to take the boy to the hospital and stay with him, while he told his other teammates to go home and rest since he wants to report the mission to the 4th Raikage himself.

The reason on why he wants to discuss the mission himself, was because he wanted to makes sure that the boy they found was legit and if so, the Raikage would have to think of something about it.

Darui's team went to do like his said, which he then made his way to the Raikage's office. Darui walked towards the Raikage's office which didn't take long. He made his way towards the Raikage's office, where he saw the Raikage's secretary.

The secretary was a young female, who looked to be in her early to mid 20's. She had white hair and dark skin, while dressed in a kuniochi dress that kinda look like a bit of a business suit, where the skirt stop just above her knees.

"Hey Mabui… Team Darui has returned from our B-rank Mission and is ready to report. Also I would like to inform the Raikage about a recent development that my team received while coming back home." Said Darui

"Very well Darui-san, I well inform the Raikage about your return and about your mission report as well as the development." Answered Mabui

As Mabui went inside the Raikage's office, Darui waited outside his office.

"_Man… this is such a drab… I finally was able to perfect my speech for the Raikage to hear my report… but now I have to explain to the Raikage about the possiblity of us finding another jinchuriki like Yugito and Bee-sama. I don't know what he would think. What a drab." _Thought Darui

Mabui came back after a few minutes, where she told Darui to come in. The Raikage's office was a spacish oval office, where on the opposite side of the double door entrance, their was a large windows that showed all of Kumo. Between the windows and center of the office, the Raikage sits in a somewhat desk, where on oneside had the regular desk version, while on the other connected to it, a sofa where 100 pound dongbells (or more) layed near it.

On the sofa, seating comfortably, was the Yondaime Raikage, A. He was a tall 6'5 or 7 foot man. He was a very muscular man (those from the Mr. Universe competitions) with blond hair and dark skin. He wore shinobi pants, with gold bangle bracelets on each of his wrists and shinobi sandals as well. Finally, he wore his Raikage robe and hat.

Once Darui came in, The Raikage spoke to him, "Alright Darui… even though I can read your B-rank mission report on paper, you insisted on speaking with me since you said that your team found a development."

"Hai Raikage-sama. Before I speak about the development, I would like to explain the mission success." Said Darui

For next 10 minutes (or more, don't know) Darui explained to the Raikage about what had happened on the mission, which the Raikage was pleased to hear. After he let the Raikage digest his mission report, he then began to explain on what his team has stumble in their arms.

"Raikage-sama… as we were ready to get some rest for the night in a cave, I was the last to go in, when I decided to check the waterfall to check that water won't pour in the cave. It was then I saw a young boy fall from the top of the waterfall, which I immediately caught. Once I caught him, I saw that he had multiple injuries. I had Cee to check and help him out. After Cee finished with him, he showed me something interesting on the boy." Said Darui

The Raikage was interested on learning on what Darui and Cee found out about the boy. Darui, took a moment to breath some air before saying, "We both saw a seal on the boy's stomach. It looked to be a very powerful seal. My only assumption is that he is a jinchuriki." Finished Darui

Both A and Mabui, who was still inside the office, were completely surprised on what Darui. The Raikage immediately asked questions.

"Darui, are you sure?" asked Raikage

"Yes… althought I'm not sure of it myself… that is why we brought him here and get your opinion Raikage-sama." Answered Darui

"Where did you say you found the boy?" asked A

Darui asked for a map of the terrain West near the border of Hi no Kuni. Darui pointed on the map, where the waterfall was located, which both Raikage and Mabui looked at. It was then Mabui spoke up.

"Raikage-sama… that waterfall is connected to a river that moves from east to west. Judging from the river to the west, I say it was near Konoha."

With that, A thought about it, which he concluded, "I believe that you, Darui, have found Konoha's Kyubi no Jinchuriki." Which surprised Darui

A then asked where the boy is now, which Darui told him that he left him in Cee's care to take to the hospital and not to leave him alone until he got word from him. A told Mabui that he is leaving the office and she would take care of things here, since he wants to see the boy cause he got a suspicions feeling that he knows who the boy is. If he guessed right, then Kumo had just received the jackpot in possible glory and power.

* * *

Kumo's Hospital

Currently, Cee was sitting inside a hospital room, waiting for Darui or Raikage's word on him to let him go and rest. As he sat, he looked at the boy on the bed, he was seating next to. He was amazed on how fast the boy's healing ability are, but reminded himself that if he is a Jinchuriki, then it wouldn't be unusual for jinchuriki's getting a special power from their biju.

Naruto was resting peacefully in a hospital bed. As he rested, he had no idea what has happened to him.

Cee waited for a couple of more minutes, when he heard knocking at the door. He went and opened the door to see Darui with the Raikage. He bowed to the Raikage, which he led them inside the room. A quickly went to the boy's bedside to see his face clearly. It was then that he smiled since he guessed the possiblity that he was right.

"Well Darui… it seems that you have indeed brought home something interesting. And if I do things right with the boy, unlike what Konoha has done, then we'll have a very powerful shinobi in the making in our ranks." Said A

Both Darui and Cee were wondering on what the Raikage was planning, but stopped their thoughts, when A spoke to again.

"Cee… Inform the medic-nins here to alert me when the boy wakes up. Also once he wakes up, give something to eat since even I can tell that the boy hasn't eaten anything good for a while. After that you may go and get some rest from your mission" Order A

"Hai, Raikage-sama" answered Cee, which he then left the room to inform the medical units

A then turned to Darui and said, "Now Darui… since you brought him here, I'll have to give and your team a bonus for this." Which Darui smiled

"Now go and get some rest, but before you do rest, I want you to inform Bee and Yugito to visit my office later on in the afternoon." Ordered A

Darui nodded in a agreement and left, which A was the last to leave. Before he left the room, he looked at the blond hair boy, while thinking, "_Even though I could just get the Kyubi out of him. It is better if he becomes loyal to us since Konoha has thrown away a prize like no other… I well not let this opportunity pass us by. Plus, I would at least show some respect to my only rival son… after all, he is the only one that surpass me in speed._" A thought about the only person to actually surpass him in speed, the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze.

* * *

Till Next Chapter


	3. Naruto awakens

Last time, the 3rd Hokage let out his anger to the council about the missing Naruto Uzumaki. Around the same time, the Raikage was getting informed about the possiblity of Kumo getting a very powerful shinobi in their ranks soon.

* * *

Days later

It was mid-morning and currently, the 3rd Hokage was walking towards the cemetery with some flowers in his hands. These were beautiful flowers; a couple of white lilies to take were all people are resting in peace, Konoha's graveyard.

Once he walked inside the graveyard, he peacefully walked toward 3 specific graves that were close together. In front of him, the 3 graves were significant since these 3 are a family in both blood and now spirit. On his left side, it was Konoha's strongest Hokage and hero in the 3rd Great Shinobi War, Minato Namikaze theYondaime Hokage. Next to it, it was an unmark grave, which he mentally noted that it needed to be mark later on. The grave had no name since it was a person that no one knew much except for her good friends. The grave had only the Uzumaki symbol. The 3rd knew that this grave was Kushina Uzumaki, Naruto's mother and the 4th Hokage's secret wife. Next to these graves, was their greatest treasure, the treasure that they sacrifice everything including their own lives, their only son, Naruto Uzumaki. The only thing is that it was unmark except with the Uzumaki symbol, since he wanted no one to desecrate it cause of their past grudge against the Kyuubi. He wanted Naruto's grave to be at peace since he wanted these 3 people to be at peace together as a family here in death and at the afterlife.

The 3rd place the white lily flowers on each one of their graves so they know that they well never be forgotten by those that care about them. As he places the flowers, he could only wish that Naruto's body was here except it wasn't.

After a few days of searching, Tsumi's tracking team followed the river to try and find Naruto, but there wasn't any sign of him. Once he had gotten the report, the 3rd decided to just bury the things that were of him so at least they know that his spirit was at peace.

Once he finished his prayers, he left to go back to the Hokage tower since unlike the dead; he still needed to do his work for the village.

As the 3rd made it to the tower, he steadily walked towards his office. As he climbed up the tower, he figured that now would be the time to send word to Jiraya about Naruto since Jiraya was the only other person close to Naruto and his family.

Once he made to his office, he opened the door to find the elders inside his office, waiting for him.

"Sarutobi… where were you? Usually at this time, you would be here." Stated Koharu

"I went and paid my respects to my predecessor and his family. Got a problem with that?" Answered the 3rd

Koharu didn't speak about since it was true. The elders knew that with Naruto's death, the last known heir to both the Namikaze and Uzumaki clans was now gone from Konoha.

"Sarutobi… even though respecting the 4th Hokage and his long lost family is well and all, we must think about the village. More importantly… the village's military power." Stated Danzo

Sarutobi listened as Homura, Koharu and Danzo explained about how their village's strength has just taken a blow with losing their jinchuriki as well as losing the heir of the Namikaze and Uzumaki.

It was then that he heard Danzo had a plan to help the village get back its lost strength, which Sarutobi frown as he listened to Danzo explained where he can get a new jinchuriki.

* * *

Days earlier

It was early evening in Kumo, which a lot of families were getting ready to enjoy dinner, while shinobi's prepare to go on mission or whatever. For A, the Raikage, he was getting ready to talk with the village's strongest guardians, his adopted brother Bee, the Hachibi no Kyugyu and 16 year old,Yugito Ni the Nibi no Bakeneko.

As A waited, he couldn't help but think on how he would get the boy to join Kumo, but hearing and seeing his condition, he knew that if he pushed the right buttons at him, then Naruto would want to stay here and trained to be a powerful shinobi for them.

His thoughts were interrupted when his secretary came into his office to inform her that Bee and Yugito were here. Once they both enter, Bee was the 1st to talk.

"Yo-yo bro… what's up…? So what's the beef?" Rapped Killer Bee

(OK, just to give you all fair warning, I suck at rhyming so. I'll try to make him rhyme, but if Killer Bee talks like a normal person, don't be discourage.)

A sighed at his brother's lame attempt to rap or rhyme, while Yugito just frowned in annoyance, but continue to act maturely in front of the Raikage.

A took a moment, which both Bee and Yugito straighten up since they know the look on their leader's face, meant something serious has happened.

"Darui has returned from his mission earlier today, as you all know." Both nodded, which A then continued, "But on the way back, Darui and his team had stumbled upon something that virtually landed in their arms. Darui's has brought the Kyubi Jinchuriki from Konoha to Kumo today."

As soon as A stated the fact, both Bee and Yugito were surprised to hear that Darui had somehow brought to Kumo another Jinchuriki and the most powerful of Biju along with it. A began to explained to both of them on what happened to the boy once Darui had found him. He explained the wounds, the injuries, everything.

For Yugito, it sadden her since a young boy being in such a beaten state was very hard to imagine, but for Bee, he knows it to well since, unlike Yugtio, he knew what it meant to be a true Jinchuriki since he was given almost the same treat if his brother A wasn't there to help him out.

Their thoughts were interrupted when A continued, "Currently, the boy is in the hospital, being cared for, but considering on how fast he is healing, I say he might wake up, completely healthy tomorrow."

"So why have you contacted us then, Raikage-sama?" asked Yugito

"I plan to see if the boy would join Kumo, but given the state he was in, he'll most likely join since I doubt that he would want to go back to Konoha after what he received. Plus, if I'm right, then Kumo would have the heir of 2 powerful clans." Answered A

Yugito didn't know on what A meant about the heir of 2 powerful clans, but she had to agree that the boy would most likely join their village since here, he can get a fresh start and become a normal boy.

"So bro…what's up with us, because I don't see a why you asked us here for?" asked Bee

"If I play my cards right, he would want to stay, at which point, I will explain to him on who he is, to make sure that he knows. After that, I play it by ear. What I want you 2 to do is be his guidance, since if he meets others like him, the likely hood of wanting to stay here would increase since he would probably see you 2 as role models." Stated A

Both Bee and Yugito nodded, since what A said was pretty much a good plan. Yugito, even though, doesn't have it as bad as Bee did when she was young, she can understand that the fact of being alone as a jinchuriki. If it wasn't for Bee being her a role model and teacher, she would have never had the courage to continue to move forward and become the kunoichi she was meant to be.

Bee, thought the idea was alright, but still didn't like the idea, because he felt that he may be babysitting a 5 year old.

"Now, with that explained…" A said, breaking the thought that Bee and Yugito were having, "… you 2 are dismissed since now, all we need to do is wait for the kid to wake up."

Both Bee and Yugito left to go home and sleep, while A was also thinking the same thing, but also wondered on how things would turn out. He can only hope that his plan can work.

* * *

Morning

The sun was high mid-morning, which stores, vendors, shinobi and such at Kumo were getting up for another day. In Kumo's hospital, a young Naruto was starting to wake from his ordeal.

As Naruto was starting to wake up, he could feel that he was sleeping in a soft bed. As he rubbed his eyes, he suddenly remembered on what happened to him, the beating, the injuries, the rushing water. He looked at himself, wondering on how he could still be alive.

He then looked at his surroundings to see that he was inside a hospital room, but he could tell that it was different somehow. He then heard the wind from the window. He didn't hear any of the trees that were always near the hospital. He knew something must be wrong, but before he could do anything, the door to his room opened. He looked to see a young nurse.

"Oh so your awake? I'm glad since you had everyone worried here." The nurse smiled, which Naruto can tell that it was real since only the old man (3rd Hokage), Teuchi and Ayame ever smile like that to him. His thoughts were interrupted, when his stomach growled loudly, which the nurse smiled and laugh a bit.

"I can hear that you must be very hungry. Wait right here and I'll go get you something to eat ok." Said the nurse which Naruto nodded in agreement

Naruto decided to wait after he got something to eat to move around since he was just too hungry to do anything. As Naruto waited in bed, the nurse quickly went to the nearest medic-nin to inform the Raikage that he was awake.

After informing the Raikage, the nurse quickly went to get something good for Naruto to eat since she can tell that Naruto hasn't anything proper for along time now.

Naruto waited to see that the nurse came back, with a healthy selection for Naruto's breakfast. The nurse brought Naruto a bowl of mix fruits (apples, bananas, strawberry), a bowl of cereal and milk, a couple of butter toast with jam, and orange juice.

At 1st, Naruto was a bit hesitant, but the nurse nudges him to eat, while she goes and gets something for him to wear. Once the nurse left, Naruto started to eat the food that she brought. The food was, but to him who hasn't eating anything so tasty or fresh besides Ichiraku Ramen, it was a 4 course meal.

He began to eat the meal, which he ate it in less than 10 minutes, since it was the 1st meal that he has gotten in a long time. Once he was finished, he never felt so good since Ichiraku Ramen. But now with finishing the meal, he starts to wonder on what to do next since he is in an unknown place.

Just as he was thinking it, someone else walked into the room. It was Darui and C, who came as order from the Raikage. Naruto was a little nervous, since he saw that the headbands weren't Konoha leaf symbols, meaning they were from another village. Before Naruto could begin to worry, they both spoke to him.

"Hey kid… how are you feeling? Better I hope… especially when I caught you before you hit the rocks on the waterfall." Stated Darui

Naruto was stunned since he didn't know that he was going to fall into a waterfall. He figured that he must have been so out of it, that he doesn't remember anything else.

Naruto's thought were interrupted when, C spoke up, "You really gave us a scare kid… especially since you were in death's door when we found you." It was then that Naruto spoke up, "Um… thank you then for saving my life."

Both Darui and C took Naruto's thank you since even though they could have left him there; they were both kind hearted and would do that to a kid, especially one so badly hurt. Both Darui and C thoughts were interrupted when Naruto spoke up.

"Um… so where am I?" Asked Naruto

"You are in Kumo…Now we should ask you a question. What's your name and where you're from?" asked Darui

"Uzumaki… Naruto Uzumaki from Konoha." Answered Naruto

"Alright… now that we know your name… well introduce you to the Raikage, who is the same as the Hokage in our village later on." Said C

Naruto was surprised to hear that he is going to be introducing to someone who is just as important as the old man, who he usually calls the Hokage. Darui then said that he would be introduced to him later, once he has gotten a little stronger.

Once they both left, Naruto couldn't help but be happy since this the 1st time anyone has looked at him, beside the 3rd, Ayame, Teuchi the ramen chief, without glaring or giving him the cold look in their eyes.

* * *

Till Next time


	4. Raikage and Me is Me

Chapter 2 has been fixed, thanks to those who let me know that I mistaken ch 1 and 2 were the same

Last time, Naruto was taken to Kumo, were he recovered from his fall. After which, he was told by both Darui and C that he would be seeing the Raikage once he's gotten a little more stronger.

* * *

Next day

It's been a whole day since Naruto had talked to Darui and C. During that time, Naruto was thinking about what was going to happen to him. He also thought about how worried the 3rd is, as well as Ayame and Teuchi.

Also at that time, he saw a couple of other nurses checking up on him, making sure that he was alright. Naruto had to be honest with himself, thinking on how nice these people are since he didn't see or wasn't given any hostility towards him.

Not only were the nurses nice to him, he also got a nice couple of meals, which he couldn't be happier. For lunch, he had fruit (apple and orange slices), peanut butter sandwich, and millk. For dinner, he gotten rice and curry with water. All in all, Naruto was able to have a stuff stomach, which for the 1st time ever, he had actually gotten to eat so much in one day.

After he gotten the meals and rest some more, he felt like a new person. The next morning, Darui and C came back and told him that he was going to see the Raikage later today. Naruto was kinda scared since he doesn't know what kind of person the Raikage is. As he thought about it, he couldn't help but wish that the 3rd hokage was with him for support. Soon after, Darui and C left to give Naruto some more privacy since he was given some new clothes to wear.

Once Naruto had changed his hospital gown to his new clothing (shirt, shorts, and shinobi sandals), he walked outside his hospital room to see Darui and C waiting for him. Both of them told Naruto to follow them since they didn't want him to get lost.

Outside, Naruto got to see where and what kind of village he was in, he was surprise to see this. All around him, Naruto saw nothing but mountain ranges which he saw housing and other building-like structures built into them. Naruto continue to follow Darui and C (which Darui walked in front, while C walked behind them), he saw all the people walking around, which he noted that their skin was darker than what he normally saw people. He also noted that there wasn't many tree around the village.

For a couple of minutes, the 3 finally made it to Raikage tower, which Naruto saw that it was built inside the tallest mountain. Once they went inside, Naruto was amazed on how it was built. He saw many shinobi and other personal walking around the building, actively busy. Darui led Naruto to the stares where all 3 walked up to the top floor where the Raikage's office was located.

Outside the office, the Raikage's personal secretary was filing some documents when she saw Darui and C coming up the stairs with a young boy with whisker marks on both his cheeks. She realized that it was Naruto, the jinchuriki of Kyuubi no Yoko.

Darui told Mabui that they were here to see the Raikage, which she went to announce their arrival to him. Naruto was now looking nervous since he was wondering on what the Raikage would be like. He had many thoughts running through his mind, but hope that the Raikage was like the 3rd Hokage.

Naruto's thought stopped when Mabui said that they were allowed to enter, which they all went in. Naruto tried not to look nervous, but he couldn't help but be a little intimated by this moment.

Once inside, Naruto looked around to see that the office was circular and had opened windows that could see around the village behind it. His attention was quickly focus as he saw what probably the biggest, muscular person he has ever seen.

In front of him, was a tall, from what he can tell as the Raikage was sitting down, dark skin man with a large muscular body. He had blond hair that was combed back and a small moustache and beard. His face was distinguished with pronounced cheekbones and tear troughs under his eye and a prominent crease across his forehead. He wore the traditional robes and hat of a kage, but with no shirt on, to display his hulky body. He had gold bangle bracelets on each wrist and wore a gold belt around his waist with a boar's face engraved in the center.

As Naruto was taking it all in, the Raikage was also looking at Naruto too. Even though Naruto was young, the Raikage saw the similarities to Konoha no Kiirio Senko (Konoha's Yellow Flash), the Yondaime Hokage, mostly of the blond spiky hair, blue eyes and skin color. But of course, he also saw the similarities of his mother, the former jinchuriki of Kyuubi, Kushina Uzumaki. When A heard that the boy's name was Naruto Uzumaki, he was able to figure out that he was Kushina's son, but now seeing him in front of him, he knew that the Minato and Kushina had gotten married.

Once they met, the Raikage decided to break the ice and play by ear since he doesn't know how much Naruto knows of his past.

"Hello young one." A said politely

Naruto also greeted the Raikage with respect since he knew that unlike the old man, the way the Raikage hold himself, he knew that he needs to be at his best behavior here. Once they greeted each other, A continues to speak.

"You gave my men quite the scare, especially in the condition that they found you. I hope you thanked them for saving your life." Said A

Naruto nodded in agreement saying that he did thank both Darui and C. It was then that the Raikage decided to ask Naruto a question.

"Even though I know that they saved you from death… I can't help but wonder something…" which got Naruto attention, "… why were you inside a raging river in the 1st place?" asked A

Naruto, of course, knew why he was in the river, but he just doesn't know why the villagers hated him so much and give him beatings. The Raikage asked Naruto on why he was in it, which he told him since it would be bad if he lied to the Raikage. After Naruto finished explaining, the Raikage only had a serious look, while Darui and C had a painful look on their face on what Naruto's been through.

The Raikgae waited for a bit for the tension that Naruto was going through as he could see in Naruto's face the look of fear and loneliness. It was then that the Raikage broke the silence.

"Do you want to know why the people in your village despise you?"

Naruto eyes widen when he heard that the Raikge knows on why the villagers hate him so much.

"I'm pretty sure that the old monkey, the 3rd hokage, has told you about the Kyuubi attacking Konoha."

Naruto nodded as he remembered on what the old man told him before. He remembered that 5 years ago, that the Kyuubi came to Konoha and started to destroy everything in its path. Many shinobi and civilians were killed in the process, but it wasn't until the legendary Yondaime Hokage had killed the fox, but it cost him his life in the process.

It was then that the Raikage began to fill Naruto with some facts.

"Now look here kid. The kyuubi can't not be killed, in fact none of the bijus can't be killed…" stated the Raikage, which Naruto was beginning to wonder on what is a biju, but stopped as the Raikage continued, "… instead of killing it, the 4th could only seal it away so it couldn't destroy all of Konoha. He sealed it inside a little baby."

Naruto never heard of this, but he wondered if it was true, then why he doesn't know about it, plus what does this story had to do with him. It was then that Naruto heard the Raikage give him some other facts.

"Listen Naruto… when did the Kyuubi attack?" question Raikage

"October 10" answered Naruto

"What day were you born?" The Raikage asked again

"October 10" answered Naruto

"Do you see where I'm going… if the Kyuubi attack on the same day your born, and the 4th could only seal away into a young baby… what do you think happened?" question Raikage

It was then that Naruto began to see the gaps of what he was being told. He can start seeing things more thoroughly, all the beatings, especially the harsh treatment on his birthday, on why everyone calls him "Demon". Just before he can say it, he heard the Raikage speak up.

"That's right… the 4th sealed the Kyuubi into you. You are the Jinchuriki of Kyuubi no Yoko" stated the Raikage

Naruto just had a look of shock and fear since he doesn't know on what to think. Instinct quickly took over, which he 1st just slowly back away, then just started to run away, like he needed to get away from everyone.

Darui, C, and Mabui were about to stop him, but A told them stop. A carefully looked at Naruto expressions before he ran away. Once Naruto ran away, Darui, C, and Mabui looked at the Raikage on why he let Naruto go.

"Let the boy go for now… he has just been told something that opened his eyes and realized on what he has been lied to, especially one that was never explained to. Let him be alone for now. I already have our anbu watching the boy so he doesn't go anywhere we don't want him to go or get in trouble." A explained.

The others could understand, since for a small child, news this big and heavy must be hard to endure, especially when everyone else knew and you didn't.

* * *

With Naruto

Naruto ran outside the Raikage Mountain, trying to go anywhere to be alone. He ran for about half an hour until he made it to a secluded spot. In that half hour, Naruto he ran towards the other half of the village in Kumo, not even noticing it himself.

The anbu that were keeping an eye on him, were amazed on how an ordinary child was able to run so far, in such a short of time. But to their surprise, Naruto ran towards an area where Killer Bee sometimes hangs around.

Naruto ran towards an open lake that had a lot of grass terrain, with a few bushes and trees around the area. Naruto just stopped at the edge of the lake, which he then fell on his knees from exhaustion.

As he rested and got his breath to catch up to him, he looked at the lake, where the water's reflections showed his face. He looked at the water, which then remembered all what all the people of konoha said about it.

"Get away you demon…!" said one person, "Don't go near him, it's the demon." Whispered another, "Hey it's the freak!" Another yelled out

Naruto looked at the reflection to see himself, but then from all the comments that Konoha said, he then saw the reflection of Kyuubi as himself. He thought with tears coming out of his eyes, "_Is this why everyone in Konoha hate me? Is this why they always beat me? Am… Am I really the Ky-…"_

Naruto thoughts were interrupted when he heard someone say, "Hey squirt… whats with all the huffing and trembling."

Naruto looked behind him, away from the water's reflection while also rubbing the tears of his face, to see a huge person behind him. It was a dark skin man with a muscular body, similar to the Raikage. He had a white beard and hair. He had a tattoo on his right shoulder that says, "iron" and on his left cheek, had a tattoo of a bull's horn. He wore a oval-shaped sunglasses and a white colored forehead protector. He also wore a white colored one-strap-over-one shoulder flak jacket of a jonin with a red rope tied around his waist, white hand bands, and a white scarf around his neck and carried seven swords on his back.

Before Naruto could say anything, the older man looked at him for a moment before saying, "Oh… so you're the kid who has the nine-o."

"huh…" Naruto said in confusion

"I said you have nine-o… the Kyuubi no yoko." Stated the older man

"H-how do you know!" surprised Naruto, since he didn't know if everyone in Kumo knows this or not that he is the Kyuubi.

"Cause like you, I have one as well." Said the older man

"You have one as well." Surprised Naruto

"Let me introduce me self… I float like a butterfly… and sting like a bee… I Killer Bee, the Eight-tail beast… word!" rapped Killer Bee

Killer Bee was actually surprised when he saw Naruto, since the Hachibi told him when he saw him that he is the jinchuriki of Kyuubi. In honesty, Killer Bee didn't want to see Naruto yet, since he figured he be put as a babysitter, and decided to leave that task to Yugito, since she was also the jinchuriki of Nibi.

"Your what?" asked Naruto

"I'm Killer Bee, and like you I hold one as well, old eight-o." said Killer Bee

"How do you know I have the Kyuubi?" asked Naruto

"Cause eight-o said you have nine-o." Answered Killer B

"Are you saying that you are the 8 tails, like I'm the 9." Said Naruto

Killer Bee then just scoffed when Naruto said that, which he replied, "No… I'm Killer Bee… eight-o is my partner… like you are you and nine-o is nine-o."

Naruto was confused since he didn't get what Killer Bee was saying since he educationally speaking, Naruto was barely taught any reading, writing and math skills, so he barely understands anything complex like what he was being told.

Killer Bee could see the confusion which he started to explained that he and Naruto were, in simple terms for Naruto to understand, just the jails that hold the jailers. It took Naruto a bit of time to understand that Kyuubi was Kyuubi and he was himself. Killer Bee can see that Naruto was now better, since he saw Naruto look at his reflection on the water, before splashing the image away to see the water calm down again to see his reflection again. Killer Bee guessed that Naruto 1st imagined himself before breaking the image to see his own reflection.

Naruto thanked Killer Bee on telling him this since he barely understand on what was going on with himself, after all Naruto is just 5 years old who was supposed to start learning how to read and write, not know complicated stuff like this.

After a while of looking over the lake, Naruto asked Killer Bee on some things, like how can he be so cheerful when he has a biju inside him? Or how can he be so strong knowing this?

Naturally, Killer Bee said it in a rap tone, but Naruto was able to understand some of it, which he found out that his brother, the Raikage, had faith in him along with some of his friends. Naruto was envies of him since Killer B has friends which he explained why. For Naruto, the only people that ever showed him kindness was the 3rd Hokage, Ayumi and Teuchi of the Ramen stand, while the 3rd was the only one to have faith in him. All the other children just stayed away from him because he heard their parents telling them to.

Killer B can understand that, since when he became a jinchuriki for the Hachibi, he had the same thing, except not as severe as Naruto, since he, even though he was left all alone some of the time, no one has ever given him a beating or the stuff that Naruto went through.

As they talked, Naruto actually felt better since he had someone who actually understands on what he went through. After a while, Killer Bee suggested that they go to his brother since he was pretty sure that he still wants to talk to Naruto, which he nodded.

* * *

Till Next time


	5. the beginning of something great

For all of you, the story will continue to go slowly. Until his shinobi graduation exam will the story start to get more action.

Last time, Naruto had met the Raikage, who told Naruto about him and the kyuubi. It wasn't until later that Naruto met Killer Bee, who told him more clearly, that he was the jinchuriki of Kyuubi no Yoko. After talking for a bit, Naruto felt better since he found someone who understood him and was now going back to the Raikage office.

* * *

Kumo

Naruto was walking with Killer Bee towards the Raikage's office, which for the 1st time, he was actually looking at Kumo. He saw the civilians and ninja that were walking around. The civilians smiled nicely at him, while the shinobi looked at Killer Bee with respect and admiration.

As he looked at everyone that was looking at Killer Bee, he remembered that was he wished for, to earn everyone's respect and not look down on him. It was then that he remembered that he wanted to be Hokage.

Naruto stopped thinking when Killer Bee said to him that they were here. Naruto returned back to the Raikage Mountain, where the Raikage's office was located at the top.

It took a bit until Killer Bee, led Naruto back to the top of the Mountain. Once they reach the top, Naruto was once again greeted by Mabui, who was surprised to see Killer Bee with him. Killer Bee told Mabui that he brought him back here so the Raikage can figure out on what to do with Naruto.

Killer Bee said his good-bye to Naruto as he had his own thing to do. Naruto then followed Mabui, who took inside the Raikage's office. The Raikage was doing some paperwork when Mabui came inside with Naruto with her. A was wondering when Naruto came back, which Mabui walked next to him and told him that Killer Bee brought him back.

The Raikage nodded in understanding, since he figured that Bee must have done something since he can see that Naruto has somewhat come to terms about himself. Once Mabui finished explaining to the Raikage, she took her leave, which left Naruto and the Raikage alone.

"It's seem now that you have somewhat comes to terms on finding out that you have the Kyuubi sealed inside you." Stated the Raikage, which Naruto nodded in agreement

"So… what do you plan to do now?" asked A

"I don't know… after finding out about the Kyuubi I just don't know. I could always go back to Konoha…" A mentally frown when he heard that, but decided to wait on what Naruto said next to see what his chooses 1st, "… but thinking about going back to Konoha, makes me remember all the times the people were happy to see me get hurt, or plainly look at me in disgust. The truth is, if it wasn't for the old man, or Ayame and Teuchi there, I won't want to be there." Finished Naruto

A nodded, since this was going good for him, whom his thoughts stopped when Naruto continued, "… those 3 are the only people that look at me as a person, while everyone else thinks of me as just a monster, nothing more. But even so I don't know where else to go since Konoha has been my home for all my life."

"Well if you want… you can always stay here in Kumo since you don't feel like going back to Konoha." Said A, which surprised Naruto on being given a chance for a fresh start in a new village.

"If you decided to stay, you can live here in Kumo and if you wish to become a shinobi for Kumo, I will allow you to join. How does that sound?" A asked Naruto

Naruto was thrilled since not only does he get the chance to start out new in Kumo, if he wanted to, he can also become a shinobi as well. But of course, Naruto thought about the 3rd Hokage, Ayame and Teuchi and how sad they must be, but he remembered them saying that they wished he had a better life than the one he has now. With this, he can.

Naruto looked at the Raikage before saying, "Yes… I'll like to stay here." Answering A question

A was pleased since he saw Naruto having a few moments of thinking it over, but was pleased with the results. Now, A has decided to let him be by himself for now, and if Naruto decided to become shinobi, he knows just the type of motivation that he knows that would get Naruto to become a strong shinobi as well as seeing how strong the legacy that he carries really is.

With that, A had Mabui come back to his office, where he instructed her to get things ready for Kumo's newest citizen, which she nodded in agreement. With that, the Raikage told Naruto to go around Kumo to see what they have, and would get him when everything was ready. Naruto nodded which he then left to go exploring around the village.

* * *

With Naruto

Naruto walked outside the Raikage Mountain and left to go exploring. As he walked around, he looked at how the village was so active with life. He saw men and women, shopping, talking, and enjoying themselves, along with children playing around.

Naruto continue his little journey until he found a nice park. He walked inside to see that it was just as nice as Konoha, with the exception that it had a few more boulders around the area. He continued to walk around until he heard some children playing around. He was going to try and join them, but decided to wait since he doesn't want to make a bad impression. He decided to go to a nearby tree and lay next to it where he was easily visible to any of them.

He waited for a while, which he watched the clouds passing by gently with the wind. Along with wait, he also thought if he can finally be able to make friends, earn respect, be someone and not just being called demon, since he remembered all the days of hardship he had to endure, in fact even at night, he can barely sleep since he hardly had a good night sleep along with the added fact that sometimes, someone would come and try to hurt him while he was sleep.

With the day going through, Naruto couldn't help but find peace in the environment, where he just took a nap.

* * *

Later

It was mid-afternoon when Naruto woke up from his nap, which he was woken up by someone. He looked around to see no-one around him. He wondered on who it was, but then heard the voice again.

"You know… it cool for you to take a nap, but it it's uncool to be sleeping outside where somebody can play tricks on you like that." Said a girl voice

Naruto looked behind the tree that he had slept next to see a blond hair girl sitting behind the tree that he was next to. He walked around to get a better view of the girl. He turned to see a cute girl with pale skin and long blond hair that reached the middle of her back that looked to be the same age as him. She had blue eyes, but darker color. The thing that caught his attention of the girl was that she had this cool, emotionless look on her face.

The girl was also taking a closer look at Naruto as he was look at her as well. As she was looking at the Naruto, Naruto notice that the girl was holding a book with her. Both of them were looking at each for a few moments, until Naruto decided to break the ice.

"Um… thanks for giving me the advice. I guess that I just got to peaceful at looking at the clouds that I checked out." Said Naruto

"It's cool… besides the little bit of snoring was kinda bothering me." Stated the girl

"Oh really, well sorry about that, uh… what's your name?" asked Naruto

The girl looked at Naruto before saying, "My name is Samui… and would you be cool enough to say you r name."

"Hai Samui-chan… my name is Uzumaki Naruto." Greeted Naruto

Samui acknowledge Naruto's greeting, even with the chan that Naruto added to her name, before going back to her book. Just as she was going to read her book, Naruto spoke to her again.

"Um… what kind of book you are reading?"

Samui just sigh as she regretted now on sitting this spot where Naruto was located. Samui looked at Naruto and told him that it was a simple children's book of Kumo that she got from the library and that she was reading about it so she can improve herself. To be honest, Samui wanted a Kumo history book, but the librarian wouldn't allow her since she was still too young.

Naruto asked her if she can tell read the book out loud because some of the stories that the 3rd had told him before.

"I'm not going to tell you… if you were cool enough, how about you go and ask your parents since they can tell teach how to read." Answered Samui

"I don't have any parents… I'm an orphan you see." Stated Naruto

"Then why aren't you in Kumo's orphanage since that's were orphans live." Asked Samui

"It's because I just came to your village just a couple of days ago. I don't know much since this is the 1st time I got to see the village since I was stuck in the hospital." Answered Naruto

"I see… if you want to know about Kumo or read children's books like this, then I suggest that it would be a cool idea to go the library since you can read about Kumo from there." Stated Samui

"I don't… I don't know how to read. I was never taught much on how to read or write… so I was hoping if you can tell me since I can't." embarrassed Naruto

Samui looked at Naruto, as she can see that Naruto wasn't lying. She said that it was alright, which she would read out loud to him, while he listened. Naruto quickly sit next to Samui, while making sure that she had her own personal space so he doesn't annoy her.

For the 1st time, Naruto felt like he made a friend of sorts, which he smiled as he listened to Samui read out loud from the book.

* * *

Late Afternoon

The sun was just starting to set when Darui and C went looking for Naruto. The reason they were looking for Naruto was because the Raikage asked them to bring him to him, as well as since they were the only 1 of a few people that knows what Naruto looks like.

Both Darui and C looked for a while until they found Naruto at one of the parks. They spotted Naruto sitting next to a blond hair girl. From what they can tell, they can see that Naruto was listening to what the girl was saying from the book.

They made their way towards Naruto, which both Naruto and Samui looked up to; see the 2 shinobi in front of them. Samui was surprised to see 2 shinobi in front of her, which she was even more surprised to hear what they said.

"Naruto-san… the Raikage has requested that you meet him now… he says he wants to talk to you about something." Said Darui

Naruto nodded and said his good-bye to Samui and said that he hopes to see her again.

* * *

Raikage's office

Naruto had returned to the Raikage's office, which the Raikage was waiting for him. Once the Raikage explained to Naruto that he got Naruto an apartment that was located at the middle of the village, where it was easily accessible to reach either, the civilian school or shinobi academy or the Raikage Mountain as well as saying that.

Naruto was very thankful, especially since the Raikage said that he is given Naruto a small allowance for him to use to buy food and things he needed to survive. Naruto was also pleased to hear that the Raikage enrolled him into the civilian school so that he can learn how to read, write, and other things, while if Naruto wanted to join the shinobi academy, then he would have to wait until he is7 or 8 years old to join.

"Now Naruto… as you know, I already told you that you have the Kyuubi sealed inside you…" which Naruto nodded, "… With that, I'll be going to tell you that I'm going to tell the rest of my shinobi about it." Stated the Raikage

Naruto started to get worried, but then calmed down when the Raikage continued to explained, "Don't worry… I'll be going to tell them that to only tell current shinobi in Kumo, but never to any civilians. If anyone has the right to tell them, it should be you since it is your secret. Understand." Naruto nodded in agreement, as well as being relieved to know that his secret remains a secret.

With that, A excused Naruto to go check out his new apartment and to be ready to begin his new life in Kumo.

* * *

Till Next time

Also for those who are wondering, here are the winners for my poll on U.S. Marine Naruto's past girlfriend/lover.

1st place: Moka Akashiya: Rosario Vampire

2nd place: Kallen Kozuki/Stadtfeld: Code Geass

3rd place: Rias Gremory: Highschool DxD

4th: C2: Code Geass

5th: Akiza Izinski: Yugioh 5D

6th: Konoka Konoe: Negima

7th and final: Akeno Himejima: Highschool DxD

These are our winners. For those who voted, thanks you for your participation. Now, I know this is probably the end, but its' not. I will now post another poll since even though their names will stay the same; I need help on what some of the girls heritage would be so I will allow you to choose. Konoka's Japanese background will stay the same, while the others will have or not have the same japanese heritage. They might have Japanese along with other while no Japanese at all, you will choose. 1st up, Akeno Himejima. Choose will


	6. Kumo Future Genin

Last time, Naruto was allowed to join Kumo as a citizen and started to live in its village.

* * *

Konoha

Currently, it was a bright and sunny day for everyone, the citizens were busy smiling and living out their lives in peace, while the shinobi continue to train and grow strong in order to protect their home.

For the 3rd hokage, it was a day for him to continue to get ready for the upcoming event for Konoha, the genin graduation exam. The hokage was looking over the soon-to-be genin graduates. One of them was the last and heir of Uchia clan, Sasuke Uchia. As he thought about Sasuke, he couldn't help but think about Naruto, since if it wasn't for the civilians as well as the irresponsibility of some of his shinobi, Naruto would have become a shinobi for Konoha as well.

As he thought about Naruto, he couldn't help on what happened over the past 8 years. With Naruto's death, the 3rd remembered how happy the villagers were to know that the "demon" is dead. Of course he punished the anbu that was supposed to have protected Naruto, while he also heard Danzo also discipline his root agent that was also had to keep an eye on him as well.

After Naruto's death, the next thing to happen was Kumo's peace agreement, which went well without a hitch. With the peace treaty, Konoha didn't have to worry much about Kumo, which he and the elders had to wonder on since making the arrangement was a simple thing, which Kumo made the agreements even for both Konoha and themselves.

The final thing to happen was the Uchia clan massacre, which Sasuke's older brother, Itachi Uchia, killed every last member, from his father, mother to his cousins. Everyone in the Uchia clan was killed except his little brother, Sasuke.

With the Uchia clan lost, the civilians thought that Sasuke could resurrect the Uchia clan to glory and treated him special since he was an Uchia. With that, the 3rd looked at the portfolio on the final genin that could be graduating this year. The potential genin's name was Ko and he was the jinchuriki of the Sanbi.

Sarutobi remembered the conversation that he had with the elders, which all three of them agreed that they needed to get another jinchuriki since they lost Naruto. Sarutobi remembered that day pretty well.

* * *

Flashback

_The 3__rd__ had walked into his office where he was greeted by the shinobi elders. They asked where he was, which he told them that he went to pay a visit to the 4__th__ Hokage and his family grave._

_ After explaining, the elders talked to Hiruzen about the loss of military might, the Kyuubi. They discussed the issue for a bit, which Danzo told the 3__rd__ that he had a plan to have another biju in Konoha. The 3__rd__ was against it, but the other 2 elders, Homura and Koharu, wanted to know what Danzo plan._

"_Now… as you all know, Kiri is under civil war from the bloodline purging, right?" said Danzo, which they nodded_

"_During that time, I overheard of a rumor, which I sent a few shinobi to investigate the matter, which was verified. The Yondaime Mizukage was killed, but not before he released the Sanbi free from his seal right before he was killed. As of now, Kiri civil war is almost over, but before then, we can send a team of elite sealers to capture the sanbi and sealed it inside another child." Finished Danzo_

_ Homura and Koharu were somewhat pleased about the idea, but Sarutobi was having mix feelings since capture the sanbi could cause them to lose a lot of man power, which Konoha was still recovering from. But the elders agreed with the idea and continue to work on the 3__rd__ until he agreed which he did. Of course, for safety and secrecy the 3__rd__ said that no one besides the people who are going to do this operation would know of it since the 3__rd__ doesn't want a repeat like with Naruto, which the elders agreed on it._

_End flashback_

* * *

It took about a month to complete the mission, which some of the 3rd skilled anbu sealers as well as some of Danzo's own men to find and captured the Sanbi in secret. Of course, this cost some of their men lives since capturing the Sanbi was dangerous.

With the Sanbi in Konoha's position now, Danzo had picked a boy from his root organization that he trained. The boy's name was Ko, who had average skills and determination, but still a perfect candidate for containing the Sanbi since he had a strong chakra network.

Once the Sanbi was sealed, Danzo had the boy trained in his root program to control the biju within him, but of course, Sarutobi knew that Danzo wanted to control the boy for his own use just like he hoped he can do with Naruto, but he stopped Danzo by putting the boy in a shinobi academy, making sure that he can live a normal life since he wanted to make sure tha Danzo doesn't corrupt him anymore than he did.

As he thought about Ko, he remembered on what happened when he explained to Jiraya about Naruto death. When he told Jiraya about Naruto, he was completely saddened and went into despair. He knew that Jiraya had planned to train the boy once he became a genin, like he did with Naruto's father, the Yondaime Hokage. It went on for months until Jiraya got himself back to normal, but still the 3rd can see that Jiraya was now carrying an even heavier amount of guilt and regret for failing his former student and friend, along with failing Naruto as his godfather.

Sarutobi's thoughts were interrupted when someone entered his door. He saw Homura and Koharu walking into his office, which they came to talk about the upcoming genin exams, which they wondered on which possible children would be teamed up together. He went to discuss the matter with them, while unknown to him or anyone for that matter, the soul that was thought to be dead was also preparing for his own genin exam.

* * *

In Kumo

Like Konoha, everyone was busy with what they were doing. The civilians were working hard and happily for their families, while the shinobi continue to train hard when they are needed to protect their village.

For one villager, it was an important day for him. He was young upcoming genin, who has gotten a lot of attention around Kumo, one who is golden for rookie of the year in Kumo. He was easily recognized since he had blond spiky hair, blue cerulean eyes, but the thing that got people to notice him was his whisker marks on both his cheeks with a serious look on his face.

He was Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the future Godaime Raikage of Kumo. The reason he has a serious face, beside his usual friendly smiling one, was because he won the deal he made with the Raikage when he 1st wanted to become a shinobi.

Flashback

_A 7 year old Naruto was currently inside the Raikage's office asking A that he wants to become a shinobi for Kumo. A was curious about it, since from the reports of his anbu that secretly watch Naruto for the past 2 years, he was living a normal, happy life as a civilian._

"_Why do you want to become a shinobi, Naruto? What's your reason?" question A_

_ Naruto thought about it for a minute since he had a lot of time thinking it over, and he wanted to say his feelings out loud to him._

"_I want to become a shinobi because of you, but mostly because of what Bee-san and Yugito-neechan." Replied Naruto_

_ A looked at Naruto, as he explained on why he wanted to become a ninja. He said that even though he was living a happy life now, with friends thanks to him but he saw how people looked at how strong A was, but mostly on how Bee was so confident even when he was the Jinchuriki like him._

_ Over the few years, Naruto had gotten along with Bee as role model, since like him, Bee had suffered as well. While he later met Yugito, which he found out that she, was the Jinchuriki of Nibi no Bakeneko. Yugito had to work really hard as a shinobi since she wanted to prove that she was strong enough to use her power as a jinchuriki to help the people she cared for._

_ Naruto had witness from them the kind of confidents they had and care for the village they called home, which in returned, they were respected and were beloved by others as heroes. Naruto wanted to do the same since this village gave him things that Konoha didn't like kindness and friendship. In fact, he told some of his friends that he was like Yugito and Bee and that he was the jinchuriki of Kyuubi, which many had their own opinion from cool to scared, which a few stopped being his friend and gave a cold shoulder._

_ When A heard this, he can tell from the look on Naruto's eyes that he was serious and determined to become strong and protect the village with his life if he needed to. As he looked at Naruto, he had an idea pop into his head._

"_**Hmm… from the look on his face, he is telling the truth… I guess hanging out with Bee and Yugito did a lot of good for him, as well as seeing me in command. With his mind set he can become an excellent shinobi like his father. THAT'S IT! If I make a deal with him that would motivate him, than I can see how strong the bloodline of the heir and final known member of the Namikaze/Uzumaki clan**__." Thought A_

"_Alright then Naruto… you can go join the academy." Said A, which Naruto smiled about it, but then stopped when A spoke up again._

"_With that being said, how about we make a little wager on it." Smirk A_

"_Wager…? What kind of wager?" Confused Naruto_

"_How about this… if you have all excellent grades from here to graduation and graduate as "rookie of the year", I will tell you on who were your parents." Said A_

_ Naruto was shocked as of right now, the Raikage was the one person right now, beside the 3__rd__ Hokage, to know on who his parents are and he was welling to tell him about it. But before he can asked on why he can't tell him now, A spoke again._

"_If you are wondering on why I just don't tell you on who they are is because you are still young and may take things the wrong way. With this, you'll mature on and learned things, as well as be more prepared to know on who your mother and father are. Plus, I know for a fact that your father was an honorable man, who even I respected and I feel that I would at least give him some respect and tell his son about him when he was ready, which I believe is when you become a shinobi. So what do you say, do you agree on the wager." Asked A_

_ Naruto nodded in acceptance since the Raikage was only thinking on what's best for him, but of course the Raikage also said along with the gain, if Naruto doesn't graduate as "rookie of the year", he wouldn't be told on who his parents are._

End Flashback

Over the next 4 years, Naruto has studied and trained harder than anyone else in the ninja academy, so he can finally find out on who were his parents are. While even though he has trained harder than anyone else, he also learned to enjoy life as Killer Bee while Yugito help him giving some valuable advice, "_Why have power when you don't have a reason to use it for._" So over the years, Naruto had made friends with his classmates when he wasn't studying or training, he would hang out and enjoy life like any other kid.

But now, he couldn't help but think on what he learned from the Raikage. To know that the Yondaime Hokage, the one that sealed the Kyuubi inside him was his own father was a stunning to him. As well as to know that his own mother was the former Jinchuriki of Kyuubi no Yoko. As he learned on his parent's identity, he wondered on what happened to them since he guessed that they died on the day he was born.

Even though he thought about it, he had to put that aside from his mind for now, since he had his genin final exam to pass which he would then become a shinobi for Kumo and his next step on becoming the next Raikage.

* * *

Till Next time

Also, about the wager, I bet you all have something to say which I know, but hey just go with it. Also, I'm closing the poll on Akeno tomorrow morning, so vote now.


	7. Naruto's past

Last time, the Sandaime Hokage was preparing for the genin exam, as well as recalling the past events over the last 8 years. During that time, Naruto was also preparing on becoming a shinobi in order to become the next Raikage.

* * *

Kumo's academy

In the classroom, there were students walking in and having some fun or preparing for the genin exam that they were going to do. As they were chatting around with friends or preparing on what to expect for genin exam, the most of the girls in the room just notice the heart throb of their class walk in.

Walking in was Naruto, who for pass 4 years in the academy, has grown not only as a shinobi but also as person. Naruto had a cheerful, friendly and fun attitude that got along pretty well with everyone but that was only when he wasn't serious or on guard for anything. When Naruto was serious, he was a completely different person, which all the academy students know, which he turns from a fun guy into a serious, focus, strong shinobi that the girls like, plus the clothing he was wearing also highlight as well.

Naruto has grown from the 5 year old child that was too scared to sleep at night, into a strong 12 year old. He was fairly tall for someone his age; he was 4'9 ft. tall. He wore a dark, baggy cargo pants that had compact pockets on it sides with steel tip boots. He wore a sleeveless fishnet shirt underneath his sleeveless dark green vest. He also was wearing black fingerless gloves with a flat medal piece on the back of his hands while also having both his forearms bandage up from the wrist to the elbow. On his back he had one of a few weapons that made everyone know how strong he is.

On his back, he had a durable bow (similar to Hawkeye in the Avengers without the laser sights) but no arrows. The reason why he doesn't have any arrows behind his back, is because he had has his arrows on his left forearm, sealed inside waiting to be unsealed which he had a total of 20 arrows in 2 seals which was below another the main seal where he had his kunai (10). On his right forearm, he had 3 more seals on him that had another pair of kunai (10), with 2 seals that hold pairs of shuriken (10 each).

Of course the students in the room knew that the bow was the only visible weapon since Naruto had a few more hidden things and abilities that he trained hard to master that gave him the nickname from his peers, "The Yellow Blade".

As Naruto enter the classroom, he made his way to his seat near his good friend Omoi. Naruto and Omoi had a pretty good relationship, which many believe that they were best friends. Of course, many girls had asked or bribe Omoi into helping them get Naruto to be their boyfriend but to no avail.

Omoi was a tall, bit smaller than Naruto, 4' 6 ft. wearing standard shinobi clothing (black pants, shinobi sandals, and brown shirt) that was comfortable but reliable in the field, while also wearing a katana as well as having a weapons pouch on his waist. He had a dull face that would turn serious when he starts overthinking on things that could get him in trouble, or leading up to trouble, which Naruto finds it funny sometimes on the fact that they are beyond reason.

Omoi saw Naruto take his seat next to him and tried to start a conversation with him, but saw that Naruto had a serious face on him, which he can tell that Naruto had something important in his mind.

As Omoi looked at him, while Naruto's fan club look at Naruto's serious face, Naruto was thinking about his parents the Yondaime Hokage and the previous Jinchuriki of Kyuubi, while also thinking what he has gone through in Konoha, then here in Kumo

With his parents, he had so many questions since his father being the Yondaime Hokage, while his mother was the former Jinchuriki of Kyuubi. Even though he has so many question on finding out, that his hero he admired back in Konoha, was his father that sealed Kyuubi in him, while wondering on what happened to his mother. He also thought on how the old man, the Third Hokage, had lied to him in his face since he asked several times on who his parents are and he said he doesn't know or some other excuse.

Before he can even start thinking about them, he decided to put it at the back of his head for now since he has genin test to pass right now. Remembering the material for the exam also got him remembering on how he 1st started school when he was 5, just starting to learn on how to read, write, and math.

Naruto was only 5 when he started to go to civilian school in order to learn. At the beginning, he was having hard time learning since he wasn't taught much academic stuff and the curriculum required him to know this. But thanks to some students he made friends with as well as some helpful shinobi teachers that understood his problem, he was able to learn how to read, write and do mathematic to the standard requirement.

Of course, that was only the requirement, during his own time; he studied just any regular kid his age would do, while having fun with his friends after school and such.

It wasn't until he joined Kumo's shinobi academy as well as the bet he made with A that he completely applied himself in his studies, while also learning to enjoy hanging out with his friends. During his time in the academy, he found that he had a real knack on fuinjutsu (art of seals). It all started when he was in his 3rd year, when the academy teachers started teaching them the areas of ninjutsu.

Flashback

_It was early afternoon; the entire class had just finished with their lunch break and was now ready to go on with class. Everyone was relieved to end their class of outside taijutsu and were excited to finally start learning the awaited subject that everyone want to do, Ninjutsu._

_ Class was now midway, when the teachers started to explain on Ninjutsu, which everyone had the look of joy since, many wanted to learn how to do cool ninjutsu. Of course the instructors saw the looks, which they decided to drop the ball on them which they said that they will learn ninjutsu in their final year, not this year._

_ This got the class down when the instructors told them that they were going to explain on the different types of Ninjutsu._

"_Alright class…" getting the class attention, "… who can tell me the areas of Ninjutsu?"_

_ Many wondered on what it could be, were many didn't know what were it, but a few students who studied on it answer it. The answers in Ninjutsu were, Genjutsu (illusion), Ninpo and Elemental justu, Kinjutsu (Forbidden techniques), and finally fuinjutsu (the art of seals and sealing)._

"_Alright now class, as for those of you who become shinobi, these are the techniques that many of you would know. Now, I'll start with the 1__st__ part, Genjutsu…"_

_ One by one, the instructor explained as simply as he/she can on what each Ninjutsu does. Many were surprise to know the types of ninjutsu that require chakra, such as Genjutsu can help put people in an illusion world, or help hide you from anyone. Ninpo and Elemental jutsu can be used in anything, from multiplying a single shuriken into dozens of shuriken while the elemental styles can use from any of the 5 known elements (wind, lightning, water, earth, and fire). Kinjutsu are forbidden arts, where the caster would have to give up something, whether it could do extreme physical damage to using your soul or other souls as payment for dangerous form. When the teacher started to explain on Fuinjutsu._

"_Alright… now were in the final part of Ninjutsu, which is Fuinjutsu (the art of seals/sealing). Now, who can tell me on some of the benefits on learning Fuinjutsu?" asked the teacher_

_ Many were thinking about it, but Naruto raised his hand to answer. The teacher acknowledges him, "Alright Uzumaki-san… what are the benefits of fuinjutsu?"_

"_Well fuinjutsu can be used in a few ways that I can think of. One way is that you can use it to seal equipment, such as rope, shinobi wire, or any sort of weapons into a simple scroll which can less the load a person carries. Another is that you can protect any type of important documents or things into a special type of seal which would only allow the caster or the person to open. And finally, the last thing I can think of is that it can be used to help seal off a person charka with a specific type of seal." Answered Naruto_

_ Many were impressed on how Naruto knew what to answer, which the teacher happy smiled and said that he was right on a few of the things he said. Once the teacher explained to the class about, it was then that class was going to end for the day. The professor then explained to them on their homework for the night._

_End flashback_

It was during the lesson of fuinjutsu that he started getting interested in it. After he completed his homework, which in all he was right, but it was the fuinjutsu part of the homework that he excel the most in.

He then focus his time in going to the library whenever he had enough free time to see books and scroll (which ever kumo had) on learning fuinjutsu. Reading on fuinjutsu, which confused more than most people but came naturally to him like he was born to know fuinjutsu. He practices it until he had one conversation with Yugito.

Flashback

_Yugito was walking into a dango shop to have a sweet snack, when she spotted a 11 year old Naruto sitting at a bench nearby. After she got her order, she went to him to see him reading a scroll of sealing from Kumo's shinobi library._

"_Hey Naru-chan… is that a scroll of fuinjutsu?" asked Yugito_

_ Naruto looked up to see Yugito, which he nodded, "Hai Yugito-nee."_

"_Why are you reading a scroll on fuinjutsu?" question Yugito_

_ Naruto took a moment to pause this since he wanted to be very clear to Yugito. After a few moments, he said, "Well… ever since we started to learn on what Ninjutsu is and how fuinjutsu works, I've grown a lot of interest. Knowing on how, in the right order and style, you can do almost anything with it."_

_ Yugito can understand it since she always wanted to learn on how to use fuinjutsu, but given how difficult to learn it, as well as Kumo not having any real seal masters which the best they have were above mid-average in the art, she had to give it up._

_ It was then Yugito's thoughts stopped when she heard Naruto say, "Given on how I like reading fuin and wanted to learn it… along with the the fact that Kumo's doesn't have a real seal master, I'm going to become a Kumo's greatest Seal Master, along with being the next Raikage"_

End flashback

With that, Naruto worked hard and with only a few tips from the teachers and relying on solely on scroll and books on fuinjutsu, he was able to get a good grasp on it that he was on chunin lv sealer.

His thoughts ended when he heard the academy teacher coming in and telling them that they are going to start now. With that, Naruto attention had stopped from his thoughts about the past and focus on the here and now.

* * *

Raikage's office

As Naruto was busy with genin exam, A was focusing on the files before him. He was currently looking over the files on quite possibly on his future genin teams. He read each academy students files, until he came up to the final bits, which were the files that were the most interesting. One was the possible kunoichi of the year, while the 2nd was golden for rookie of the year, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

As he read Naruto stats, he couldn't believe on how much his bet motivated him to get to a level where he can be on even playing field with mid lv chunin, even though he has yet to start learning the basic charka control exercises yet. In fact, A has asked on a record of a student who had the same lv as Naruto in the academy, which he was; surprise to know that it has been over 15 years since a prodigy like Naruto has been around.

He couldn't help but smile, since he even though he never had plan to know that Naruto is seeking his position when he grows up, he couldn't help but smile about since Naruto has proven that he is very capable and loyalty to his friends.

"_Things around the elemental nations are going to become very interesting._" A suddenly thought as he decided on who would be on each team.

* * *

Till Next time

Academic stats (grade system 1-10, 1 being the lowest and 10 greatest)

Naruto

Intelligence: 10 prodigies

Taijutsu: 8

Genjutsu: 5 can only cancel out

Ninjutsu: 9

Fuinjutsu: 9

Kenjutsu: 9

Weapons: 8

Also, I will be opening and closing poll each week for people to decide on the girls that they pick. Right now, Kallen and Akiza are on the poll, so pick wisely.


	8. Kumo's Graduation Exam

Last time, Kumo's graduation exam has just started and A decision on whom to put on a team.

* * *

Academy

It has been over an hour since the test began. For the 1st half hour of class, the instructor explained on what was going to be on the test, which many had their own worries and such. For others, they were confident that all the studying and practice they did was more than enough.

Once the explanation was done, the written test was begun, which many were having difficulty in. Naruto was completely bored in taking the test since he knew all the answers from the start, where he looked like he was just dribbling around his paper with a bored look. He checked around to see that his friend Omoi and his best friend, Samui were doing alright.

Naruto couldn't believe on how much Samui has changed over the years. She was now 4'3 ft. tall and had cut her long straight blonde hair for a shorter version just around her chin. She wore a grey revealing mini-skirt with a tight, white, short sleeve tank shirt over a sleeveless fishnet shirt. She also carried her weapons and supplies on her utility belt, while also have her katana strapped behind her back. Samui's body were already started to show signs of her becoming more womanly, as the stage for her breasts started to develop and her body started be curvier.

With Omoi, he can tell that he was having one of his episodes on where he was thinking of the consequences of not writing the right answer, while he saw that Samui was doing great.

Over the years, since they've 1st met, both Naruto and Samui had grown close, well as close as Kumo's most famous "Ice Queen" can get. Naruto can remember on when he and Samui met again in the shinobi academy.

Flashback

_ Naruto was only 8 years old when he started at the academy. He was in class sitting around enjoying on seeing all the new faces around him. Earlier, he was outside the entrance of the academy, where he saw the Raikage give a small speech for all of the students who well or well not become Kumo's future shinobi._

_ As he was sitting down looking at the new faces, one in particular stood out. On his left side, he saw a pale girl with dark blue eyes and long blond hair, with an emotionless expression on her face. When he looked at her, he saw her looking back at him. They both looked at each other for a moment, before the girl looked annoyed and turned away from him. Naruto continued to look at the girl whom he decided to try and talk to her since he felt like he knows her._

_ Before he could ask, the shinobi instructors came into the class and started thing off. They explained on what was going to be necessary for being a shinobi. They then got everyone in the class to introduce themselves from where they were sitting._

_ As the class went down, it came down to Naruto's turn, whose mind was still on the girl._

"_Hey… you…!" Naruto snapped out of his thoughts when the instructor yelled at him, "… Stop spacing out and introduce yourself."_

"_H-Hai… My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and my dream is to become the next Raikage of Kumo." Said Naruto_

_ Once he was done, the next kid went on until it made it to the girl, who she introduces herself._

"_Hello… my name is Samui. I wanted to be a strong and cool kunoichi."_

_ When a lot of the boys saw Samui for the 1__st__ time, they couldn't help but think on how cute she looks, even with the emotionless look on her face. It was then that Naruto remembered on who she was. He remembered that it was the girl he sort of made friends with back when he 1__st__ walked around Kumo._

_ During lunch break, Naruto quickly went to find her, which he did sitting all alone at the back of the school, where many of the other children don't come around. He calmly walked up to her. As he got close enough, Samui spoke._

"_What do you want? It's uncool for someone to just look at them all day and then finding me like this. Are you a stalker?" asked Samui_

"_No, I'm no stalker… especially to the girl I 1__st__ met when I 1__st__ came into Kumo 3 years ago." Answered Naruto_

_ Samui looked at Naruto, and then she remembered seeing a blond spiky hair boy with blue cerulean eyes and 3 whisker marks on both his cheeks._

End Flashback

After reuniting after 3 years, both Naruto and Samui had an alright relationship. For Naruto, he treated her like a friend, instead as a goddess that the other boys always do. Samui treated Naruto like everyone else in the academy, coldly. But it wasn't until he beat her in taijutsu training in the academy that she acknowledges him as her equal.

Over the years after their battle, both Naruto and Samui relationship had increase steadily. They would always hang out with each other, while also helping each other out. Naruto help Samui out with a lot of stuff that she wanted help in, such as Taijutsu and Ninjutsu. While Samui help Naruto out by when he asked her to help him.

Their relationship was so close to each other, that many people thought they were dating, even though they were kids, but it wasn't true, well at least half the time. Naruto treated Samui like a true kunoichi, like Samui did the same with Naruto. But sometimes Samui always got an annoying feeling whenever she saw one of Naruto's fan girls tried to get him on a date or asking him to be their boyfriend.

* * *

Later

It's been a few hours since the written exam, which after the test the students were given an hour off for them to have lunch or to loosen themselves up from the written portion, where they can also get ready for the physical part of the exam.

Once everyone had finished their break, the students came back to the academy where they waited outside the academy's training area for students. Naruto, was currently with Samui, along with Omoi, where they waited for the instructors to come out.

As they waited, a lot of the girls who were in Naruto's fan club wanted to go and confess or asked him out on a date, but were hesitant since they saw that Samui was nearby him. Now, normally it wouldn't be a problem, but it was just that Samui was the strongest kunoichi in class and best student next to Naruto.

The instructors came out once everyone in class had arrived. They began to test out everyone shuriken and kunai skills. Everyone scored average or above average, where some actually scored high, only Naruto and Samui scored perfect scores. For extra credit, they were allowed to use any other form of throwing weapon which only a few did. With Naruto, he used his bow.

Naruto went to the target range, where he asked for moving targets, which the instructors did. The instructors put 4 moving targets, 2 of a distance of 500 yards and 2 at 1000 yards away. Naruto unsealed his arrows and shot which he hit dead center at the 2 500 yards ones, while the 2 1000 yards one's got one bull's-eye and almost on to dead center.

Next came up was the taijutsu exam, which many were thrill and worried about. One by one, each student went against each other, while the instructors watched to see the level of each student possessed. Naruto saw Omoi go up and won his match, although he saw Omoi was having some difficult which he can understand since Omoi was more on kenjutsu then taijutsu. After a little while, Samui went up to win her match as well, which she finished in a fast pace. Finally came Naruto's turn, which was unfortunate for his opponent since he was beaten in less than 10 seconds.

Finally came up the ninjutsu test which everyone was succeeding or failing on the 3 known jutsu that all genin needed to know; transformation, substitution, and clone jutsu. When Naruto turn came up, he went into a different room, where the test was being taken. Naruto did both the transformation and substitution jutsu perfectly. When the bunshin jutsu came up, he would have been worried, but thanks to Killer Bee, he was confident about it.

Flashback

_Naruto was alone, looking over a lake that he sometimes to train on his simple Ninjutsu. Currently, he was trying everything he can on doing a simple clone, which wasn't going so good. Naruto was about to call a day, when he looked behind him to see Killer Bee._

"_Bee-sama…" surprised Naruto_

"_Hey Naruto… what's with the look… it doesn't match your attitude." Asked Bee_

"_I've been trying to perfect the bunshin no jutsu, but I can't seem to do it." An annoyed Naruto_

_ It was then that Killer Bee told him about his problem, since he can understand it to well. He explained (rap) about how his biju was giving him an extra boost of power where it made it difficult to use little amount of chakra. Killer Bee decided to teach Naruto a different bunshim jutsu that would allow him to learn it._

End Flashback

Naruto created a _**Lightning Clone Jutsu**_, where Naruto created a lightning clone. With that, Naruto had passed the academy and graduated from it as well.

Once the exam was over, everyone was free for the next hour for them to relax, while the instructors finish up grading up the final portions.

* * *

Later

Final break has ended, where all the students returned to their classroom for the last time. The grades were given out, where Naruto was given the "Rookie of the year" title, and Samui was given the "Kunoichi of the year".

With that being said and done, the class was dismissed. For those who graduated, they would return in 3 days' time for team placements. Everyone went outside, where many parents were out waiting to congratulate or comfort their children on who passed or failed. Naruto walked away from the Academy and headed back home to his apartment, since now, he can focus his feelings of finding out that his father was the Yondaime Hokage and his mother being the last jinchuriki of Kyuubi.

Before Naruto could even get about 50 meters away from the academy, Omoi came walking up to him.

"Hey Naruto… Yo bro… what's wrong with you? You seemed space out about something." Omoi asked out of concern

Naruto shook his head, "Nothing is wrong… I just got a lot on my mind right now."

"On what?" curios Omoi

"I spoke to the Raikage earlier today, before going to class and told me something personal. I won't go into details, but… right now… I just need some time to be by myself." Answered Naruto

"Alright then… but before you do, I believe we should go and eat something 1st. If you're going to be thinking for a while, I suggest you do it with a full stomach so you won't be distracted by anything." Said Omoi

Naruto was about to decline until Omoi went on one of his scenario episodes, "… but if you eat too much, you might get a stomach ache, which you would then be thinking on how to relax it or if you don't…"

Naruto just sighed at Omoi antics, but decided to go and eat since he was going to be thinking about his parents for a while. Once Naruto got Omoi to calm down from his antics, both of them were about to walk off, when Naruto notice Samui, being somewhat harassed from her male fan club members on going on date with one of them as a celebration. Before Samui can say drop dead, they heard Naruto calling out to Samui.

"Oi… Samui-chan… Omoi and I are going to get something to eat. Want to come along?"

"Hai… that's a cool idea… I'll join you both." Answered Samui

The guys were disappointed since Naruto had gotten their goddess to go with him.

Samui walked along with Naruto and Omoi behind them, since he had seen the signs that both of them had some feelings for each other, even though he knew that Naruto had a thick head about women and didn't understand their feelings that well, while Samui stubbornly refuse to let her feelings out to anyone, even with her emotionless appearance.

As Omoi looked at them from their backs, both Naruto and Samui were having their own conversation.

"So Samui-chan… congrats on being this year's "Kunoichi of the Year". I know that you deserve it for all the effort you put into it. " Said Naruto

"Thanks you Naruto-san… but I have to admit that it was cool of you to help me when I asked for your help, since that was part of the reason I did so well." Replied Samui

"What are you going to do from here on out? What kind of people you want be in a team with?" asked Naruto

"I would prefer a team where we get the job done, and avoid having someone who isn't up to par with me since I prefer not to babysit anyone during a mission, since it would be uncool to have to focus not only on the mission but also your teammate." Answered Samui

"Yeah… I have to agree on that to." Replied Naruto

Both of them continue to conversation with each other with Omoi jumped in to talk with them. They all went to a barbeque restaurant for their celebration. As they ate, Samui notice that Naruto had other things on his mind since even though they were having an alright time; she saw that Naruto had other things in his mind.

* * *

Till Next time

P.S. A new poll is up for Moka from Rosario Vampire. Pick well.


	9. Teammates

It's been 3 days since the Academy genin exams for Kumo. For the last 3 days, those that have passed the test have been doing whatever they wanted to do. Some went ahead and relax for a bit, others continue to train hard, and the last had prepared on what they would need.

For Naruto, it had been 3 days of nothing but personal thought and issues. The last 3 days were nothing more than thinking and rethinking about what the Raikage had said to him. The day he took his genin exams was also the day that the Raikage told him that his parents were the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha, Minato Namikaze, and the former jinchuriki of Kyuubi, Kushina Uzumaki.

He had so many thoughts. 1st, he thought about his father, the one that saved Konoha, the one that seal the kyuubi inside him, and the one that even now he considered his hero was his father. There were so many thought and feels going through him that he felt completely lost.

He questioned on why the 4th used his own son to seal the Kyuubi in him? He then question on why the 3rd, who acted like his grandfather sometimes, didn't tell him that he was the son of the greatest hokage konoha has ever had? Or why the 3rd lie to him in his face the few times he asked on who his parents are? He was completely confused about the whole situation.

He then thought about his mother. For the 1st time, he now knew why he didn't have a mother, because he knew from Yugito and Killer B that told him, that once a biju is pulled out from the jinchuriki, the jinchuriki would die. He wondered so many times on what his mother was like, that he cried himself to sleep on nights he could sleep, thinking that she abandoned him because of what his father did or because she died with him. He was happy to know that she died since now he knew he was never abandoned and was glad to finally know what her name was.

Even though he was somewhat happy to know that his parents did abandon him, other questions popped into his head. Did they love him? Was he a mistake? Why did they die? For a while, that along with other things just kept eating at him. He even trained himself to exhaustion to try to think clearly about the situation.

Thankfully, Yugito came to help him. The Raikage explained to her about the bet he made with Naruto about his parents identity. Yugito was surprised to know about the bet they made years ago. Yugito wanted to know on whose Naruto's parents are since she was just as curious, but A said to talk to Naruto about it since he is the only one to have that right to say who are his parents.

Yugito talked to Naruto for a bit, which helped him out for a bit since Yugito helped answer some of Naruto's more easier questions, but questions about feelings or about the past, where the ones that were left unanswered. In the end, Naruto was able to put some of his issues away, but he still had other questions, mostly about his heritage since he knew he was from the Uzumaki clan and now from the Namikaze clan, but for now, he was contempt on knowing his family.

* * *

Academy

The students that pass Kumo's genin exam were waiting in their old classroom for the last time, to see who well be teamed up. Naruto was sitting in the left row, center table, left seat where the windows were located. He looked outside through the window, just watching the day go by. He is currently thinking on who would be on his team since he only wanted 2 people to join him, Samui and Omoi.

After waiting for a while, everyone was now calmly sitting down on the seats they picked when the sensei came into the room. Omoi took his seat next to Naruto, which Naruto silently was thankful because Omoi help keep his fan girl away from him. He saw Samui sitting in the front center row of the class.

"Alright class, this would probably be the last time we see each other in class. From this point, what you do well not only impact you but also in Kumo, so work hard and stay safe. Now, for the team placements, where we will tell you where you'll then meet your sensei."

The shinobi then started to go down the list, giving each potential genin the team they were assigned. Many kunoichi wanted to be on Naruto's team, while the male wanted to be in a team with Samui. It went on until it reach team 8.

"Next… team 8 will consist of Sora, Rio, and S. Your sensei will be Saito."

"Now for team 9… Naruto Uzumaki…" this caught Naruto attention, as well as almost every available kunoichi that hasn't yet been place on a team, "… Samui, Omio, and Karui… your sensei will be Killer Bee."

Naruto was surprised to know that Killer Bee will be his sensei, but figured that the Raikage would want someone who can teach Naruto on how to control his biju (which he thought it would be Yugito), while also making sure his other 3 teammates will be well trained. He was also surprised to see Karui would be his 4th teammate, since she was one of the few girls that don't want to date him.

Samui was surprised as well, which she barely showed it on her face, knowing that the Raikage's brother will be teaching him, while pleased to know that Naruto would be on her team as well as Omio. She, of course, was upset to know that Karui would be on her team since she knew that Karui isn't up to snip yet, but she has proven that she was an average kenjutsu fighter.

The shinobi instructors continue on with the last team, where they then told each team on where to meet their sensei. After that, they were all dismissed.

* * *

With Team 9

Naruto and Samui were walking along side each other, while Omoi and Karui walked behind them. As they walked, Karui tried to figure out on what to say since it was eerily quiet among them. Before she can say anything, Samui spoke up.

"So Naruto-san… Do you mind explaining to me on why you've been so quiet today? You usually more active than you really are? So what seems to be the problem?" Samui asked with curiosity

Omoi was also just as curious since he knows Naruto pretty well to know that something must be bugging him. Karui was the only one that didn't understand on what they meant. Karui was one of the few girls that actually didn't act like a fan girl, but still had some feelings for him, but was still unaware on how Naruto acted since she never actually became friends with him.

Naruto thought about Samui's question for a minute since this was really hard matter to speak about, one that he still has yet to settle. He thought about it until he decided to tell them cause, Samui might give him her 2 cents about the matter.

"What if you find out that you're the legacy of not one but two of the greatest shinobi in the world, which one you admired for so long, while the other is from a legendary clan? As well as knowing that your father was the one that cursed you?" explained Naruto

That got all three of his teammates into a surprised and curious mode. For Karui, she couldn't believe that Naruto was the legacy of 2 powerful shinobi, which was one of many things that Naruto's fan club wanted to know.

Samui and Omoi were just as interested since they knew a lot about Naruto and for him to say something like that was kinda weird.

Omoi decided to break the silence saying, "Dude… what do you mean?" asked

"I spoke to the Raikage a couple of days ago since I won the bet that we made a couple of years ago. Even though the 3rd Hokage kept a secret from me, even before I was brought to Kumo, it didn't mean that there were others that didn't know who knew him and can't put 2 and 2 together with me." Said Naruto

"What are you talking about Naruto-san?" question Samui

"Raikage-sama told about my mother and father." Answered Naruto

This surprised even Samui since she knew that Naruto doesn't know who his parents were from the times they talked, eat and trained together. She always wondered who they were; since she in the same boat as him and didn't know her own parents but learned something about them from her older brother. She especially knew that Naruto wanted to know who they were. But now, she couldn't help but wonder on whose legacy that Naruto was carrying.

Omio and Karui were just as stunned about the situation. Omoi couldn't believe that the Raikage could tell Naruto or know such a secret, while Karui wondered on who his parents were since the way he said, his parents must be powerful people.

Before they can even press on about the subject, Naruto just said to drop it since he still has issues about it for now. Samui and the others agreed with Naruto's request and decided to just meet up with their new sensei.

* * *

Later

It's been about a few minutes when Naruto and the others reached the meeting place, where they waited for Killer Bee. The meeting was located at the same place where Naruto 1st went to when he learned that he was the Jinchuriki of Kyuubi, at a park near the lake.

They only waited for a bit before Killer Bee showed up and of course he showed up in his own style.

"Hey boys and girls… it's me you see… your new sensei… the great killer Bee… ah yeah!" yelled out Killer Bee

Everyone saw Killer Bee come out of the lake in his biju mode, which surprised everyone, even Naruto since this the 1st time that he has seen Killer Bee go biju. When everyone saw the Hachibi form, they were scared, but then surprised when it shrunk down into Killer Bee himself.

He then walked up to them to greet them more properly, which was bumping fists. Naruto was the 1st to get out of the shock feeling that Killer Bee gave them; he gave him a fist bump. Samui was the 2nd to come out of the shock feeling, then Omoi and Karui.

Samui, Omoi and Karui saw Naruto bump fists together which they both greeted each other like usual. Then Bee turned to his 3 other new student and held out a fist. They were curious about it, whuch Naruto explained to them.

"Guys, he wants you to bump fists with him. This is Bee-sensei's way of greeting new people."

The others nodded, which each one gave him a fist bump. After that, Bee did his weird rap on everyone saying to introduce themselves so they can know each other better.

Naruto decided to go up 1st, "Hi, my name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like ramen, gardening, fuinjutsu, and my friends. My dislikes are people who mistreat others for something they don't understand. My hobbies are training hard, studying in new fuinjutsu, gardening. My dream is for one day to start a family, being a master Fuinjutsu and become the next Raikage."

After Naruto introduced himself, the others went up.

"My name is Samui. My likes are a secret. My dislikes are people who aren't cool. My hobbies are training, improving my kenjutsu, reading cool books. My dreams are none of your business." Samui plainly said.

Next Omoi and Karui told their team about what they like, dislike, hobbies and dreams. After the genin tell a little bit about themselves, Killer Bee rapped away his own introduction.

"Now with your intro is done-o… It's time for the rhyme master, Killer Bee to sing up his intro." Rapped Bee, as he did it in his own hip hop dance way.

"My name is Killer Bee, you see. I'm the eight-tail beast you see. I like my bro as well as my swords. I don't dis anyone or anything. I like to write and sing my rhymes. And my dream is my own tale to tell." Which everyone had a sweat drop on their heads.

After introducing each other, Killer Bee stayed there was 1 more test for them to take before they can become genin. Karui complained about it, while Omoi was worried on what kind of impossible test they might have to take. Naruto and Samui weren't worried since they thought they'll be able to handle it.

Karui the shouted out, "What kind of test our we taking then for us to become shinobi.?"

'Killer Bee just smirked, saying, "That's my tale to tell. Come at the morn' in my turf to find out the task at hand."

With that, Killer Bee told them were to meet in the morning and left his possible genin team to be ready for tomorrow.

* * *

Till next time


	10. Team 9

Last time, Naruto and his new team and sensei introduced each other where they were told there was one more test that they needed to complete in order to become Kumo's shinobi. Well they passed?

* * *

Weeks later

It has been over a month since Naruto and his team became genin. Naruto was grateful to know that he, Samui and Omoi worked well together from Killer Bee's test. Karui was another problem, but after some lecture during the test, they were all able to pass.

Flashback

_ Currently, Naruto was hiding inside some bushes as he was trying to figure out on how to take Killer Bee's sunglasses._

_ Earlier Killer Bee told them that for them to become Kumo's genin, they needed to pass is to steal his sunglasses, but of course this can only be applied for only 1 person since only 1 person can pass this test. With that, Killer Bee began the test, which all 4 of them separated._

_ After thinking it over, Naruto figured that the only way he can pass this test was to 1st get the others to help out and they can then figure on how to solve the situtaion._

_ He quickly left his hiding spot to find Samui, Omoi and Karui to get them on helping each other on stealing Killer Bee glasses._

_ After a bit of searching, Naruto found Samui and Omoi, who agreed to Naruto's plan and agreed to put their personal matters on becoming shinobi on hold after they retrieved Killer Bee's sunglasses. But before they went to get Karui, all of them spotted Karui challenging Killer Bee, which all of 3 of them thought on how much of an idiot she is._

_ After a few minutes of fighting, Karui was brought down. At that moment, Naruto and the rest of the team went ahead with their own plan. They each position themselves on their designated spots in order to prepare their chance. Once Karui was down, they made their move._

_ Naruto had his bow ready at a nice distance, where he can move quickly and help his friends. Naruto shot his bow at Killer Bee's face, which he caught the arrow in his hands, but was surprised on what happened next. the arrow had a special smokescreen paper bomb._

_ As the paperbomb exploded, all three moved in on Killer Bee. Samui and Omoi had their katanas in their hands. As the smoke screen was still on the field, Killer Bee could sense the attacks that were coming, which he dodged several slash and strike from Samui and Omoi. Killer Bee had the advantage, until he saw several arrows coming at him, who he dodges all of them, which the last one he bent down to avoid. _

_With Killer Bee bent down, Omoi went in for the glasses, only to be surprised by Killer Bee when he jumped up into the air. Of course, Samui jumped into the air, hoping that Omoi did his part to get Killer Bee into the air to avoid Omoi assault. The plan worked as she saw Killer Bee coming out of the smoke cloud, which he saw Samui waiting to strike at him._

_ Samui was about to use her sword for a slash with her left hand, while she was ready to use her right to get Killer Bee's sunglasses. But unfortunately, Killer Bee predicted this, which is why he used his substitution jutsu with Karui when Samui tried to capture him._

_ As Killer Bee exited the smokescreen, he was surprised by the sudden arrows that were coming at him. Killer Bee dodged it, only to be surprised by the person, who shot at him from behind. After shooting his arrows, at a very close range away from the smokescreen, he immediately in full speed got behind Killer Bee to strike at him. Naruto used his specially made bow to attack Killer Bee. Normally, those who are long range specialists, who use weapons like bow for long range, would not be very strong in close range combat, but Naruto made sure he trained himself to fight in any range, close-mid-long range attacks._

_ As Naruto used his bow to help confused Killer Bee, Samui quickly came behind Killer Bee in order to trap him, but Killer Bee jumped over her. Naruto didn't stop his assault, as he used the moment that Killer Bee made to help out Samui. He quickly used his bow to balance out Samu, by putting her inside his bow and turned her around as well as used the string as a type of spring. He then jumped up and pulled his bow away from Samui to let her keep running towards Bee._

_ Samui, was surprised on what Naruto did, but immediately knew what he was up to, which she was grateful since Bee has yet to land from his jump. Samui had a perfect pushed as Naruto used the moment to jump behind Samui, while she also ducked a bit to let the bow go over her easier, giving her a perfect start run at Bee. As Samui went after Killer Bee, Naruto had prepared another arrow to shoot at Bee._

_ Once Bee landed, he turned to see Samui coming at him. Before he can counter an arrow came pass Samui left side and went for Killer Bee. Naruto shot his arrow at Bee once he landed, but of course aimed to make sure he didn't hit Samui._

_ As Killer Bee dodge the arrow, he had to deal with Samui, which she used her sword to get him off balance. Killer Bee was about to counter attack but his attention was diverted when Omoi came out of the smokescreen that was now dissipating, he made sure to distract Bee long enough for Naruto to come from above to surprise him with a sudden leg strike on his shoulder. This cause Killer Bee to be stunned for a moment, which Omoi used his sheath to hold Bee's arms long enough for Samui to get his glasses. Killer Bee would have done something, but he was caught once again since Naruto placing his bow onto Bee to decrease Bee's chance of extending his arms to try anything._

_ Samui would have caught him at that moment, but Killer Bee had a physical advantage, which he used it by leaning towards the right, which got Omoi off balance. With this, Killer Bee was able to get some leverage, and got himself free from Omoi's hold, but also away from Samui's grasp. Killer Bee than moved away from the others, while taking out Naruto's bow off of him. Once he did, he decided to end this battle after dodging an attack from Karui, who waited for her chance to get him._

* * *

_Later_

_ Currently, Killer Bee was now standing in front of his probable genin team, as they were tied up together. In the end, Killer Bee used his supreme speed to move fast enough to knock out everyone, except for Naruto. Unlike the other 3, Naruto was able to avoid 2 strikes before Killer Bee took him down._

_ Killer Bee raps a complimented to Naruto, Samui, and Omoi on working together, while Karui got one that made her look like an idiot. With that, Killer Bee passed all three of them, while Karui would be sent back to the academy. Karui was upset about it, but then Naruto spoke up saying that since she was part of their team, then he would join her if she was force to leave, making sure that Karui doesn't have to be humiliated by herself._

_ Samui and Omoi agreed with Naruto on it, even though Omoi was having 2__nd__ thoughts about it. As Killer Bee was going to make his decision, Karui spoke up saying that she failed and would go back to the academy by herself since it wouldn't be right for the others, plus she secretly thought if Naruto was sent back to the academy, then she would hunted down by all his fan girls._

_ As they waited for Killer Bee to say that they are going back to the academy, they then heard Killer Bee say that they passed. Everyone was surprised to hear on what he said. Killer Bee started to explain on what this test was about. (Think the bell test from Kakashi)_

* * *

End Flashback

As Naruto finished thinking about his genin test, his mind went back to the mission that he was currently in. Right now, team 9 with Killer Bee as their sensei, was doing a C-rank mission. The mission was to go hunt down some bandits that were robbing and causing trouble from one of their allies, which they were sent to take care of it.

After 5 days of tracking them from the last place they strike, they were able find the group. They spotted about 15 men enjoying the fruits of their latest steal. They were planning something, when Omoi spotted something from the group. He saw that the leader of the group was a nuke-nin which they Samui identified as a C-class criminal. Killer Bee said that he won't go up against them, unless he have to since this is where they were allowed to shine.

Naruto planned things out. He would attack at long distance provide not only cover for everyone, but also keep an eye out for anyone trying to escape. Samui, Omoi, and Karui would lead in a surprise attack that Naruto would provide with his arrows.

After waiting for about 5 minutes for everyone to take their place, Naruto summoned one of his arrows and equip it with a paper smokescreen. He took aim for the most appropriate spot for all of his team to take advantage, but mostly to make sure to blind the wanted c-class nuke-nin.

The bandits didn't know what hit them once Naruto's arrow exploded on contact. The black smokescreen that filled the area had caught most of the bandits there, but mostly at the nuke-nin. From there, Samui quickly ran for the 1st 3 bandits that were close to her, which she quickly took them down with extreme speed and precision. Karui took down 2 bandits herself with strong back head kicks. Omoi jump down from the tree that he snuck in, to land on top of his opponent instant to bring down, then moved on to the next 2 that were in front of him.

Naruto kept a close eye from the tree that he was in to make sure that everyone was alright. As he looked on, he notice that some of the bandits got into groups, getting ready to counter attack. Naruto saw that it was kind of like a shinobi formation, which he guessed that the nuke-nin taught them. He decided to stop that by sending one of his explosive paper bomb arrow at the side of them, which not only the explosion inform his friends on where the explosive was, but also to push back the bandits into the now clearing smokescreen, as well as disrupt their formation.

Once the bandits were back into the smokescreen, one of the scattered bandits got up on his feet to just find Samui kicking him in the gut and neck chop him into the ground.

Naruto watched as his team continues to finish up the ambush but also wondering on where the C-rank nuke nin was hiding since he was trying to find him. Behind Naruto, the C-rank nuke-nin was silently coming behind Naruto. He found Naruto sitting at a branch, observing the battle, as well as papering to fire another arrow as cover fire for his team as they fought. The nuke-nin found Naruto from the last explosion since he figures if he caught him, then he can try and get his men back as well as get rid of his followers.

Once he was in strike position, the nuke-nin strike at him with a kunai in hand only to see that Naruto switched his bow around and used it as a defensive weapon. Naruto used his bow to slap away the kunai held hand, but also used his arrow as a weapon as well. Naruto attempted to stab the nuke-nin only for him to get his barring back and avoid it, but that was what Naruto wanted since he used the stab down as a decoy to flip himself with the momentum and caught the nin. He then maneuvered his bow to securely get the kunai off his opponents hands, then used the bow as a choke hold, which he succeeded in taking him out.

His team has finished taking care of the bandits, when Omoi spoke up.

"Oi… where's the missing Nuke-nin? Shouldn't he be around here?" worried

"Oh… he must have run off and left his comrades here since he figured he couldn't beat us." Answered Karui

"You're probably right Karui… however it would be cool if we track him down to make sure that not another uncool group happens again." Samui stated coolie

Karui and Omoi agreed which they were going to go get Naruto and Killer Bee when Killer Bee came out from where he was watching to till them that it wasn't necessary.

"Are you sure sensei? It could cause trouble if we let him get away." Omoi said as he started to mumble on a lot of the possible or impossible scenarios, but was stopped when Killer Bee said, "It cool… don't be fool… are little maelstrom is got it all." (I said I suck at rapping).

Before they can wonder on what Killer Bee meant, they heard a thump to see the C-rank nuke nin tide up and unconscious while Naruto was carrying him over his shoulder. Naruto explained that the nuke-nin came behind him in order to take him down, but Naruto got the better of him.

With that, they concluded that the mission was complete. Once they give the bandits to the proper forces to be arrest and/or prison, they all went back home. As they were going home, Karui smiled since not only did they completed their 2nd C-rank mission, they were going to get a little bit of a bonus from the nuke-nin. As they were going Samui notice Naruto had one of his old text on fuinjutsu.

"Naruto-san… why are you rereading your old fuinjutsu book… I can understand you want to be Seal Master, but don't you think you would progress further if you get a more advance version." Samui stated

Naruto sigh, "I would like that Samui… however, I already read almost all the fuinjutsu scrolls and book in the shinobi archives… but they were almost all the same knowledge like before, plus I asked Killer Bee if there was any fuin specialist in Kumo, but he said that most are either mid to high mid-rate specialists, but said that I was already near the knowledge that they have…" Samui nodded in Naruto's plight as he then continued to speak, "… if anything, I would like to get scrolls from someplace else, but many shinobi villages are very protective of their fuinjutsus and stuff." Finisehd Naruto, while thinking, "_If only I could go back to Konoha and get to my father's library since I remember the Raikage said that my father was just as impressive in fuinjutsu as my ancestors in the Uzumaki clan._"

"I can see your plight… it is uncool that you can't get any more training without someone who is master in the art to teach you. Too bad that any of your family in Uzu no Kuni isn't around… you can probably asked one of them, if they trusted you enough of course."

It was then that Naruto got the idea, "_Uzu no Kuni… my mother's side of the family… that's it._"

"Samui…if I could, I would kiss you right now." Naruto stated, which for a tiny moment, Samui actually blushed, but was repressed down.

"What do you mean?" asked Samui

"I'm going to my ancestors' home… " said Naruto, which Samui didn't get but listened to Naruto, "… if my family was as skilled in seals, then it would only make since that they must have hid something for only those of with their bloodline could get since after all, I am an Uzumaki in both name and in blood." Smiled Naruto

With this, Naruto had made a new course in his life, which he knew if anything, he has to go to Uzu no Kuni to see not only his ancestors home, but also find any of the treasures that were probably still hidden in it.

* * *

Till next time

Ok, I know what you guys are thinking. The graduation test is kind like Kakashi, but hey i don't know how Kumo works so I decided to use the same scenerio. Also, even though it looks like the "will of fire" thing is going on, it isn't since many leaders from the past used similar words to help inspire their men for battle. Enjoy the nex ch, also I have put in a new poll for Rias Gremory of Highschool DxD. Go and help out.


	11. To Uzu no Kuni

Last time after completed their 2nd C-rank mission, team 9 went back home to Kumo. On the way home, Naruto finally got inspiration by Samui and his thoughts about his mother and his mother's clan. He decided to go to the old Uzu no Kuni where his can came from.

* * *

2 weeks later

Naruto was currently walking near the border of Hi no Kuni. As he was walking, he couldn't help but shudder a little bit since he still remembered the time he lived in Konoha, the terrible times he had to endure before he was thrown to his death and his decision to stay in Kumo. As he was walking, he still wore the same outfit, except now he was wearing a black mask that covered his entire head, except his eyes (like batman without the ears).

The reason why Naruto was wearing a mask was to keep his identity a secret since A doesn't want any Konoha shinobi that maybe near the border of Hi no Kuni to recognize him. This idea came from the Raikage as part of a condition that Naruto must keep his identity safe until the right time came. As Naruto got the Raikage to agree for him to go to Uzu no Kuni, but this agreement can only be achieved if Naruto agrees to wear the mask that was specially made for him to hide his identity, even from the Byakugan.

As Naruto was walking closer to his ancestral homeland, he was being accompanied by the rest of his team, team 9 except for Killer Bee. Instead of Killer Bee leading his team, it was his other fellow Jinchuriki, Yugito Ni. The reason Killer Bee wasn't leading team 9; the Raikage needed Killer Bee to do something else.

Along with Yugito, Cee was also accompanying them since the Raikage declared this mission a C-rank to a possible B-rank considering on what this excavation mission turns up. Cee was going along with Naruto and his team cause of the possible rank change, even though it was unlikely, but more for protection incase Konoha figures out Naruto's identity.

While walking, he couldn't help but be grateful to A for letting him go on this personal mission, especially considering some of the convincing he had to give for him to be allowed to go.

* * *

Flashback

_It was early evening when Naruto went up to the Raikage's office. The only reason he was meeting A at this time was because of the 2 D-rank missions he had to do as well as the early morning training with Samui and the mid-afternoon training with the rest of his team._

_ He spotted Mabui finishing up filing some paperwork, when she spotted him. Mabui asked Naruto on why he was here, which he explained to her that he needed to speak with A about something. Mabui agreed to see if the Raikage would see him now, or tomorrow morning. After some waiting, Mabui said that A would meet him now, which he was happy about._

_ Once inside, A looked at Naruto to see that he had a serious face._

"_So Naruto, why do you want to meet me at this time of the night?" asked A_

"_I was hoping for you to allow a mission that I want you to approve." Answered Naruto_

"_What mission would that be? Question A_

"_The approval of you to allow me to go to Uzu no Kuni." Answered Naruto_

_ A asked on why he want to go to Uzu no Kuni. Naruto explained that he want to go and see if he can find any type of jutsu or fuinjutsu that he can learn. A explained that kumo has already sent a few shinobi teams in the past to see if they can find anything as well, but came back empty handed._

_ Naruto nodded, but then said, "Really… well did any of those teams have an Uzumaki with them?" asking A_

"_Well no… why does that matter?" answered A_

"_Well, if my family was known to be the most skillful in fuinjutsu… then it would only make sense that only those from the main branch from his family would be able to find or open any kind of lock or door with their blood." Said Naruto_

_ A thought for a bit since it did make since, plus what Naruto said about all the teams that Kumo sent didn't have an Uzumaki in their team. In fact, Kumo never had an Uzumaki in their village until Naruto came into it._

"_Well… you do have a point there." A said as he continue to think about Naruto request. Naruto stayed quiet since he saw that A was really thinking about it, which he hoped that A would let him go. He decided to add one more enticement for A to allow this request._

"_Raikage-sama…" Getting A's attention, "… You remember that you told me about my parents, my father being the Yondaime Hokage, my mother, the former jinchuriki of Kyuubi as well as the possible heir of the Uzumaki clan… You know that my father was said to have been on somewhat equal terms in fuinjutsu as the Uzumaki clan. Knowing my father, he probably left my inheritance to the 3__rd__, but probably made sure that only someone from his family could open it since Konoha has yet to use the __**Hiraishin no Jutsu**__ on all the other countries, especially people who want it like Danzo and the other members of the council." Stated Naruto_

_ A took Naruto's words seriously since he made a good point, but stopped when Naruto continue to talk, "It is very doubtful that I can get my father's will, as well as my inheritance from Konoha now, which includes the jutsu, but also any of the fuinjutsu that my father and mother left for me to learn. That's why I need to go to Uzu no Kuni to find anything from my ancestors, the Uzumaki clan." Finished Naruto_

_ With that, A agreed to Naruto request on letting him go to Uzu no Kuni._

"_Naruto… you will leave for Uzu no Kuni in 2 days. You will leave with your team, team 9 but instead of B who will lead, it will be led by Yugito as well as Cee, for not only medical support but also for back up since you'll be traveling near Hi no Kuni, where Konoha shinobi are located." Said A_

_ Naruto was glad to hear that A agreed to his mission. A declared Naruto's request for his personal mission to a C-rank mission. Before Naruto left, A gave Naruto a special mask that had not only hide his face from any Konoha shinobi, but also has a seal that prevents in Hyuga from seeing through the mask. With that, Naruto left to get ready._

End Flashback

* * *

As Naruto continue to prepare on getting to his ancestors former land, he also took the time to practice his elemental training that Killer Bee started him and his team a month ago.

Last month, after they completed a simple D-rank mission, Killer Bee decided to teach them about their elemental affinity training. Once he did, Killer Bee found out on which affinity they have.

Karui had lighting and earth affinity. Omoi also had lightning affinity. Samui had both water and lightning affinity. As the rest were glad to know their affinities were, they were surprise to see on what Naruto had. Naruto had wind, lightning and water affinity. With that, Killer Bee started on teaching them on how to harness their abilities.

For the past couple of weeks on his free time, Naruto trained on his wind as well as lightning affinity. In one month time, Naruto was able to master the leaf cutting technique with his hands that another shinobi in Kumo had taught him since Killer Bee doesn't have wind affinity. Currenly, Naruto was still practicing on perfecting his leaf cutting technique to make sure that it felt like 2nd nature to him.

Naruto had already mastered his lightning training back when he was still in the academy since Killer Bee had taught him the _**Lightning clone jutsu**_. Naruto continued to train on his wind technique until Yugito got everyone's attention. She informed them that they were a day away to the dock that was in the border of Hi no Kuni, where they well take a ship to the former Uzu no Kuni. Yugito then turned to Naruto.

"You do know what this means…?" Yugito looked at Naruto, "… No matter what happens, you must keep that mask on until we get back to Kumo since well be entering a village were Konoha shinobi roam around… if any of them, no matter how unlikely, was able to recognize you, they'll try anything to get you back, even with our treaty with them." Yugito finished, while narrowing her eyes, which Naruto knows that she meant that Konoha well want to take back the Kyuubi.

Naruto nodded, agreeing with Yugito's orders. After explaining the situation as well as giving Naruto the code name "N", they all continue to their destination.

* * *

Night

The seas were calm as the moonless night sky made the diamond light stars were the only dazzling lights right now. As the night stars showed the amazing beauty of the night sky, which many would wonder in amazement, one wasn't fully enjoying what the stars was giving.

Naruto was now standing at the top deck of the ship that he was riding. As he looked at the night sky, his thoughts were on something else, he was thinking about on what he will find in Uzu no Kuni, as well as seeing his clan's old homeland.

It has been 2 days and night since he and his team set sailed towards Uzu no Kuni. After getting toward the sea port, they ran into a couple of konoha shinobi, but with the pass that Cee had that was signed by the Raikage, there wasn't much trouble, except the occasional konoha shinobi looking at them.

Once they found a ship that would take them to Uzu no Kuni, they took the ship and were now on their way on a 3 day 2 night sea voyage.

As Naruto continue to think, his thoughts were interrupted when someone walked up behind him and tapped his shoulder. He turned to see that it was Samui that came behind him. With the night sky, Naruto thought on how beautiful Samui looked to him right now, with her eyes matching the star light sky. Samui also thought the same thing since, even though she mentally deny it, she couldn't help but stare at Naruto's face which had a mature look on it right now, with his eyes showing the emotions that are in his soul.

Samui broke the awkward silence between them, "Naruto-san… It's late in the evening you know. You should get some rest now. It would be uncool to stay up so late since tomorrow, will reach Uzu no Kuni tomorrow." Samui stated

"I know… but there are so many things that are running through my mind right now." Said Naruto

"Like what?" Samui asked curiously

"It's hard to explain… it's just that I will be reaching my family's ancestral village that got me thinking about some things." Answered Naruto

"You mean… that you think you might be desecrating them by taking items and stuff like that from their burial ground or something. It's cool; I can understand that since this is more personal gain for you than honoring them. Is it something like that?" asked Samui

"No, it's not that… even though there is some truth on what you said, but it isn't that… what I'm thinking about is not my ancestors, but my family." Said Naruto

Samui was confused about it, but stop when Naruto continued, "You see, before our genin graduation exam… the Raikage held up the end of our bet, since it was obvious that I will become rookie of the year. He told me who were my parents, which stunned me since I already knew my father, either though I was too stubborn to put 2 to 2 together or I just didn't want to believe it."

Samui was stunned to know that the Raikage had told Naruto on whose his parents are, since for the longest time, she was just as curious on who were Naruto's parents. Her thoughts were interrupted as Naruto looked at her, "Samui-chan… even though you probably won't admit it or not, your my best friend. Can you keep this a secret from everyone until I decide to tell them?" Samui nodded in agreement

"You see… my parents' names are Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki." Said Naruto

"I see, so they are you're parents. I don't know about this Kushina, but I have heard your father's name before, I just don't know from where." Said Samui

"You see my father… my father was the strongest and fastest man alive, even faster than the Raikage. He was the Yondaime Hokage." Naruto said seriously

Samui was stunned to know that Naruto was the son of Konoha's strongest Hokage. What stunned her next was what Naruto said next about his mother as well as himself, "My mother… she was the former Jinchuriki of Kyuubi, which it is now sealed inside me."

Samui just stood there next to him as she can tell from all the times she trained and hangout with him that this was something serious, both mental and emotional. Samui then saw Naruto turned around to hide the tears that were starting to come down from Naruto's face. She then heard him say things like on how could his own father sealed the fox inside him? Why both his parents died and leaving him alone with the curse that they placed on him? How could they or the 3rd Hokage leave him alone in a village that constantly beat and torture him? There were so many questions that he wanted answered, but knew that no matter what, he will never get an answer.

Samui saw Naruto saddens and barrier in his heart fall apart as he let out the tears that he has been holding for a while. Naruto felt the tears on his face fall to the ground, which he thought he finally settle his issues, but turned out that he just buried them inside his heart for the time being, but started to awaken when he was going to Uzu no Kuni and his family's homeland.

Naruto was starting to let everything go, which he suddenly felt Samui grab him to turn him around, which she hugged him tightly. For Samui, this was weird since she would have never done this for anyone, she would have just left them alone, but with Naruto she just had this urge to comfort him.

Naruto was surprised at what Samui was hugging him since, like Samui, he thought that Samui would just leave him alone to deal with it. Samui just held him tightly as he cried in her arms. They were like that until Samui felt Naruto just cry himself to sleep, which she just quietly and softly laid him near a safe position on deck. She found a blanket that was nearby and place it over the both of them, which Samui slept with her back on the deck wall, while placing Naruto next to her.

* * *

Morning

Right now, the morning sun was shinnying bright when Yugito and the other woke up. As they were waking up, they overheard Karui say that Naruto and Samui weren't in their hang beds. All of them went out into the ship's deck to see if they were already up. They looked around for a bit until Yugito found them, which she informed the others as well as tell them to be quiet.

They walked towards Yugito to see what she was seeing. In front of them, they saw Naruto sleeping peacefully with his left arm wrapped around Samui bringing her closer to him, while Samui slept with her head lying next to his neck. She also had her left arm on Naruto's chest near his heart.

Everyone had to admit that it was a sweet to see them in such a cute position. Yugito told them to let them sleep for a bit longer, until she can get a picture of them like this.

* * *

Till Next time

P.S. For those who say I need a beta reader, i perfer to do this on my own since i do this for fun, not to become an auther of any kind. also there are others who do worse job then I do, so don't be so critical about it, since i'm only doing this for fun not for perfection. if i want perfections I will go and take up a class.


	12. A Clans home and treasure

Last time, Naruto had started his journey to his family, the Uzumaki clan old homeland. During that time, Naruto had actually confessed on what he has buried deep in his heart to Samui, who unintentionally, comfort him which she herself was trying to figure out.

* * *

Morning

It was a normal morning for Team 9, besides the fact that Samui threaten them to not tell anyone about this morning's little sleeping incident with the threat of death with her very cold eyes on them, which they agreed but Yugito planned to use the photo she had as blackmail or insurance.

After breakfast, everyone prepared to get themselves ready since in a few hours they'll be reaching Uzu no Kuni in a few hours. During that time, everyone looked out into the ocean to see the amazing whirlpools that made Uzu no Kuni famous. It's because of these whirlpools that made the voyage a little harder to complete since the ship had to be steered carefully to avoid being sucked into the constant whirlpools.

* * *

Noon

Currently, everyone were walking along the beach as they made their way towards the path that well lead them to the Eddy village that the former Uzumaki clan lived. They used the path that previous teams used to get to the village.

As everyone was walking, the genin were surprise to see how this place was recovering naturally with nature since they can still see some remnants of the previous shinobi war that destroyed Uzu no Kuni. For Naruto, it was a reminder on where he came from since he at least knows where half his family started out.

Once they made it to the point where former Kumo teams went, they started to make their way inland where the eddy village was located.

* * *

Eddy Village

Everyone looked around to see the amazing ruins that were able to stand the test of time and war. This is the 1st time for everyone to be in the Eddy village. Naruto taking it all in since this was his ancestors home, which he couldn't help but feel some bit of ecstatic and sadden since this a place where almost all his family has died, while the rest just spread out threw out the elemental continent.

After taking it all in, everyone decided to set up camp 1st before they start exploring the place. Yugito ordered that today well be a day for preparation since she wanted everyone to be safe 1st before they start exploring and searching the former village in complete detail.

Naruto and Cee setup camp for everyone, tents, a campfire for later, the whole set. Samui and Yugito went to get fresh water from a river that was nearby. Finally, Karui and Omoi went outside the camp ground to setup any type of alert traps so they can be alarmed if anyone unwelcome comes close to them.

After a couple of hours of setting up and preparing escape routes of any kind, as well as secret gathering site for emergency, the recovery team settle down for the night since it was starting to get sunset.

* * *

Night

Everyone was sitting around the campfire as they had an entertaining night for them. Cee had brought some playing cards to play with at night. Everyone played a couple of card games, like matching, shedding, blackjack and poker, which Naruto always win in poker.

It was late at night as everyone was turning in for tomorrow, except Cee who is doing 1st watch for the night until he passes it on to Yugito, to begin their excavation on the ruined village. Naruto was the last one to stay up. He sat near the campfire as he was deep in thought. It was then that he felt someone coming up behind him. He turned to see Samui, looking at him with her cool expression, which didn't show much, but Naruto knew her well enough to know what she felt.

"Hey Samui… aren't you going to bed now?" Naruto asked

"I'll be going to sleep in a moment… I'm more curious on why you aren't in going bed yet. It's cool to stay up for a bit, but it's uncool if you stay up all night." said Samui

"I know… I'm just thinking about something before I go to sleep. Actually Samui, I'm glad that your still up for a bit." Naruto stated

"Yeah… why is that?" asked Samui

"Because… I wanted to thank you for what you did for me yesterday night." Answered Naruto

"For what I did… what is that I did?" Samui asked curiously

"For listening to me last night, for you just letting me rant on what I was holding deep inside my heart. You know, when I 1st heard about who my parents are, I thought I had settled it after we had that break from the graduation exam, but it looks like I didn't since the closer I got here, the more it bubbled out into the surface." Naruto explained

Samui nodded since she could understand. She knows that when a person wants answers to themselves, they want it, but it is impossible to answer question when the person who had the answers are dead, so you intend to think on the worse case scenarios and such.

Naruto continued on by thanking her for the hug as well, since he felt he needed, which Samui nodded in response, which she still wondered on why she did that. After some more lite conversation, Naruto decided to hit the sack for tomorrow, which Samui did the same.

* * *

Morning

Naruto was walking through some of the old ruins of building that would have likely been used as temples or something. As he walking around, he carefully checked every possible nook and cranny that he can see. He has been checking around old building like this for the past 2 hours.

After 1st light and everyone had breakfast, they all split up to go search the areas to see if they can find anything out of the ordinary. The eddy village that they were on was a large area that would take about 3 days of careful search. The village was located near south of the center of a group of islands that make up Uzu no Kuni. As Naruto searched, Samui was near him also looking for any type of seal or symbol that would show.

Not far from their location, Karui was with Yugito, who was searching all the empty homes that were covered with moss, overgrown vines and such. Cee and Omoi were looking around the terrain to see if anything sticks out.

Naruto had just finished searching the building, which he turned to Samui to see that she found nothing. Naruto sighed as he looked out to see the river that was close by the village. The river itself was also amazing since there were a couple of powerful, rapid moving whirlpools going along the stream that led to the ocean on the opposite side of the island were they landed.

As he looked at the whirlpools, his gut was telling him that there was something going on in the whirlpools that he wasn't seeing. He put that thought at the back of his mind and continued on searching the next building with Samui.

* * *

2 days later

It has been 3 days since they arrived and nothing. Everyone was exhausted from all the searching that they went through. From every corner of the former village, they found nothing. Even the notes from the past team that they had about possible sealed places, where Naruto checked with his blood were complete duds.

"Man… what a waste of our time. 3 days of searching and nothing." Karui complained as she showed her frustration by waving her arms up into the air.

"I know this has been time consuming, but we had to search every part of the village since unlike the others teams, Naruto is the only Uzumaki that Kumo ever had, plus as far we know he is the heir of the Uzumaki clan." Said Cee

With that, Yugito said that the mission has been completed with no success of digging up any kind of treasure. With that, Yugito ordered them to start packing up since their ride back to the main land will arrive at sunset for them to be picked up. As everyone was starting to pick up everything up, Naruto just looked at the whirlpools and realized something.

"_We did check every part of this village, which includes the mission reports on past teams on possible sealed hiding spot, but nothing. But more curious is that the whirlpools are turning in a clockwise when were in the southern part of the equator… THAT'S IT!"_ Naruto thought in realization

Naruto quickly went over to Yugito's backpack and took out a long rope that was 25 yards long. He quickly but gently took off all his clothes until he only had on his swimsuit; he was wearing underneath his clothes. He tides the rope around his waist, then ran towards the river immediately, but left the other end of the rope around a large boulder near the river.

Yugito and the others were wondering on what Naruto was doing. Karui blushed a bit when she saw Naruto stripped off his clothes, only wearing his swimsuit. Everyone then saw him tide the rope onto a boulder near the river edge and around himself. They were then stunned to see him jump into the river, going into the center of the whirlpool.

As Naruto swam towards the rapid moving whirlpool, he took a bite on his right thumb to let some of his blood drip out. Once he was inside the whirlpools current, he swam with it to make it easier to swim underneath and reach the bottom of the river.

Even though it was river, the river was about 4 meters deep and 10 meters long. As Naruto reach the bottom, he quickly summoned 2 of his arrows to use as claws to hold onto the bottom. As he crawled towards middle with his arrows, he was having trouble holding his breath. He would use his charka to help him, but with the ground so soft and unstable, plus with the rapid moving water, he can't even walk on it since he yet to start water walking training.

Once he reached the middle, he quickly checked around the area where the water was the most violent. It was around this time that he is running out of breathe. He continues to search until he hit something with his arrow. He quickly started to dig on what he hit to see something slick, but carved. He dug to find some kind of chest. As he touched it, the blood on his thumb hit a certain part on the chest which did something around the whirlpool. The whirlpool's rushing water started to subside. The water was calmed enough for him to untie the rope around him and tie around the chest. Once he tied the rope around the chest, he swam to the surface, where he spotted Yugito and the others.

Yugito and the others watched as Naruto swam underneath the water. They waited for a bit until they saw the water calm down and him coming out of the water, gasping for air. He then yelled out "PULL THE ROPE!" They then saw him dive back down under the water.

Cee and Omoi did what Naruto said, which they started to pull. Karui, Samui and Yugito watched as they saw them struggling to bring whatever object that Naruto found. As they were pulling, they notice the whirlpool started to increase in strength and speed, which made it harder. Karui and Yugito helped pulled as well as Samui waited for Naruto to come out.

After a bit of pulling, they saw Naruto standing on the shallow part of the water, while helping drag in the chest that he found. Cee and Omoi helped Naruto get the chest onto the shore, while Samui gave Naruto a towel to help dry up.

Once the chest was on shore, Yugito and Cee expected it for a bit to see anything on it. They then saw the Uzumaki symbol on the center of the lock. It was then that Yugito said, "Mission complete… status… successfully found item." Smiled

"It looks like are time here was not a complete waste after all… good work Naruto." Praised Cee

"Thanks." Said Naruto

"Alright… let open this sucker up." Stated Karui

Karui used her sword to try to open it, but when her sword contacted it, it glowed then electrified Karui, which stunned her. Omoi looked at Karui, who was on the ground, saying, "A defense seal is place on it I bet. Guess it's what you get for rushing forward without checking it out." Which Karui just glared at Omoi.

Naruto checked the seal on the lock to see what it had. Yugito and Cee also checked to see on what Naruto was doing.

Naruto sighed, "As far as I can tell… this is a pretty powerful seal, designed to keep anyone from opening… if we had a powerful seal master, we probably be able to get it open. The only way I can think on getting this opened, is we need the key."

Yugito and Cee also agreed since, even though they know little on fuinjutsu, they do know that this was a masterpiece of fuinjutsu. Naruto looked at the lock to see that they needed an octagon gem like key that had the Uzumaki symbol in the center.

With this, Yugito ordered Cee to take Karui and Samui to finish up taking down camp, while under Naruto's suggestion the rest will follow the river to see if they can find the key or anything to help them.

Naruto, Yugito and Omoi followed the river until they reached the ocean while also looking at the river to see if anything odd about it. As they searched, Omoi spotted a small gleam at a distance from another nearby island. He pointed out to Naruto and Yugito, which Yugito brought out her binoculars to see what it was. She spotted a boat with people on it. With this, Yugito suggested they help clean up on the camp site, and then go check on the island to see what is going on after they secure their ship to stay put for a bit.

* * *

Night

After cleaning up the camp site, everyone except Cee went to island that Yugito suggested going. Currently, Cee was staying at the vessel that was going to take them back to the main land to make sure it doesn't go anywhere. He was also there for a bit of guard duty.

Once it became dark, team 9 and Yugito silently paddle the small boat that their ship had over the water, silently to avoid any detection. They made it to the island to see a group of people moving boxes around and such. Naruto was enraged since he can see that the place they are in was a burial ground which they were desecrating, especially when he saw some of the graves had Uzumaki symbols.

Yugito decided to take action since she thought that this burial site might have a clue to the key that they need. Naruto was more than glad to take care of these men. Naruto ready his bow to fight, while Samui, Karui, Omoi and Yugito prepare for sneak attack. Naruto shot the 1st arrow, which started the attack.

* * *

Later

Naruto was walking through the burial ground to see what he can find and salvage since these men almost completely desecrating most of his family resting place. After his team took care of the dozen men that were on this island, they quickly tide them up and got the guy in-charge of them.

It turned out that these men were importing and trading drugs, while using this island as a base of operation for storage. As he walked around the graveyards, he found the oldest of the graves have thankfully not been touched yet. As he checked the eldest graves, he spotted something on one of them.

In the center of these graves, one of them had the symbol of the key that was needed in the chest. He quickly check it to see that this grave was disturbed like the more recent graves that the men of the drug operation. He saw that the vines were torn off around the new vines that had overgrown it. He guessed that someone took, what he guesses, was the key to the chest. He quickly went to the men that Yugito and the others that they captured. He walked up to the one that was still conscious.

"You… tell me, who are you working for…? Who's your boss?" ordered Naruto

"I'm not going to tell you a thing you brat…" the guy said before looking at Yugito with a sneer, "…unless you can make it worth my wild." Which Yugito felt disgusted as she saw the man looking at her with lust in his eyes.

Naruto was quiet for a moment before saying, "Worth your wild huh… how this worth your wild." Which he then grabbed the man.

He dragged the man by his leg while preparing his shinobi wire. He looped the wire over a strong tree branch (3 stories up) and tied it around the man's leg. He then proceeds to lift the man until he was upside down.

"Is this worth your wild?" asked Naruto as he watched the man hanging upside down.

"You actually believe that this well intimidate me?" said the hostage, while he starting to feel the blood rushing up his head.

"No… but this well." Said Naruto

He pulled the wire so the man feet touched the branch, but let it go instantly, which dropped the man. He dropped back 1st, then the rest of him. He screamed going down, but then started to groan in pain as Naruto began to lift him again.

"Still not talking, because I can keep doing this all day long or I can let my 3 girlfriends over here decide on how to give you a good time." Naruto stated, as point with his thumb at Yugito, Samui and Karui who looked like they were ready to practice some torture techniques.

The man was starting to get dizzy with the blood rushing towards his head which only increased with the now back pain.

After a couple of more minutes of torture, he was ready to talk.

"ok…ok… what do you want to know?" pleaded the man

"Who's your boss and where is he right now?" question Naruto

"His name… his name is Gatou… and he… he is in… Nami no Kuni now." The man said as he gasps for air.

"Gatou?" wondered Naruto

"I've heard of that name…" Yugito said getting everyone attention, "… he is business man who owns a shipping company. It seems with this, he is also working on the underground drug trade as well."

"I wonder why he's in Nami no Kuni?" asked Omoi

Naruto just looked at the man to bring him towards his face by his collar and asked the same thing.

"He's… he's there… to kill someone… a bridge builder… that's all I know." Said the henchman

With that, Yugito went behind the guy and knocked him out. With that, they quickly tied him up along with his other cronies and left.

They made it to the boat where Cee and their captain for the voyage. After they set sail, everyone started to discuss about the information they have now.

"So… what did you guys found out?" question Cee

"We may have found where the key might be for our little problem here?" answered Yugito, which she pulled out the scroll that had the chest that Naruto found.

"What are we going to do then, Yugito-taicho." Asked Karui

"Well… " Yugito thought for a moment, "… well 1st we'll notify Konoha about the drug dealers that are in Uzu no Kuni, but of course we won't tell them on what happened to their cargo." Stated Yugito, which she stared at Naruto, who smiled sheeply as he went and destroyed all the the drug dealers cargo to get back for desecrating the graves.

Yugito then continued on, "Cee… you'll take Karui and the chest back to Kumo to be guarded until we returned as well as to give the Raikage a report on what's going on. Karui will come along with you as an extra pair of eyes since I get the feeling about something which I can't explain."

Cee nodded in understanding, while Karui smiled because she gets to go home a little earlier. Yugito then said, "As you two are going back to Kumo, the rest of us well head for Nami no Kuni and hopefully find the bridge builder before Gatou does. If we find him 1st, we'll be able to find Gatou and get the key or where it's possible whereabouts." Said Yugito

Everyone nodded in agreement, which Naruto was glad to know that if they get their 1st, he can get the key to open up his families' chest open and continue the legacy of the Uzumaki family.

* * *

Unknown to Naruto and the others, the Sandaime Hokage was preparing to give a mission to a certain team. The mission request that the Sandaime was going to give was to team 7 led by Kakashi Hatake. Kakashi's team consists of the last and heir of the Uchiha heir, Sasuke Uchiha. His team also has Sakura Harune, the top kunoichi of the year, while the 3rd and final member was the secret jinchuriki of sanbi, Ko.

"Alright then Kakashi… if you say your team is ready for a higher mission, this C-class mission will be a good start for them." Stated the Sandaime Hokage

He explained to them that they well protect the bridge builder Tazuna from any type of bandits and such until he completes the mission (You know the story here). After the explanation, the Sandaime introduce them to their employer whose name was Tazuna. With that, team 7 left later that day.

With this event, both Konoha and Kumo teams are going to have a wild time.

* * *

Till next time

Next chapter will be Nami no Kuni adventure, which I'm pretty sure your all interested in or not interested in. Thinking of putting femHaku as part of the harem, well be thinking about it.


	13. Konoha, Kumo, and a Demon

Last time, Naruto and his team had found a possible item of the Uzumaki clan, but needed a key to open it. It was later that they were able to get information on where the key might be by going to Nami no Kuni to find Gato or his target of a bridge builder. It was around that same time that Konoha was sending a certain team to go along with the bridge builder to protect him. How will this play out?

* * *

Konoha team

It has been a couple of days since Kakashi and team 7 left Konoha in the protection mission for Tazuna. They were currently traveling to Nami no Kuni on a boat which was the only way to get there. During the boat trip, he can't help but think about what has happened recently with his team.

He 1st thought about his team and how they barely became Konoha genin. He gave them the entire bell test, which they all failed. Of course he gave them a 2nd chance, which Sasuke and Ko were able to get the part of teamwork, which Sakura followed their lead from their act of kindness or whatever. Once he passed them, he worked hard on all of them on improving their teamwork before he can teach them anything to do with ninjutsu.

As he thought about his little genin team, his eyes turned to all of them and thought about each one.

Sakura Haruna was the "Kunoichi of the Year" this year in the ninja academy. For a while now, he notice that Sakura was more into diets and looking good for Sasuke than actually training to become a true kunoichi. Of course, Kakashi knows that she has excellent chakra control as well as great potential in genjutsu, but that's if Sakura can get rid of that fan girl stage of hers, she can be an excellent kunoichi.

Next was Sasuke, who Kakashi knows that he needs a lot of help. What Kakashi meant about help, it was to help Sasuke let go of his revenge thing. He remembers the Uchiha incident very well. After that incident he saw the psychological reports on how Sasuke wants revenge on his brother and became a very broody and solitary person who doesn't want any kind of help from anyone, along with wanting power.

Finally was Ko, which was a special case for. Ko which he knows is Konoha's newest Jinchuriki. He was shocked when the Sandaime told him about Ko, that he is the jinchuriki of sanbi.

Flashback

_Kakashi was in the Hokage's office when the third told him about Ko._

"_You mean to tell me that Ko is a jinchuriki, just like Naruto… after what happened with Naruto, you actually created another jinchuriki." Stated Kakashi_

_ Kakashi was one of the few that didn't see Naruto as the Kyuubi. In fact, he was one of the few shinobi that look after him when he had the chance. Unfortunately, the day Naruto was killed by the mob of bloodlust and vengeful villagers, he was on a mission. So when he found out that Naruto had been killed and saw how the villagers were completely happy, he couldn't help but think on how this village had somehow lost some of their dignity. In fact, the times that he visits the monument that had the names of all the shinobi that died as heroes for the village. As he stared at it, his always thought, "Obito… I'm sorry I couldn't protect Rin… Sensei… forgives me for not protecting your legacy."_

_ Now, Kakashi was being told that if he was being Ko newest sensei, who is the jinchuriki of the sanbi. The Sandaime has told him the whole story about Ko, who isn't just a jinchuriki but also from one of Danzo's disbanded root program._

"_So it was because of the elders that you proceed to make another jinchuriki?" question Kakashi_

"_Yes… even though I was against this, they were also right about it." Said Sarutobi_

_ They took a moment of silence before the 3__rd__ spoke again._

"_Kakashi… the reason I'm not only placing Sasuke as your team, but also Ko since you can train Sasuke on his sharingon when he awakens it, but also keep an eye on Ko since you may be able to handle him if he goes out of control but also see what Danzo has been doing with him."_

_ Kakashi understand on why the Sandaime put Sasuke and Ko under his command._

End Flashback

For the past month, Kakashi over saw Ko's training, but notice that he hasn't been so open about himself. He acted more like one of Danzo's root agents as well as notices him taking in any information about Sasuke.

As he looked upon Ko, he can't help but think that it should be Naruto on his team since unlike Ko, from the times he has seen Naruto, he can tell that Naruto had a lot of drive and determination that many powerful shinobi have, like the Sandaime, Jiraya and his deceased sensei, the Yondaime Hokage.

Kakashi's thought turned from his genin team and his past mistakes, to the mission at hand. After 2 days of leaving Konoha, Kakashi and his team were ambushed by 2 rogue nin. Naturally, he decided to test his genin to see how well they react. He was impressed that both Sasuke and Ko defeated both the rogues without much difficulty, while Sakura was smart enough to guard Tazuna. It wasn't after interrogating Tazuna a bit that he found about Tazuna's lie on the mission request (you all know the story).

After some discussion, Kakashi asked his genin on what course of action they should take. Naturally, Ko decided to go back to the village since he is someone who follows the rules as well as following Danzo's own orders on not wasting his time on trivial things like right or wrong if it wasn't for the village's sake. Sasuke voted on going on with the mission since he got excited on fighting more shinobi to help increase his strength as well as gain more power out of it. Sakura also agreed to continue the mission, even though she was a little scared, she will follow Sasuke anywhere and agree with him on anything like a lost little puppy.

Once they pass the mist that was covering the island of Nami no Kuni, everyone looked at the bridge that Tazuna was building before they reached the shore. When they landed, they quickly followed Tazuna to his house, where his family is waiting for him. As they were making their way, Kakashi was thinking about had happened earlier with the 2 rogue nins, "_Last time was chunin… this time there will be no chunin but jounin lv shinobi, high level assassin._" Depressed Kakashi thought

It was about 30 minutes after they landed that Ko spotted something and shot a kunai at it. They found a white rabbit out cold, beneath the kunai. Ko suggested that they cook it since rabbit was taste, which Sakura was against since it was cute. As Sakura and Ko were arguing, Kakashi thought it was weird, since it was summer and yet the rabbit had a white cold which meant someone must have taken care of it in a cold area. It was then his shinobi instincts took over.

It was then that Kakashi told everyone to duck as a giant sword was about to slice them apart. They evade it to see the sword struck a tree, where the person who threw it standing on it.

* * *

Later

Right now, Kakashi was trapped in a _**Water style: Water Prison Jutsu**_. When Zabuza appeared, both Kakashi and Zabuza fought on even ground, before Zabuza trapped him. As Kakashi being trapped in the jutsu, he watched as his students fight against their enemy, the demon of the mist, Zabuza.

After Zabuza imprisoned Kakashi, he created a_** Water Clone**_ to take care of Tazuna and the genin. Sakura stayed at the sidelines while Ko and Sasuke were trying to beat Zabuza's clone. They continue to fight, even though Kakashi told them to run, but refused since both boys know that without Kakashi, they will be killed instantly. It even got worse when Sasuke started to get more afraid of Zabuza, since Zabuza explained about the graduation test that Mizu once did long ago.

A few more minutes of fighting, both boys were nearly down for the count. Kakashi watched as Sasuke and Ko were about to reach their limits. The clone was near the boys, ready to kill them, while the real Zabuza said, "You know what, I won't consider yourselves as shinobi until you are in my bingo book." Which his clone was ready to slash at them with a clone version of the executioner sword.

All of a sudden, something really fast passes team 7, Tazuna, and Zabuza's clone towards the real Zabuza. The flying object went so fast that it was barely visible, but Zabuza caught it with his only free hand. Everyone looked at him to see that Zabuza has caught an arrow that was aimed at his heart.

"Hm… where did this come from?" He said but then notice on the bow that it had some kind of seal on it. It started to sizzle silently until it sizzled like a sparkler. It was then that Zabuza realized what it was, which he threw it away from him, but it was too late. The arrow was only a 2 feet away from Zabuza before it blew up, creating a powerful 5 m explosion.

The explosion was so great for Zabuza, that he was force to move away from Kakashi, which broke the water prison, but also the lack of concentration also dispelled his water clone. Once Zabuza had gotten himself together, he yelled out, "What was that?"

He then got his answer as team 7 looked behind them to hear the coming footsteps from the mist. There in front of them was a young person, wearing a black mask that only revealed his piercing blue cerulean eyes. On his left, he carried his bow, while his right also prepared the arrow with the bow at hand.

Everyone wondered who this person is, but then heard him say, "Old man…" getting Tazuna's attention, "… are you by chance a bridge builder who is being hunted by Gatou." Asked him

Tazuna nervously said yes since he doesn't know if this kid was also an assassin that Gatou sent to kill him. Everyone was tense as this was happening, but then they were relief when he said, "I guess then this is your lucky day because we were looking for you because you can lead us to our target, Gatou."

Zabuza watched and heard on what the kid said. He then thought, "_His target is Gatou… who is this kid and why is he here…? More importantly why is he after Gatou?" _Pondered Zabuza

Before he can think of it anymore, he felt someone get behind him. He dodged to see that it was Kakashi, who was back into the fight. Zabuza was starting to get annoyed since he now had this kid to deal with. But just then, he felt another presence calmly walking towards him.

Kakashi also notice this presence. Both of them watch and turned their head to see someone coming from Zabuza' right side. The mist started to clear enough to see a young woman, with long blond hair woman and cat like eyes wearing a Kumo headband on her forehead. She then said, "Zabuza "the Demon"… surrender now or you're going to get a very hard beating."

Team 7 and Tazuna watched on what was going with Kakashi and Zabuza. Their attention then turned to see 2 more people coming out. It was Samui and Omoi. As team 7 and Tazuna was wondering on why Kumo shinobi were here, Naruto was having some mix feeling getting near any Konoha shinobi, since he remembered that a lot of Konoha shinobi, except a few, left him alone or part of the mobs that tried to kill him before.

Zabuza watched cautiously as Kakashi and this kunoichi from Kumo. He was wondering on how to deal with this. Not only was Zabuza thinking about it, Kakashi was also wondering on who this kunoichi is, as well what his genin team going to do with the rest of her team.

Before they can think of anything, Zabuza senses were tingling about something was coming. He turned to the boy wearing the dark mask getting his bow ready to fire at him.

Team 7 was watching when they heard the boy with the bow starting to take aim. They heard the bow being pulled, which Sasuke took note that the bow's string was very tight and strong. It also told him that the person using the bow was strong since the string he was seeing was perfectly straight and tight which would require a lot of strength in order to use it.

Zabuza was about to try and take them down, which Kakashi and Yugito (who they don't know yet) took their defenses. But just before Zabuza strike, he was taken out by senbon needles. Before he even fell onto the water, another shinobi came out of nowhere to catch his body.

Before they can ask on what happened, the newcomer spoke up, "Thank you… I have been following Zabuza for a while now. Thanks to you, I was able to take him out." With a soft smooth tone

Kakashi and Yugito recognized the white mask that the newcomer was wearing that this shinobi was a anbu from Kiri. Also by the sound of the shinobi's voice, that the person was just as young as the genin, maybe a little older. Kakashi asked the Kiri nin to check on Zabuza's body to make sure he was dead. The kiri nin allowed it to see that he was dead since he had no pulse.

Once Kakashi checked, the Kiri nin took Zabuza's body away, but not before thanking Kakashi and others for their distraction.

After the Kiri in left, Kakashi's attention quickly turned to Yugito since he was curious on wondering on why Kumo nin were here. He also checked his genin team to see that the Kumo nin stood aside from team 7 and Tazuna.

Before he can ask, he started to feel the effects of using the sharingon, which he fell onto one knee. He was exhausted, but luckily, Kakashi only used the sharingon for a bit and the battle wasn't long. Kakashi took a breath before jumping towards his team, while Yugito went to her team.

Kakashi was about to kneel again, but Sakura quickly went to his side to help stay up. Once Kakashi was focus, as well as placing his headband to cover his sharingon, he began to ask what he wanted.

"Ok… even though I'm grateful for what just happened, I'm curious on why a Kumo team are here… Even though we have an alliance with each other, I'm still curious on why you are here?"

Yugito walked forward to answer him, "How about we talk this over this guy's home since I can tell that you are exhausted plus being out here in the open can lead to another surprise attack. Are you alright with that? Don't worry, we'll show no hostility towards you or anyone here." Yugito looked at Kakashi, which he agreed.

Once things were settled, everyone decided to go to Tazuna's house since Yugito theory was very plausible.

* * *

Till Next time


	14. Secrets of the Chest

Last time, Konoha's team 7 with Kakashi was currently doing a protection mission on a bridge builder name Tazuna. It was only after they arrived to Nami no Kuni that they were attacked by Zabuza. It was only when the battle between Kakashi's genin team and Zabuza was when Naruto and his team came to save the day. Now, after the Zabuza incident was settled, everyone went to Tazuna's house to figure something out.

* * *

Tazuna's house

Currently, everyone from what happened earlier from Zabuza's attack was sitting in the dining area of Tazuna's house. With them was also Tazuna's daughter, Tsunami. When Tsunami saw her father coming home, she was delighted to see that he was safe. She was surprised to see that her father not only brought home Konoha shinobi but also Kumo shinobi. After explaining to her daughter what happened, they all went to the dining area to discuss on why Kumo shinobi were here.

Kakashi was sitting at the table, continuing to rest from using his sharingon for a bit, while Yugito sat on the opposite of the table. Everyone had taken a place around the dining area which Sasuke leaned next to the wall behind Kakashi, eyeing all of the Kumo shinobi. Ko took to a corner of the dining area, watching everyone as well, but also making sure to note anything special that happens since he was certain that Danzo would wanted to know about this. Sakura sat next to her sensei to make sure that he was alright.

Like Sasuke, Naruto leaned on the wall behind Yugito, while keeping an eye on everyone. Samui did the same as Ko, just at the opposite corner from him so she can see what he was up to as well. Omoi sat at the other end of the table just watching both Yugito and Kakashi.

Tazuna sat at the opposite of Omoi, while his daughter stood near the entrance to the hallway. After a moment or 2, Kakashi decided to end this quiet moment.

"Alright… now that everyone's here, we can begin on why Kumo nin are here. Not that I'm ungrateful or anything, especially setting me free from that water prison, but I'm curious on knowing why you're here." Question Kakashi

Yugito took a moment before she spoke, "We're here to complete a mission that we were given." Answered Yugito

"And what mission would that be." Asked Kakashi

"I can't say, but it does probably involve with your mission." Said Yugito

"Oh… and what does your mission involved with our mission." Kakashi question

"You see… from the information we were given, we heard that Gatou would be here to kill some bridge builder." said Yugito as she explain on what happened when they got here in Nami no Kuni.

Once team 9 made it to the main land, Cee and Karui went back to Kumo with the chest. As they went back, Naruto, Samui, Omoi, and Yugito quickly went to Nami no Kuni to find the bridge builder. They then looked all over for someone to take them to the island. After finding someone, they then headed for the island.

When they got there, they quickly went to find the closest village to see where any bridge builder were living nearby, but were stopped when they found Kakashi fighting Zabuza. They then notice his genin team, while also seeing an old man. That was when they guessed that this old man was the bridge builder, where it led them to the present here and now.

"So you came here looking for me. Why is that?" Tazuna spoke up

"To get a big fish, we needed a taste morsel." Stated Naruto

Everyone looked at the masked kumo nin, wondering on what he meant, but Kakashi and Sasuke knew it. Kakashi then said, "Bait… you needed live bait and Tazuna is just the bait you need. The bait that well lure Gatou out from his hole and into the open… right?"

Yugito nodded and explained that they want to use Tazuna to lure Gatou out into the opened, or at least find someone that will lead them to Gatou, where they plan to integrate him on giving them the information they need as well as capture him for doing illegal activity in their home country that they were able to find out in the hideout they found.

"So…" Tazuna interrupted, "… in others words, you're here to go rid of Gatou" which Yugito explained that in a way, they are.

Tsunami argued at Yugito about how they're using her father as bait in order to get Gatou. Kakashi also kinda had to agree with Tsunami since their mission was to protect Tazuna. Tsunami was about to tell them to leave, when Naruto spoke up.

"If you let us stay here… we can provide an early warning system since even though you aren't part of our mission, we still need you alive to get him out into the open, plus we'll be helping your people by getting rid of your obstacle, Gatou, out of your country and in our prison or something."

When Tazuna heard this, he thought quietly for a moment. Tsunami was against it since it would be putting her father in even more danger, but Kakashi did give his 2 cents into the thought since he had to agree that Tazuna's life was already in danger, but having Kumo as an early warning for them was actually a good idea, especially since they're here and doing it for free besides that they will stick around anyway in the shadow's waiting for the opportunity that they want to find Gatou. After thinking it over, Tazuna gave them an answer.

"Alright… since you people are going after Gatou you can stay here however you must make sure that my daughter as well as my grandson is safe while you are here. That's my only request."

"That agreeable... We'll begin checking it out area around the house then around the island to see if we can find anyone that knows Gatou or for any hide out he might have here." Stated Yugito

After they settle the manner, the tensions around them fade, but Kakashi was thinking using this moment to settle something that was racking his nervous, like he missed something. Ko notice this, which he asked.

"Oh it's nothing Ko, I just got this feeling that something's wrong." Stated Kakashi

"About what?" asked Sakura

"It's about Zabuza. I feel like there was something wrong about it." Answered Kakashi

"Like what. You saw the hunter nin take down Zabuza. You even checked to see if he was dead." Said Sakura

"That's right, but I can't shake the feeling about it." Replied Kakashi

Sasuke then spoke that he was more interested with that hunter nin, since he felt that the nin was just as young as him, maybe a little older. Kakashi explained that this was the shinobi world where there could be shinobi as young as them, but as powerful as himself. He then went to explain on what are hunter nin are since that is what he is as well as their field of expertise.

"Man, who would have ever thought that someone that young used senbon needles to kill a guy like Zabuza. He must be really strong." Stated Sakura

"Yeah…" replied Kakashi with concern

It was then; he finally understood why he was having this feeling since talking about the hunter nin gave him the answer to his suspicious feeling. Yugito, who was watching Kakashi acting strangely, also got the picture since the conversation they were having also got her interest. It wasn't until Kakashi acted suspiciously that Yugito was also able to figure out. Before anything could be said, Naruto stated.

"I also must admit that the hunter nin must also be pretty good, especially his acting as he carried Zabuza away."

This confirmed Kakashi's own theory, along with Yugito since if a genin was able to figure it out, and then it must be true.

Sakura was confused on what Naruto said, "Excuse, but what do you mean "his acting"?"

Kakashi decided to answer Sakura's question, "It's simple Sakura, Zabuza isn't dead… he's very much alive."

This got everyone's attention since Kakashi just made a startling announcement, which Yugito only nodded to confirm Kakashi's statement. Sakura wanted to know on what he meant.

"Well Sakura… remember what I said about the hunter nin. What did he do to Zabuza's body?" asked Kakashi

Sakura answered, "How could we know. That mask guy took the body away."

"Yeah… if he needed proof of his work, he could have just taken the head. As well, remember the weapons he used, what were they?" question Kakashi

Sasuke stated that it was sembol needles which he quickly realized. Samui and Omoi, who were listening to the conversation, also came up with the same conclusion that everyone was talking about.

Sakura panic about Kakashi's statement, while Ko remained neutral about it, while Sasuke narrowed his eyes. Yugito only sighed, while Naruto kept himself calm, while Samui had her cold attitude. Omoi was his usual self as he started to mutter about the worst case scenario.

* * *

Outside

The masked hunter nin had brought Zabuza to a hidden clearing, where the mist was clearing up, in order to remove the senbol needles that were lodge on his neck. Before he could get to it with one of his medical tools, Zabuza woke up and stop him.

"That's alright, I'll do it myself." Yelled Zabuza as he removed the bandage wraps around his mouth.

The mask nin replied, "Welcome back from the dead, Zabuza-sama."

Zabuza sit up and pulled the needles out of his neck, "Damn, you're as brutal as ever."

"Oh! You shouldn't be so rough to yourself. If you continue to pull the needles out like that… you'll really die." Stated the masked nin

Zabuza looked annoyed at his accomplice, "How long are you going to weak that stupid mask?"

The mask nin nodded at Zabuza's request to reveal that the boy was instead a very pretty girl. It was then that Zabuza complained on how his companion put him in a death state in a very dangerous method. After some explanation on why she hit Zabuza in such a deadly spot, as well some resting advice from him, Zabuza couldn't help but complement his partner for staying so calm and pure, especially since she was a kid.

"Hm… taking on Kakashi was simple, but seeing Kumo nin coming to their aid was a surprise to me." Stated Zabuza

"Your right, will you be alright next time." Asked the girl

"Next time, I will not only defeat Kakashi, but if those Kumo nin interfere again… I take them out as well." Stated Zabuza

* * *

Tazuna's house

As Kakashi explained to everyone about Zabuza still being alive, Tazuna didn't look as convinced as Kakashi.

"Aren't you thinking too much? Hunter-nins are supposed to kill missing-nins." Tazuna stated

Kakashi plainly said, "No, with all this suspicion we'll have to be prepared. That's a shinobi rule." He then went brought his head down and thought out loudly, "Plus, whether Zabuza is dead or alive, there's no guarantee that Gatou hasn't hired anymore stronger shinobi."

Yugito looked at Kakashi, "Hm… this is a tough one for you Kakashi-san. If you don't count on us, then it would be virtually a 1 on 1 battle. The only things me and my team can offer is just securing Tazuna's family and give you an early warning. If Zabuza was standing against us on getting to Gatou, then we could be of some support, but if not then you are on your own." She stated which Kakashi nodded.

It was then that Sakura spoke up on what she heard Kakashi said, "Um… Kakashi-sensei… When you say prepared. What did you mean by that? Do you have a strategy on how to beat Zabuza?"

"Sort of…" Kakashi replied as he looked at his team, "… you guys will receive training." Kakashi said

Sakura was wondering on what Kakashi meant which he explained that because of this encounter, he notice that his team wasn't up to snuff yet, especially since if it wasn't for the Kumo team, they probably be killed. Kakashi thought with the proper training, they well have a better chance of defeating Zabuza and his possible partner.

Sakura wasn't so confident since she thought that Zabuza might sneak attack them again, but Kakashi put that thought away since he explained that putting a person in a death-like state would take a toll on the body which would take several days to recover from it.

Sasuke smiled at the thought of training to get stronger, which Kakashi notice. After everything was set and done, Kakashi went back to Yugito.

"Well, now that we have the matter with Zabuza dealt with as well as everything that's happened, we can have a proper introduction with each other. I'm Hatake Kakashi, jounin from Konoha. These are my students, Uchiha Sasuke, Harune Sakura and Ko." Kakashi pointed at each one.

Yugito did the same, "My name is Ni Yugito, jounin of Kumo. This is my temporary team, team 9, Omoi, Samui and N (Naruto's codename)." which each one nodded to Kakashi and his group to indicate on who they we're.

It was then that Kakashi actually took a good look at N, more precisely his cerulean blue eyes. He saw that N's eyes weren't piercing, but he can still see so much in them. He can see that N had passion, strength, determination, power, focus, patients, desire and many other types of emotions. But he also saw pain of some kind.

Kakashi wasn't the only one to see N, Sasuke also looked at N and couldn't help but keep his eyes on him. Like Kakashi, Sasuke saw N and couldn't help but want to fight him since he can tell that N was strong.

Naruto notice the looks that Kakashi and Sasuke were giving him. Naruto thought that Kakashi was seeing him because of what he did earlier with his bow, while Sasuke looked at him like he was eager to fight with him. He voice out his opinion.

"What is Uchiha-san? Why are you looking at me like that?" question Naruto

"I'm curious about you, since even though you're using a bow, you're strong. Fight me." Asked Sasuke

Everyone looked at Sasuke with their own opinion. Kakashi just sighed since Sasuke was like that, and knew that he was driven to get more powerful to kill his brother. Naruto looked at Sasuke plainly before he said, "No".

Sasuke wasn't pleased about it, "Why not… you scared or something. Well it wouldn't be the 1st since I am an Uchiha, but don't worry. I won't cause you too much damage after all I'm konoha's top genin and this years "Rookie of the Year"." Sasuke stated

"I'm also Kumo's "Rookie of the Year" and the reason I don't want to fight you is because I don't fight unnecessary battles on missions since it could cause a problem later. Plus, I only fight when there a reason worth fighting for, not for my own personal sense of superiority like you Uchiha-san." Stated Naruto

Sasuke narrowed his eyes on what Naruto said to him since he practical told Sasuke that he was nothing more than a spoiled brat. Sakura looked angry at N for what he told Sasuke. Before things would go out of hand, Kakashi decided to end this and said to his team to prepare for tomorrow morning, which they acknowledge. Yugito ordered her team on start checking the perimeter to see if there were any signs of spies or something like that since she wanted to get the jump on their target before he can.

* * *

Till Next time

P.S. I'm putting up a poll for Naruto's summoning creature which are currently a Dragon and a Wolf. i hope you all vote on what type of creature he'll summon. Also I don't mind if you guys giving any other animals to add to this poll since I will not place it up until Monday. So if any of you have any suggestions, then please fill free.


	15. Days of Nami no Kuni

Last time, Naruto and his team made it to Nami no Kuni and met up with Tazuna, the bridge builder, who was targeted by Gatou. Along with meeting him, they met with Kakashi and his team, team 7. After discussing the reason and possibilities, they are now working together in a joint operation against Gatou.

* * *

Morning

It was mid-morning, as around this time many animals and any other creatures in Nami no Kuni were moving around now. It was also at this time, that Kakashi took his team to the forest to do some training. Kakashi took them to a nice spot, where they were surrounded by tall trees. He then got his team attention by telling them that they are going to be climbing trees.

"Climb a tree!" Sasuke and Sakura plainly said, while Ko remained emotionless about it.

"That's right!" answered Kakashi

"What sort of training is that?" asked Sakura

"Let me finished 1st Sakura. This is a little different than normal tree climbing. You see, you're going to climb without using your hands." Stated Kakashi

Sakura and Sasuke looked unconvinced about it, but Kakashi gave them a demonstration. He channels his charka to his feet and started to walk up a tree like he does walking on the ground. Sasuke and Sakura were impressed about it, which Kakashi started to explain on the purpose of this exercise.

Once he finished his explaining the purpose, he told his students to start the exercise as well as use their kunai to mark how far they climb and to surpass that limit. After explaining, team 7 went to work, where Sasuke and Ko only made about ¼ of the way up. Sakura, on the other hand, was able to make to the top of the tree and sitting on a branch.

Just before Sasuke and Ko were about to begin again, they heard Kakashi, "I hope your only watching them since you're just curious, not to just get info from us."

They all looked at Kakashi's direction, which was above Sakura. It was then they heard someone plainly walking down from on top of Sakura. They all saw that it was N (Naruto's codename), coming down the tree very calmly.

N looked back at Kakashi, "Sort of… to tell you the truth, I only came this way to see if there was any tracks leading away from Tazuna's house and found you guys instead. I then saw your genin were trying to do the tree climbing exercise, which I got the 1st look on what the great Uchiha clan can do. I think the girl is much more of a prodigy then the so called "Rookie of the Year" can do." N stated

Sakura looked angry at N, while Sasuke only glared at him, while Kakashi and Ko just observed him. Before Sakura can yell at him, N said, "Well, I let you and your team continue with your training since I got work to do. I'll probably see you at dinner later on." Said N before leaping away with great speed.

As Naruto was leaving, Sasuke only glared at him since he just practically ridicule his family name, while also looking at him since he saw that Naruto was able to do the tree climbing with ease, which only made him more frustrated since Naruto was also Kumo's "Rookie of the Year" like him.

After Naruto encounter, Sasuke looked at the tree and went to work on getting stronger, while Kakashi looked at N and wondered on who he was.

* * *

Zabuza's hideout

Zabuza was lying in bed, resting from the death-like state he was put on. Next to him was his subordinate. As she stayed by her master's side, they had an unwelcome guest coming in. It was Gatou with 2 of his own henchmen.

"So you have come back in defeat. It looks like Kiri has some pretty pathetic ninjas." Gatou evilly grinned at Zabuza, who lied still on his bed.

Gatou continued to goad Zabuza, who remained silent until he went up to get him to speak. He was stopped by Zabuza's young subordinate who said, "Don't touch Zabuza-sama with your dirty hands." With a death glare

It was then that Gatou's 2 samurai henchmen went to protect their boss, but was stopped when Haku used their own swords to subdue him. The young shinobi gave them all a warning, which they took and left them alone. Before they left, Gatou said, "One more time! If you fail again, you won't be welcome back here anymore… Remember that!"

Once they left, the young shinobi went back to Zabuza's side, where he said, "Haku, you didn't have to that…" where underneath the blanket, Zabuza held a kunai, ready to kill.

"I know, but it's too early to kill Gatou. If we cause a commotion here, they will be after us again. We have to remain patient." Said Haku, which Zabuza nodded in agreement with Haku's reasoning

* * *

Evening

It was sunset as everyone was returning to Tazuna's house. Kakashi saw Yugito and her team coming back from another day of searching but found nothing yet. Kakashi was continuing to observe Sasuke and Ko with their tree climbing exercise, while he sent Sakura to keep an eye on Tazuna for the rest of the day. It wasn't until the dinner time that they returned.

Now, everyone was eating dinner where Tsunami prepared with some help from Samui. Once it was done, everyone began to enjoy the meal. As everyone ate peacefully, Sakura asked about a certain picture that had a rip on it. It was then that the family went gloomy, where Tsunami's son, Inari left. The group was introduced to Inari yesterday after they had their little meeting. Inari brag on how they were all going to die from Gatou. They didn't care since Inari was still just a child, but Naruto was the one who cared the most on what Inari said since he said that there wasn't any type of heroes in the world.

After Inari left, Tazuna began to explain about what has happened to the country's hero, who was also his son-in-law, as well as Inari's stepfather. Once they heard on what Gatou did to Inari's father and to the rest of the village with all his men and such, it was understandable on how the people lost their hope.

* * *

Next day

It was middle of the day as Naruto was at a training spot that was on the opposite side of where Kakashi's team was training in their tree climbing. Naruto was currently practicing his wind manipulation training by cutting a leaf in half, which he was almost successfully completed with only a centimeter or 2 to go.

Naruto continued this training until he felt a presence coming near him. He looked to see that there was a girl wearing a traveling kimono, holding a woven basket with plants in it. He decided to see who she was and to know why she was here.

The girl in presents sensed someone coming towards her, whom she turned to see that it's a boy. But the thing that caught her attention was he was wearing a kumo head band on his forehead. She kept her cool and decided to play by ear, which she heard Naruto say, "Hello, I hope you don't mind me asking, but… what are you doing around here since this place is a solitary place away from anyone?"

The girl smiled, "Oh I was just picking some herbs to help a friend of mine."

Naruto didn't sense anything wrong with her since she gave off a calm, gentle feeling. He then asked her if she wanted some help with it, which she agreed. They both went to pick some flowers, where Naruto had asked the girl for some help since he wasn't use to picking herbs. It was during this time that he learned that the girls name is Haku.

Once the herbs were picked, both of them started to have a conversation.

The girl asked, "Um, before we bumped into each other, I saw that you were training. Are you a ninja?"

"Yeah, I was just training on learning on how to use my wind manipulation before I decided to help you out." Smiled Naruto

It was then Haku asked, "Why are you training?"

"It because I want to become stronger!" replied Naruto

"Why are you trying to become stronger… you look already strong enough." Said Haku

"I know that I already look strong, but I want to get stronger." Naruto said

"Why do you wish to keep on getting stronger?" asked Haku

Naruto replied, "It because I want to become the strongest person in my village and earn the respect of the villagers as well, but more importantly… I want to be strong enough to protect the people that not only became my friends, but also saving my life by those who thought of me as nothing more than a worthless being of existence when I was young." Explained Naruto

"Is that so… then you must have a lot of precious people in your life to make you want to get stronger, which is where your true strength would come out since I believe that only a person that has someone precise to protect is when you truly be strong." Replied Haku

Naruto thought about what Haku said, which he imagined Killer Bee, A, Darui, Cee, Yugito, Omoi, Karui, his senseis and teachers as he grew up, and finally Samui. For Haku, all the times as young child were nothing but pain and loneliness until meeting Zabuza.

"Yes, I understand that very well." Naruto smiled, which Haku also smiled.

They both exchange a farewell to each other. But before Naruto can continue to train, Haku stopped and without turning her back, she said, "Oh… N… just in case you don't know, I'm a boy."

Naruto looked dumbfounded as he thought, "_I can't believe I was attracted to a boy, even though he looked and sounded like a girl. He's one of those pretty boys that I heard the girls talk about when I used to be in the academy._"

Just as Naruto was about continue his training, he sense someone else was coming near him. He looked to see that it was Omoi.

"Na-" Omoi started to say, but was stopped by Naruto.

"Omoi, remember not to call me by my real name for now." Stated Naruto

"Oh right, sorry… anyways N, you're up for guard duty." Omoi said

Since yesterday, Yugito suggested a new approach. Since they have searched the whole island, they figured that Zabuza or any of Gatou's hideouts might be on one of the surrounding islands, which was further away. So Yugito planned to split the team up into 2 pairs. The 1st pair would be Yugito and Samui, who was now currently searching one of the islands away from the main one they were in, while Naruto and Omoi were split into another pair, where they would keep an eye on Tazuna's family, which they would take turns of keeping watch and the other train. The next day, they would switch so the same thing can be done, except it would be Yugito and Samui to do guard duty while Naruto and Omoi would search the next island on the list.

* * *

A couple of days later

It was evening as everyone returned back to Tazuna's house. During the past couple of days, everyone was busy with their own thing. Yugito and Samui had returned from scouting another island to see nothing. The kumo team has eliminated all but 1 island left, which they guess was the one where Zabuza or Gatou's hideout was hidden. They planned on going at him tomorrow morning, which Naruto volunteer to stay with the family just in case, which they nodded.

At the same time, Kakashi has been supervising his genin team training, which he got Sasuke, Sakura and Ko to practice until they were perfect, while during the time, he would keep an eye on Tazuna as they trained. It wasn't until today that Sasuke and Ko had completed the tree climbing exercise.

Naruto at that time has completed his leaf cutting exercise which he was ready to master the next level in order to start using his wind manipulation ninjutsu.

Everyone sat around the table, waiting to have some dinner. As they waited, Inari looked at Naruto and everyone else. As Inari continue to look at them, he started to get angry because they act like they can win against Gatou, which it made him remember of his father, who died at Gatou's hands as he tried to defeat him.

Naruto notice Inari starting to break out tears, which he asked, "What?"

"Why do you guys bother on trying so hard? No matter how hard you train, your still no match for Gatou's men! No matter what claims you make or how hard you work, when facing the strong, the weak will only end up getting killed!" Inari yelled

Everyone was quiet after what Inari said, but Naruto broke the silence, "Whatever kid, I'm not like you."

"I'd hate to be like you! You don't know anything about this country, yet you're being so noisy!" said Inari, which he continued to explain the things on how hard his life was, while comparing himself to Naruto as he acted strong and smiles with his friends. It was then that Naruto had snapped.

"I'm sorry but I didn't understand anything that you just said…" Which Naruto looked at Inari, who looked like he was about to yell at him again, but stopped when Naruto said, "… because I don't understand little sissies like you, who only know how to run and hide, and who disgraces his father's legacy." Naruto narrowed his eyes as he said it to Inari's face, who was shocked to hear someone say he failed his father.

It was then at this moment Naruto decided to leave since he wasn't hungry anymore. Inari only cried as Naruto left, since Naruto's words really hit him hard.

* * *

Till Next time

My Poll has been put up with the possible summoning creatures. Also, since there's been alot of fox summoning contracts, i will not put that up since I want Kyuubi be the only fox in this story.


	16. Thoughts and Battle begins

Last time, both Kumo and Konoha teams continue with the mission to find Zabuza or Gatou, which wasn't going to well. After some harsh words to Inari, Naruto left to go outside to cool off.

* * *

Late evening

It's been a few hours since the incident with N (Naruto), where Inari was outside on the porch that was over the water, looking at the night sky with a crescent moon with his arms over his legs in a cradle position. He sat there for a bit until he heard someone said, "Can I join you?"

Inari looked behind him to see Yugito. He nodded at Yugito, which she then went to sit right next to him. They were silent for a bit until Yugito broke the silence.

"1st, let me apologize about what happened earlier. N didn't mean any harm by what he said. He maybe a prodigy, he sometimes doesn't use his head." Said Yugito, which she gave Inari some time to think on what she said then continue.

"Tazuna-san told us about your dad. Like you, Naruto also grew up without a father. He never actually knew any of his parents. He grew up not knowing who his parents were. In fact, before he came into Kumo, he had a rough past, much worse than you since when we found him he was on the verge of death." Yugito explained

Inari eye were wide to know that N past was even more terrible than his own. Yugito then said, "Even though he survived, and cried some more after learning some truth about himself, he stopped crying and moved on." Inari eyes were now focusing on what Yugito was saying.

Yugito continue to speak about Naruto, "For the past couple of years, he had to work hard on how to learn to read, write and other stuff. Even when he was in the shinobi academy, he continue to push himself to get better for not only to gain the respect of the villagers, but also to prove, when the time comes, the whole world to acknowledge his existence." Said Yugito, before silently muttering, "_Especially Konoha_."

"As far as I can tell after all these years of difficulty that would be hard on any child, he just finally gotten sick and tired of crying…" Said Yugito, before looking at Inari, "… N knows what is means to be strong, just like you father. You probably may not know this, but N understands your feelings better than anyone else." Stated Yugito

After explaining, Yugito finished up her conversation with Inari, which she then took her leave, leaving Inari to think for a while.

* * *

Morning

Currently, everyone was outside. Kakashi was with his team, where they well go with Tazuna, while Yugito and her team, except Naruto, well go and search the final island that was nearby to see if it was either Zabuza's or Gatous hideout. Naruto is going to stay behind to keep an eye on Tsunami and Inari, just in case.

Once everything was set, they moved out. After everyone left, Naruto informed Tsunami that he is going to check out the area for bit to make sure there wasn't anyone suspicious lurking around or any of Gatou's men moving towards them.

* * *

Zabuza's hideout

In the hideout, Gatou's voice could be heard from the transmitter that was lying on the floor. Zabuza was now standing strong and ready for battle as well as his young subordinate.

"Shall we go Haku?" asked Zabuza

Haku replied, "Yes"

* * *

With Naruto

Naruto was silently leaping from tree to tree around the house from a distance of 700 yards distance. He kept a close watch on anything that looked weird or suspicious. As he leapt around the trees, he saw something around on the forest floor. He decided to investigate it.

* * *

Kakashi's group

Kakashi and the other that were walking with Tazuna hoped to see the workers of the bridge starting the construction work, but instead they saw a grimly sight. Right there in front of them, all of the workers were on the floor, injured.

Tazuna quickly went to one of them that were still conscious.

"Who did this?" Tazuna asked

The man answered, "A monster"

Once he answered it, the man clocked out, while Kakashi was having thought on who it was. At the same time as Tazuna, Kakashi and the genin were seeing on what happened on the bridge, 2 of Gatou's samurai guards were at the front of Tazuna's house, which Tsunami was in the kitchen cleaning the plates.

Kakashi had everyone go on guard, while also protecting Tazuna, since the mist that was around them was getting stronger and thicker, which Kakashi knew it was the _**Hidden Mist Jutsu**_. Everyone then heard what Kakashi suspected.

"_Long time no see Kakashi. I see you're still with those brats… it looks like that one is trembling again. Poor kid._" Stated Zabuza, which he was point at Sasuke

It was then that 6 Zabuza's appeared all around them, ready to strike. It was then that Sasuke replied, "I'm trembling…" looking up, showing his face of eagerness, "…with excitement."

Kakashi smiled, "Do it Sasuke." At that moment, Sasuke moved in incredible speed, to destroy all the Zabuza's which turned out to be _**Mizu no Bunshin**_ (water clones). After the water clones were dealt with Zabuza and his subordinate came out.

"Hmm, he saw through the water clones. That brat has grown. It looks like a rival has appeared, Haku." Zabuza simple stated

"It does indeed." Answered Haku, wearing the kiri hunter nin mask.

Once Zabuza and Haku appeared, Kakashi said that his theory about Zabuza being alive was on the mark. He then saw his partner.

"The mask one… he's obviously Zabuza's comrade standing right next to him and all." Said Kakashi

It was then that Sasuke stepped forward and said that he'll fight him.

"Tricking us with that stupid act… I hate bastards like that the most." Sasuke explained

Sakura looked at Sasuke with hearts in her eyes as she saw Sasuke's determination and cool look on his face. Kakashi sighed at Sakura still having her fan girl mode on. They then heard Ko said that he'll back up Sasuke since he explained that it would be more efficient to take the mask shinobi on together than 1 on 1.

Sasuke told Ko to wait 1st before he gets in his way. Sasuke walked forward, which Haku quickly disappeared. Sasuke was barely able to defend himself . Sasuke used a kunai, while Haku used a senbon needle.

* * *

With Tsunami

Tsunami was finishing up cleaning the table when she heard slicing noises coming from wall behind her. She looked behind to see 2 people wearing katanas coming into the hole they made at the wall to enter the house.

One of them said, "Are you Tazuna's daughter? Sorry by you're coming with us." With an evil look and grin.

It was then that Inari heard the commotion which he went to investigate it. He saw 2 of Gatou's men coming towards his mother. When they heard Inari coming towards them, they turned to see him. One of them threaten that they only needed one hostage, which they started to click on their blades, showing that they wanted to slice Inari up. It was then Tsunami deal with them saying that she'll kill herself if her son was going to be killed, which they left him alone and took her instead.

As Tsunami was being taken away, Inari was apologizing to his mother as he hid in a corner for what is happening to her. He then started to remember on what N called him, as well as the conversation with Yugito, as well as the words his father once told him.

It was then that he decided to fight back since everyone around him was getting the courage to stand up and protect the ones or things they hold dearly. Inari went outside to see the 2 men just about to take his mother away. He demanded that they let his mother go or he'll beat them up.

Tsunami yelled at Inari to not do anything foolish, but the 2 men didn't care, which they prepared for Inari as he came running towards them. The 2 men were about to draw their swords to kill Inari, but everyone was surprised on what happened next.

The 2 men were a quarter away from fully drawing their swords when 2 arrows pierced below their right shoulders then at the forearm of their right arms then sending them to the ground with the arrows pinning them to the wooden walkway that lead to Tazuna's house. Both men screamed in pain, which they then tried to use their left hand to help them break free, but it was also disabled when 2 more arrows pierced through the middle of their left hand. The arrows went even deeper into the wood than the one in their shoulders.

Both men cried in pain until they went unconscious, since even though the arrows didn't hit any vital areas, they were still in a lot of pain for a bit until the lightning in the 2nd arrow shots had lighting going through them.

Both Tsunami and Inari were surprised on what happened. It was then that they heard, "Geez kid… next time you're going to attack someone makes sure you have some kind of shield or usable weapon to defend yourself from sword attacks since you wouldn't last very long. Think before you act."

They both turned to see N standing behind them with his bow in his left hand. He walked up as he continues to say, "… oh well, considering since you created a divergent for me to have clear shots at them, I say it went well." Before he looked down at the 2 unconscious men, "… these types of men are an embarrassment to samurais since samurai never take on innocent people."

"N-san" called out Tsunami, which gaining his attention, "How did you know these samurai were coming here?" Tsunami asked

"Oh, remember that I decided to scout the area. I found this cut up boar in the forest. Along with it, the area was cut up that would come from a sword, most likely from a katana. I found more cuts leading towards the house, which is where I figured that these guys must be coming after you 2. But that's in the past now. I think now your father might be proud at what you've done kid." Said N as he looked at Inari

Inari smiled as but then began to cry. Naruto and Tsunami heard Inari say that he wasn't going to cry anymore. It was then that Naruto said, "A guy who doesn't cry is strong, but a guy that cries in front of others is a called man in any happy situation."

Inari was happy to hear Naruto say that it was alright for all men to cry for happy moments like this. It was then that Naruto said, "If they attacked here, then the bridge could also be in danger. I'm also willing to bet that Gatou would appear there as well. This is the chance that I've been waiting for. Now then Inari you're in charge of the fort here. Keep your mother safe." Said Naruto

"Right N-san" which he saw Naruto run towards the bridge. As he ran, he hoped that Yugito and the rest of his team would return soon since he gets the feeling that this battle is going to be fierce.

* * *

Till next time

P.S. My poll for Naruto's family summoning creature will last until next week on monday morning. So vote now.

P.S.S this has been bugging me, but all of you have to agree with me that Sakura's parents were completely different from what we all thought, especially Sakura's mother, who I thought would have pink hair, or similar to appearance from both of her parents.


	17. Haku's and Naruto's Victory

Last time, Kakashi and team 7 went to the bridge with Tazuna to only find a surprise trap from Zabuza. At the same time, Tsunami and Inari had unexpected guests from Gatou's samurai guards. Luckily, Naruto arrived in time to save both Tsunami and Inari from the 2 crooked samurai.

* * *

Bridge

Currently, Sasuke and Haku were each fighting each other with their weapons and moving in high speed. Kakashi has ordered Ko and Sakura to stand back so it would be only Sasuke and Haku fighting each other.

After swapping some blows with their weapons, they were now on a standoff, which Sasuke push with his kunai and Haku held with her senbon needles. As they struggled, Haku spoke.

"I don't want to have to kill you, but you won't stand down, will you?" asking Sasuke

Sasuke answered, "Don't be foolish."

"I see, but you won't be able to keep up with my speed the next time. Plus I've already gained 2 advantages." Haku stated

"Two advantages?" questioned Sasuke

Haku explained that the area was filled with water because of the water clones that Sasuke disperse and that because of them standing off with their weapons, Sasuke can't weave hand signs to perform jutsu.

"You will now only be able to run from my attacks." Said Haku

Haku began to weave hand signs with her free hand, which Kakashi, Ko and Sasuke couldn't believe. Haku unleashed his _**Flying Water Needles.**_ Haku used the water that was underneath their feet to create dozens to hundreds of thin water needles, floating in the air, creating inner circle of needles all around them.

Sakura and Kakashi were worried on what was going to happen to Sasuke since Haku unleashed her needles straight to him, where there was no escape. As the needles were coming at him, Sasuke remembered his tree climbing training, which he focuses on his legs. The needles struck where Sasuke was, which Haku leaped back to avoid the water struck. It was then that Haku notice that Sasuke wasn't where the needles struck.

It was then that Haku notice a few shuriken coming at her, which she dodge, but then she notice someone was behind her. The person said, "You're pretty slow. From now on, you will only be able to run from my attacks." Haku figured out that it was Sasuke that said it with amusement in his voice. Sasuke went in to finish Haku off, but Haku was able to dodge the kunai that was coming towards him. Both Haku and Sasuke went at it for a bit, until Sasuke was able to kick him hard to slide him away from him.

Zabuza were surprise to see that Haku was beaten in speed.

"Looks like I have the advantage in speed." Said Sasuke as he smiled at his progress.

It was then that Kakashi started to explain that his team weren't brats but some of, possibly, the best shinobi Konoha has. It was then that they heard Zabuza said to stop playing around, which Haku agreed. Once Haku stood up, the air around everyone started to get colder. Haku unleashed his _**Demonic Ice Mirror **_all around Sasuke.

Everyone watched at dozens of mirrors created a dome of ice. They wondered on what this jutsu is which they then saw Haku step inside the ice. After that, there were dozens of images of Haku appearing in each ice mirror.

Kakashi saw the situation get worse, which he went to help, but stopped when Zabuza stepped in front of him. Kakashi had no way to get to Sasuke as Zabuza was in front of him, which meant that Sasuke must deal with Haku alone.

Sasuke wondered on what's going to happen next, but then heard Haku say, "Well, shall I begin."

"What… What are these mirrors?" question Sasuke, which he then heard, "I'll show you my real speed."

At that very moment, Sasuke didn't know how it happened, but he was now rained upon dozens and dozens of senbon needles all around him, which they all gave him shall, but multiple cuts.

Everyone outside the dome heard Sasuke's scream of pain. Sakura was worried about Sasuke's safety, which she decided to help. Ko agreed since he was on duty by Danzo and was ordered to protect the Uchiha heir for now.

Sakura left Tazuna with Ko getting ready to help Sasuke. Sakura threw Sasuke a kunai to help block some of the attacks. Unfortunately, Haku caught it from ever reaching Sasuke, but it was enough for Ko to try and counter attack him with some shurikens. Haku saw the shurikens which he blocked with the kunai he caught. Before Ko can think of anything else, an ice mirror appeared behind him, which Haku appeared out of it. Ko was surprise about it, which Haku used this moment to kick Ko hard and into the dome of ice mirrors.

Kakashi would have tried to help, but with Zabuza in front of him and leaving Tazuna and Sakura to defend themselves against Zabuza, he had no choice but to leave it to both Ko and Sasuke.

It was then that both Kakashi and Zabuza began to start their own battle, but before that, Zabuza started to explain on what Haku can really do. Zabuza told Kakashi that he trained Haku since youth to become his ultimate weapon.

"Even you Kakashi can fight off Haku's secret jutsu that even your _**Sharingon**_ can't copy." Zabuza stated

It was then that Kakashi realized what Zabuza was talking about. Kakashi said, "A **Genkei Genkai**…"

Sakura and Tazuna heard what Kakashi said, which confused them. Sakura then spoke up, "Wha-what's a **Genkei Genkai**? She question

"A **Genkei Genkai**… is an advance bloodline limit that only certain clans and people can use, like the Uchiha clan with the **Sharingon**. It also means that it is something that only any of those clan members can use, which my **Sharingon** can't copy." Kakashi answered Sakura's question

Sakura began to worry about Sasuke and Ko's safety, which Kakashi saw and understand it, but he then said, "Don't worry Sakura… they'll be fine." Which Sakura smiled at Kakashi's statement

Zabuza then entered their conversation, "that's bold words Kakashi, as Haku's secret ninjutsu hasn't yet been beaten. What makes you think that they could beat him?" question Zabuza

Kakashi looked at Zabuza and said, "My students are the top shinobi to ever come out in Konoha. Ko, may not be the most driven shinobi, but he is the most calm minded person there is along with his power of powerful genjutsu. Sakura…" which Sakura paid attention, "…is the top kunoichi to graduate this year, along with her the possibility to be a powerful genjutsu user. And Sasuke… who isn't only the top genin but is also the last descendent, of the clan that help founded the village."

"The last descendant…?" Zabuza said which he then understand what Kakashi was saying.

"Your saying that brat is the sole survivor of that tragic clan." Asked Zabuza

"Sasuke's full name is Uchiha Sasuke… the amazing abilities of the Uchiha clan run through his face. A Sharingon is his birth right." Stated Kakashi

"Bold words, but let's see if he can beat Haku since he is even stronger than me." Stated Zabuza

"Oh don't worry since Sasuke's potential is even greater than mine own." Said Kakashi

Kakashi and Zabuza continue to go against each other, which Kakashi revealed his sharingon again, but Zabuza was prepared. He studied on how to face the sharingon, which he created more mist to block the ocular doujutsu.

As Kakashi dealt with Zabuza, Sasuke and Ko were busy trying to fend off against Haku. In the beginning, both of them weren't able to defend themselves, which Sasuke used his kunai, while Ko used his tanto to block.

After a few minutes of constant senbon attacks, Sasuke was able to start somewhat of a counter attack since during the battle; he was able to awaken the sharingon. With the sharingon, Sasuke was able to keep up with Haku, who realizes that Sasuke was from the Uchiha clan. Unfortunately, Ko was taken out of the fight, who also gotten completely injured. Ko wanted to use the power of the sanbi to finish off Haku, but doesn't know how to yet since Danzo wanted to be sure that any training with the biju would be under his watchful eye and to make sure that it is kept entirely secret until the time was right to reveal his power, which Ko would be Danzo's ultimate weapon.

Haku continue his attacks, which Sasuke was now on his last legs, he could barely move anymore, which Haku decided to end this battle. Ko was stuck to the floor, unable to defend.

The wind picks up a bit to move the mist that was covering the ice dome for everyone else to see. Sakura saw Sasuke was about to fall, which she screamed his name. Kakashi watched as Haku prepared his final attack, and Zabuza only praised Haku for his battle prow less for defeating the last Uchiha. Just before Haku went in to finish it, a sudden change happened.

In an instant, something moving in high velocity went pass Sakura's right side near her face which stunned her. It went so fast that she wasn't able to tell what it was, but she definitely heard the unshakeable electric noise that followed it. It pass Kakashi and Zabuza's battle and into the ice mirrors.

Just as Haku was about to take out Sasuke, who was on his knees, he stopped as he heard his ice mirror being penetrated through one end, between him and Sasuke, and into the other end. The result was that the object shattered through the ice mirrors.

It was then that someone stepped inside the ice mirror between Sasuke and Haku, who was forced back because of the shot. It was then that they all recognize who it was. It was N, holding onto his bow in a ready position with an arrow ready to fire.

As Naruto entered the dome, Sasuke wondered on why N was here before dropping to the floor, face down. Sakura, who could barely see the dome, was shock to see N appearing at the battlefield. But before she can look for Sasuke the mist once again block the view.

Kakashi was barely able to see on what happened to Sasuke and Ko. He did see N appear in front of Sasuke, after that he can't tell what happened.

Haku looked at N, who was looking back with piercing eyes, one that he has never seen anyone have. Naruto looked at Haku, staring at him with clear resolve, but made sure he had his senses completely opened to anything.

Haku looked at Naruto before saying, "So, the kumo nin from earlier is here. So what are you here for since this doesn't involve your village." Question Naruto

Naruto replied, "Your right, I don't have a reason to fight you. However, I do have a reason with the guy that hired both you and your boss."

Haku then knew that Naruto was going after Gatou. He then asked, "Why are you after Gatou? Also why are you defending the bridge builder since you could just try and get Gatou directly?"

Naruto answered, "Gatou has something doesn't belong to him or know where the item is. And defending Tazuna means that sooner or later, Gatou would have to appear himself in order to make sure that killing Tazuna is done right."

"I see and because of that, it looks like you and I are going to fighting each other since we both have a mission that involves the survival of the bridge builder." Said Haku

"So it seems." Replied Naruto

"Well then, I'll finish this." Haku stayed, which he used the remaining ice mirrors he had to launch an all-out assault at Naruto by throwing of dozens and dozens of senbon needles at him. Naruto quickly moved forwards to change the launch time by bit, which was all he needed. He quickly separated his bow and arrow away from each other and used them individually. Naruto spun the bow in his left hand to act it as a shield in front of him, while doing the same thing with his arrow from behind in a high velocity that was still seeable but very effective.

Both the bow and arrow were of course a bit different in size since the arrow was about 2 or 2.5 inches difference, but Naruto compensated that since he did a spin front-flip. As he spun in the air, his bow and arrow acted like shields which block most of the senbon needles, which the remaining ones just lightly grazed, punctuated in the arms or legs, or miss him since he moved from the original spot that was aimed for.

Naruto landed on his feet, which he still continues to run at the opening that he made with his arrows. Haku saw this, which he threw more senbon needles at him, which Naruto used his bow and arrow again as rotating shields and jumped forward. Haku was stunned to see Naruto being able to block half his attack with just a bow and arrow.

Naruto landed with his right foot 1st, which he used to continue jumping since he has to fight the pain that Haku gave him on his legs. As he jumped, he front flip, but made sure that he was upside down as he prepared his arrow to launch. Haku went to try to stop him, but Naruto fired his arrow at the center of his dome where Sasuke was located. When it hit next to Sasuke, it bounced up before it exploded.

The arrow that Naruto used was specially made where it had the arrow's body, but the tip was altered a bit. The tip was a bit longer plus instead of a sharp edge; the arrow's head was like a cone shape with a seal all around from the center to all of its sides.

When the arrow exploded, it wasn't a normal explosion. The explosion helps what the arrow really had. The explosion helps fire dozens of dozens of senbon needles all around like a shot gun. It fired the senbon needles in a circular of 120 degrees. Naruto had develop this arrow were in the invent that Gatou brought dozens of more men.

When the needles were shot, it struck all the dome's ice mirrors. The top ice mirrors were hit numerous times, while the mirrors on the sides were only struck on the top part of the sides. Naruto was very fortunate since it got his plan on how to deal with Haku completed.

Haku watched at how a lot of the senbon needles hit and were deeply embedded in his ice mirrors. He got worried since Naruto was close on getting outside the ice dome. He decided to finish this.

Naruto quickly got up and went near the opening he made. Just before he made it to the opening, Haku came out to physically stop him. This is what Naruto wanted. Once Haku came out, he drops his bow and started to perform hand signs for a jutsu. Naruto was barely able to counter Haku's blows as he finished his signs. He blocked a couple of hard kicks as well as knock-out punches. Fortunately, Naruto wasn't pushed back, where he began to counter attack Haku's blows, which Haku decided to go back to the mirrors.

When Naruto saw Haku going back to his mirrors, he unleashed his jutsu. Naruto used _**Lightning style: lightning fang jutsu**_. Naruto fired a lightning jutsu that took the shape of a wolf. The wolf hit the senbon needles that were embedded in the closes ice mirror. When the lightning wolf hit the metal senbon needle, it went to the next and continued on until it hit every senbon needle around the dome.

As Haku touched the ice mirror, Haku was caught by the lightning that Naruto created since the senbon needle created the attraction that the lightning followed. Once Haku touched it, Haku was struck with the lightning shock that was surrounding his ice mirror.

With Haku temporally stun by the lightning, Naruto took this advantage by picking up his bow and went for Haku. Using his bow, he performed powerful and fluent taijutsu strikes with the bow, which block not only Haku from weaving any hand signs, but also keeping Haku at close range since not many shinobi can fight someone who uses a bow for close range.

In the end, Naruto got Haku in a choke hold, while keeping Haku's hands separated. As Naruto held Haku like this, Haku was slowly losing consciousness, which he tried to fight it, but couldn't since the lightning that stun him, as well as Naruto current level of strength prevent him to break free, not to mention the bow kept his hands separated.

"_Zabuza-sama… I'm no match for this boy. Zabuza-sama… I failed you._" Thought Haku until his mask fell to the ground.

Naruto looked at the mirror, which was slowly melting down cause of Haku's concentration was fading. He looked at the mirror to see that it was Haku, which he eased the strangle hold on him to allow him to breath but still had him under his control.

"Haku… is that really you?" breathed Naruto

"Hi N… what are you waiting for. You can't defeat me if you're hesitant." Haku panted as his body was trying to compensate for the lack of air.

"Never mind that, but tell me…. Why are you helping Gatou? More importantly, why are you trying to kill someone who is trying to save his people? Even though I know this isn't my business but still, why?" questioned Naruto

It was then that Haku began to talk about his past, about how he lost his parents, but more importantly losing his reason to exist.

* * *

Till next ch

P.S. Currently, the vote between the Uzumaki's clan summoning is very close in margin, by the difference of a few votes. Remember that the pole ends this Monday morning.


	18. Search and Wave Mission Complete

Last time, Kakashi and team 7 had started to fight against Zabuza and his subordinate, Haku. As Kakashi fought Zabuza, Haku fought both Ko and Sasuke. Both Ko and Sasuke were completely taken down and would have been finished if Naruto didn't appeared in the last second to save them. After the battle they had, Naruto question Haku about why he was doing this, and such.

* * *

As Naruto was hearing Haku's life story on how he grew up in Kiri, Kakashi was busy fighting Zabuza.

After a while, Kakashi couldn't hear anything on what was going on with Sasuke and Ko. The only thing he did know was that N stepped into the battle. He needed to go and help out his genin team so he decided to end this match.

Kakashi then yelled out into the mist, "Zabuza… I know that you want to battle to last out, but were both busy people…" which he then pulled out a scroll from his vest jacket, unsealed it and covered it with his blood and got it ready with a hand signs, "…So what do you say we finish this here and now."

"Hm… sounds intriguing, but do you believe you have the skills to defeat me then… show me Kakashi." Zabuza yelled in the mist

It was then that Kakashi used his _**Earth style: Fang pursuit jutsu.**_ Zabuza waited in silence, but then felt the ground underneath him starting to shake. He was then caught, surprisingly, by several dozen dogs that bit him everywhere on his body. He wondered on what happened, but then Kakashi appeared and explained on how he found him. Kakashi used his own blood from the injuries that Zabuza gave him as the means for his ninja hounds to locate Zabuza since his executioner sword was covered in his blood, along with his hands.

As Kakashi was dealing with Zabuza, Haku was finishing his life story with Naruto, who in turn could understand on why Haku was like this and became Zabuza's tool.

"N… you've defeated me. Now, i'm nothing more than a broke kunai... Finish me." Haku Plainly stated

"No Haku...!" Naruto replied, "... I can understand on how and why you became like this, but I will not kill you since you're not my enemy... You're my friend."

Haku smiled at what Naruto said to him. He believed if he and Naruto had met earlier in life, they would have been best friends. Just before they can say anything else, they heard a static noise that sounded like a thousand birds chirping.

Naruto looked at the direction of where the noise was coming from. It was then that the mist lightens up a bit. Naruto focuses to see that Kakashi was using some sort of lightning jutsu that he was unleashing. He saw that Kakashi running towards Zabuza, which he can tell that Zabuza was pinned down by something and was unable to move. Naruto could sense that Kakashi's jutsu was a very powerful one, one that he intends to figure out later on.

As Naruto was focusing on Kakashi, Haku also notices the battle, in which he decided to do one last thing for Zabuza as his now broke tool.

Naruto regain his focus on Haku, who was just finishing up his hand signs. "I'm sorry N… but right now, I have one last thing to do." Said Haku, as he disappeared into his ice mirror he created. Naruto guessed on what Haku was doing, which he had to act fast.

Kakashi was running towards Zabuza and using his _**Raikiri**_ to finish off Zabuza. Just as he was close to striking Zabuza's heart, Haku appeared in front of Zabuza from his ice mirror and acted as a shield, while throwing his senbon needles at the scroll where Kakashi's other jutsu to release Zabuza from the fangs of the ninja hounds.

It was then, before Kakashi could hit Haku in the heart, a sudden but powerful explosion appeared between Kakashi, Haku, and Zabuza. The explosion was powerful enough to knock all three of them away from each other. After the explosion, all three of them tried to get up, but the explosion and the sound blast knocked their sense out of them. It was then that all of them looked to see N, with his bow in a firing stance, looking at them with his piercing blue eyes.

Naruto then said, "Sorry Hatake-san… if it was Zabuza, then I wouldn't stop you, but with Haku, I couldn't let you go through with it."

Haku looked at Naruto as he was happy that Naruto saved him. After the explosion, everyone was able to get up, but was a bit wobbly. Zabuza was about to try and attack Kakashi, but was stopped when he was caught by chain rope tied around his body. It was then that everyone heard, "Sorry, even though this battle has nothing to do with us. The fact that you probably know where Gatou's is located makes it our business."

They turned to see Yugito behind Zabuza, holding to the other end of the chain rope. Haku was about to go try and save him, when someone else came from behind. It was Omoi, who held his katana behind Haku and informing him not to move.

Naruto stopped his stance just as Samui came by his side and asked if he was alright, which he told her he was alright, minus the few senbon needles that punctured him. With that, the mist started to fade away since Zabuza was considerably weak from the battle and explosion. It was then that they all heard someone coming from behind them.

"Ooh… you're getting your ass kicked. How disappointing..."

Everyone turned at the other side of the bridge to see Gatou, but he arrived with a group of dozens and dozens of thugs that carried different types of weapons. Zabuza question Gatou on why he brought this many men here, which Gatou answered.

"You see, I never planned on paying you any money."

It was then that Gatou revealed on how he used missing nin to take care of his problem from any other shinobi that come across him, then kill both sides with numbers. Gatou continued to mock Zabuza, which he stopped when Naruto yelled out at him.

"Hey you worthless piece of shit…! you have an operation base near the old Whirlpool village … do you now?"

Gatou was surprised on how a brat like him knows one of his bases locations, but then he heard Naruto say, "If you're wondering on how we know, let's just say that it no longer exists since we took care of it, and I personally destroyed your entire inventory that was on it." with smirk on his face.

Gatou was completely furious now since Naruto destroy millions of ryos worth of drugs from one of his bases. It was then that he heard Naruto say, "... Now… besides that, let's get to the point. Answer me something. On one of the grave's you're men didn't desecrated, there was something on one of the older graves. What happened to it?" Naruto coldly question him.

Gatou knew what item Naruto was talking about since he said, "You mean this little thing that's makes my cane head piece. I wonder what you would want such a lovely little thing?"

When Gatou said that it was the head piece on his cane, Naruto began to smile, even though his face was hidden because of the mask, he was joyed since that is the piece that they were looking for.

"That isn't your concern. Surrender now since not only were you doing illegal activity here, but also in the Kaminari no kuni. If you surrender now, we will at least let you live. If not, it isn't our concern on how you face your punishment." Yugito butt –in

Gatou laughed at what Yugito said, which he began to explain that he got the advantage in numbers, which he ordered his men to get ready. With Gatou's betrayal Zabuza spoke.

"Kakashi… since I'm no longer employed by Gatou, I no longer have a quarrel with you or you Kumo kunoichi… Our fight is now over." Stated Zabuza

Kakashi nodded which he told Yugito to let Zabuza go, which she hesitantly agreed, but kept a close eye on him. Omoi did the same with Haku. Everyone one of them got ready to fight for their lives, but then was surprised as an arrow landed next to Gatou. Everyone turned to see that it was Inari, who came with the entire village has his support.

Everyone stated that they will fight to protect their home, which a lot of Gatou's men were starting to get scared, but Gatou informed them that they have weapons while the villagers only had farming equipment and such. This got his men back their confidents which they all charged at them.

As everyone got ready to fight, Naruto unsealed 3 more of his special arrows from his arm and fired them at 3 directions with was center left, center, and center right

Gatou's men weren't scared, which they think they can just dodge it, but quickly ended when they blew up once Naruto shot it and left the bow with incredible speed. From that explosion, dozens and dozens of senbon needles fired the same way as it did in Haku's ice mirror dome.

A lot of Gatou's men were hit from the shower of senbon needles, which hit their arms and legs. Some were hit at the chest which caused a lot of internal damage and death for some.

Gatou grunted out, "Damn you brat. For that I am going to kill you 1st." which Naruto wasn't phase by it since Gatou was hit by a few senbon needles in his arms and legs.

With that, Samui and Naruto got ready since Naruto had used the last of his special arrows and unsealed regular arrows. Gatou promised his men triple the amount for anyone who killed both Zabuza and Naruto, which they happily agreed to. They all charged in, ready to kill them , but Naruto had another surprise which Samui also knew it since she was the one who help him came up with it.

As Naruto was prepared to fire his arrow, Gatou got his men to have him covered with some of them had senbon needle sticking on somewhere on their bodies, which Samui used it to take advantage. Samui unleashed her _**Lightning fang jutsu**_ to hit the closes senbon needle to hit each senbon needle that led a path that stunned the closes one until it hit Gatou.

The lightning attack created a somewhat open path that gave Naruto an opening at Gatou. He was about to fire his arrow at Gatou, but was surprised when he saw Zabuza's executioner sword go pass him and hit Gatou dead center.

Everyone turned to see that it was Zabuza, who threw his sword at Gatou. With that, Gatou hit the ground dead after being impaled by the sword. It was then that the thugs got angry at the fact that their meal ticket was now killed.

"Hey… now with him dead, how are we going to get paid?" said one thug

"I say we kill these guys and take whatever the village has." Answered another

"Yeah and if we bring Zabuza's head, then we can get a reward from the mizukage." Said another

"I'll have 1st dibs on the long blond hair girl since she looks like she is real fun." Said another thug

All of them looked at Yugito as a piece of meat since they had thought on using her for their own pleasure. Yugito narrowed her eyes as she felt dirty on what these bastards said about her. Naruto and the others only got angry about it, which they were willing to beat the living daylights out of them. Omoi was wondering on how they were going to defeat the thugs. Everyone tensed as the thugs began to run at them, which they all prepared for the fight. It was then that a large octopus leg came out of the water and struck between them and the villagers.

They then saw a large monster-like octopus with a bull's head come out of the water. They then heard, "My, oh my, I came in the nick of time. You thugs to hit on my squad were your dud. For now you must face the master of rhymes the king of rap, Master Killer Bee." Rapped the Hachibi, which everyone, for bit, wondered on why a giant octopus badly rap. Everyone then saw the monster-octopus shrink down to become a large muscular dark skin man. It was then that the Kumo team yelled happily, "Bee-sensei."

The villagers were stunned to see a giant octopus turned into a guy, while Kakashi and Zabuza watched in amazement to see Kumo's jinchuriki of Hachibi no Kyogyu. Sakura and Tazuna, which both were watching the battle until now, were stunned to see Killer Bee's entrance as they then saw him greet his team and Yugito.

The thugs that Gatou hired were now completely scared, as Killer Bee finished his greeting, he turned to the thugs with a look that said he was pissed. He then said, "You guys are going get pawn if you don't get gone." Rapped Bee, as he did his weird rap dance, which he was done, the Hachibi's tentacles appeared behind him, ready to strike. It was then that the thugs quickly left on the boat that they came in to avoid fighting a monster.

Once the thugs were done, the villager cheered in happiness, as Gatou was now gone from their lives. Naruto walked towards to Gatou's dead body with a look of disgust, and looked at the cane. He saw the design from the top of the cane to see that it matched the lock on the chest from Uzu no Kuni. It was then that he knows that their mission was complete.

"Hey guys, look what we have?" Yelled Naruto, which his team saw it.

"I guess that means that mission complete yo." Rapped Bee

Yugito smiled since now, they can find out on what the chest they found means. It was then that Omoi asked Killer Bee on why he was here, which Bee told them that his brother got the mission report from Cee and Karui. He was concerned about how they were going to Nami no Kuni, since he had the got the report on Gatou's illegal activities in their country, which he thought Bee should join them since with Yugito and Bee, they could scare away any back up that Gatou might have.

With that, Nami no Kuni became a place of cheer.

* * *

Morning

Team 9 with Bee and Yugito were outside Tazuna's house. It has been week since the battle on the bridge.

"Thanks for your help, since without you I wouldn't be here to finish building my bridge." Said Tazuna

"Oh don't worry, we came here and got what we came for. All in all, we both got what we want from this little adventure." Said Yugito

Kakashi and the others were outside saying farewell as well, since N did help both Sasuke and Ko, once they were out cold. After the fight, Sakura went were Sasuke and Ko were fighting before Naruto appeared. Sakura cried as she saw Sasuke's cold body and thought he was dead. It wasn't till after the battle, that Sasuke started to wake up as well as Ko. In the end, everyone was happy.

Kakashi, Zabuza, Sasuke, Ko were now resting in Tazuna's house. Haku wasn't as injured, but was still need of medical help, which he said he take care of him. Of course, it wasn't until the next day, when Naruto went to use the bathroom after waking up to find Haku only wearing a towel, but revealed that he was in fact a she since she had curves of a young teenage girl. Haku screamed out in embarrassment since a Naruto looked at her when she was almost completely naked, which Naruto, with a blush, quickly went away after seeing Haku in a towel that barely covered her private areas.

A day later, everyone found out that both Haku and Zabuza left in the dead of night, which Kakashi and the other jounins just dropped it since they have their own path to take as shinobi, plus they didn't know where they were going to go since they left no trail.

Now it's been whole week since the bridge battle, which the Kumo team decided to leave since Konoha's team, can take care of the rest from here and help complete Tazuna's bridge. After saying their good-bye, Naruto turned to Inari and said, "You better maintain your father's legacy kid or others wise he is going to roll over his grave again."

Inari smiled and agreed to it. Once that was done, Killer Bee turned into his biju mode, which still surprised everyone, and took everyone for a trip on his head and headed back home to Kumo in style. With that, everyone continue on what they were doing, while Naruto was anxious since they can now see what was inside the chest that they found that his ancestors left.

* * *

Till next time


	19. The Chest and Challenge

Last time, the battle between Gatou and the citizens of Nami no Kuni have ended with their victory, with the help of both Konoha and Kumo shinobi. After they settle the matter, Naruto got Gatou's cane, where the head piece was the key. After saying their good-bye, team Kumo left to go back home to unlock the treasure chest of the Uzumaki clan.

* * *

Kumo

It's been a month since the events of Nami no Kuni. During that time, Naruto and his team have trained hard under Killer Bee. More for Naruto since Killer Bee was helping him start his training on controlling the Kyuubi.

As the month passes by along with doing other missions, mostly d-rank, everything was going swell except for Naruto, who has the possibility of finally having a master in fuinjutsu, if he passes the test. Of course this came as a surprise since he got his master from the treasure chest that he and his team found in Uzu no Kuni.

* * *

Flashback

_ It has been several days since Killer Bee, Yugito and team 9 left Nami no Kuni. After traveling on foot for the remaining part of the journey, they were going to make it back home this evening. As they were traveling, Naruto was the most anxious and curious since he was going to open and see what was in the chest that his family protected._

_Night_

_ They made back to Kumo around 7 in the evening. Once they made it pass the entrance gate, all of them quickly went to the Raikage Mountain. After climbing the stairs, they made it to the Raikage's office, where he was expecting them. Once Mabui announced to the Raikage about Killer Bee and the others arrivel, he let them in._

_ Inside the office, A greeted them from a successful mission completed. He then wanted a detail explanation which Yugito explained everything on what happened in Nami no Kuni. Yugito talked for about 15 minutes, only talking about the critical parts of what happened in Nami no Kuni. Once she finished explaining, A wanted to state some things._

"_So… did you 4 find the key to the chest that you found in Uzu no Kuni." Asked A_

_ Naruto walked forward and replied, "Hai Raikage..." Which he started to explain on how, "…When Gatou was killed by Zabuza, he dropped his cane which after Bee-sensei scared the thugs away, I went and personally picked it up to see that it had the same markings as the chest lock needed." Which Naruto pulled out the gem piece that was the key from his pant's pocket._

_ A looked at the key for a moment, "Alright, now that we have the key, let's find out on what's inside the chest. Mabui, please bring the chest here." Asked A_

"_Hai Raikage-sama." Answered Mabui, which she then left to get the item that Cee and Karui brought back from Uzu no Kuni._

_ As they waited for Mabui to return, A spoke up, "Ah, before Mabui return with the chest, is there any other thing that happened in Nami no Kuni, like with Zabuza or his young apprentice?" questioning them_

_ Yugito said nothing else since both Zabuza and Haku left in secret after resting for a few days, even with Zabuza's injuries; they don't know what happened to them. A nodded about it, but stopped when Killer Bee said, "Just one thing bro that was dope for our boy here." Getting his attention as Bee pointed at Naruto_

_ They wondered on what Bee meant, which Bee said, "Ice boy is actually an ice girl, where fox boy saw her out of the water." Bee badly rapped_

_ Naruto blushed since he still remembered on what Haku feminine figure still looked like, especially when the towel was somewhat skimpy. Samui frown at the fact and saw Naruto had a blush on his face. Omoi notice this and began to think of both possible and over exaggerated ideas that was going to happen between Naruto and Samui._

_ After waiting for 5 minutes, Mabui returned with the scroll that had the chest inside. Once she was inside the office, she unsealed the chest where everyone saw the chest. A looked at the chest intrigued since it was big and long. It was then that Naruto walked up to it and was about ready to open the chest but stopped to turn his head to everyone in the room._

"_Everyone, please stand back a bit more. I don't know if this chest has some other kind of trap inside like when Karui got shocked."_

_ Everyone agreed and back up a bit, which they saw Naruto unlock the chest. Naruto slowly opened the chest, which everyone held their breath since they were worried something dangerous might activate. Once Naruto opened the chest, they all relax and saw Naruto lift something out of it. Once he picked it up, he showed it to everyone._

_ Naruto was now holding a large scroll with both his hands. The scroll was about as long as Naruto arm's lengths. He brought it out to the opening, which many wondered on what was inside. Before he opened it, he went back into the chest to desperately pull out a sword. _

_The sword wasn't a katana or any Japanese sword like that; it was European design. It was a Cross Norman broadsword. It was very uniquely design with the handle being long enough for 2 hands to hold. The swords blade was also amazing since the center of the blade, a bit of black flame highlight went along the center to the very tip. Near the tip, a jewel was embedded with a diamond design._

_Samui went up to him, which he then gave the sword to her so he can exam the scroll. Samui found the sword surprisingly heavy since she needed to use all of her strength just to hold on to it on its flat side. The scroll had another seal, which was a blood seal that Naruto was able to figure. He wondered about it, which he decides to try something out. Naruto bit his thumb and place the blood on the seal to see that it opened._

_ As Naruto examined the scroll, Samui went to the Raikage and handed him the sword so he can see it as well but she had to struggle on carrying it to him. A was impressed on how the sword looked and well designed, but was more surprise on how heavy it was since like Samui, once he got the sword, he was only holding it on its handle, but he had to use all of his strength, plus more, just to hold it up which everyone was surprise on how much he is struggling to left the sword._

_Their attention then turned to Naruto as he said, "Guys… this is a summoning scroll."_

_Naruto showed them the scroll where there were written Uzumaki names in it. A was intrigue on what the kind of summoning creature that the Uzumaki would have, which the people in the room were wondering. A place the sword down, and told Naruto on what to do since the scroll is from the Uzumaki family which means the summon creature would respect him since he has Uzumaki blood in his veins._

_Naruto quickly wrote his name with his own blood then went up to the tower since A suggested they be outside for this since they don't know what kind of summoning creature might come. After that, he quickly did the hand signs for the __**Summoning Jutsu.**_

_When Naruot performed the jutsu, the area was filled with a lot of smoke since Naruto used a lot of his chakra since he doesn't know on how much he really needs for this summoning. But as the smoke covered the area, everyone then heard a growling of something vicious. They then heard, "__**It's been years since we've been summoned by an Uzumaki. Step forward so I can see who summoned my kind once again.**_" _which then everyone saw through the smoke to see a pair of piercing yellow eyes._

* * *

End Flashback

Naruto was surprised to know that of all the summoning creatures that his clan were connected with, it was a rare and powerful summon that was had not only power and agility, but with great wisdom and intelligence.

As Naruto thought about it, he looked at both of his forearms. He had to change a bit of his wardrobe in order to accommodate his new tattoos that were placed on his forearms. Even though he had tattoos on his forearms, he did place arm guards as a replacement for his bandages.

The tattoos were a unique design. It started from the back of his hand with the shape of wicked picture of the summoning head but was covered because of his fingerless gloves. It then went down from his wrists to his elbows. On the way down, the tattoos went along and separated in a swerve while some had a turn back towards the wrist in a circular fashion that gave it a wicked image to those who sees it.

When he looked at it, he remembered on how he got it. It was a challenge from his possible summoning that gave him in order to prove that he was worthy of on gaining their knowledge and training.

The challenge was for him to weild the sword that was in the chest along with the summoning scroll and learned how to wield it perfectly. When Naruto 1st got a hold on the blade from the chest, he was surprise on how heavy it was. It was then the summoning told him that it was special sword, one that was made with not only a very special metal from its home, but also from a fang of each previous boss summoning for the past generations to now.

When Naruto picked it up again, he looked at it more carefully since not only was he holding such an ancient artifact that his family had, but also one that was wielded from possibly the strongest of his clan members.

The summoning told him that this sword was not just any ordinary sword since it requires the link to not only his chakra but also to both mind and heart. Naruto learned that the sword will feel like a ton or more depending on the person own chakra reserve, plus in the person's soul. This explained on why the sword was so heavy since not only the more chakra reserves and emotion a person has the heavier it gets. Naruto remembered on what his summoning told him.

* * *

Flashback

_The summoning looked at Naruto as it saw how Naruto was barely able to lift it. It was then that the summoning looked at the young boy's eyes to see that his eyes not only hold pain but also passion, a burning desire, a need for power but no ill intention on using it._

_The summoning then said__**, "To wield the sword, one must calm the storm within and unleash the power that the darkness hides from you. Only then will you be able to wield the sword and move to the next level when both light and shadow both be killed."**_ _With an Ominous voice_

* * *

End Flashback

Before Naruto could begin the challenge, the summoning took the sword saying that the sword must be tuned up from the dull blade while placing a new fang along with it to unleash the true power of the sword.

Naruto waited for 2 weeks before Naruto could start his challenge. During that time, Killer Bee put in effort in training not only him, but also his entire team. Killer Bee put all of them in water walking training so they can improve on their training. Along with the water walking training, he gave all of them individual attention as well as proper training methods.

Naruto not only did his water walking training, but was now trying to finish his wind manipulation training with a waterfall. Along with that, he continues his studies in sealing, along with Samui, who also was hoping to learn something that would help her out.

Samui not only trained in water walking exercise, but also in her kenjutsu training. As well she was working on her lightning affinity training. She also worked with Naruto to see if she can use any possible seals that would work well with her.

Omoi and Karui not only trained with them, but also improved in their lightning affinity, which they were improving along the way. Along with that, their kenjutsu improved, but of course, Bee made sure to add other things like to dispel genjutsu, that he got another person to help since he doesn't know how to do genjutsu.

It was 2 weeks before another of Naruto's possible summoning creature showed up again with the sword, in a private location. When Naruto saw the sword unsheathed from its new holster. It looked the same, but he could see that the sword was completely transformed since he can tell that it was completely smoothed out, along with blade sharpened. But the thing that amazed him was the weight on it since it felt even heavier which he couldn't even move it.

The summoning then told him he has 3 weeks to at least show them that he has the skill to wield it correctly, if not then Naruto's possible contract with them would be null and void until a true Uzumaki tries again.

With that Naruto began to train on using his clan's ancient sword, but he couldn't even budge it or lift it, barely. For days after the challenge, he worked hard on just trying to pick it up, which he did but to only fall down on him, which he bend his back backwards with the tip of the sword on the ground.

Currently, Naruto was walking around Kumo as he thought about what the summoning said. It has been 2 weeks since the challenge started and yet he hasn't gotten anywhere and with only a week left, he was worried that he was going to fail.

"_To wield the sword, one must calm the storm within and unleash the power that the darkness hides from you. Only then will you be able to wield the sword and move to the next level when both light and shadow both be killed._" Remembered Naruto

Naruto kept repeating what the summoning said to him. As he kept repeating it in his mind, he found some key words that made him wonder about what the challenge really means. He guessed that the sword doesn't respond to physical strength but one's own mental and spiritual strength. He figured that he has to be in a certain mindset in order to wield the sword. Before he can think of anything else, Omoi jumped in front of him, which he looked up.

"Hey Omoi! What's up?" asked Naruto

"Killer Bee has called us up since we were given a mission. He said to come get you." Answered Omoi

Naruto nodded and went with Omoi. It took about 5 minutes to reach their meeting place where Killer Bee was waiting along with Samui and Karui. Killer Bee told them that they'll be going on a A-rank mission.

The mission was to go to the Tsuki no Kuni to a village and protect the latest shipment of blood rubies from the country to Kaminari no Kuni from bandits and such. The mission itself was going to be their 1st real A-rank mission for them since the possibilities for them to fight not only bandits but also shinobi were very high.

Naruto and the others wondered on why they were going to do this mission since a mission this important should be done by more experience shinobi. Killer Bee explained to them that the Raikage thought it would be better to send a smaller team so not to attract any unwanted attention, plus with Naruto, they could seal the entire shipment a lot easier and hide it more discretely.

With that, it was a logical since older more experience shinobi would draw the attention of many people if they saw that they were going to a mining village to pick up a lot of valuable items. Plus, along with the mission, they are also going to bring mining and other supplies to the village so to make it look like that they were sending supplies to them since Tsuki no Kuni and Kaminari no Kuni were allies since they provide valuable jewels in exchange for Kumi shinobi to protect them as well as supplies if needed.

Killer Bee finishes the explanation to them by telling them to get ready for over a week's journey. They all left back to their own homes and got their supplies ready to hit the road. For Naruto, he was going to bring his clan's sword to practice since he doesn't have much time in trying to master it.

* * *

Will Naruto be able to wield his family's sword or will he lose his possible summoning contract. Till Next time.


	20. Night in Tsuki no Kuni

Last time, Naruto had found out on what was inside the chest they found in Uzu no Kuni. It was also then that he found both his clan's summoning scroll and sword. He was then given a challenge from the summoning on wielding the sword which he was now trying to master. Well he masters it?

* * *

Tsuki no Kuni

It's been 3 days of traveling since team 9 left Kumo for their 1st B-rank mission. As they traveled, Naruto was thinking on how to wield his sword which was still eluding him. Samui saw how Naruto was thinking and not really paying attention to what's going on around him.

As they continue on, Karui had this hopeful look on her face like she was eager about something. Omoi looked at Karui and knew what she was hoping for when she 1st heard of Naruto's family summoning contract.

The next day after Naruto and the others saw the summoning creature, Karui met them at their meeting place to find out on what has happened to them after Karui went back home to Kumo with Cee. They explained on what happened in Nami no Kuni, as well as what happened in the Raikage's office.

When Karui heard on what happened in Nami no Kuni, she was, of course, upset since she could have had fun kicking Gatous' butt and stuff. However, what made Karui completely upset was the fact that she didn't get to see what Naruto's clan summoning creatrue was. Omoi told her what was Naruto's summoning creature was which made her completely jealous.

Flashback

_Omoi, Naruto and Samui had just finished explaining to Karui on what happened in Nami no Kuni and the Raikage's office. It was then that Karui began to just whined about it._

"_What!? You mean to tell me that out of all the summoning creatures, Naruto's clan summoning is that summoning creature!" Karui whined_

_ Everyone nodded to answer her question. Karui then looked at Naruto and put her hands together and pleaded with Naruto._

"_Naruto… can you summon your summoning creature, pleeeaseeee...? I want to see it since its completely awesome to know you have that summoning." Pleaded Karui with puppy dog eyes on her face._

_ Naruto shook his head no then said, "I won't Karui since it would be inappropriate for me to summon it for such a silly and selfish reason." He stated with his arms crossed and eyes closed._

_ Karui whined more saying that it wasn't fair. Omoi could at least understand on what Karui wanted to see, since Omoi was surprise to see that creature come out._

End flashback

Ever since that day, for the pass month Karui has been trying to convince Naruto to use his summoning for anything that could be used for, which Naruto denied since Naruto could have done the same thing without summoning. He even beginning to question her on sanity a bit since she had tried to get him to summon his, possible, summoning for silly reasons like;

"Why would I summon something for this since all I need to do to get the kid's kite down is just leap up and get it myself?"

Right now, they were already a few hours away from the mining village where they well get the blood rubies and to deliver the mining and other supplies to the village.

* * *

Late Afternoon

The sun was beginning to set when they arrived in the village. The village was located at a canyon area just past the forest area of the country. Team 9 went and found the person in charge of the mining village, where they met up with the crew and such. Killer Bee gave Naruto the scrolls with the supplies which he unsealed it.

Once the crew had confirmed the supplies that team 9 brought, they took them to the secure vault for them to pick up the payment as well as the saving for the country's economy. Kumo shinobi help guard their savings from anyone who wants to steal it, which is why the Tsuki no Kuni also pays for their serves.

Naruto was given all the payment and savings together, then seal it up the payment and all the necessary stuff with a blood seal using Samui's blood, which she secretly gave to him. This was a perfect way to protect the items since the people around them were seeing Naruto bite his thumb, which he didn't, to create the seal with his blood. This way, anyone who was a traitor or thief that was inside the village would think that they needed Naruto's blood to unseal the jewels instead of Samui's blood, this way keeps the lock and key close but separate and secretive at all times.

Since it was getting late, the team decided to stay at the village for the night since it would be better to start going back home at dawn. They went to the closes inn to rest for the night. Once they found the village inn, they all ate dinner and left to do what they want from Killer Bee.

Omoi went to rest in his room that Killer Bee, Naruto, and he are staying in. Karui went to look around the mining village to see if they have anything worthwhile here for her to buy. Killer Bee stayed at the dining area to try and write down some more rhymes. Samui decided to see what Naruto was doing since he left after he finished dinner and Killer Bee said it was alright.

Samui walked just a bit outside the village to see that Naruto was sitting in a secluded hill that overlooked the village. She saw him meditating with the Excalibur sword in front of him. She was curious as to what Naruto was doing.

Naruto was sitting on a boulder with the Excalibur sword in front of him, meditating on solving the mystery on wielding the sword by solving the riddle. He figured that if he can calm his mind then he'll be able to use it but every time he tries, he starts to remember bit and pieces of his past which was also a problem since his time during Konoha, he was always given that dark piercing eyes that the citizens always give him, the eyes that were so cold that it felt like he was on a summit on the coldest night.

After trying to figure it out, Naruto stopped meditating to try something else. It was then that he notices that someone was watching him which he knew who it was.

"Hey Samui …. How long have you've been standing there watching over me?" asked Naruto without even turning his head

Samui came up behind him, "Oh I just came here about a couple of minutes ago. I was curious on what were you doing, but I see now that you were trying to figure out on wielding your sword. Any luck so far?" She asked

She came up to him, took her seat next to him and watch the night sky with him. As they sat quietly together, Samui was curious on something which Naruto sensed she wanted to ask.

"What is it Samui?" asking her

She replied, "What do you mean?"

"Don't play around with me… Don't forget Samui, I know you better than anyone in Kumo, even more than your brother, especially since our time during the academy." Stated Naruto

"Well… I'm just curious on how exactly wielding this sword going to help you since all I see is that this sword is nothing more than a liability. Why are you putting so much effort on learning to master it, especially when you can't pick it up?" question Samui

"I don't know…" Naruto said, which he then turned to Samui, "… but I'm not the type of person who would give on a challenge. Plus, this is a challenge from my clan's summoning. Even if I don't know the purpose of weilding this sword, I'm not going to let the chance to find out more about my family pass me by. They're past is the only legacy that my clan has left, beside me so I want to keep that alive at least." Which Samui looked at Naruto

She couldn't help but have this warm feeling growing inside her heart or the fluster that was inside her stomach right now as she looked at him. Currently, under the night sky, Naruto features were handsome looking. His eyes were sparking, bright from the night stars, his confident features already add more to his handsome face along with the smirk on it. The whisker marks on his face just added cuteness to his already good features. Samui couldn't help but have these weird feelings everytime she saw him like this, which made her question herself on why she was having these feelings for him in the 1st place.

"I see… well I hope you succeed in conquering your challenge since there is only a few days left for you to try." Samui said

"Thanks Samui." Naruto said

It was then that Naruto was looking at Samui, who wished him luck. He felt like his heart skip a beat since Samui looked divining to him right now. The stars that sparkled in her eyes, the wind blowing across her face a bit making her look majestic to him, especially since a bit of her hair bleach blond hair help framed her beauty as some of her hair locks blew a bit across her face.

Both of them were now just silently looking at each other. It was then that both of them started to lean closer to each other. Both of them were just staring at each other's eyes, being drawn closer to them. It was then that they were a breath close to touching each other's lips when they heard, "Oy… Naruto! Samui! Come on! You guys need to sleep now so we can leave at sunrise!" which they both heard Karui yelling at them from the distance.

This shock the both of them which they then separated from each other. Both of them got up, were Naruto balance the sword behind him and sealed it up. As they walked back to the inn, both of them were wondering on what was just about to happened on the hill they were just on.

"_Wh-what just happened… I…I … I almost kissed Samui… but why? I see her as just my bestfriend…. Do I?"_ thought Naruto, but started to wonder about his own feelings.

"_That was uncool… why did I just try and kiss Naruto. Sure I like him and I think he's cool and all, but… why did I feel like it would be cool to kiss him._" thought Samui as she felt her heart beat slowdown from what just happened.

As they walked back, they were unaware about the pair of eyes that were on the other side of village that were overlooking the village. As they hid in the shadows, one of them said, "So when do we strike and get the jewels from this village." Asking his leader

"Later on tonight… if anything well not only give these villagers a good scare, but also get our hands on the boy, which our accomplice have informed me we need in order to get the jewels unsealed from the jounin that is guarding it." Answered the leader

"Good, I can't wait until we have all that money for ourselves." Said another one

"Well, let's go and get ready since our little operation begins in 3 hours. Get the men ready for the attack." Said their leader

* * *

Later

As the village slept peacefully, some of the guards that watches over the village at night started to feel uneasy right now. They looked out over the horizon to wonder on why they were having this uneasy feeling. They even told them about this to the other guards that were near them, but told them it was just the quiet night that was making them feel uneasy.

While the guards were having their uneasy feeling, a couple of shadowy figures moved around the village, keeping their presents hidden from anybody. These figures moved silently through the village, heading towards the inn that team 9 were staying.

It was near 2 at night when Naruto's alert seals started to tingle him awake. As he woke up, he wondered on what's going since it was still night. Naruto decided to check the area since there could be something wrong going around if his alarm seals woke him up. He decided to wake up Killer Bee to keep an eye out.

"Hey Killer Bee-sensei…" whispered Naruto

At 1st, Killer Bee just mumbled, which Naruto then tried again. Killer Bee just continue to ignore him, which Naruto decided to try something extreme, but before he can do anything, Killer Bee just unconsciously knock his head with his fist, which Naruto just leaned back in forth in a circle motion with stars over his head.

After shaking the hit upon his head off, Naruto just got annoyed. He then spoke softly at Killer Bee and said, "Hey Hachibi… if you're listening to me try and get sensei to wake up and give him this message 'There is something going on outside that might be trouble. Keep an eye out for everyone as I look around" ok.'" Whispered Naruto

After that Naruto silently left the room. While Naruto was going outside, the Hachibi starting to try and wake up Killer Bee, which he yelled at him with everything he had.

Naruto walked outside the inn to see what's going on. As he did, he notice the village was pretty quiet, which was good for him since he can hear if anything is going on around him. As he continued to walk a bit of distance, he heard silent movement going around him.

It was then that Naruto prepared his bow and arrow in a ready fire position. He carefully walked along the closes building to provide hiim with some cover. He continued to move around until all of a sudden a loud explosion was heard that came from outside the village.

Outside the village, the guards were taken by surprise as they heard the explosion coming from one of the guard post. It was then that many bandits came out of hiding from the surround area to the village. It was then the alert was sound for the village that they were under attack.

As the alarm was going off, Team 9 woke up from the ruckus and wondered what was going on. Omoi got his katana on him and went to Killer Bee to wake him up, but found him still asleep. Samui and Karui quickly went to into their room to see what's going on.

Omoi pointed out that Killer Bee was still asleep which Karui fix that by grabbing the vase, with flowers inside it, and threw the water on their sensei's face. It was then that Killer Bee woke up from his sleep.

"Yo what's with water… what's with the noise yo?" asked Killer Bee

Samui explained to Bee on what's going on, which they then looked outside the room window to see that the village was in a panic. It was then that Killer Bee heard the Hachibi yell at him.

"_**About time you woke up. I have been trying to wake you up for the past couple of minutes.**_" Yelled the Hachibi

It was then that the Hachibi told Bee about Naruto and his message. Killer Bee quickly informed his young genin to get ready since they may have to fight since the village was an allie to Kumo.

As Killer Bee was giving out his orders, Naruto was outside running around the place to see if anyone was sneaking around or anything like that, as well as to insure the village citizens safety. It was then that something came flying towards him, which he dodges in time.

He looked behind to see that it was a woman, between 25 to 30 years old, with a small scar on her left eye that starts below her eye and ends on her lid and short bleach blond hair with dark highlights. She wore dark clothing similar to his but more stream like, like she was wearing tights that had belt straps coming down across her chest. Along with her clothing, she had a Kusarigama that had a long, thin chain rope that could reach 15 yards long. She also had a kunai and shuriken holster on her legs.

Naruto only narrowed his eyes as he saw the older looking woman front of him. He was on guard for anything else that might happen. Before he got his bow ready, Naruto heard her say, "Hey gaki… you wouldn't happen to be the kid who did the blood seal on the gems, right?" with a smirk

Naruto widen his eyes a bit since he figured on what this woman wanted. But before he could do anything, he was ambushed from behind by 2 more enemies. He turned to see 2 men with dark hair, one with a buzz cut, while the other with a short haircut with a bandana on his head.

Before he can do anything, Naruto heard the swing of a chain. He turned to see the woman using her Kusarigama chain end to capture him. Naruto used his bow to block and deflect the chain rap from him. Naruto tried to move away from the center but the other 2 blocked his way, which they each drew their own weapons. The buzz cut one had wakizashi while the short hair had staff blade.

Naruto used his bow to block the staff blade, while also using his arrow to deflect the katana. Naruto did his best to get some distance, but 3 on 1, Naruto was overpowered when the chain rope caught his leg and trip him. The buzz cut one use the blunt end of his wakizashi to knock out Naruto. With that, they quickly tied him up. The woman told one of the men to carry him. It wasn't until he tried to pick up Naruto that he said, "Hey, how much does this kid weigh since he feels like a ton. It feels like I'm picking up a boulder."

The other one also picked him up and also agreed. The woman told them to stop playing around and just take him, which both men used all of their strength to carry him out of the village, but not before finding his jounin sensei.

* * *

Till next Chapter

P.S. Sorry for the wait, but i got college to attend to 1st. I'll still keep on updating, but it would be slower since I need to focus on school 1st. Kay, till then, hope you enjoy.


	21. Gin's Plan

Last time, team 9 made it to the mining village in Tsuki no Kuni. After dealing with the missions statements, they spend the night in the village, which unbenouced to them there was a hidden force waiting to attack and seized the riches of the village. How well team 9 handles the situation.

* * *

With team 9

Once Killer Bee, Karui, Omoi and Samui had gotten ready, they all left to find Naruto and to see what's going on. Once outside, they heard the villagers screaming and things about the village being under attack.

Killer Bee quickly took command and told his genin team to help the villagers that can't fight to help them get to safety while he went ahead to help out the defense line. After giving his orders, Killer Bee went ahead to the defense line while the others went to help out the villagers from getting hurt.

Samui followed Bee about half way were any citizens that were still trying to get away from the chaos, that was coming from the defense line. Omoi went to Samui's left side to head for northwest of the village, while Karui went southwest.

It took only a few moments to get to the defense line, where Killer Bee quickly saw a bunch of bandits carrying swords and such with them. He counted that there were at least the 50-60 bandits striking at the village. He then saw a few of them coming towards him, which he then rapped, "You fools are truly fools, thinking you can take on the rhyme master Killer Bee." Which he then unsheathed all seven of his swords from his back and held in his own kenjutsu stance. Once they were in range, he did his amazing and quick moving sword fighting and took them all down. As he was busy helping the villager's defense line, his genin were also doing their thing.

Samui was currently taking on 3 bandits by herself as she let a few housewives with their children leave quickly. Once they left, Samui went all out and took them out quickly but kept them alive so to question them later on.

Omoi was currently helping a bunch of injured people, from working at the mine, to leave the area that was close to the battle area. Karui was taking on a few bandits that pass the defense line.

While the others were busy, Killer Bee was finishing up on taking care of all the bandits that were on the defense line with the defense guards. It was then that Killer Bee was ambushed from behind. Killer Bee would have been caught, but with years of experience on his side, he easily evaded. He looks to see that it was the woman with a small scar on her left eye.

Killer Bee looked at the woman and knew just by looking at her, she was a dangerous. Before he can get started on his rapping rhyme questions, 2 more shinobi came out from hiding. It was the buzz cut and the bold guy. It was then that Killer Bee saw them holding Naruto, who was unconscious. Killer Bee was now thinking on options on how to rescue him, when the woman spoke.

"You're this kid's sensei, right? If you are then I will tell you that you'll hand over that scroll you've got with the village's mining treasures in it. But of course, the scroll well be handed over with another member of your team, to make search you don't try anything sneaky." With a confident, smirking, shrieking voice.

She then told him where the place to make the trade, which was outside the village, about 7 miles south from the village near a river that leads down from the country to another. After she finished explaining on the location, she dropped a couple of smoke bombs to the ground to cover the area they were in. Killer Bee could only watch as the 3 escaped with his student and fellow jinchuriki as their hostage.

Killer thought, "_Oh boy… big bro is going to be mean once he hears Naruto's been schemed._"

"_**Especially when he hears that you slept when he tried to wake you up before all this chaos happened.**_" Said Hachibi, while Killer Bee sweat a bit, especially when Samui hears about this.

* * *

Morning

Once everything in the mining village have been settled down, with all the bandits captured and such, Killer Bee got his team together to inform them about what has happen the last couple of hours. After Killer Bee helped out rounding about the bandits, which he was able to find out from them, later on, that they were hired men.

As Killer Bee got his team together, they notice that Samui was carrying a bow behind her back. They looked to see that it was Naruto's special bow, which they wondered why Samui has it since Naruto isn't irresponsible enough to leave his weapon behind in event like last night. It was then that Killer Bee started too explained on what happened to Naruto and his encounter with those three people.

"So those 3 people are the ones that organized the attack last night." Stated Samui

"Yup… their few but they are no fools." Rapped Bee

"They captured Naruto in hopes to get the jewels that the village has dug up." Said Omoi

"That sounds about right." Replied Samui, which she then asked something else, "What about the bandits that were captured… do any of them know what those 3 were planning." Which Killer Bee answered

"They're just pawns for them to use. they cut the lizard's tail, to claim the prize from what I can tell." Bee rapped, which the others didn't get which Samui explained.

"Sensei said that they were just being used. The enemy just hired them and promises them that well share the wealth. But in the end, they were abandoned knowing that they would be either captured or killed and used them just to capture one of us to get all the jewels for themselves." Said Samui

Omoi nodded while Karui said, "They're just cowards. They probably did it since they knew they couldn't beat us."

"I wouldn't be too sure since they did beat Naruto, and we both know that out of all of us here, he's the strongest one here, besides sensei." Said Omoi

Karui only pouted at what Omoi said, since he was right considering what she know on what Naruto can do. It was then that Killer Bee explained to them on where the thugs want to make the trade the jewels for Naruto. It was then that Samui suggested that they make a plan on how to deal with this. As they tried to figure out on what to do, someone else was starting to wake up.

* * *

With Naruto

After being knocked out for a couple of hours, Naruto started to wake up to feel that he was tied up. He opened his eyes to see that he was in a hidden area, inside a cavern. As Naruto started to wake up, he could hear voices, 3 which were familiar, while 4th and final voice was unknown. He guessed that the 4th voice was from their leader.

"Gin… we captured the boy as well as informed the boy's sensei on where we'll have the exchange." Said the woman

"Good work Chianti. If we play our cards right, then not only we get the jewels but also have a chance to capture another hostage." Said Gin in a deep sinister voice

Naruto heard what Gin said, which he thought, "_Another hostage?_" It was then that he heard one of the other voices speak.

"Aniki… what do you mean another hostage?" said one of the other 2 men.

"Simple Vodka… to insure that we escape, we'll give the kid's team another problem for them to worry about then ourselves." Gin said which had a sinister sound from it.

Naruto got the jest of it since he figured out what Gin was saying. Gin wanted to use Naruto, and one of his other teammates to be put in a dangerous situation, that would force his team to forget about them and worry about him and their teammate. This way, they not only get away, but probably get rid of anyone one of them to lessen the search for them easier if their traps took care of any one of them. Naruto, of course, wasn't going to let that happen since he plans to escape.

While Gin was talking about his plan on how to get rid of team 9 from following them, Naruto began to see what he can do, which he moved his body around. His arms were tied behind him; his ninja tool pouch was gone along with his belt. Along with being tied in the arms, his hands and feet were also tied. Naruto kept calm since even though he was tied up, he still had options he could use.

Naruto maneuver his right hand a bit and press his nail finger on his thumb hard. He presses as hard as he can to get some blood out. After that, he did some handsigns as he moved his bleeding thumb to his left hand to hit a small seal in the inner part of his fingerless glove to bring out a small shaving razor blade. He then pulled the blade from the thumb part of his fingerless glove. He then started to work on cutting the rope or wire that had his arms and hands tied up.

Naruto quietly cut the ropes on his hands before trying to wiggle his hands free by trying to loosen the ropes that were tied on his arms so he can get out freely. Right before he free his arms, he heard someone walking near him, which he put the razor back into his left inner glove, while going back to his original position, but acted like he was waking up. He turned to his side to keep his cut binds away and hidden from the enemy walking towards him.

He looked up to see a man with long, dark bleach blond hair that covered some of his face while the rest of his hair fell back, all the way down to his back wildly as well as having an alright face. The thing that made Naruto worried was the look that this guy was giving him. He can tell that this guy was someone serious since he saw that the guy's eyes were piercing, cold, filled with killing intent and no regert on killing anyone. Naruto knew he was in trouble but kept his cool since he needed to take any kind of advantage.

As Naruto was thinking on how to escape, the man in front of him spoke, "Well, well, well… it looks like you finally woke up, huh brat." Said the guy which Naruto recognized the voice.

"So your Gin huh." Said Naruto

"Oh… I'm guessing you've must have heard our plans as you were waking up." Smirked Gin which Naruto narrowed his eyes as answering Gin's question.

"Well… even if you did hear us, you'll be worrying about something else since when we get another member of your team, we'll make sure that none of you well get in our way." Gin coldly stated

"I wouldn't be so sure of that since you won't get away. I guarantee that you sissy boy bastard." Naruto coolly stated

Gin didn't take Naruto's threat seriously since he believed that his plan would work and that he and his men can get away. Naruto saw Gin walk away, but stopped and talk with the bold guy, who was now wearing sunglasses.

"Kir… keeps an eye on him as you take him to the designated trap area. I'll meet up with you later on to meet with Vodka. Chianti will keep an eye on our other hostage to make sure that both of them are both taken out… at the very least make sure they don't come after us." Said Gin

Once Gin gave the orders, he planned out on what to do against the rest of Naruto's team as they'll try to not only save him, but follow and capture them.

As Gin plotted their next move, Kir went up to Naruto and blinded him with a bag over his head before lifting him up. While Kir was taking Naruto to the designated location, Gin, Vodka, and Chianti went to meet up with Naruto's team to get their 2nd hostage. As they were leaving, Naruto overheard.

"Gin… I'm glad that we have to kid since we don't have to worry on getting his blood to unseal it." Vodka happily said.

"No Vodka… we only have the lock smith… we need both the lock and key to get the jewels from them." Stated Gin

"What do you mean Gin?" asked Chianti

"Simple… from my source, the boy performed the blood seal in front of everyone, but the boy kept his back from everyone, while he wrote it. He didn't see the boy hand as he wrote the seal with blood. So taking that into account, I say the boy used one of his other teammate's blood to perform it since it would sense to insure not only safety but also security for the gems. If I had to guess, I say the key would have to be…" said Gin

Naruto overheard what Gin say and was now worried since Gin knew who it was that they needed to capture which he guessed that his team would send Samui to do the switch. With that, Naruto figured that Gin would have not only the lock but also the key at the same time.

* * *

Till next time


	22. Trade?

Last time, Naruto had met with Gin and his team, which they were a bunch of thieves, who were after the riches of the mining town. Once Naruto heard Gin's plan on how his team would get away, while placing his team in danger, he quickly went to work on trying to free himself and take out one of Gin's partners.

* * *

With Team 9

After leaving the villagers to handle the cleanup, Killer Bee with the rest of his team went to the meeting place where the exchange for Naruto was going to happen. As they made their way, they went ahead and made up a plan on how to rescue Naruto, but also catch that team of rogue shinobi. They discuss the plan that would best work together.

The plan was for Samui be the one to do the switch since Samui not only has fast reflexes, but also a keen deduction skill on both a person's facial features and body movement. Karui and Omoi would act as hidden support guards to make sure that Samui doesn't get ambushed by any of those rogue shinobi. While Karui and Omoi keep an eye on Samui, Killer Bee would go and check out the area to see if he can find them 1st and try to ambush them if they have Naruto. If not, Killer Bee would try and find a trail where they came from to see if he can find Naruto before the trade can begin.

Samui was currently at the meeting site, where it was the worse for support. As they waited, Samui looked at her surroundings with worry in her thoughts, while she kept her face emotionless as usual.

Currently, the surrounding was a ridge a bit of distance from the mining village near the border between Tsuki no Kuni and another country that was between Tsuki no Kuni and Kaminari no Kuni. The ridge was located above a slow stream river. At the other side of the river was a bit of forest that extends northern. At the ridge, Samui was on, had some boulders and large rocks around a bit, which she mentally made note of to use for cover.

Karui and Omoi were, separated, currently behind some of the rock and boulders that were big enough for them, to hide and to keep an eye out for Samui. Samui walked towards the center of the meeting place, while also keeping her wits about her surrounding area, since this was a perfect spot for not only cover but also an ambush. She waited for a bit until she heard someone walking out behind one of the boulders in front of her.

Chianti came out from behind the boulder looking smug at she looked at Samui like she was not a threat to worry about. Samui looked coldly as Chianti came walking up to her. She stayed alert as she doesn't know if Chianti's accomplices are nearby or Karui and Omoi well be able to handle them or be taken out before they can help her.

Samui decided to start things off, "Alright… I'm here… where's my teammate?" question Chianti

"He's back in out hideout." Answered Chianti

"Why is he there instead of being here." Samui question, knowing the answer already.

"Hah… we were hoping that we could open the blood seal from the scroll that you have, but we suspected that he wouldn't use his own blood for something like this. Instead, he would use someone else's blood." Stated Chianti

Samui narrowed her eyes slightly since Chianti was able to figure Naruto's hidden plan on keeping the treasure safe. But before she could try and detour the situation to another direction, Chianti continue to speak.

"It was then that our leader figured that the blood for the seal would have to be someone on his team since it would make perfect sense to make sure to have the key close by. Of course, the person who would open it would have to be someone intelligent to make sure that they aren't fooled, which crosses out that flat-chested red headed girl…"

Karui was about to yell at Chianti, if she didn't spot Omoi signaling her to not yell since they were still in a bad situation.

Chianti continued, "…The only ones left were you and the other 2 teammates. Your other teammate would probably be a good choice, but he was too plain. Your jonin-sensei would have been a perfect choice, but that would be the obvious choice. So that leaves only one." Chianti smiled

It was then Samui recognized that this trade was just a ploy to get the scroll, but also to capture her since she allowed Naruto to use her blood to be the key for the blood seal. Before she can do anything, she heard explosions coming were Karui and Omoi where located. She turned back to see them coming out of their hiding places from Chianti's teammates.

Karui and Omoi had drawn their swords against Vodka, who was using his _**Earth Style: Impenetrable Armor Jutsu**_. When Vodka attacked, he went after Karui to get Omoi to come out to aid her since he figured that Karui would be an easy victim for him. Karui would have been taken out if she didn't calm down after Chianti's remark about her. She was able to hear something running towards her, which she looked to see Vodka coming straight at her. Omoi saw this and quickly went to Karui's side, which she was able to dodge in the last second.

Karui and Omoi landed close to each other as Vodka attack missed Karui, but hit the boulder that Karui was hiding behind in, which was destroyed by his punch. Karui and Omoi were a bit worried since seeing Vodka destroying the boulder with ease, but quickly put that in the back of their minds since they needed to be at the top of their game against this opponent. Karui and Omoi channeled their lightning chakra to their swords to help increase the swords cutting power.

Samui looked at Karui and Omoi when she heard Chianti say, "… the last one that would fit the profile on being intelligent, strong, and not easily tricked, but also be close enough to that blond hair kid… You!" Stated Chianti, which she then got her Kusarigama and used her chain end to capture Samui.

Samui pulled out her tanto, which was strapped on her back horizontally, and deflected the chain whip away from her. It was then that Chianti quickly moved in to knock out Samui, but Samui kept her wits to backflip away from Chianti's blunt attack.

As Samui was facing Chianti, Karui and Omoi were having trouble dealing with Vodka. Karui and Omoi were being pushed back from Vodka's powerful taijutsu attacks, which also used the debris from his attacks, every time he missed to hit either one of them as cover or blind dust making it harder to strike back or defend. Both Karui and Omoi tried to use the limited amount of lightning chakra they have on striking Vodka, but Vodka brought out his own sword to deflect the oncoming strikes at him.

Karui and Omoi were pushed near the ridge's edge which the river flow. Karui and Omoi were going to jump over the ridge to the other, but Vodka quickly jumped into the air with the sun on his back. Karui and Omoi were blinded for a bit, but both decided to jump onto the other side of the ridge. But midway from landing on it, both were surprise to see Vodka coming at them, which both used their swords to block him. Vodka gave Karui and Omoi a powerful drop kick that send them straight to the river, while using the kick to bounce himself back on to the ridge.

Samui heard Karui and Omoi being hit hard by something. She turned to see Vodka giving Karui and Omoi a powerful kick, sending them into the river below. Before she can do anything, she place her attention back on Chianti which she was surprise by Chianti's chain whip. Samui brought her tanto up just in time to help keep the chain whip from completely wrapping around her tightly and giving her enough slack to move her arms.

Before Samui can try and escape from Chianti's chain whip, which was still wrapped around her body, she saw Vodka charging at her. Right before Vodka could knockout Samui, Vodka was kicked hard at the face, which threw him directly at a boulder. Chianti was worried on what happened to Vodka, but put her focus back on Samui and the person that saved her.

Samui saw, standing in fighting stance with 2 swords out, Killer Bee. Samui was grateful to see her sensei coming to her rescue, even if she doesn't show it.

"Bee-sensei… thanks you for saving me. But I'm curious on why you are here when you're supposed to look for any signs of their base or Naruto." Samui asked with some concerned

Bee replied, "I have, but couldn't find a clue so I came to take care of these fools." Rapped Bee

After separating with his team, Killer Bee quickly searched all the area, but couldn't find any signs of a trail that the rogue shinobi made that would lead him back to their hideout. He then decided to go back to his team, where he saw Samui was in trouble.

Once Killer Bee was arrive on the battlefield, Chianti focus on both him and Samui. Even though Samui wasn't that much a threat to her since in terms of rank, she figured that Samui was one of the top genin, while she, Chianti, was low jonin. This wouldn't pose a problem, but Chianti had to focus on Killer Bee since she knows that Killer Bee is a jounin, elite shinobi.

Her thoughts on the situation changed when Vodka rejoin Chianti by her side, after getting his head clear from Bee's kick. As both groups of shinobi focus on each other, Karui and Omoi were having their own problems.

* * *

With Karui and Omoi

After being thrown into the river, Karui and Omoi were swept down by the current. They were of course swept about a half mile down before they got themselves out of the river. Once Karui and Omoi got themselves out of the river, Karui made her complain.

"I can't believe that we got ourselves thrown in the water like that… we should have kicked their butts." Karui whined

Omoi just sighed, "Well believe it… but right now, instead of thinking about what that big guy did to us, I think it's better to go back and help out Samui since she might still be in trouble." He explained

Karui nodded in agreement since Samui could be in trouble facing 2 opponents. Luckily, both of them knew that it would only take a few minutes to get back where Samui was located. Before they can go anywhere, they heard a deep, dark voice behind them.

"I'm afraid that neither of you 2 are going to be helping your friend."

Both Omoi and Karui looked behind to see someone that they don't recognize. They remembered that Bee met the 3 and gave them a description on them, but where now surprised to see a 4th. It was then that both of them guessed that this guy must be the group's leader.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Karui

Gin grinned evilly, "My name is Gin. But for one of you… It's a name that you won't have to worry so much about."

Karui and Omoi got into fighting stance, as Gin started to get closer to them with killing intent in his eyes. It was then that Karui and Omoi gotten worried on what Gin was doing.

* * *

With Killer Bee and Samui

Both, Killer Bee and Samui, were on fighting stance. Samui back a bit to give Killer Bee some more room. She knows that at a fight like this, against Jonin, from what she saw Vodka do to the boulders, as well as how quick he moved, she would get in the way of Killer Bee who is the only one that can take them. The best she can do is providing cover for him when he needed, until Karui and Omoi can return for all three of them to join the fight together.

Killer Bee eyed both Chianti and Vodka as he witnesses their brief fight against his students. From what he can tell, Killer Bee figured that these 2 were jonin lv shinobi at the least, given their current fighting stance, as well as their confidents. Both Chianti and Vodka were on guard, as they both eyed Killer Bee, since he was the only they were worried about.

Before they could do anything, they all saw a flare up in the sky. Both Killer Bee and Samui wondered on what it was, but Chianti and Vodka smiled at the sight. It was then Vodka spoke out, "It seems that Gin has captured the 2 runts… well actually one of the runts."

This got Killer Bee and Samui worried when they heard what Vodka just said. Samui spoke up about it.

"What do you mean only 1 of our teammates? What did your leader do?" questioning the 2

"We only need one more for this little trade to work. Don't worry, your other friend should be fine, but of course it depends on all of you. We'll be using your little friend and the other one that we captured to make the trade more favorable to us. We expect you to meet us on this location little girl in about an hour from now. Oh if you're wondering on why we captured your friends, then I suggest you start looking for them since they might be in trouble now."

Once Chianti gave Samui the location on where to meet, both of her and Vodka both left their current location to meet up with their leader. After both Chianti and Vodka left,both Killer Bee and Samui quickly left to find their teammate. They followed the river and hope that their friend/teammate was fine.

Killer Bee and Samui quickly follow the river to where Karui and Omoi were carried down. They both followed it for a bit and saw a bit of a battle site, which they both guessed that Karui and Omoi fought against the group's leader for a bit and lost. Killer Bee decided to look around the area to see if one of his students was around, while ordering Samui to follow the river a bit more to see if one of them was sent flying in the river again. Samui agreed and closely follow the river to see any signs of Karui and Omoi. After a bit of searching, Samui spotted someone at the river's edge.

She came closer to see that it was her teammate, unconscious, but still very much alive. She quickly brought her teammate on the shore and shouted out for Killer Bee to come and help her out.

Killer Bee searched for a bit to until he heard Samui shot for him. He quickly made it to her location to see that Samui was already starting a bit of first aid on his student. As Killer Bee was relieved to know that one of his students was safe, he now has to think about his other 2 students, who they still have.

* * *

With Naruto

Naruto was still waiting for his chance to get himself free, as he waited for Kir to put him down for him to set up the trap made for him to be used. As he waited, he heard Gin and Vodka arrive at their new location.

"Ah Kir… I see you started to prepare our little get away." Said Gin

"Hai… I'm almost done… just need to finish up building up the rest of the out part of our trap to insure total devastation." Kir calmly explained, before saying, "… but I'm completely exhausted from carrying him here. I just don't understand on how a kid like this can be so heavy?" Kir stated, while Gin narrowed his eyes a bit.

"Hah… I can't wait to see the look on those fools when they realized that all their preparation would be a waste once they attempt to free this boy." Vodka smugly stated

"Ah… also the attempt on saving the other boy would assure our escape." Stated Gin

Naruto overheard on what Gin said. Naruto knew that Omoi was captured which means now the rest of the team would be split up even more, making any rescue attempt even more dangerous. He knew the only way that he and his team would have a chance to mess up Gin's plan, was for him to break free before the trade can begin.

While Naruto was planning out his escape plan, Kir was starting to finish up his trap for Naruto's teammates. Naruto, overheard it, which he made a mental note on where Kir's footsteps have been from his current position. For the next couple of minutes, Kir finished setting up the trap and then place Naruto on a branch of some kind, upside down.

Naruto could feel the wind blowing a little harder from where he was as heard a sort of echo beneath him as well as flowing noise. It was then that he figured that Naruto was now being hanged over a ridge of some sort that was above a river. As he assists the situation, Gin told Vodka and Kir to be ready for his sensei and teammate. But as he waited, he began to hear the branch, or whatever what was holding him up began to make cracking sounds, which he indicated that it was breaking.

"_Oh great, of all the situations that I have to be hang__ing upside down, it had to be today._" Naruto thought, as he cursed his luck right now.

* * *

Till Next Ch

P.S. I am currently writing the next chapter to "U.S. Marine Naruto" as well as this story along with rewriting my Elemental Master one. Of course, I'm doing it slowly since I'm doing term papers. So be patient on it. Also my poll for Naruto's girlfriend in the Elemental Master well close this Monday. If people doesn't pick Tsunade and Jiraya's love child as Naruto's girlfriend, I have prepared a new poll to open on Tuesday. Names and Links to the other choices are in my profile for the nominees. Pick well


	23. Naruto's Free

Last time, Naruto was just hanging around in his current situation, as Gin prepared his plan on taking out Team 9 from following them. As they prepared for Naruto's team, he also prepared on freeing himself.

* * *

With Killer Bee

30 minutes later, after rescuing their teammate, he, Samui and Karui were ready for round 2 against them. As they prepared on what needs to be done, Karui grumbled a bit since the situation has gotten worse because of her.

Back when Karui and Omoi met Gin, they thought that could take him out together, but Karui's arrogance had cost them the fight. Karui tried to slice Gin from behind him, but Gin caught on the attack and counterattack Karui's sword slice with a powerful jutsu, which he then side kicked her near the river. Gin was about to finish her off, when Omoi stepped in and distracted him from finishing her off. During that moment, Omoi threw a low explosive paper bomb near Karui, where it exploded and threw Karui into the water, away from the battlefield before Gin knocked him out with another of his powerful jutsus.

After letting Karui get some rest, Killer Bee got Karui and Samui ready to go as they needed to find and rescue both Naruto and Omoi. Once they left, all three of them were on guard as they headed for the location. As they made their way to the meeting spot, they spotted a sign just for them. One was written, "_The dark skin boy with white hair is this way_", while the other was written, "_Blondie is this way_." Written below it was another message, "_The time limit is the final 15 minutes before time runs out._" They all guessed that they were trying to split them apart to lessen the numbers, since where Omoi was located away from the meeting location.

Before Killer Bee can decide on what to do, Karui started to walk towards Omoi's direction. Samui spoke up, "Wait...! Karui, are you going to save Omoi alone?"

Karui calmly nodded, "Yeah… it because of me that he got captured as he was saving me. So I owe him one. You guys go on without me since those guys will probably be waiting where Naruto is located."

With that, Karui leapt through the trees to find Omoi, Samui couldn't help but worry that Karui might be over her head. Before she can say anything, Bee spoke up.

"Have faith girl for she is meek on what she needs to set Omoi free…" Killer Bee said, before looking back at the other trail where Naruto is possibly located, "... while Karui is setting Omoi free, we'll also spring Naruto free, word." Bee rapped, finishing off his bad rhyme.

Samui nodded since they not only need to worry about Omoi, but they also need to worry about Naruto. She decided to follow Bee's advice and go save Naruto since he was also just as important.

* * *

With Omoi

It's been a while since Gin took him down. He started to regain consciousness since Gin didn't take him serious and just put him down easily. Once Omoi was able to fully wake up, he couldn't see anything since he was blindfolded from seeing where he was. His arms and legs were completely tide and unable to move around. Of course, he couldn't do much since he knew that he was upside down. As he stayed upside down, he heard a feminine voice coming from somewhere nearby.

"My, my… so… your awake now huh?" said a voice in a smiling mood

When Omoi heard the feminine voice, he knew who it was.

"Chianti… right…? Where am I?" Omoi asked

"Oh… you're just hanging around, not far from where Gin captured you. By now, the rest of your team must be going to the other meeting place where Gin and my other partners must be waiting for them, but of course, only 1 of them." Chianti said so smugly.

Omoi was trying to wonder on what Chianti meant, but was now worrying about his friends.

* * *

With Bee/Samui

Killer Bee and Samui were already close to the meeting place. It was there that Killer Bee went to hide since they needed any kind of advantage to save Naruto and to take care of Gin and the rest of his team.

Samui continued to travel, but near the clear opening, she sneaked in to make sure there aren't any traps waiting for her and her sensei, even though she knew they were walking into one. Once she checked out the area, she came into the opening. It was there that she spotted Naruto hanging upside down on a medium thick branch over a ledge.

She hesitantly walks into the opening, where she then spotted Gin, Kir, and Vodka coming out into the opening. Samui stared at all three of them as they had a smirk on their faces. As she walked closer, she overheard Naruto yell out, "Samui… Stop! Your too close in activating one of their traps!"

Samui stopped in her tracks as she took Naruto warning seriously, while she barely spotted Gin's smirk flinch a bit. Gin walked closer to the opening, while Vodka and Kir followed closely behind him. They were about 10 meters apart from each other, while Naruto was about 20 meters away from both.

Samui looked at Gin, "Alright… I'm here… now release my teammate." She stated

"But of course…" Gin said before his turned from a smirk to bloodlust, "… once we have the scroll and your blood, then release the both of you to the afterlife."

Samui got into a defensive stance, where she waited for Gin and his men to attack her. It was then Gin nudge his head at Kir to activate his part of the plan, where Kir threw a kunai at the rope that held Naruto from falling down. The rope was cut ¾ of the way leaving nothing but a slim piece of string rope from falling. Naruto heard the rope cut as well as the rope weakening, "_Oh you got to be kidding me!_" he thought.

When Samui saw that Naruto was getting close to falling, she was about to run to him and save him, but then stop when he yelled out, "Don't Samui! There are traps between you and me! Worry about Gin and his men, before coming after me! I'll be fine for the moment!" hoping that Samui would take his advice.

Samui didn't take step forward since she knew that Naruto was right since she needed to focus on Gin and his 2 men. She continued to face Gin and his men, where she heard Gin tell Vodka to get Samui. Vodka quickly activated his _**Earth Style: Impenetrable Armor Jutsu**_ and rush in on Samui. Samui was worried since she saw Vodka coming at her too fast for her to put up a defense. Samui was about to knocked out when Vodka was stopped in his tracks by Killer Bee, who was strong enough to stop Vodka's attack.

"Woo, woo… not so fast… before you laid down a beat down on her, you got to mess with the master of rhymes." Killer Bee said while holding back Vodka

Gin frown at the fact that the genins' sensei was here. He hoped that their sensei would go and save the other student or that their sensei would come here alone, while Chianti well get the girl once she fell for the traps in the same attempt. In either way, he figured that he can get rid of the annoyances, but now, things have gone wrong. The only thing that Gin could think of was the fact that the girl that fell into the ravine, Karin, must have survived the fall or something that kept could have been the reason.

* * *

With Karui

Karui had just left the forest and ran a bit until she spotted Omoi hanging on a tree branch, tide up and hanging for his life. As she got closer, she saw that Omoi was all alone which was strange since she figured there be at least someone keeping an eye on him. As she moved closer, she wasn't aware that she was being watched in the shadows.

Behind some of the random boulders in the area, Chianti has been eyeing Karin since she walked in. Chianti assignment was to make sure that there was one of the teammates coming to the location and if it was Samui, she would wait until she can get the blood and scroll. Once she saw Karin walking here, she'll just lay back and enjoy herself of Karin and Omoi getting killed by the booby traps.

Even though Karin cautiously walked towards Omoi, she can still feel like she was being watched. As she got closer, she stopped as she remembered something when she was back into the academy.

Flashback

_It was sunset and everyone in the Academy has gone home for the day. A few shinobi teachers were still in the building, preparing for the lesson plan for tomorrow. Outside the school building, a lonely academy student was trying very hard on completing today's class assignment._

_ The assignment was to complete a get through a trap exercise. The exercise field was 20 by 10 yards wide. The practice field was behind the academy, located about 30 yards away from the building, putting the practice field near a few trees and such. Out of 30 students, only 7 had completed the exercise. The top 2 were Naruto (with the quickest time) and Samui._

_ Right now, covered in powder paint and sweat was Karui. The reason why Karui was staying after school and practicing on the field was because, out of all the students, she had the worst time, even though she bragged that she would be the fastest person to complete the task. In the end, Karui was taken out in 3 seconds after starting the exam._

_ As Karui finished setting up the exercise field for another attempt, she was startled when she heard someone say, "__**Your too cocky… you know that.**__" She turned around to see that it was Naruto, sitting on top of one of the few trees that were near the academy. He came down as he walked towards Karui. Karui looked at Naruto coming at her way, but ignored it and went back at looking at the training field, where it look like a neatly flat road, but had paint markings 3 yards away from the starting line._

"_**What do you want Uzumaki? Why are you even here?**__" Karui questioning Naruto_

"_**I came here to once again take on this trap field. Although you're using it now when I got here**__" Naruto answered_

"_**Why are you even bothering taking it again since you already completed the field? So why?**__" asked Karui_

"_**Just because I completed the trap field, it doesn't mean that I can't still improve. And by the look of it, you won't be able to complete it for quite a while.**__" Naruto stated_

"_**Screw you! I can complete it and at a faster time then you.**__" Karui growled_

"_**Not the way you're doing it. Want a some advice?**__" Naruto suggested_

"_**I don't want any.**__" Karui stated_

"_**Well, I'm going to give it you anyway. When you're about to enter an area that is perfect for an ambush or trap, take a moment to look at the surroundings since the off chance of seeing a lose wire or any kind of sign of tampering might still be there. Also, look at the creatures around the area. You can tell that many of them are remaining silent since they can tell there's danger around here, which gives off a small warning cause it usually means that their a larger predator nearby or there is a large group of other beings. Finally, if you come up and see a situation where your uncertain, the best way to deal with it is to remain still and be patient since as time pass by, things may change like the wind picking up revealing something man made, or anything else. If anybody remains calm and not hotheaded then anyone can solve any problem."**__ Naruto said_

_ After that, Naruto said his goodbye to Karui as she just looked at the training area to try her attempt again. She continues to do this for the next couple of days until she decided to take Naruto's advice, which she patiently waited and did what Naruto said. She looked at the area, and at the terrain. Once she calmed down, she looked to see calmly at the wind blowing at some of the area, where some dust lifted and moved some branches that help reveal a few thin strings alined around. It was then she proceeded to pass the trap area. It took her a full day until she pass the area with a decent amount of time._

End Flashback

Karui looked at Omoi as she looked at the area. She took a deep breath as she prepared herself to get to Omoi.

"_Oh boy… This isn't going to be easy, but I'm going to make it. I just hope I can make it to brag about this to everyone._" Karui thought

She stopped and took a deep breath before stopping and decided to wait patiently. Chianti, who was spying on the area, was wondering on why this girl, Karui, was just standing around. Karui looked at the air, patiently and carefully looking at the dirt ground. She watched the environment as well to see. Omoi was carefully listening to the area when he heard someone coming close to him. He wasn't sure who it was since he was still blindfolded. Omoi decided to continue his efforts on escaping from his predicament.

As Omoi was trying to get himself out of his binds, Karui patiently waited until she knew what to do. It was then that the wind blew softly, which Karui look with intensity as the wind blew at the possible ambush site. As looked, a bit of dust was lifted which it was then at that moment that Karui saw a few small, but long glimpses that shiny for a second around the area. It was then that she got an idea on how to at least know where the traps are.

* * *

With Bee

Killer Bee and Vodka were holding each other off as Samui was prepared for backing him since they has to face 3 jonin lv shinobi. As she waited, Naruto could feel the branch he was tied to continue to break. It then it hit him that he forgot that he was able to make a mental map on the surround area, as well as hearing where the locations of all the traps were set, possibly where the traps would strike at. Naruto mentally slapped himself when he realized he forgotten about his training. Naruto then yelled out, "Samui! Listen to what I say as I direct you pass the traps to get me out of here since I don't have much time left." Which Samui was prepared to get to him when Killer Bee told her to follow Naruto's directions.

Samui quickly left Killer Bee side and ran until Naruto told her to stop, which she began to follow every direction that Naruto was giving her. As Samui was handling on rescuing Naruto from his fall, Killer Bee fought with Vodka. Both Bee and Vodka fought hard against each other, which Killer Bee had to use some of the hachibi's power to expand his hands up to cushion the powerful attacks while Bee also combine it with some of his kenjutsu with his lightning affinity.

Gin, who was watching was frowning on how things were turning out. It was even more of a problem when he saw that Naruto was directing Samui, which she was avoiding the traps they set. Gin looked at Kir, "Take care of that girl. We can't have her rescuing the boy, which could cause us more problems. Kill her and take her blood and scroll from her." Which Kir nodded, then heard Gin say, "I'll help Vodka take care of this weakling."

As Kir went into the trap area that he built to stop Samui, Naruto overheard someone running towards Samui, which he told Samui to be on guard and help her into a defensive stance to ensure that she doesn't set off a bomb or such.

Kir brought out his staff blade while Samui brought out her tanto. Both of them went at it, pretty hard even in a dangerous situation. Kir knew where each trap was laid, so he was able to fight without worries while Samui had to rely solely on what Naruto voice to help her. She, of course, trusted Naruto fully in helping her out. As they thought, Samui was starting to have a harder time fighting since not only does she need to fight Kir, she also had to keep an eye on the ground to ensure that her footing is at the right place to avoid setting off a trap. It was then that she knew that she needed to free Naruto since he knows where all the traps are located and could fight Kir and help Killer Bee, as she saw that Killer Bee was starting to struggle against the combination between Gin and Vodka.

It was then that Samui started her attacks on freeing Naruto since she was able to get close to him to throw kunai and shurikens at him. As Samui was preparing on her plan on releasing Naruto, Naruto was also busy trying to escape since the distraction that Bee and Samui were created got everyone's attention. He was able to free his arms from the rope around his arms, but now he had to free himself from the rope that tide around his body. It was then that he felt something slicing some of the ropes around his right side of his body.

Samui had blocked another of Kir's attacks which she then used the opportunity to throw a few shurikens at Naruto's right side. The shurikens hit the intended target, which were the ropes that had him tied upside down as well as cutting the rope that had his legs tied.

With that, Naruto used his strength to break the ropes, but not before getting himself ready for his free fall. Naruto ripped the ropes from the shoulders first to free his hands to untie the blindfold on his face. Once that was done, he looked around to see where he was hanging around. He then worked on his legs and then cut the rope that had him strung up like a piece of meat, which drops him down to the ravine.

Once Samui cut Naruto's ropes, she continued her defense against Kir. Kir used his staff blade to continue to push Samui into one of his traps or to get her off balance for him to deliver a death blow. Samui was able to keep her footing on the certain spots that she knew were safe to stand in. Of course, it didn't mean that she was safe since Kir was doing everything he can to kill her, which made it difficult for her stay at certain spots.

Killer Bee was facing Vodka and, now, Gin. Vodka used his _**Impenetrable Armor Jutsu**_ to try and break Bee's arms, but with the hachibi's power help cushion it. Bee would have went in and took care of Vodka, but leapt away when Vodka fired a powerful fire ball at him. Gin sneaked behind Bee after he gave his order to Kir. Once he was behind, Gin waited for a moment until Vodka got Bee in range. Once he did, Gin unleashed his _**Fire Style: Great Fire Ball Jutsu**_. Bee, who was focusing on Vodka, barely sense that someone was behind him since Vodka was using the destroyed terrain as a distraction.

As Killer Bee continue to fight both Gin and Vodka, Samui was having some difficulties on staying on her footing. She used her tanto to block another spear attack from Kir. Unfortunately, Kir was able to get Samui off balance by making jump at a area that had only a small foot size opening for her to land on. She landed on her toes to avoid, but now she was trap since beyond that point, she didn't know where the traps were at and Kir was pushing her to the back. Samui was can barely balance herself since she has no momentum. She then looked back at Kir to see he was going to use the blade of his staff spear to slice Samui up which she couldn't stop since she couldn't get her balance straightonce she landed.

Samui watched as the bladed was coming down on her head. Kir brought his blade down, knowing that Samui couldn't dodge or block. It was then that the wooden staff beneath the blade was slice off, causing the blade to be thrown away from Samui and away from the booby traps

Kir stopped his broken staff from hitting the ground to cause an incident to activate a trap by mistake. Kir wondered what happened, but then heard something whirling at his direction. He looked to see that a blade was about to slice him. Kir jumped out of the way to avoid it and landed on another trap. Samui and Kir looked to see that the blade going near the edge of the ravine only to be caught. They saw that the person that caught it was Naruto.

Naruto was hanging onto some rope that he unsealed, secretly, to stop him from falling down into the water. He then climbed up using the rope since he saw that at the rocky side that there was paper bombs all around to insure that no one comes from the bottom. Once he climbed up, he saw Samui was about to get seriously injured. He unsealed a sabre claw, customized so it can be thrown like a boomerang, from the top of his left shoulder, channeled some of his wind affinity and threw it at the staff blade to save Samui.

As Samui and Kir looked at Naruto, Naruto looked at Kir since he was going to insure that Kir gets paid back for almost hurting Samui.

* * *

Till next chapter

P.S. Also, for the poll for Naruto's girlfriend in "Elemental Master Naruto", I place another one for the candidates with the most votes. The reason I did this was to give others who voted for the previous candidates that had the lowest votes to make a decision for the ones with the most so it would be fair since one of their favorite choices wasn't chosen. With this, they have the chance to try again and chose a different one.


	24. Team 9 Victory or Defeat?

Last time, Killer Bee and Samui were busy trying to free Naruto, while Karui was doing the same thing with Omoi. Samui was fighting off Kir when she was able to free Naruto from his predicament which he was able to save Samui from her possible death.

* * *

Naruto looked at the battlefield in front of him. He can see that Killer Bee was so far holding on his own against Gin and Vodka, but knew that he'll need some back up or else he is going to go into any of his Jinchuriki forms to beat them, which could cause a lot of collateral damage.

He then looked where Samui was at. She barely kept herself balance if it wasn't for all the training that she and Naruto had done over the years. Once he saw Kir, he knew that he needs to step in. With that, Naruto looked at the area, where he made his plan.

After a bit of waiting the branch broke while Naruto was still standing on it. As the branch fell, Naruto stood with it for a second longer before making his move. Naruto landed on the nearest trap that was close to him. With that, the trap unleashed hell, which it made the surrounding area starting activating other traps because of the shockwaves or places where the senbon, shuriken or kunai landed.

It was when Samui and Kir look at where the explosions and such were happening. They saw that Naruto was running towards them while avoiding the destruction that he was unleashing cause of it. Naruto then yelled, "Samui! Throw explosives at all your directions except at 2 o'clock and 4 o'clock."

Samui did what Naruto had asked her. Once she did, all around her started to explode, which cause the distraction between the fight of Killer Bee and his opponents, Gin and Vodka. As the dust continue create cover, Samui was having a hard time trying to avoid being hit. It was then that she was surprised about what happened to her. She was picked up bridal style by Naruto at the last second before another trap was set off near her.

Once the explosion were set off and the dust finally settled, Gin, Vodka, and Kir, who somehow was able to dodge the explosions and such, to see that Killer Bee, Naruto and Samui were gone. It was then that Gin sneered in anger since all three of them left the battlefield. He then ordered Kir and Vodka to quickly meet up with Chianti.

* * *

With Naruto's group

Naruto and Bee were leaping through the trees at a good speed, while Samui was still being carried in Naruto's arms. As they move on, Samui didn't complain for what happened. Samui was thinking about how nice Naruto's heartbeat felt like, even if they were in a bad situation. This feeling only last a moment which Samui said, "Um Naruto, can you put me down now?" getting Naruto's attention.

Naruto agreed, which he then landed on the next tree branch, then put Samui back on her feet. After that, they both continue on with Bee, who waited for them to get their bearings. As they moved, Naruto thought out loud about something.

"Ok, now that you free me, I can't help but wonder on where's Karui? Don't tell me she is trying to save Omoi on her own?" asking Bee and Samui

"Yes, Karui felt that she owes Omoi for saving her, even if it was a reckless save, so she intends to save him, herself. But now, we need to get where they are before those nuke-nin do. It would be uncool for if they catch Karui along with Omoi." Answered Samui

"Be cool, don't be a fool. Karui won't fall to those fools." Killer Bee stated

Naruto and Samui nodded in agreement, then all three of them moved quickly towards Karui and Omoi's location. But they got worried when they heard a large bang coming behind them. They all guess that it was a warning signal for Chianti.

* * *

With Karui and Omoi

Karui was sitting at the spot she came into the area. She walked a short distance and sat in a secure location for the past 10 minutes on trying to figure out on what she can do since she knew that any mistake could cost her and Omoi's lives. It was then that she heard the large bang coming from a distance, where she knew that it was from Naruto's possible location.

As she wondered about it, hiding somewhere in the shadow, Chianti was busy doing her own part now. Chianti has been waiting in the shadow for 10 minutes, just for Karui to do something to free her friend, Omoi. It was when she heard the large explosion coming from Gin's direction that she knew what has happened. The explosion was a signal for her to know that the Kumo team was somehow able to rescue their hostage, Naruto, and was now on their way to help save their other teammate. Chianti had to act fast in order to make sure that they still have one hostage and get rid or capture the other teammate.

Chianti quietly moved from her position to get into a closer spot next to Karui. She moved quietly around the boulders, getting ready for an ambush attack on Karui. As she moves closer, she had no idea that every step she took was also something that Karui was waiting for her.

The reason Karui was sitting was because she was waiting for Chianti to come out. Karui had to fight the urge on jumping on her feet and running up to Chianti for the past 4 minutes. In the beginning, after Karui spotted the thin line, she went to the spot that was trap free to see if she can keep going. But she couldn't, so she sat down on the safe zone, keeping her eyes on the ground, while also thinking on what else she can do. It was after 6 minutes of silence that she heard a low groan. She then decide to use a trick that Naruto had taught her.

Flashback

_A 9 year old Karui was running around the academy, avoiding some silly flower arrangement class for future kunoichi, while the boys would practice taijutsu. As she continue to go around the academy, she spotted Naruto outside the academy with his head held high, his eyes closed, just standing in the middle of the area inhaling the peaceful surroundings._

_ She decided to go and play a prank on him, as well as insert her status as being the best in the class. She carefully and silently moved towards Naruto, jumping out of the ground floor window, avoiding anything that would make any sounds that would warn him. Just as she was just behind him (2 meters), Naruto just did a backflip and jumped over Karui, landing behind her. This freaked her out since Naruto caught her be surprise._

_ Once Karui got over her surprise, she glared at Naruto for scaring her. She then heard him, "You know, if you're going to try and scary me, you need to do better than that since I heard you just when you walked outside."_

_ Karui was stunned to know that Naruto knew she was outside, which she yelled out, "How can you hear me since I moved quietly." Glaring at Naruto_

_ Naruto sighed as he said, "Simple, when you jumped out of the window, there was a silent thump when you landed that told me someone was behind me." Answering Karui_

_ He then explained that being silent is a virtue that all shinobi would have to acquire since it can mean the difference of life and death._

End Flashback

Karui remembered that Naruto had told her that once she was silence, she could be able to hear things the she wouldn't normally hear. It was when she became truly silent that she heard the groan that Chianti had made. With this, she planned out on what to do with her, which she decided to use this trap area as a means to take care of Chianti and to give her time on saving Omoi.

She can sense that Chianti was getting closer to her, where she got ready to make her own move against her. Once Chianti was at striking distance, she got into a leaping form to take out Karui. Chianti jump at Karui and giving her karate chop in the head to knock her out. It was then that Karui did a large backflip (sitting Indian-style) and avoided the attack. Chianti quickly recovered by using her hand to chop to land neatly and flip herself back on her feet, but at the spot that Karui was on, while Karui landed near her

Before Chianti can go and fight, she saw Karui pulled out her katana to face Chianti with a smirk on her face. Chianti wasn't worried since she believed that Karui wouldn't be much of a challenge for her. Chianti was about to make her move against Karui, Karui said, "I be careful if I were you. You know that this spot were on is the only spot that I was able to figure out that doesn't have a trap in it. So one wrong step pass me or around you is going to be you last." With a smirk on her face.

Chianti looked around and knew that Karui was right since she forgot that the spot that she was in was the inner circle of the trap zone. She knew that she needed to be careful since she only knew one safe trail, which she wasn't anywhere near. Plus with Karui on the defensive like that, she could very well get killed since Karui can get her if she was distracted, even if she can easily dodge Karui, she can still get herself injured .

They both waited in the spot that they were on since they can't move without the other getting the other. While they waited, Omoi was busy trying to get out, but was having difficulty since he was starting to feel dizzy from being hang upside down for a while now.

For 5 minutes, both Karui and Chianti stayed in the exact spot in defensive stance. It was then that they heard noises coming near them. Karui was hoping it was her team, while Chianti kept her cool since she needs to have an escape plan in case it wasn't Gin or any of her allies.

All three of them heard, "Well Chianti, it seems that you've got yourself in a troubling situation. Be grateful that we got here before those Kumo idiots came."

Both of them turned to see that it was Gin, Vodka, and Kir walking towards them. Chianti smirked when Gin came to them. Karui and Omoi, who was listening, were starting to get worried since they are outnumbered now.

"Chianti, get over here so we can get the girl." Said Vodka

Chianti moved her body and leapt into the air towards Gin and her team. Karui thought they were now screwed. But that thought ended when they all saw Chianti being kicked in the air and into the trap area. Once she fell into another part of the trap area, closer to Omoi, where she was then hit by dozens of kunai and an explosive tags. Chianti was killed instantly after those explosions. Everyone turned to see that the one that killed Chianti was Naruto, who was now in fighting stance. Gin and the others then saw Killer Bee and Samui landed next to him.

Naruto yelled out, "Karui! Get Omoi now! We got these guys."

Karui nodded then leapt to the spot where Chianti landed. Gin then looked at Kir, "Hurry and stop the girl. Make sure that she doesn't free the other boy." Which Kir nodded in agreement.

Kir quickly followed Karui, while Killer Bee, Naruot and Samui got ready to face Gin and Vodka.

Vodka quickly used his _**Impenetrable **__**Armor Jutsu**_ and rushed at the group. Killer Bee moved forward to face Vodka. Once both of them were locked in combat, Naruto and Samui focused their attention to the leader, Gin, who only smirked at them.

Naruto quickly got both of his sabre claws (that are located on both his shoulders), and got in fighting stance. Samui got her tanto ready to back up Naruto against Gin. Gin looked surprised to see Naruto holding 2 sabre claws.

"My, my, I thought I made sure that you don't have any weapons left." As he exams Naruto clothing, "Ah, I see. The coloring of your clothes… it masks the seals that you've place on them, to confuse your enemies on having a false sense of security." Gin stated

While Gin and Naruto were sizing each other up, Vodka rushed forward intending to destroy all three of them. It was then that Bee step in front of Vodka where Vodka pushed Bee far back, while Naruto and Samui avoided the oncoming collision from both Killer Bee and Vodka. Vodka pushed Bee out of the area, into a secluded area. Once Bee and Vodka left, Samui once again place her attention back on Gin, who was still staring at Naruto.

The stare only lasted for another moment or two until Gin made the first move. Like Naruto, Gin unsealed a large sheath sword in front of them. He pulled the sheath out to reveal a katana (from Kill Bill) with a brilliant shine on the blade. Once Gin pulled out his sword, he threw the sheath away and held the sword with both his hands. Naruto tighten his grip on his sabre claws, while Samui got her tanto ready to defend.

In an instant, Gin moved from his position to Naruto's where he swing his sword down over his head which Naruto blocked with both his sabre claws. Naruto struggle to push back Gin's sword, as Gin push forward trying to get the advantage. The struggle only lasted for a moment or 2 which Naruto drop his stance to fall back while moving his sabre claws to his left side. This made Gin fall forward and lose his balance that allowed Naruto to do a right heel kick at Gin. Gin was caught by surprise by Naruto's move. He quickly brought himself back on his legs, which at that time, Naruto came at him with full force.

Samui watch and waited for the perfect opportunity to jump in since Naruto was using his sabre claws with his taijutsu. Naruto and Gin continue to fight each other's own blade, trying to cut the other apart.

* * *

With Karui

While the others were fighting their own battle, Karui leapt into the free space that Naruto created for her using Chianti's body. Once she landed, she looked were Omoi was and yelled out, "Omoi! Be ready, I'm not going to get near you in case the support your tide to is a trap so I'm going to cut the rope around your body so you'll have to catch yourself!"

"Got it, but what happens if the ropes are also a trap? Or there is a trap ready to hit you when you start cutting the ropes? Or-" Omoi said before Karui cut in and said, "Just shut up since I throwing my shurikens now."

Omoi was nervous when the small hail of shurikens only cut the rope that tide from his shoulder to his chest. He quickly, but carefully, got his arms untied and got the blindfold of his face before finally looking at where he was. Once he took it all in, he looked towards his feet where his feet were still tied. He got rid of the rope that had his entire body tied and got to work on releasing himself.

While Omoi was freeing himself, Karui checked the battlefields to see how the rest of her team we're doing. It was then that she spotted Kir coming towards her with a new staff blade that he had with him. Karui prepared her katana to defend against Kir's staff blade.

Kir landed in front of Karui, where he instantly went at Karui with full force. He swung his blade staff with his right hand where Karui brought her katana to block it from her side. Once the staff blade was stopped from the katana, Kir put his left hand just beneath his right where he slid them upward then stop the struggle between the 2 blade ends for Kir to bring the other end of his staff blade to strike at Karui. Karui blocked the other end of the staff blade with her katana in a down sweeping motion where the handle was at the right side of her face with both her hands.

Kirs disengage from the struggle which he then move his staff blade above his head, swinging it with both of his hands, while Karui prepared for another attack. While Karui and Kir were facing each other, Omoi finally frees himself from the rope, where he now hangs on the line. He held onto the rope that kept tied upside down to pull himself up onto the branch. He then looked at where Karui was fighting. He would go down to help Karui, but he had no weapons since Gin and his men took his katana and other weapons away from him when he got captured. He knew that he'll need Karui to hand him some kunai to help with the fight since he can tell that Kir wasn't serious yet.

* * *

With Killer Bee

Vodka pushed Killer Bee away from his students to a more secluded area, where they can both fight. Vodka used his _**Earth style**_ techniques to fight Bee, while Bee brought forth 2 of his swords from his back while channeling some of his lightning affinity into it to increase their power.

Both of them sized each other for a moment before Vodka yelled out, "_**Earth Style: Stone Spike jutsu**_!" where several 4 ft. long spikes of rock were shot out of the earth towards Killer Bee. Killer Bee used his swords with his lightning affinities to cut each of the thrown spikes.

Once Bee destroyed the spikes, he went forward to strike down Vodka. Vodka prepared himself by using his _**Impenetrable Armor Jutsu **_to destroy Killer Bee. Bee used put one of his 2 swords back behind his back, where he then turned his arm into the Hachibi's arms to absorb Vodka's assault.

As the both of them continue to try and overpower each other, the action back with the others was heating up.

* * *

Naruto and Samui

Naruto and Gin continue to slash, slice and strike each other with their weapons. Gin had the advantage since he was wielding his katana with impressive speed, while Naruto block and barely counterattack against him. After a couple of more slash attacks, Gin was able to take the opportunity to kick Naruto in the chest. Naruto was able to cross his arms at his chest to block the attack, but was push back.

Gin took this moment to do hand signs, which he then yelled out, "_**Fire Style: Flower Phoenix jutsu**_." Multiple fire balls in the form of birds came flying towards Naruto. Naruto wasn't in a position to dodge or block any of it. Gin thought he had Naruto, but was surprised when shot of water hit the ones that were going to hit Naruto, while letting the other that weren't going to hit him pass by. Gin looked to see that it was Samui who fired the water at them. Samui paid attention to the battle carefully, waiting to jump in and back Naruto up. When she saw Gin fire his jutsu, she quickly performed the hand signs for her to use _**Water Style: Water Bullet Jutsu**_ to save him from being burned alive.

For 2 to 3 weeks before, Samui has done little training with her water affinity from another jounin that Killer Bee introduces her. She was able to get the just the basic down and know at least 2 c-rank water jutsu.

Naruto turned to Samui and said, "Thanks for the save Samui. I owe you." With a smirk

"You better since I always collect." Answered Samui

Gin looked pissed since he thought he had Naruto, but forgotten all about Samui. It was then that he saw Samui made her way to Naruto's side, where they both nodded at each other and looked towards Gin. They moved quickly at him. Both Naruto and Samui attack Gin at the same time, giving Gin a real run for his money. Gin, however, made sure to keep both of them in front of him so he doesn't get a disadvantage from either one of them.

Both Naruto and Samui continue their assault, but then were surprised when Gin jumped into the air. Samui quickly followed, which Naruto was concerned about. Samui lounge a thrust at Gin, where he parried it. Gin used this moment to use one of his kick to beat back Samui. As Samui fell down, Naruto kept a close eye on Gin as he comes back down to the ground where he quickly went to strike him down.

Once Gin landed, he threw a couple of shurikens that he secretly brought out, at Naruto. Naruto used his sabre claws to block all of them, but then saw Gin performed another jutsu that it gave him. Gin yelled out, "_**Lightning Style: lightning spark.**_" Gin's jutsu went from his body to the ground where several streams of lighting moved through it in a zigzag pattern towards Naruto and Samui.

Naruto and Samui, once she recovered from Gin's kick, quickly dodge Gin's lightning attack. This is when Gin instantly moved forwards towards Samui take her out since she hasn't yet recovered dodging the attack. Samui looked to see Gin was about to slash her horizontally from her left but Naruto step in and block it with his left sabre claw. Naruto and Gin glare at each other at the position they were in. Gin brought his free left arm up to punch Naruto, but Samui used the position she was in to their advantage. Samui bend down and delivered a kick to Gin's chest as payback from earlier. Gin was force back, which Naruto took it to the next step and brought his other sabre claw towards Gin's chest. Gin brought out a hidden kunai just before Naruto's sabre claw could hit him to block the attack. Gin then tried to kick him, but Naruto backflip away from Gin and landed next to Samui. Both Naruto and Samui went back into defensive stance, getting ready for Gin's next attack.

Gin looked back at Naruto and Samui to contemplate his next move. As he stared at them, he thought, "_These 2 brats are skilled, I'll give them that. However, they have been an annoyance for me up to now. I guess it's time I end this now._" Which he then brought his own scroll to unravel it and unseal another katana.

Naruto and Samui were beginning to worry since Gin was tough with one katana, but now they had to deal with him 2 katanas.

* * *

With Karui and Omoi

Karui continue to fight with Kir, who had gotten the advantage when he started to attack Karui with even faster movements. The only thing that Karui was able to do was block most of his attacks, while some of them gave her scratch or flesh wounds. Karui was breathing deeply when Kir started to get serious. Karui was surprised to see Kir move from his position towards her, intending to impale her, but both of them were surprised when Omoi landed next to Kir and drove a huge kick on his side.

Omoi watch the battle and waited for a perfect opportunity for him to get Kir. Kir felt embarrassed when Omoi hit him since he forgot about Omoi. Kir was able to land safely in the trap zone, avoiding the traps he made for them. Omoi went up to Karui to see if she was fine.

"About time you came down and help me." Karui stated

"Sorry, I wanted to get him off guard. I don't have any weapons, so I needed to wait to get him. So can I borrow some kunai from you?" Omoi asked Karui, who reach for her weapon's pouch and brought out 2 kunai for Omoi to use.

Both of them got ready for them to fight against Kir since Kir was being serious now. Kir instantly moved from his position to being in front of Karui and Omoi with extreme skill. He used his staff blade to swing or impale them with the bladed end. Omoi and Karui were desperately blocking every attack and could barely give a counterattack while being pushed back. Omoi and Karui were breathing heavily, trying to hit anything from Kir, but failing to at least get close enough to do it so. Omoi and Karui decided to switch things around since they are being pushed into a corner, where the corner can bite.

* * *

With Naruto and Samui

Naruto and Samui were on the defensive for the past couple of minutes. After Gin unsealed another katana, he was in a war path. Gin moved his swords so elegantly and speed that made it look like blurs that Naruto and Samui could barely keep up with.

After a few minutes of slashes and thrusts, Naruto knew that his sabre claws aren't up for this fight since Gin's have the reach advantage while his sabre claws are only good against close and quick attacks. He knew that Samui's tanto is the only thing that can be on somewhat on even ground against Gin's katanas. He then decided to turn things up.

Naruto step back a bit, which Gin brought his katanas for a cross cut on Naruto, but Samui stepped in blocked both blades with her tanto. Samui struggled to hold back Gin, but she only held him off for a moment or two, which Naruto needed. Gin looked back to see Naruto backflip a bit before jumping into the air and threw both his sabre claws with his wind affinity like a boomerang. The two blades came spinning towards him in 2 directions in a way to slice him in half. Samui sense what going on, which she then fell back and leapt into the air, while Gin lost his footing, but got himself back in action. Gin quickly spin around and drop to the ground to avoid the sabre claws. The sabre claws went pass him, which Gin jump back to his feet, to look at Naruto. But then look back since he heard the same spinning sound coming back towards him. He then jumped into the air and thrust his sword at the sabre claws flat side, bring it to an end of the boomerangs.

Gin was getting tired of fighting both Naruto and Samui, so he decided to end it. But once he landed on the ground after taking care of the sabre claws, he looked up to see Naruto instantly in front of him but now saw him holding 2 wakizashis in both his hands, which he immediately blocked with his katanas.

When Naruto through his sabre claw boomerangs, he immediately crosses both his arms to bring his hands to his shoulders, below the seals that the sabre claws were sealed, and unsealed his wakizashis.

After unsealing his wakizashis, he quickly got up to Gin, where he and Gin fought each other with their swords. Even though Gin's katanas still had the reach advantage cause his swords were longer, Naruto had the time advantage plus his wakizashis gave him an extra length to strike at Gin, even though the wakizashi was still a smaller length.

As Gin continue to hold off against Naruto's wakizashis, Samui quickly followed behind him and used her tanto to strike down Gin. Gin pushed back against Naruto and dodge the tanto strike at him while Naruto backflip away to let Samui land safely in front of him. Gin immediately threw his katanas at them, which they both dodged. Gin instantly ran towards them, which he delivered a few taijutsu attacks at them, which both Naruto and Samui were toss apart from each other as well as forcing them to drop their weapons. Gin then performed hand signs to unleash 2 waves of his _**Lightning Spark jutsu**_ at them. Naruto got out of the way, while Samui got stung at the leg.

* * *

With Karui and Omoi

Karui and Omoi continue to fight with Kir, who pushed them to a corner near the traps Karui and Omoi were completely overwhelmed by Kir's skills. Omoi was had his body slash, as well as punctured by Kir's technique, while Karui had the same problem.

Once Kir had gotten serious, he unleashed his skills with incredible accuracy. He used his staff blade, not only as his primary weapon, but also as a distraction while he brought out other shinobi weapons (kunai, shurikens, and such) with combination of Ninjutsu and shinobi wire. Omoi and Karui were doing everything they can from being tangled up to being impaled by Kir's technique. After a while, they were pushed completely into the corner, where Karui trip a trap that the both of them avoided but got a small slash by Kir.

They both looked at each other, which Omoi asked Karui, "So… do you have a plan B?"

"Nope!" Karui bluntly stated

"So how are we going to beat him?" Omoi wondered

"I don't know since Naruto and Samui are the ones that come up with the plans. But their busy fighting off their leader right now." Said Karui

"If only we can come with some way to make him fall into a trap of ours, then we can take him out easy." Omoi stated

That's when Karui got hit by inspiration. She then looked at Omoi, "That's it. We'll trap him by using his own traps against him." Karui whispered

"I don't think it would work since this guy seems to know where each trap is since he is stepping on the outer line of the safe zone into the trap zone." Omoi replied

"Yeah, but if we can get him to be completely focus on us, then maybe we can trick him on setting off his own traps against himself. It's the only way we can beat him." whispered Karui

"Alright then, let's do it." Omoi agreed while thinking, "_There are so many things that can go wrong, like…_"

Once they formed their plan, they began to unravel it. Karui and Omoi continue to block and dodge every one of Kir's attacks. After a while of trying to get him to make him misstep on the ground, Karui had enough of this. She quickly drew out a kunai with an explosive tag. She knew that if she or Omoi through explosives on the trap area, they were more than likely to get hit by the after math, but she decided to so a Naruto and go with guts alone.

Kir dodge the kunai strike but notice the explosive tag, while Omoi thought that Karui was nuts. Once the tag exploded, everything around them went nuts. Shurikens and kunai were thrown all around them, Karui blocked all the life threatening throws on her body, but still received hits on her arms and legs where she drop to the ground in pain. Omoi barely dodged all the hits as well, while using the kunai to deflect most of them while getting a stab wound on his lower left side, avoiding a fatal injury. Kir was able to dodge but still got hit by the shockwave from his other explosions. He landed near a safe zone, but because of the current dust cloud, he can't tell on where to move next.

Omoi was barely able to see where Kir landed and guess that this was a risk taker but had no choice to go for it. Omoi quickly ran towards Kir, where Kir spotted Omoi coming towards him. Kir was about to throw a couple of shurikens at Omoi, but Omoi threw his 2 kunai at him. Kir dodges them but lost his focus on Omoi just long enough for Omoi to double leap kick Kir in the chest. Kir was thrown onto his back, while Omoi fell down on his back. When Kir landed, he felt a trap activate, where he was then struck with multiple kunai shurikens, while nothing happened to Omoi. Once the dust cleared up, Omoi looked around himself to see that he was still in the safe zone that Naruto created from Chianti's body. He sighed in gratitude since he wasn't going to die, while he looked over to see Karui was alright, injured but alright. With that, there battle with Kir was over.

* * *

With Naruto and Samui

With Samui's leg injured, she wasn't able to move that well, which Naruto quickly tried to get between her and Gin. Naruto was able to get between them, where Naruto did everything to dodge all of Gin's katanas, once he picked them up after throwing them. Naruto was thinking of unsealing the dragon's sword, but he hasn't mastered it. But it was the only thing he had that he can fight with it. Before he can unseal it from his back, Gin kicked hard in the chest and was sent flying away from them. Gin was about to go after him but was able to see Samui threw a couple of shurikens with her lightning affinity to increase the cutting power. Gin blocked the attacks with his own swords with his lightning affinity, but a couple actually hit him but weren't deep. He was completely enrage by the humiliation that both of them were giving him.

"That's it little girl. Consider this as your last move!" yelled Gin where he quickly threw his swords into the air and performed a lot of complicated hand signs in fast action. He then yelled out, "_**Fire Style: Dragon fire Jutsu**_!

A large stream of fire came out of Gin's mouth, where it turned into a vicious dragon in fast space. Samui couldn't get away because of her injuries. Naruto saw Gin's insane smile, Samui's scared face and had no second thoughts on what he wanted to do.

Naruto ran forward with everything he had, at the moment, unsealing the dragon sword from behind his back, getting in between Samui and the attack. As he was doing this, he thought, "_I don't care if I can't master this sword. I don't care if I have my family's summoning. I don't care what happens to me. I'll protect Samui since she's…_" while at the same notion, the sword began to glow as white as the sun.

Samui saw in fear as Naruto pushed her away from the attack, while stepping in and took the attack with his sword in front of him. The fire consumed Naruto in powerful streams, while Gin laughed at how he killed Naruto. Samui yelled out his name as she watches her best friend being burned alive. She screamed his name thinking it was her fault for Naruto being burned alive.

Just as Samui thought the worst, the stream of intense fire separated into 2 separate streams. Gin and Samui wondered what happened, but then saw a bright glowing white light in the middle of the flames in a cutting movement. That's when they both saw Naruto wielding the strange light.

(Yugioh 5D - Shooting Quasar Dragon Theme)

In the middle of the flames, Naruto stood there with his family's cross norman broadsword in a down cutting position while its blade still glow bright white. When Naruto was about to get hit with the fire jutsu, he swung his sword down from his right shoulder with his mind focus completely focus on protecting Samui. It was then as the sword was responding to his feelings, he felt like the sword was now a part of him, like an extension of his arm.

Once Gin stopped his fire jutsu, Naruto picked up the sword and couldn't believe on how light it was. The sword felt light as a feather, yet Naruto can tell that it was still as strong as steel. With that, Naruto prepared to fight of Gin, who was wondering on how Naruto was able to survive his attack as well as the bright light.

Naruto regain his focus on what needs to be done and that was to defeat Gin. It was then that he felt the sword starting to get heavier again, which means that the connection that he had was starting to break apart. He instantly moved from his current position to Gin and started to attack Gin with his sword.

As Naruto was attack Gin, Samui, who was sitting on the sidelines couldn't believe on what she was seeing. At first, Gin had the advantage, but now Naruto and Gin were on even ground. Gin was both of his katanas to attack while Naruto used his broadsword to counterattack. Gin couldn't believe that Naruto was now on his own level in such a short amount of time.

(End Theme)

During the battle, Samui began to notice that Naruto was beginning to struggle on holding onto the sword. She began to wonder if the connection between Naruto and the sword was running out of time. She had to act now in order to help Naruto win this battle.

Naruto and Gin pushed each other back, giving each other some space. This is when Gin notice his katanas were getting completely damaged from Naruto's sword. Naruto was starting to have a difficult time on holding onto his sword. This is the time that Gin decided to increase the anti. Gin thrust the katanas down and performed some hand seals, where he then yelled out, "_**Fire Style: Surpreme Fire Breath Jutsu!**_" It was then a jet like flame came flying towards Naruto, like a flame cutter but supremely bigger.

(Rurouni Kenshin – Warrior Suite [time: 4:22-4:50])

Naruto decided to end this battle and do something crazy. He used his sword one more time and ran towards the insane inferno, where Naruto used the sword to cut through the flame. During this time, Naruto was burned a little, where Gin was amazed on what Naruto was doing against one of his strongest attacks. He then saw water being sprayed on him and saw Samui getting behind him to use one of her water jutsu attack to push and splash Naruto with. He stopped his fire jutsu and gotten his katanas where he then channeled his lightning affinity to increase the cutting power of his swords and went in for the kill. Naruto and Gin were closing in on each other, while Samui threw some kunai at Gin with her lighting affinity covering them to increase the cutting power. The kunai pass Naruto, where Gin blocked it with one of his katanas while he had his other katana ready to strike Naruto. In an instant, both of them struck the other. They both stood 10 ft. apart from each other. It was then that Gin said, "I can't believe… that I lost to a bunch of brats." With a raspy voice

(End Theme)

Gin fell down on his chest which started to bleed immensely. Naruto stood tall with his broadsword on his right hand which he then drop to the ground since it was now back to being heavy. Naruto panted as he saw Gin lying in a pool of his own blood. The winner was Naruto and Samui.

Naruto went up to Samui, to help her get on her feet and led her near the trap area where Karui and Omoi were now resting on, safe but still in danger. Before they can celebrate, everyone heard a large explosion coming from the direction where Bee and Vodka were fighting. After the explosion, they heard no sounds of fighting. It was a moment or two before they heard someone walking towards them. Naruto and Samui got tense but then relax when they saw Killer Bee coming out into the open.

Killer Bee looked at his students then said, "My, my, from the beating to the beat down, you guys fought ass and took names." With a smile on his face.

Naruto asked Bee on how he took care of Vodka. Bee rapped that he defeated Vodka with a combination of lighting jutsu and partial Hachibi transformation along with using Vodka's own technique.

Once Bee finished the explanation, he helped Naruto get Omoi and Karui out of the trap area and went back to the mining village to get their wound taken care of and to give Karui some needed rest from the stabs that the kunai was given to her arms and legs. Killer Bee sends a message to his brother, Raikage, about the mission and wrote down, "Need medics, but Mission _**Success**_!"

* * *

Till Next time

P.S. Everyone, the reason that this chapter is so long is because that not only that some people complain about this special saga, but I also got tired of writing this as well and want to get to Konoha's chunin exam saga. The only reason I even wrote this special saga, was because I want Naruto to at least be able to start handling the broadsword before reaching Konoha. If you guys feel that this chapter is kinda weak or not or whatever, I plan to rewrite it later on and balance it out.

P.S.S I still have my poll for "Element Master Naruto". Currently DBZ # 18 and Familiar of Zero, Tiffinia are both tied for 1st place. But things can still change so vote now, but 1 vote only. The girls pictures are still on my profile page.


	25. Return to Konoha

Last time, Team 9 had completed their latest mission with no fatalities, but with minor to serious injuries.

* * *

In Kumo

Everything and everyone in Kumo were doing what they were supposed to be doing with their daily lives. For one shinobi, he was completely focused getting ready for the Chunin exams. That shinobi was Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. He was currently training by himself, following both his summoning and sensei.

It's been over 2 months since the battle with Gin and his crew. For that time, he and his team trained very hard since that event.

After the battle, Karui was bedridden back in Kumo for nearly 2 weeks. Once she recovered from her injuries that were on her arms and legs, thanks to the medical units and hospital, she continued her training in a fast but steady pace until she was back to being a 100%. During the time, Karui was finally able to use her lightning affinity, which Killer Bee showed her how to use it with her kenjutsu style and showed her a 2 d-rank lightning jutsu that she would be able to use.

Omoi was able to recover from the battle in a few days. Like Karui, Omoi was able to use his lightning affinity with his kenjutsu. The difference from Karui was that Killer Bee increased Omoi taijutsu training as well increasing his physical strength.

As soon as returning to Kumo, Samui work hard on her training. She was able to fully capable on using her lighting affinity and started to work on her water affinity. Killer Bee also increase Samui's kenjutsu and taijutsu while she personally working on increasing her speed.

For Naruto, it's been a long 2 months for him. For one thing, when he returned to Kumo, a represented from the summoning appeared in front of him, in private. The summoning looked at Naruto's eyes as it asked if Naruto was able to wield the sacred sword. Naruto told him the truth that he was able to use it in battle. The creature looked deeply at Naruto, and then asked him to see his tattoos on both his forearms. He agreed and showed it, which he was then surprise since the last time he saw his tattoos, it was more chaotic but was now more tamed somehow. The summoning then said, "_**With this, you have become the official heir to the Uzumaki Clan. My kind well now acknowledges you as our summoner**_."

Ever since then, Naruto has been working hard on becoming the summoner that his clan's summoning would want to be loyal to. When he wasn't training with Killer Bee or the rest of team 9, he would be training with his summonings. His summonings helped him in fuinjutsus which he learned a few seals. The summonings also taught Naruto more than just simple fuinjutsu, one which became his favorite jutsu to use because of his high chakra reserve and stamina, _**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_. Not only was his arsenal in ninjutsu increase, but the summonings also began to teach him on their taijutsu, and one of the 2 kenjutsu styles that were not only impressive in skill, but also in power in a slow but steady pace.

As Naruto continue to train in a training area, his primary focus was on wielding his clan's mystic sword which he was starting to get the hang of it, ever since his battle with Gin. He remembered both, mental and emotional requirements on how he made the sword feel very light. Of course, even though he remembered it doesn't mean he actually gotten a hang of it right away. While he practices on trying to wielding the sword, he also made sure to continue his team training with Killer Bee.

During the time after the mission with Gin, Killer Bee continued to train Naruto, mostly working his ninjutsu training with his 2 affinities, wind and lightning. Naruto has trained in his affinities pretty well. But Killer Bee wanted not only Naruto, as well as his apprentices, to master it; he wanted him to wield his elemental affinities to be second nature without even thinking about it.

* * *

Noon

It been another day in Kumo, but for the genin teams, today was a special day for them. Today was for the jounin senseis in genin team to come to the Jounin meeting hall for them to pass judgment on their team for them to take the Chunin Exams that is taking place in Konoha this year in 2 weeks. Everyone was there, with the Raikage sitting in his chair, hearing the acceptance or declining the offer to take the Chunin Exams. This year, there were 10 jounins with genin teams, some of which have been genin for the past 2 to 5 years. The only rookie teams that were in the room were another jounin sensei and Killer Bee. Once they went up, Killer Bee was the final one to go.

"Alright Bee, I know that your team has completed not only the number of missions required but also know that your team are still rookies that still require a bit more time to strengthen their skills. But this decision to let them complete is up to you. So are they good enough to take the chunin exam or not?" asked A

Killer Bee did a thinking pose before he moved into his rap dance move and rap, "My squad maybe young, but their skills are the bomb. They are straight to take and dominate the exam." With a smile.

This got A to worry, not because of whose participating but for Naruto since he may actually decides to go to Konoha for the Chunin exams. He thought if Konoha figures out who Naruto is, then they might try and take him back or persuade him to come back. He, of course, knew that Naruto has a strong sense of honor and loyalty towards his friends and allies. A thought about how Naruto might have been trained to be a shinobi, but has raise a honor code of a warrior, samurai, or both of them. Once he heard Bee's decisions, he ended the meeting but asked Bee to tell Naruto to come by his office later in the evening as well as to make the decision on which 3 of his 4 students to participate since the chunin exam a three man participation.

* * *

With Team 9

Currently, Naruto, Samui, Karui and Omoi were doing a training session together. Naruto was team up with Karui while Samui and Omoi were formed another pair. Everyone hasn't changed much since the C turned A-rank mission against Gin and his crew. The only changes that happened were both Naruto and Samui. Samui still wore the same clothing, but had changed her tank shirt into a loose, blue, sleeve tank shirt with a tight, sleeve fishnet while having her forearms wrapped in sports bandage like Naruto use to. Naruto had changed his clothes to (think Hawkeye from the latest "Avengers" movie) while still having his forearm protectors.

Naruto and Karui had a great teamwork advantage since he used his bow and arrow for mid and long range attacks, which Karui followed up with her short range kenjutsu attacks. Of course Samui and Omoi use their own teamwork to help block and counterattack all of their attacks.

After training for an hour, they decided to end their training session, especially since Naruto was already exhausted earlier since he was working on secret jutsu that he was trying to work on. Karui and Omoi both asked him on what he was trying to do, but said that it was a secret. They were both disappointed, but Samui knew what he was doing since she helped him watch over him.

Flashback

_It was 10 in the morning when Samui arrived in the training area where her team would meet up. It was when she arrived that she heard some kind of destruction. She went to it see Naruto standing in front of boulder that he use for practice on since the boulder had a create on it side, where she saw Naruto holding onto his right arm from using some destructive jutsu, because damage it gave his hand._

_ She came up to him in concern and said,"Naruto! Are you alright?"_

_ Naruto breathed deeply as he look back at Samui, "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just working on mastering a new lightning jutsu that I'm working on."_

"_Really? If you're new jutsu is this powerful, considering the destruction on the boulder, would it be cool if you teach it to me?" asked Samui_

_ Naruto looked at Samui before sighing, "No." Naruto plainly stated_

"_Why not? It's not cool on not helping your teammate." Annoyed Samui_

"_It's not that I don't want to teach you, it's that I can't teach you since the requirements for this jutsu are too much to be use. In other words, even though it has destructive power and speed, no shinobi can use it. It's an un-finished jutsu. But of course, this only applies for everyone else, except for me." Naruto answered with a smirk_

_ Samui wanted to know on what kind of jutsu would be so difficult to that no one can master it. Naruto walked up to her eat and told her what jutsu he was trying to master, which she went wide-eye about it. Before she can say anything about it, Naruto said, "I asked for the past mission reports from all Kumo shinobi that faced off against or seen him use it."_

End Flashback

As everyone rested, it was there that Killer Bee made his entrance to them. Everyone saw Killer Bee in front of them, but they saw that he was smiling about something.

Killer Bee took this moment and rapped, "Alright boys and girls hope you're ready for a smack down because I enlisted you all for the chunin exams."

This got everyone surprised to know that they were entered into the chunin exams. But before they can get excited, they then heard Killer Bee say, "Chill out before you spill out. Sad to say that only 3 can take the task ahead, one of you can't take the chance. You guys need to think and be strong since this test can make or break you."

Everyone looked at each since they now have to decide on who would not take the chunin exams. Before they can think about it together, Killer Bee talked to Naruto, "Bro wants to see you later on for some one on one talk."

Naruto nodded in understanding, which they then all left since Killer Bee decided to cancel today's training session to give everyone a chance for themselves to think on whether to take the chunin exams this year or wait next year.

* * *

Raikage's office

Naruto had walked up to the Raikage's office, where he meant Mabui and told her about his meeting with him. Mabui confirmed with it since the Raikage was expecting him to arrive around the initial time of the meeting. Mabui went in and announced to the Raikage about Naruto's arrival which he allowed to enter. Once Naruto entered his office, A asked Mabui to leave them alone for a private discussion which she nodded and went back out the office to continue her work. Both of them looked at each other before A said, "Naruto… I know that Bee told you about the Chunin exam, as well as the problem of participation for only 3 genin, right?"

Naruto nodded in understanding, "Of course, do you know that the Chunin Exams is taking place in Konoha." Said A

Both Naruto's right hand and his eyes to flinch from finding out that Konoha is where the Chunin Exams is taking place there. Naruto closed his eyes as he remembered the village he was born in, the village that disrespected his father's wishes, the beatings he gotten, the hellish dark loneliness that he had to endure and finally the final attempt on his life. A could see Naruto getting concerned about Konoha, which he didn't blame him since he knew that all Jinchuriki, like Naruto, had suffered in the hands of the village that they reside in.

The Raikage continued, "Alright then, since you now know what I'm talking about, Naruto… do you want to take the Chunin Exams in Konoha this year?"

Naruto took a moment before he said, "Yes, I want to take the Chunin exams. Even though I know that it is taking place in that village, I can put my person grudges behind me and participate since I know I'm ready to take it." He answered

A nodded in understanding, which he then said, "Alright, since you want to participate on it, I'll be giving you a mission at the same time, which you must complete it before the Chunin Exam starts."

"A mission before the chunin exam… A-sama, if you give me a mission now, I won't be able to participate in it." Naruto stated

"Don't worry about that Naruto since this mission that you and your team will be taking place in Konoha." A responded which Naruto got a bit confused about it. Before he can say anything about it, A said, "You mission would be to enter Konoha 3 to 2 days earlier before the Chunin exam and enter the Yondaime Hokage's home to collect all the scrolls, books, etc. that is inside it." A finished

Naruto went wide-eye at what the Raikage just told him. The reason why he is stunned about it is because he'll be going to place where he would have called home if the Kyuubi hadn't attack, the place where he would have grown up with both his father and mother. Naruto was going to go to his fath- to his house. With that, Naruto accepted the mission which A planned out on how he was going to do it since he was preparing for this even to happen since Naruto started to attend Kumo's academy.

* * *

Konoha

It was mid-morning in Konoha's main gate. The 2 chunin that were guarding it were still half asleep since they woke up early for their shift. As they waited, they saw 4 figures walking from a distance towards them. Once they got closer, they can see that these 4 figures where Kumo shinobi. Once the 4 of them made it to the main gate which the guards notice that one of them was wearing a face mask that covered the face except the eyes and mouth, the squad leader of the team walked up to the 2 chunin guard.

"Hello, can you please give us your name, the name of your squad and the purpose on coming to Konoha?" said the 1st guard

"Yes, my name is Yugito Ni and I am the substitute squad captain for the genin team here to take the chunin exam as it is written in this scroll I have here." Which Yugito pulled out a scroll, having the Raikage's written and sign permission. Yugito then said, "The name of the participants you'll have to find out in a few days."

Once the chunin guards confirmed the document, they let Yugito and team 9 goes into the village. When they entered, Yugito wanted to find a hotel room before she goes to the Hokage tower to register Samui, Karui and Naruto.

Naruto, Samui, and Karui are the ones that will be taking the chunin exams for team 9. The reason because Omoi wasn't here is because he elected himself not to go, since even though he knew he was skilled, he felt he still wasn't ready yet. The other reason why Yugito was taking Team 9 to Konoha was because A doesn't want Konoha to be suspicious since even though Bee can take care of himself, he figured Konoha wouldn't put too much mind in Yugito since even though she was the jinchuriki of Nibi, she wouldn't bring to much attention to herself unlike Bee who raps as well as reputation of being the Raikage's adoptive brother would mean.

They walked for a bit until they found a good hotel for them to stay in which was also good enough for them to do their secret mission. Once they checked in, Yugito informed everyone that she will go to the Hokage tower to register them into the Chunin exam. She also gave them permission to explore the village, which they agreed to check out the area. Samui and Karui left together to see some places since this the 1st time they entered a different shinobi village. Naruto decided to explore by himself.

Naruto decided to head 1st to the one spot he miss since Konoha thrown him away for dead, Ichiraku Ramen. On his way, he can see all the villagers that were walking around, minding their own business, as well as the shinobi that hang around them. Naruto notice how the villagers look at him, with some confusion, some normal and sorts. He can see the total difference from what happened 7 years ago, when he was treated as a demon. His mind was completely lost in thought that when he turned the corner, he bumped into someone by accident, which the said person fell on the ground and dropped a cinnamon bun.

Naruto looked at the ground to see who it was. The first thing he notices was that the person was a young, cute girl with pale skin. He then saw her eyes which really captured his attention. He can see deep within her lavender eyes, that the person was a shy (like an innocent animal), kind, and a trust worthy person, while he can also tell that she isn't a fighter but well fight if she needed to.

After a moment of just looking at her eyes, he took in the rest of her image. He saw that she has short, leveled hime-cut style just above her forehead with chin-length strands framing her face. She wore a cream-colored hooded-jacket with a fire symbol on the upper right and left sleeves and fur around the cuffs and hem, with navy blue pants with her forehead protector around her neck.

At that same time, as Naruto was looking at her, she was looking at him. When she fell down, she looked up and getting ready to apologize for bumping into him. She first saw his face, but saw that his face was covered with a mask that only showed his mouth and eyes, which captured her attention. As she saw his eyes, her thoughts on apologizing also stop since she too can see what was inside of his eyes. She could see in his piercing blue sapphire eyes, courage, strength, confidents, but can also see kindness, loyalty, and other feelings that would be considered good virtues qualities of a person. She then focuses on the rest of him which she saw that he was as tall as or a bit taller than Sasuke. She then notice his clothing which showed his thin but strong body and can tell that he would have a strong attractive body judging from his arms muscles. But the thing that she notices the most was the Kumo forehead protector on his forehead.

As they looked at each other for the moment, they didn't know that this moment of action was the beginning part of events that would soon come upon the village.

* * *

Till Next time, Happy Thanksgiving

And my poll is still open, so those who haven't voted, vote now since your vote could make the difference.


	26. Home of a lost Family

Last time, Yugito who was substituting for Killer Bee on being Team 9 (Naruto, Samui, and Karui) sensei. She took them to Konoha where they did the proper check point for them to enter the village. Once they found a hotel, Team 9 was left to wonder on their own, where Naruto bumped into a certain blue hair girl.

* * *

With Naruto

As both Naruto and the girl continue to look at each other for the moment, the girls' team that was behind her saw what happened. After the moment ended, Naruto looked at the cinnamon bun that landed near him, near his feet and went to pick it up.

The girls' teammates saw what happened, which one of them saw Naruto avoid picking up Hinata since he went for the cinnamon bun. One of them, who had a puppy lying on his head, thought that Naruto's action was completely rude the way he was ignoring his friends. He went around his friend to get to Naruto and hold him by his collar. Before he can get to it, Naruto got the cinnamon bun then notice something else, a small ointment container. Naruto moved his body away from the spot and got the container, which the boy miss getting Naruto but was tripped by Naruto's leg. Naruto leaned his body to his other side, which his leg was extended and the boy couldn't stop his momentum and tripped on the leg that made him fall down.

Once Naruto got the items, he got up and looked at the young girl and said, "I guess that this cinnamon bun used to be your snack." Which he then extended his hand to her.

"Oh, it's alright. It's my fault for not moving away from you." She sadly stated, which the boy with the puppy looking at her with sadness that she has to apologize for something she didn't do. Before he can argue about it, Naruto said, "What are you talking about. I should be the one who is apologizing. I got lost in my own thoughts and wasn't paying attention on where I was walking."

The young girl accepted Naruto's hand, which he helps her get back on her feet. Once he helped her up, he showed her the small ointment container, "I also guess that this is yours." The young girl was very grateful for what this stranger just did for her. Once he gave her back her ointment, he said, "My name is N from Kumo, sorry once again about earlier."

When the girl heard that he was from Kumo, she got a little hesitant, but then greeted him, "Um, nice to meet you N, I'm Hinata Hyuga." She shy fully said to him

When Naruto heard that she was Hyuga, he remembered on what Samui said to him before reaching Konoha. She explain to him that the Hyuga family and Kumo aren't on friendly terms, unlike the rest of the village. He heard her say that because of some top officials from Kumo wanted to have more bloodlines in their village, that one official had tried to capture the Hyuga clan's heiress and bring her to Kumo to create their own Hyuga clan. Of course, the abduction failed with the official killed by the Hyuga clan head, but the Kumo officials tried to use it as a way to get the Byakugan with the Hyuga's clan leader, Hiashi, corpses which they demanded. This of course failed, which ended with neither side a winner. In a bit of coincidences, this event happened a little bit before Naruto even arrive to Kumo.

When he remembered what Samui said about Hyuga clan, he just put it behind him since he wasn't part of any of that or even part of Kumo shinobi when he was young. Naruto believed that the incident back then should be forgotten because he didn't want such bitterness between the family and his village because of some mistake made by some idiot officials back home.

Once Naruto remembered what happened between the Hyuga clan and Kumo, he quickly put it behind him and focuses on the here and now. He then said, "A pleasure to meet you. Um and sorry once again about losing your snack. How about I buy you another once as an apology or at the very least replace the one you already lost." Naruto said

Hinata blush a bit, which she responded, "Um, n-no, it's al-alright, y-you d-don't have to t-tr-trouble yo-yourself." While shaking her hands sideways in front of her.

"It's alright, but of course, it depends on your sensei behind you, whose name would be?" Naruto stated

They then both to see the rest of Hinata's team. Naruto looked at (alright, I won't bother describing Kiba or Shino, since we alreadh know them) at Hinata's sensei, who is a woman which he admitted to himself that in terms of beauty, she rivals Yugito.

Hinata sensei has long, black, shoulder-length untamed hair, and very unique red color eyes, with an additional ring in them. She wears make-up consisting of red lipstick and purple eye shadow. Her regular outfit consists of a red mesh armour blouse with only the right sleeve visible. Over this is a very broad material which resembles bandages with a pattern on it similar to those of rose thorns. Her hands and upper thighs are also wrapped in bandages and she wears konoha's forehead protector and regular shinobi sandals.

Hinata's sensei looked at Naruto, eyeing in his eyes as he was asking for her permission. She had to admit that N (Naruto) was behaving quite maturely for a boy at his age, which she couldn't say much about her other student, Kiba.

It was then that Hinata decided to introduce her sensei and team to him. Hinata stuttered out, "Oh, um this is my teammates, Kiba-kun and Shino-kun…" Who both nodded at acknowledgement, "… and this is my sensei, Kurenai."

Naruto then asked, "So is it alright with you miss Kurenai?"

Kurenai looked at N and then answered, "I don't see a problem with that, plus I'm sure Hinata wouldn't mind having another cinnamon bun." With a smile

Hinata blushed a little, which she then heard N ask her where the nearest bakery is located. She started to walk in front of him which he followed her. Hinata was blushing as N (Naruto) was walking next to her. Once they walked around the block, Kurenai looked at Shino, Kiba and Akamaru and said, "Can you guys keep an eye on her without letting them know."

Kiba nodded, while Shino question it and let it known to Kurenai, "Um, sensei… why do you want us to follow Hinata? I can understand since the person is from Kumo, who is our ally, but as far as I can tell, he seems to be completely honest person."

Kurenai responded, "Yes, but even though he is an ally, it doesn't mean that Kumo has some alternative motive since Konoha couldn't prove that the Raikage had any involvement. That's why I want you guys to follow them in case he tries anything that he shouldn't do."

Shino, Kiba and Akamaru agreed which they then started to follow. As Kurenai watch the rest of her team follow Hinata, she couldn't help but be a little shameful, since even though her concerns were reason enough, she had another reason, which she views Hinata as a little sister so she just want to protect her like a big sister that she is.

* * *

With Naruto and Hinata

Naruto walked next Hinata, as she led him to bakery that she got her cinnamon bun. As he walked, he looked down, as memories from his childhood began surf, he look down on the ground as he remembered the loneliness. When he looked up, he saw the 4 Hokage's face on the mountain, which he then focus on his father. He knew that it was his father that nearly gave no childhood, but in some ways he still respects and admires him for being a legendary shinobi, one that even the Raikage, A, respects as an advisory.

Hinata, who walked beside him, looked at him and notice the sadness, but also fear and loneliness. In a way, Hinata can see that N was kind a like herself, she had no confidents, no talent or skill and of fully shy. But when she saw him looking at the Hokage's monument, more precisely at the 4th Hokage, she saw that his courage and confidents grew as well but wondered why. She knew that the 4th Hokage inspired many in Konoha, but she wondered on why does this kumo shinobi is inspired by him when he supposed to look up at the Raikage.

As they got closer, Naruto decided to talk about the incident since he would really like to have a true trusting relationship with the Hyuga clan and someday have Konoha and Kumo be true allies like Konoha did with Uzu no Kuni.

"Hinata…" stuttering her, "… how do you feel about me?" Naruto question. Hinata blushed, thinking that N was think love at first sight with her. Before she can say anything, N said, "And what I mean is how do you feel about me being a Kumo nin. I know about the incident that happened between my village and your clan Hyuga-san. So how do you feel about me?" he asked since he wanted to know how a Hyuga member feels about his village.

"To tell you the truth…" Hinata said, having Naruto full attention, "I'm actually pretty nervous and scared just being around you. You see, I was the one that your fellow shinobi tried to kidnap, which ended in the results of both of villages as you know it. So to actually being able to be around you is not something I enjoy doing right now." Hinata admit to Naruto

"Sorry to hear that but you shouldn't be nervous and afraid about all other shinobi. In fact, you should know that I, personally, as well as others, never like anything that involves in hurting a person in any kind of way. That's why; I'm going to become the next Raikage of Kumo, so I can fix the mistakes that Kumo has done over the years." Naruto stated

Hinata was surprise to hear that N was apologizing for an act that he was never involved in, which she also knows for sure, judging by how old he she guessed. When she saw his eyes, she was completely surprise to see that he was really telling the truth while she blushed red just seeing his eyes.

They made it the bakery, where Naruto bought her a replacement cinnamon bun that he accidently made her drop, where he then said, "Good-bye miss Hyuga. I hope you know that not many shinobi in either village are evil or dishonest as you were told since like you, many wants to live peaceful lives."

With that, Naruto took his leave, where Hinata just stood still in the spot with the cinnamon bun in her hands. She watched as she saw him walking away from her while she had a blush on her face.

* * *

With Naruto

Naruto casually, but secretly with eagerness, walked around Konoha as he made his way towards his favorite place back when he was in Konoha, Ichiraku Ramen. After walking for a bit, acting like he was wondering around, Naruto spotted the restaurant. He made his way inside the restaurant to see the old chief and Ayame. He smiled from seeing the both of them are living well and are doing great since the last time he saw them 7 years ago. He was about to greet himself to them, but stopped since he remembered that if tells them and that it slips out by accident, Konoha would be after him like vultures on a carcass.

He went in and seated himself on one of the bar stools. As he waited, he took in the delicious smell. It only took a moment before Ayame came and asked for his order. Naruto blushed a bit since the last time he saw her, she was younger but now she has grown into a full grown beauty. She asked for his order, which he asked for a bowl of Miso. If he could, he would ask for 2 dozen bowls of their ramen, but had to keep himself in check in Konoha.

Once he had made his order, he waited for his meal to be served to them. As he watched on, he notices that both of them were wearing a pendant around their neck that only reaches the center of their chest. But the thing that caught his attention about the pendant, it had the Uzumaki symbol. He was curious about it and decided to ask about it.

"Um, miss…" catching Ayame's attention, "… what's the symbol on that pendant of yours. Are you part of a clan or something." Asked Naruto

Ayame looked at her pendant, which she only looked at it with sadness in her eyes, as well as Teuchi who was able to listen in. Ayame sighed as she said, "Um, no. This pendant is just for us to remember someone special. He was fun and yet special boy that was taken from us, from the world."

Naruto could see that the both of them miss him, which he wish he could tell them but had to keep quiet. Once he ate and paid for his ramen, he left the stand. He decided to go back to the hotel and wait for the rest of the Kumo genin that are coming to begin the operation since for Naruto to get into his family's home, they would have to follow the Raikage's 5 year plan to the dot.

* * *

Night

It's been one day since Yugito and team 9 came to Konoha. By that time, all the Kumo genins from Kumo came and went to their respected hotels, while exploring the village. But that was just an excuse to prepare for the mission that was about to take place.

It was late in the evening, where Naruto, Samui and Karui were on mission point. As they walked around together after finish off a meal, they waited for the other Kumo genin to activate a seal that the Raikage had made for this occasion which cost Kumo a lot of coin, but hopefully would work for.

The seal was to give a genjutsu on a targeted point in the center of special circle where the seals where place. There were 8, very unique, very precise, small seals that were located around Konoha, well hidden and done so without giving it away at the target area, where it would still look the same and hide the chakra inside the plan area, where it was just the Namikaze Manor that was located behind the Hokage Mountain. As for the seals, only 4 was strategically place around the village where the other Kumo teams place. The rest of the seals were place outside the village in will place area that neither Anbu shouldn't be able to find. Of course, the time frame for this missions complete time is 15 minutes, but the Raikage didn't want to trust the time limit, so he ordered 10 minutes to complete the mission.

It was around 8 o'clock where the final special seal was being put into place. Naruto, Samui, and Karui position themselves towards the straights route towards the Namikaze Manor. They made sure to act like they were going to a training area for them to do a practice routine.

At the moment that entered the training area, their mission began, which was exactly at 8:30 p.m. The Kumo team that place the final special seal made sure to place and activate it at the exact time. Once activated, the Kumo team that was with another Kumo began the fight, that they started half an hour ago, to create commotion to get everyone to notice them and not on Naruto.

Naruto, Samui, and Karui quickly race towards the Yondaime Hokage since the seal activation starts in 5 minutes, where the seal would be function for the 15 minute, but the mission completion time was 10 minutes only. All three of them moved quickly towards the Namikaze Manor, while making sure to avoid any detection from any shinobi.

They made it to the Manor with just a few moments to spare. They then notice the seal formula that was forming around the Manor, where they witness the seal formula move around the Manor which was just as big as the Hyuga family's own home judging from the reports. Once the seal was completed, Naruto bit his thumb to make it bleed, then moved towards the first seal, then moved into the seal of the Namikaze Manor barrier. When Naruto place his bleeding thumb up first then moved his entire body, nothing happened to him. He continued to move forward, which Samui and Karui soon followed. Unfortunately, both Samui and Karui couldn't get past the barrier after Naruto walked through it. He turned to see them not being able to move forward. He was about to go back after them, but heard Samui, "No, don't! We'll stay here and keep an eye out for anyone. Continue the mission. Go inside and get everything you find value to you. Remember, you have less than 10 minutes. Now go." With that, Naruto left to go inside his parents' house, his house.

* * *

With Naruto

When Naruto entered the Manor, he couldn't believe how his parent's home looked. He would have continued to admire it, but had to put it the back of his head. He then performed his _**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_ to create a dozen shadow clones to search the Manor. All the Shadow Clones quickly went into separate directions quickly looking over the Manor. The real Naruto went to around for a bit when one of his clones came to him and showed him where the family library.

Once the clone showed Naruto where the library was, it left to continue searching the Manor in quick. Naruto walked around to see that the library was as big as a regular classroom. 3 sides of the room had books and scrolls. The 4 side of the room had a half oval desk with a comfortable chair. Naruto looked at it to see that the desk had messy paper around and pencil around. He then saw pictures of both his mother and father, along with their friends. Before he got too emotion just being in the room, he got work on what he needed to do. He quickly opened his black vest and unsealed a special seal to unravel a large scroll about his size that he prepared. He summoned another pair of Shadow clones which he then got them to get the books and scrolls altogether where he started to seal all of it inside the huge scroll. After about 5 minutes of constant moving and sealing, Naruto had emptied out the entire library as well as checking out the behind the shelves to see if anything else was hidden behind.

After that, he considered his mission complete, but now he wanted to complete his own personal mission.

* * *

With Samui and Karui

Samui and Karui were hiding in the darkness, keeping an eye out on the area. They were prepared to create a divergence to give Naruto extra time in case the seal failed, but saw the special genjutsu barrier was holding. Karui was relaxed, but Samui stayed sharp to make sure that no Konoha shinobi are getting closer.

As Samui waited, she thought, "_Naruto, I hope that you don't lose your cool as you walk down towards your hidden past._"

* * *

With Naruto

After a fast and thorough search around the Manor, Naruto couldn't find anything else in the Manor, which he made of it since he create more shadow clones to check every crack and craves. Once done, all the shadow clones disappeared where Naruto went to 2 rooms, his baby and his parent's room. He checked the time to see that he has a little of over 5 minutes to finish off.

Naruto walked towards his baby room, which he found out from his shadow clones reading the room's name. Naruto opened the door to look inside to see what was inside. Naruto started to form tears on his face. He saw that room was painted green, with some decorated designs. There was his crib, diaper station, a rocking chair, a dresser with baby clothes, a shelf full of baby books and a few stuff toys. Naruto slowly walked inside and stared at the crib. Inside it was a plushy frog toy for babies. He cried knowing that his parents were happy to have him, which he then took the only thing in the room, which was the plushy frog toy. Before he left, he spotted one book showing the cover. He didn't know why, but the book felt like it was important. He went and picked it up to see a 2 letters, address to him, fall on the ground. He picked up the letters, then looked at the book covered that read, "_**Tales of the Gutsy Ninja**_." He took the book and letters with him.

He quickly left his baby room to his parent's room which was next to it. He went in, where he first spotted the bed. Around it was dresser with drawers, a weapon's storage full of custom kunai, shuriken, etc. and a closet full of clothes along with pictures hanging on the wall or on the dresser and such. He looked around to see everything inside. He checked every dresser drawer to see what was inside, but saw only clothes. He then checked the drawers on each side of the bed. He checked to see his mother and fathers drawers to find anything about them, more importantly his mother. He remembered all the stories he heard about his father, the Yondaime Hokage, but had nothing about his mother. He checked every place but found nothing, so the only thing he decided to take was the a few things. He took several pictures of his parents together, from the time they were genin to adulthood. He then went into their closet and gotten 3 pairs of clothing. From his father, he took the one thing he respect from him, the white Hokage robe that had the Yondaime Hokage Kanji written in the back and that had red fire design at the bottom. His mother was something the he decided to take only. He took her old shinobi gear clothing except for Konoha chunin/jounin vest. The final thing was his mother's casual clothing, the one that was shown in the picture, a green dress (which I won't describe since you all seen it already).

He quickly took out another sealing scroll that was on the other side of his vest where he then sealed all the clothing, book and letters, but separate (clothes and plush toy in one, while the book and letters in the other). He checked to see that he pass the time limit by one minute and quickly left the Manor immediately.

He quickly locked up the house, where he then reactivated the barrier seal around his parent's home. He left the house then cross the barrier of the seal that Kumo created. He checked the area to see if anyone was around, but was surprise when someone covered his mouth and took him away. They stopped after they left the area into a hidden location, where he saw that it was Samui and Karui. They quickly told him that the seal was weakening which they notice that barrier was showing gaps and can sense several amounts of chakra. All of them waited for a bit to see if any shinobi came to the area.

After waiting for 10 minutes, which they saw a group of anbu shinobi arrive and checked the area around, they all left quietly and discretely. They made it to the hotel that they were staying at while making sure that they weren't being followed. They walked towards the area where a fellow Kumo team was keeping an eye out for them to secretly tell them if they were being followed or not.

Once inside the hotel room, they met up with Yugito where she asked if the mission was complete. Naruto said, "Mission complete."

"Alright then, you guys we have at least 2 more days before the chunin exam begins. Now then N, let's get your stuff back to Kumo." Yugito said

Naruto nodded and summon one of his summonings. Karui was finally cheerful to see Naruto's summoning creature. Naruto had asked his summoning to take the scroll with his family's jutsu to the Raikage back home in Kumo while giving it the second scroll that had all the things he collected that belong to his parents to take to his apartment back in Kumo, but not before taking out the 2 letters that were addressed to him.

Once the summoning accepted the scrolls, it left in a puff of smoke. Naruto decided to go to his room privately, where he opened the letters. He saw that both letters had his mother and father's writing separately to him.

The others decided to leave him alone since this is something personal for him. All three of them watched from the other side of the room as Naruto read the letters under the moonlight. It was then they saw him bring his head down. They then saw something shimmering in his eyes, which Yugito guessed that it was tears. With that, Naruto put the letters away under his vest and decided to sleep for the night. Everyone else did the same thing since even though it was still early, they needed to get as much rest as they can for the Chunin exams in 2 days.

* * *

Till Next ch

P.S. I place a new poll for the finals on "Elemental Master Naruto". The top picks were place in this new poll where you can only vote once, so pick carefully. Also, I've place a new candidate in the poll that might go well with Naruto's personality.


	27. Chunin Exam Begins

Last time, Yugito and team 9 of Kumo had entered Konoha. Once they settled on a hotel, everyone went their separate ways where Naruto met up with Hinata. Later, he and his team (Samui and Karui) snuck into his parent's home to get every scroll and jutsu that was inside the house, where he also found 2 letters written to him by his parents. What was in the letters? Could these letters change his decision about Kumo and Konoha?

* * *

Exam day

It's been 2 days since Naruto ransack his parent's home, where he had the last 2 days to think about what his parents wrote to him. From the letters, he figured that these letters were written before he was born, assurance to make sure that they at least left some words to him. As he thought about it, Samui and Karui were walking in front of him since he's still deep in thought.

After a few minutes of walking, team 9 made it to the exam building, Konoha Shinobi Academy. They walked inside to see a lot of other genin teams from other villages going in as well. As they walked, the made their way to the third floor, where the first test of the Chunin Exam is being held. Naruto put the thoughts about his parent's letter at the back of his mind since he needs to concentrate on what needs to be done, "Pass the Chunin Exams."

As he continues to walk towards the exam room, he thought about what happened yesterday morning, where he met up with Sasuke and Sakura with some konoha kids, which one of them was the Sandaime Hokage's grandson.

Flashback

_ Naruto was walking around Konoha, remembering what has or hasn't changed. As he calmly walked around, like a tourist, he heard some noise and decided to investigate. He decided to check by roof which he leapt onto the closes roof near the commotion_

_ Once he looked down at the commotion, he saw Sakura standing in front of some kids smaller than her. He saw her trying to calm down the situation with some Suna ni, which he saw that the older boy was holding a young boy by his collar. He can see that the Suna boy wants to beat the living day lights out of the boy. He decided to end this little quarrel. He unsealed his bow from his left thigh and unseals an arrow behind his neck. Before he launches his arrow, he saw someone throw a pebble thrown at the Suna boy, but it didn't make him drop the boy. It was then that he saw in the trees that it was Sasuke._

_ He can clear see that Sasuke was threatening the Suna boy, which he didn't like. He can see that the Suna boy was about to do some injury to the boy before moving towards Sasuke. He decided to go with his original plan and end it. Naruto took got his bow and arrow while adding his wind chakra to it, aimed at the Suna's boy's left hand, where he held the boy. Naruto took a moment to make that the boy arm stood still long enough to insure he didn't miss. When he saw his chance, he fired._

_ As Sasuke and the Suna boy glared at each other, while everyone else paid attention to what was happening; they were surprised on what just happened. Out of nowhere, a arrow went right between both the Suna boy's left hand the boy and the neck of the boy whose collar was being held by the Suna boy. The arrow, with wind chakra, went between this area and cut the boy's collar in half. With the collar cut, the boy was free from the Suna genin's grip, where he fell to the ground on his butt. The arrow continue to move forward and landed on the street, deeply embedded into it, only showing the end of its tip._

_ The Suna genin flinched back as he looked as his hand to see if the arrow injured him. The boy that fell down on his butt heard his friends call out to him to come to them which he did. They then heard the Suna genin teammate call out to him._

"_Kankuro! Are you alright?" asked the Kunoichi_

"_Yeah… I'm alright Temari. The arrow didn't hit me or anything. But where did it came from?" Asked Kankuro_

_ Temari was about to figure it out, when they heard someone walking behind both Kankuro and Temari. They turned to see who it was, which both Sakura and Sasuke knew who it was. It was a boy wearing a black mask that covered his head with the Kumo headband on his forehead._

"_N! Is that you?" Sakura yelled out_

"_It's been a while Sakura. I'm curious on how long you were going to let this little drama continue on." Naruto said_

_ Both, Kankuro and Temari, looked at the newcomer, which Kankuro saw the bow in his left hand. It was then that he figured out that N was the one that fired the arrow at him. Before they can say anything, Naruto looked at the tree where Sasuke was sitting on._

_ Naruto narrowed his eyes as he then spoke louder, "I asked you a question, were you going to just watch this little drama or were you going to stop it."_

_ Everyone thought that N was talking to Sasuke, but that thought ended when they heard someone say, "Don't worry, I was going to stop it since he's embarrassing our village right now."_

_ They turned to see behind Sasuke, a red headed boy, as old as Sasuke, looking at everyone with his eyes narrowed. They then heard Kankuro called out his name, "Gaara."_

_ As they watched, Sasuke thought at the fact that this red headed guy's stealth level was on par with Kakashi's._

_ Gaara looked at his siblings as he said, "Losing yourself in a fight, how pathetic. Why do you think we came to the leaf village?"_

_ Kankuro tried to explain to Gaara, but he didn't want to hear any lame excuse, which Kankuro and Temari started to apologize to him about how they acted. Gaara then looked at Sasuke and apologize for Kankuro's act, which he then shunshin towards his siblings. Before he went to his siblings, he thought "To be able to hit Kankuro with a stone… and that Kumo shinobi… to be able to launch an arrow from such a distance without causing any injuries… they're both good."_

_ Once Gaara landed between his siblings, he told them that they were leaving, but Sakura stopped them saying something about foreign shinobi being inside their village without permission. Temari explained to them that they have permission since they were here to compete in the Chunin exams. Once it was explained, they were about to leave until Sasuke spoke up._

"_Hey you, what's your name?"_

_ Temari blushed as she said, "Huh… you mean me?"_

"_No… you with the gourd." Asked Sasuke, which Temari got depressed about it._

_ Before Gaara could introduce himself, Naruto spoke up, "My, my Sasuke… I thought you would have at least learned some politeness since the last time we saw each other. Even if it was a mistake, you should have at least been more polite to a lady and said '__**My apologies miss, but I should have a been more accurate when I asked about your companion,**__" Naruto showed_

_ Sasuke glared at him as he was making fun about him, not acting like a gentleman. Temari only blushed at what N said about her being a lady. She thought, "My, my… it seems that some Kumo shinobi know how to act like a gentleman. I kind of wish I could see what his face looks like." With a grin_

_ Sasuke then focus on Gaara and asked Gaara one more time. Gaara answered, "I'm Gaara of the Desert. I'm also interested in both your names?" asking both Naruto and Sasuke_

_ Sasuke answered, "Uchiha Sasuke."_

_ Naruto stated, "N from Kumo."_

_ After getting their names, Gaara told his siblings that they were leaving. Before they pass Naruto as they left, Naruto spoke out, "Also, I would like to extend my apologizes on what I did to your teammate, but I have a thing about bullies."_

_ Gaara accepted the apology and left with his siblings following, while hearing Kankuro muttering something about getting even with him. Once they left, Naruto also got ready to leave as well, but Sasuke stopped him and wondered why N was here too. Naruto said gave the same answer that Temari gave them, saying that he was here for the chunin exams. It was then that he left to go meet up with his team, where he also apologize to the boy, where he learned it was Konohamaru the old man's grandson, about shooting an arrow so close to his face to free him from Kankuro's grip. Once that was settled, Naruto took his leave right after he resealed his bow to his left leg._

End Flashback

As he remembered, he put what happened yesterday at the back of his head. It was then that they arrived at a hallway, where there was plenty of genin trying to enter the exam room. They all saw 2 shinobi blocking the door way into the room, but he and Samui notice the problem. Karui was about to make an attempt when Samui grabbed her shoulder and indicated they needed to go somewhere silently. Karui understood and left. It was then that Naruto overheard Sasuke voice speaking outloud.

"Could you remove the genjutsu that you created around the area? I'm going to the third floor." He stated

This got many other genin confused about what he met, which they then notice the room number changed. Instead of seeing on what was going to happen next, he signaled Samui and Karui to get moving. It was when he got near the exam room that he stopped for a moment and looked back. Karui and Samui wanted to know what was up, but he said that he wants to check on something.

* * *

With Team7

They were still on the second floor, about to go the third when they were stopped by one of the genin. It was then that Sasuke asked on what he wanted which the genin asked, "Will you fight with me, right here?"

Sasuke replied, "A fight right now?" which the other genin said yes. He then leapt down onto their level and prepared himself. It was then that the genin introduced himself, "My name is Rock Lee. When you want to learn a person's name you introduce yourself first, right?"

Sasuke introduced himself, which Lee started to explain on why he wanted to fight Sasuke, to test his skill and earn some affection points from Sakura. Once Sasuke began to show his Uchiha ego, Lee got excited because he wanted to face an opponent who was known as a genius/prodigy shinobi.

Sasuke and Lee began to square off while Sakura and Ko just stood at the sidelines. In the beginning, Lee had the advantage, where he got pass Sasuke's guard against him. It was then that Sasuke revealed his Sharingan. This got Sakura and Ko surprise since they didn't know that Sasuke activated the his bloodline. Sasuke then went in to attack Lee while Sakura thought about the advantages that the Sharingan gave Sasuke.

"_Sasuke-kun is getting stronger and stronger… the Uchiha clan is great! Yeah, Sasuke-kun can't lose to this guy now."_ Sakura smiled at the thought

That thought ended when Lee upped kicked his chin and sent Sasuke flying into the air. It was there that Sasuke heard Lee explain the differences and weakness of Nin-Gen-Taijutsu, along with Lee's Taijutsu against Sasuke's Sharingan. The fight was stopped when Lee's sensei summoning, then later Lee's sensei, Maito Gai came into the picture. As Gai and Lee talked, no one, not even Gai notice that someone else was overseeing the fight and leaving unnoticely.

* * *

Exam room

Naruto was now leaning against a wall near the entrance with Samui and Karui, where he saw team 7 walk in. He could Sakura's nervousness, but that stopped when a long hair blond jumped onto Sasuke's back. He then saw other Konoha genin walked towards them, which he can tell, like his team; they are rookies, the rookie 9 as well as learned their names from their chatting. As he observed them, he couldn't help but think if he actually think if the incident never happen, would these guys be his friends. He shook that thought out of his head since he knew he couldn't change the past for anything.

As Naruto was observing, Naruto notice Hinata spotting him, where she silently greeted him with a smile, and acted fidgety with her fingers. Naruto acknowledged Hinata's silent greeted where he closed his eyes and nodded his head to her. For the past couple of days, Hinata has been thinking about N (Naruto) on how sincere he was as well as how he acted, which she started to day dream about him to the point she actually started to have a crush. This didn't go unnoticed to Kiba and Shino. That reaction got all their friends to look at him and his team, who were acting calm and collective. Sasuke notice N was here, which he smirked about it since he would get a chance to fight and humiliate him from the disrespected N gave him back in Nami no Kuni.

The rookie 9 conversation ended when a guy name Kabuto showed up in front of them and explained some things to them, where he told to look at the crowd, which the crowd was looking at them with dreadful narrow eyes. After Kabuto explained some things about himself as well as the purpose of the Chunin Exams, he told them that he has info on all the participants, including themselves. It was then that Sasuke asked Kabuto to show him the information about a few people. Kabuto asked for any information on them to look them up where Sasuke gave it to him.

"There's Gaara of Suna, Rock Lee of the Leaf, and… N from Kumo." Where Kabuto gotten all three info cards on them which Sasuke wanted to see.

Kabuto gave out the information to Sasuke about Lee and Gaara. Everyone was impressed already on what they heard from the both of them, especially Gaara when they heard he came back from his missions without as much as a scratch.

"Alright, not to N of Kumo…" where Sasuke paid close attention, "… since he is a foreign shinobi I don't have much info on him, not even a picture of his face, however it doesn't mean I don't have anything on him like that his name is a codename, not his real one." Kabuto first told them that N (Naruto) has done multiple D-ranks, a few C-ranks and 1 A-rank level mission over the last 6 months as well as his team sensei (where they were shocked to learn it was the Raikage's adopted brother) and his team members. Kabuto said, "Like all of you guys, he just graduated from the academy, making him a rookie, however from my information, he could have graduated 2 years earlier but stayed in the academy to assure he skills were top notch. He's also this year "Rookie of the Year" for Kumo, like you Sasuke Uchiha. From what I have been able to gather, N is especially skilled in fuinjutsu (art of seals), where Kumo is hoping to have a true fuinjutsu master for the first time in the village. The last thing I got is from what the Raikage boosted about before the exam started. Out of any participants, including his very own genin, that N would pass and win the entire Chunin exams since he called N as Kumo's '_**Yellow Blade**_.'"

This got them to pay attention to N (Naruto) as they looked at him as he still leaned against the wall, unfazed or anything. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at N, since just by the info, N was probably a lot stronger than he's letting on. As Kabuto continue to speak, Naruto looked up and turned to his right, where he spotted a familiar face. Samui and Karui notice it and looked at where Naruto was looking at. Karui was wondering on who it was, but Samui knew who it is.

"Ha-Haku… is that you?" Naruto walked towards her. Samui and Karui followed, where Samui and Naruto were, along with getting Sasuke and Sakura's attention, surprise to see Haku here, wearing a Kiri headband. She was wearing the same outfit back in Nami no Kuni, but it was altered to a bit to reveal her feminine figure. Haku's robes, over her shirt, were now sleeveless and weren't as loose, but tighter to show her figure. She wore tight, brown shorts that lay above her knees, showing off her attractive legs. Her stash that acted like a belt had been altered as well being only half the size it was to show off her waist. Her hair style was the same except instead of a bun, she had her hair tide into a ponytail with her hair bangs still remained the same.

Naruto and Samui talked to Haku about what happened to her. Haku explained that they left to get to more secure area to recover since Kiri Anbu was still trailing them. Once they recovered they learned that Kiri civil war has ended for a while, where the rebels won with a new Mizukage. When they returned to Kiri, the Mizukage went easy on them and assured them since they only committed crimes against the Yondaime Mizukage, they were left of the hook, where Zabuza was made her official sensei along with getting 2 more students for him. That is where they went to the Chunin exams. Of course, another reason was for her to defeat Sasuke to improve the village stance and earn new clients.

Everyone that new Haku, listened in except the last part. Naruto was glad to see an old friend of his, while Sasuke grinned at the possibility to fight Haku again. Before things could continue to relax, three Oto nin came in and attack Kabuto. Kabuto was able to avoid any physical hits, but something went wrong when he fell to his knees and threw up. Before things could escalate any further the proctors for the first part of the Chunin exams came into the room and demanded silence. It was then that the person in charge, Ibiki, made his stance known. Once Ibiki explained about the paper test and seating charts, everyone went to their assigned seat. Karui sat at the far back left side of the room, while Samui sat in the center, and Naruto sat in the center, but near the front of the room. Of course, he sat next to Hinata, where she greeted him and he did the same. Naruto looked at Hinata with some sadness in his eyes, since he found out from Yugito that Hinata has an arrange marriage to Sasuke once they turned 16, but he decided not to bring it up in case she was sad about it.

Once Ibiki got everyone seated, Ibiki explained the rules (which everyone here knows). As Ibiki was explaining, Naruto heard what Ibiki was saying, as he laid his head on his left hand for support. He then smirked at what he figured out at the moment, which he signals Karui since she can see him clearly from the place she was.

Karui was getting nervous at what Ibiki was explaining, where she doesn't know what to do. She saw Naruto and then went a bit wide-eye, where she then started to smirk on what she notice. Karui thought, "_Hohoho, Good thing for me that I'm the best when it comes to test like this._"

Ibiki then started the test, where Naruto straighten up and started to do the test. He focus hard, then started to write down the answers like it was an ordinary walk through a park. As Naruto was working through this, every high class genin is starting to get the meaning of the test, where they worked on cheating and not get caught.

While looking over the possible chunin candidates, Ibiki only view 2 promising choices. One was Gaara, who used his sand to look at someone's test answers. The reason why Ibiki was noticing Gaara was because he doing this tests completely focuses, cool, and unfazed. The second is N. He saw that N was completely the opposite of what Gaara was doing. He completely went 180 from the beginning of the test.

45 minutes have passed since the test began, at that time many teams were failed because they cheated pathetically or something. Ibiki then started to tell them about the 10 question which was making or break question. He explained that if you don't take it, you failed. If you take and fail, you'll be barred from the Chunin exam ever again. With that, many team disqualified themselves since they couldn't take the pressure anymore. After a couple of minutes, Hinata was about to break and started to lift up her left hand to give up while inner apologize to Kiba and Shino. Before she could lift her hand, Naruto grabbed it and firmly place it on the table. Hinata looked at N, which she then saw his piercing blue eyes staring at her, like he was telling her to not give up, stand up now and start walking forward. Hinata read his eyes, which she smiled at him for the confidents that he was giving her.

A bit more time, Ibiki told them the 10 question where he said, "You all Pass." Everyone in the room was quiet for the moment, until Sakura spoke up and asked what he meant. Ibiki told them about the tenth question just being able to accept or decline it. Some wanted answers on why there was a question like that, also complaining if the rest of the questions were just a waste of time. Ibiki explained to them what the purpose of the first nine questions (which you already know). Ibiki then explained on what it means to be a chunin squad captain and such which. Once he finished explaining, Ibiki wished them luck on the next part of the exam.

Before the genin could relax from the exam, something came bursting through the window covered in a dark sheet. It then spun around placing kunai around the area and hung the sheet like a banner. Banner revealed the name of the second proctor, where she introduced herself to everyone.

"You guys! This is no time to be celebrating! I'm the second proctor for your next exam! Mitarashi Anko! Now if you ready, FOLLOW ME!" as Anko raised her fist into the air as she finished talking.

Everyone was stunned and unresponsive on what to say, while Ibiki told her to grasp the moment, which Anko blushed in embarrassment. It was then that Anko notice that 26 teams pass Ibiki's test. Ibiki said that these candidates show more promise.

"Oh don't worry; I'll at least cut more than half of them at the second part." Anko stated

This got everyone nervous at what Anko said about taking out half of the participants. Once Anko finished her statement, she told everyone to follow her to the next exam sight. Everyone nervously followed her and thought what was going to happen in the next exam.

* * *

Till Next Ch.

P.S. New poll on Elemental Master Naruto, with the final girls with the top picks. I also place a new candidate in the poll. Can only vote once, vote now.

P.S.S. It's been brought to my attention that some of my links for the pictures for the picks of the candidates on my poll aren't working. So I've just updated it so you can see the pics now.

Plus, for all those who keep sending me messages of getting a beta reader. Stop sending it since even though sometimes i might give a bad review from even worse typing than me, I at least don't tell them to get a beta since like some writers, they have pride on what they write or type down and prefer not to let someone else to tamper with it.


	28. Naruto vs Sasuke

Last time, Naruto and his squad entered the Chunin Exam. After some interesting developments, he, Samui and Karui passed the first part of the test. Now they'll face their next deadly challenge.

* * *

Exam part 2

All the genin that passed the first part of the exam followed the proctor, Anko, to the second part which was tertiaries, dark forest. Most of the genin were nervous after they heard Anko calling training area 44, "The Forest of Death. Everyone was really wondering on why they were here in this forest of death.

Naruto didn't care how scary the forest looks since he's been inside a more similar area. A few times, during his academy breaks, for one week, Killer Bee, Yugito and the Raikage took Naruto to "Island of Beast", similar to the forest of death, except even worse. They took him there for him to learn some history about jinchuriki and to tell them that this place is where one day, he'll have to confront the Kyuubi in order to control it.

Naruto only scuffed at the forest, which Anko notice it and decided to have some fun. It was then that Anko threw a kunai at him, which at that moment he put, his right arm to scratch his head. Naruto notice the threw and dodge it completely, where the kunai traveled past him and to other genin until it struck the ground near some grass nins which he looked at where it landed. It was then that Anko was behind his back, hugging him close to her ample (D-Cup) chest while arching her back and placing her face next to his.

"Kids like you are quickly killed… hehehe… spraying that red blood I love…" Anko said but was then surprised to feel something sharp on her neck. She looked back to see on the right side of her neck was an arrow, ready to pierce her.

"Um, if you don't mind Anko-san, can you hug me a little tighter so I can feel your breasts a lot better since this is the first time a hot older woman is molesting me." Naruto smirked

Anko looked surprised at what Naruto did to her by surprise as well as what he asked her to do. Anko smirked, "Not bad mask boy, but you only wish you can feel my breasts and molesting you." Answering back to N (Naruto).

"I don't have to wish for it since your granting it for me." Naruto smiled as he moved back a bit to feel a little bit more of Anko's breasts.

Before thing could escalate any further a grass nin came up behind them, where Anko and Naruto pointed their weapons at her. The grass nin gave back Anko's kunai to her with her tongue. Anko thanked the grass nin for giving her back her kunai, which she got serious again and started to explain about the second part of the exam as well as the rules about it after she release Naruto from her chest (which you all know).

As Anko walked away, explaining about the test, Samui frown at how Naruto flirted with the proctor, while Haku narrowed her eyes, Hinata was upset at how both Naruto and Anko were hitting on each other, and Temari only smirked at how N (Naruto) played with the proctor.

Once she explained the test and had asked them to sign these agreement forms, all the teams go to the check in booth to get a scroll for the survival exam that they needed. After everyone understood, the teams turned in the forms, gotten a scroll and went to a gate they choosed to enter "The Forest of Death." Once everyone was set, Anko started the exam at exactly at 3:30 p.m.

* * *

Later

It's been a day since the second part of the Chunin Exams began. Naruto, Samui, and Karui were heading towards the tower since they now have both "Earth" and "Heaven" scrolls. Getting the scrolls was easy since they used their teamwork to defeat an Ame team. Karui was able to find the Ame team by using an old hunter's trick that Omoi taught her. When they found them, they prepared themselves.

Naruto took long range as backup for Samui and Karui since they were going to take down the team. Naruto was about 150 yards away from the team, where Samui and Karui got into position. The Ame team they were ambushing looked a bit worn out since they saw scratch and bruise marks from them, which they guessed that they have just fought of another team.

Once in position, Naruto fired 3 of his special arrow at each of them with deadly precision. The Ame team sensed the arrows coming, which they jumped to avoid it to see that the arrows struck the ground they were just in. Before they could look for the source of the arrows came from, the arrows exploded destructively releasing dozens of dozens of senbon needles at all directions. They were at least struck by a few of them, but protected themselves from any fatal injuries. At this moment, it gave Samui and Karui enough time to sneak behind them, where both girls quickly and painlessly as possible knock out the team. Once the team was knocked out, Naruto cautiously joined them to insure nothing is wrong. Karui was able to find both a heaven and earth scrolls which adds3 scrolls to their collection (they have an earth scroll).

It was mid-morning as they traveled through the trees. All three of them have been awake all night and was trying to move as fast as they could towards the tower, while also being cautions since they were still in a hostile area where everyone outside your team is an enemy. As they traveled, Samui sensed something was wrong. She told Naruto and Karui on what she felt. She wanted to investigate it since the power she was feeling is very dark, which Naruto and Karui agreed to check out.

They traveled for a bit to see from a distance to see a couple of Konoha genin working together on fighting off some Oto nins. Naruto can see that Sasuke was out cold, where Sakura and Ko, along with some other genin (team 10) trying to hold their own. Before long, another pair of konoha genin appeared. As they were ready to jump in, Samui informed her teammates that the negative feeling she felt was coming from Sasuke. It was then that Naruto notice something was off since he could see dark chakra leaking out of him. He told Samui and Karui to stay here and be on watch as he was going to investigate on what the dark energy .

After team 7 and 10 were getting their asses handed to them, Lee's team stepped in which Neji was prepared to fight off the Oto nin for what they did to Lee. Earlier, Lee came and save Sakura from death as she was fighting off one of the Oto nin, while Ko was trying his best to fight off the other 2. Before Lee's team was about to attack them for hurting their teammate, everyone felt a dark power increase coming from somewhere. It was then that Sakura head Sasuke coming up behind her and asking, "Sakura… who did this to you?" with a dark tone of voice

It was then that one of the Oto nin confessed to what he did to Sakura, while the leader, Dosu, of the team was now scared stiff. He knew what the dark chakra Sasuke was giving off, it came from a "Curse Mark." Ino, who was in possessing the kunoichi of the Oto group, quickly went back to her body as her team was now starting to get worried from what they were seeing from Sasuke.

In the beginning, the Oto nin tried to kill Sasuke, but Sasuke was now just too powerful, where in a display of merciless action, he pulled on the Oto's arms, dislocate/broke both his arms. Once Sasuke took care of this one, his attention was now on Dosu, with a glare that resembles Orochimaru, as the "Curse Marks" effects can be seen covering Sasuke's body.

Sakura saw what was happening to Sasuke, which she began to cry a bit before trying to hold him in order to stop him. Before that could happen, an arrow with incredible speed came out of nowhere came out from the bushes. It was aimed at Sasuke's head, where he leapt away before hitting him.

Before anyone can realize on what was happening, a voice came behind Sasuke's back.

"I'm surprise Sasuke, to see such power, yet to feel so far from who you are. Disappointing to know that you are this weak a person." With a cool tone

Everyone looked to see who it was, while Sasuke turned his head to the right to see that was N (Naruto) standing behind him looking at Sasuke like Sasuke was looking at him. Naruto had his bow in his left hand, gripping it tight as he looked at Sasuke's neck, since Samui told him that the added darkness was coming from somewhere off Sasuke's body.

Everyone was wondering on why a Kumo shinobi was here, while Sakura couldn't help but feel grateful. Naruto eyed Sasuke before speaking to him.

"Sasuke, stop this… you've won already. Stop acting like a barbarian." Speaking to Sasuke

Sasuke only smirked, "Stop… yeah right… they tried to kill me, do you honestly think that I would stop this when they weren't hesitate to kill everyone here." He answered back to Naruto

"I see then… if you aren't going to stop… I'm going to make you stop." Naruto stated as he walked a bit of distance as he pulled out another arrow that was sealed on his neck onto his right hand.

Sasuke only grinned with excitement and bloodlust, "Fine… beside, I been wanting to fight you ever since we met in Nami no Kuni and get even for that insult you gave me." Replied Sasuke as he pulled out a kunai

Both were in fighting stances as Sasuke held his kunai and Sharingan ready. Naruto had his bow and arrow ready to launch at Sasuke as well as getting a strong footing. Everyone looked at the scene as they saw the intensity between them that could easily be cut by a knife. Neji was eagerly going to enjoy this since in either case, it benefits him. Ko was going to explain on what happened to Danzo on what happened so far, as well as see how much Sasuke has improved. Samui and Karui stood in the shadows as they waited for the situation to be better before coming out of their hiding spot.

After a few moment of just staring at each other, both of them went onto the attack. Naruto fired his arrow at Sasuke, where Sasuke only dodge slightly before running towards Naruto. Before Sasuke could even start running, his Sharingan notice what was on the arrow, which he tried to avoid, but couldn't. The arrow exploded sending shockwaves around the area, which Sasuke was in, but didn't get complete injured, just dazed for the moment. It was then that Naruto made his move.

Sasuke was dazed for the moment, where Naruto took the time to get right in front of Sasuke, using his bow as a staff sword to knockout Sasuke. Sasuke was able to get his compose back, used his kunai to stop the bow from hitting him. Sasuke pushed the bow away to his right, going to punch Naruto in the face with his left hand, but had to quickly leap back to avoid Naruto's down thrust with an arrow into him. Sasuke backflip away from Naruto, preparing to use a fire jutsu on him, but Naruto fired his arrow, which it exploded unleashing dozens of senbon needles at him. Sasuke dodge quickly to avoid being skewered. Naruto quickly made it to Sasuke's side and engaged in his special taijutsu.

However, Sasuke manage to perform his handsigns and unleashed his _**Fire Style: Mythical Flower Jutsu**_. Several streams of fire came at Naruto. Naruto moved forward and narrowly dodge each one, while sliding down onto his knees to avoid the last 3 fireballs that were coming at him at the same time. He avoided the attacks, but got singe a bit from the heat. As he dodges, he summoned an arrow and prepared to fire. Sasuke was run towards Naruto preparing to beat his face in, but then saw Naruto ready to fire. Naruto fired but Sasuke dodged it. Naruto quickly swing his legs around and jumped on his feet just in time as Sasuke came to him.

Both Sasuke and Naruto fought each other in Taijutsu, which Sasuke drew out another kunai while Naruto used his bow for a staff. It was then that things turned for the worse when Sasuke took advantage and punched Naruto in the face, where he got him off balance. Sasuke used his new found power and speed to send a barrage Naruto with kicks and punches on his face and body. He sent Naruto up in the air, where he then jumped up and did a _**Lions Barrage**_. Naruto was both punch and kicked in the chest and gut before tremendously falling hard on the ground. Naruto struggled for a bit, trying to get his bearings, before Sasuke came walking towards him, with a gring to finish him off after he landed gracefully on the floor. Sasuke prepared a fire jutsu to burn him alive, but once he got into range Naruto unleashed his counterattack.

Naruto quickly leapt onto his legs then spun forward right at Sasuke. He gave Sasuke a strong head bump on his forhead. That distracted Sasuke enough for Naruto to use his special combo bow/taijutsu attacks on him. Naruto place the bow around Sasuke's neck, where he brought him forward and started to control him like a puppet. Naruto, in a very unique way, started to beat Sasuke into the ground, using his bow to drag, pull, push, and unbalance Sasuke, making sure that Sasuke couldn't counterattack. Sasuke was completely overwhelmed since he couldn't get any distance or balance for him to counterattack.

Everyone watched to see how Naruto (unknown to them) is actually overwhelming Sasuke. In the shadows, Samui and Karui were smiling at how Naruto was fighting. To a regular person, they were just watching bits of blurs, while the shinobi could see how fast they were both moving. It was amazing that both Naruto and Sasuke were moving so fast since none of the rookies can't move that fast. It then ended, when Naruto threw Sasuke at a tree over his head, which he quickly summoned another arrow from his neck. Sasuke was able to avoid a face plant and landed on his feet. He was completely dazed that he wasn't prepared for the arrow that was coming right at him. It was then the arrow once again exploded, launching dozens of senbon needles at him. Sasuke was skewered by a dozen or so senbon needle, but none were fatal hits since he used his arms to protect his face and head. Naruto place his bow behind him like a bag and unleashed his lightning style at Sasuke, which the senbon needles acted as a conductor which made it worse for him. Once it was done, Sasuke fell to the ground, twitching from the lighting attack.

Naruto looked at Sasuke's beaten body, but didn't let his guard down since he felt like it should be more challenging than this. It was then that Naruto got his answer, when Sasuke immediately jumped onto his feet and surprised Naruto with a powerful kick at his chest. Naruto used his bow as a shield to block it, which he then twirled it around to flip Sasuke away from him. When Naruto pushed Sasuke away from him, Sasuke did some hand signs and launched his _**Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu**_. Naruto jumped to avoid the burning flames. Sasuke took this opportunity to get right up at Naruto's face, and then fired another _**Fire Style: Mythical Flower Jutsu**_. Naruto once again used his bow as a shield against the fire by grabbing it at one end of it to twirl it around at high speed. With the bow twirling at high speed while adding chakra to it to increase its strength, Naruto blocked all the flames that hit him. It was then that Naruto also notice that all the flames concealed the shurikens that came along with it. The shurikens were deflected by the bow, which Naruto used the moment to draw out another arrow.

After the fire jutsu, Sasuke glared at how his attack didn't affect Naruto at all, while Naruto landed on his feet. Naruto got into fighting stance, holding his bow's tip in front of him while the other tip was at his face and his arrow behind him. Naruto used the training he's done with his broadsword to remain calm as Sasuke glared at him. Sasuke dark chakra energy was growing even more destructive as the markings around his body has now completely surrounding his body. It was then that Naruto saw Sasuke's speed and strength has increased tremendously, which he barely had to time to use his bow to block kick at his face.

Naruto was now backed into a corner since the "curse mark" complete devoured his body. Naruto could barely block all of Sasuke's attacks cause of the increase power. Naruto was tempted to reveal one of his secrets but decided not to. Naruto back off a bit to get some room, as he got his bow and arrow ready for another attack, but Sasuke immediately got in front of him and knocked it off his hands. Sasuke then kicked Naruto in the chest, throwing him hard into a one of the trees that knocked the wind out of him. Naruto heavily breathed as he thought about what to do next, since Sasuke's strength and speed has overwhelmed him. It was then that he remembered from one of his senseis he had during his academy breaks.

Flashback

_ In a dojo, during spring break, a 10 year old Naruto was training in civilian style Martial Arts. Even though he was learning taijutsu in the academy, Naruto has started to learn chakra, which he enrolled himself in a Martial Arts academy for the time being. During this time, Naruto was learning the basics of Martial Arts from an old man like the rest of his students. Naruto was in the advance class as his skills were already at a good level._

_ Naruto was currently training on balancing his foot work with his eyes blindfolded. The old master was teaching Naruto on feeling out his opponent's attacks without the use of his eyes. At first, the older students were having a field day on beating Naruto up, but their master saw that Naruto's determination on learning true Martial Arts, as well as seeing that his eyes held the truth about him, that he wanted power but had no need to use it for anything evil or ambush._

_ After a bit, Naruto was training with an older student on blocking attacks while standing on pillars of bamboo stakes. He was doing great, but then he was attacked by a few simultaneous strikes that dropped him on the ground. Naruto then got back up and asked his sensei on what happened. His sensei explained to him with wisdom in his voice about the exercise._

"_If one passes their own limits, then their awareness would also increase thus being able to fight an opponent on any level. Try again." Which Naruto did._

End flashback

Naruto breathed heavily as his eyes were closed as he remembered his sensei's advice. He stood up and focuses on what he needed to be done. Naruto calmly walked up to Sasuke, which Sasuke just grinned since he was going to break N into pieces. Naruto suddenly did some fighting forms in front of Sasuke before got into stance against Sasuke.

Sasuke and everyone were watching at what just happened. They thought that Naruto was stalling for time or Sasuke's hits gave him a concussion, but Samui knew what Naruto was doing.

After a moment or so, Sasuke got tired at just seeing Naruto standing in front of him. Sasuke quickly got into Naruto's blindside. Naruto didn't turn his head around, so Sasuke was going use this moment to break his back. Just before Sasuke could do it, he was suddenly struck hard in the chest. He looked to see that Naruto did a straight kick at him without even looking at him. Sasuke then tried to barrage him with his fists, but every time Sasuke punched or kick, Naruto was actually performing the same form that Sasuke was doing. Their fists punched the other fists along with having a similar form. They backed off at what just happened.

"_What's going on…? he is copying and countering every attack I use against him._" Sasuke thought as he saw Naruto was copying his fighting form. He couldn't believe that Naruto was actually copying his every move, like Naruto had the sharingan. Yet he saw that Naruto's eyes were still blue, not the sharingan. Sasuke was starting to wonder on what's going on, which Naruto took advantage off.

Naruto got into Sasuke's face and started to beat each other up. Naruto kicked Sasuke back, which the both of them unleashed their own jutsu. Sasuke fired another _**Fire style: Fireball Jutsu**_ and Naruto fired his _**Wind Style: Wind Spear Jutsu**_. Naruto fired his wind attack directly at the center of Sasuke's attack. It was then that the flames started to converge onto where Naruto fired his jutsu, where the fireball completely imploded itself since Naruto deprive the fire any air to feed on.

With the attacks completely stopped, Naruto took advantage of the blinded area, where he got up in front of Sasuke, who had to cover his eyes from the imploded fire blast and got kicked up to the air. Naruto then jumped higher then Sasuke and performed his own ninjutsu attack. He spun around in the air, where he channeled his lightning affinity into his right foot then came down with a powerful flying high kick at Sasuke's chest, "_**Lightning style: Soul Breaker**_!" The attack was like a powerful drill with the increase of air draws into it, giving off more force as the lightning continues to move forward but still held back alot of power. Sasuke was slammed into the ground, creating a 10 ft. crater where he is in. It was then that everyone knew that the battle was over, since the markings around Sasuke receded back into the mark. Naruto landed roughly onto the ground where he was exhausted from the fight. It was then that the fight was now over with Naruto as victor.

Everyone in the area couldn't believe on how an amazing battle that both Naruto and Sasuke had done. They each had their own reaction or thoughts about it, especially Neji, who watched the entire battle.

"_N of Kumo… Just knowing that you come from that disgusting village makes my hatred to you shinobi even greater. Your battle against Uchiha Sasuke was indeed an impressive battle. Same for Sasuke, which I can see how powerful the Uchiha clan truly is amazing, even if he did get defeated. I believe its best I take care of N now, since I can start getting even with Kumo for taking my father away from me."_ Neji thought as he glared at N (Naruto), ready to run down and deliver a finishing blow.

Before Neji could even move towards Naruto, Samui and Karui came out from their hiding spot to Naruto's side, which Karui made sure that he was alright while Samui kept her guard on everyone else. Naruto reassured Karui that he was alright, except possibly a few bruise ribs. He walked towards Sasuke, as he lay at the crater. He can see that Sakura quickly ran up to Sasuke, seeing if he's okay.

Sakura looked up to see N standing in front of her, where he came down at her with his hand ready to grab. Team 10 was about to do something, since they believe that he was going to kill Sasuke and Sakura. Before they could do anything, they all overheard N say, "Samui… is this the darkness you felt coming from?" where Naruto turned Sasuke's head to reveal his neck that had the curse mark. Naruto had first eyed the area during the battle.

Samui turned to sense if it was indeed coming from Sasuke's neck. Samui nodded in confirming it. As Naruto continue to observe Sasuke's neck, everyone else was wondering on what's going. Kumo nin helping them out, while Samui looked over at Dosu since he was still shell shocked about the whole thing.

Dosu figured out that Orochimaru had sent them to be nothing more than test subjects for Sasuke Uchiha. He then witness the power that Sasuke and N had done to each other and was amazed that N had come out victories, especially with Sasuke using the Curse Mark's power. His thoughts stopped when he heard Samui talking to him.

"You… I'm sure you know that you've been defeated already? If you think that you have a chance, I suggest you rethink about that since I'm currently just as strong as my partner N. And I don't think you would want to face someone like that now, would you?" Samui stated

Dosu looked at his options since he knows that he can't face Samui if she was telling him the truth about her being that strong. He also knew that he would have to face the other teams, which he'll be outnumbered. He then heard Samui say, "Give up your scroll now and you may leave in peace." Dosu looked at Samui, then at N which he looked back up and looked at Dosu with a piercing gaze. Dosu acknowledge his option, where he took out his team scroll and toss it to Samui. With that, Dosu went and picked up his team where he then left the area.

Once Dosu left, Samui looked at Naruto as he continues to exam Sasuke. It was then that she heard Sakura asked Naruto why he helped them.

"I'm just helping out a possible friend of mine." Naruto answered, while he thought about Hinata.

Naruto knows that Sasuke is Hinata's arrange fiancé when she grows up. During the time, Naruto couldn't help but care about Hinata since he could see in Hinata's eyes that she was like him. He can see how lonely her eyes held since it was the same loneliness that he felt when he used to live in Konoha.

Sakura looked at Naruto, "You want to be friends with Sasuke?" she question

"No… someone else who is more worthy of having my friendship." Naruto answered

After examining Sasuke, Naruto reached into his gear and pulled out a small piece of paper. He gave it to Sakura who saw that the paper had seal around it. She was about to ask him when Naruto said, "That's a special chakra seal. If he starts going out of control like that again, you can use that seal to suppress it which would take 5 minutes for the effect to truly activate…" which Sakura smiled at it since she could prevent Sasuke from going back into that dark form. Before she can thank N, he continue to say, "… however… the seal is a onetime thing, where not only he can't use his chakra, but he won't be able to use his chakra for 2 days. So I suggest you use it wisely."

Sakura looked at the piece of paper, which she had to make sure to only use this seal at the right moment. Once Naruto was done examining Sasuke, he looked around to see the rookie 9 and Team Gai around talking with each or helping each other. Naruto could see that Neji wants to beat him up, but he didn't dare since Samui was eyeing him. Tenten was shaking Lee to wake him, which worked. It was then that Lee was told what happened between the Oto shinobi and Sasuke, then with N. While Lee was getting the low down, Ino helped out Sakura with her hair since she earlier cut it to escape the Oto nin's grip. Once the explanation was done, Naruto and his team left without as much as another word.

* * *

Till Next time

P.S. My poll for the Elemental Master Naruto is still alive. Currently Sylvia of Princess Lover, Number 18 of Dragonball Z and Medaka of Medaka box are tied for 1st. So vote now, for Naruto's girlfriend in that story to be.


	29. Chunin Preliminary Round

Last time, the chunin exam went into its second stage where all the remaining genin from the first part now had to survive for 5 days in the forest of death as their next test site. After one day into the exams, Naruto and his team met up with team7 and 10 of Konoha, along with Maito Gai's genin team fighting against Oto shinobi. During this confrontation, Naruto fought against Sasuke, where he came out victorious against him, even with the curse mark aiding him.

* * *

Forest of Death tower

In 5 days, the final participants of the chunin exam were now standing in front of the Hokage, along with each of their jounin sensei's standing behind or next to him. The teams that are now in the tower are Naruto's team, Konoha teams 7, 8, 10 along, Gai's team, Oto, Gaara's team, Haku's team.

After the fight with Sasuke, Naruto and his team made it to the tower in the middle of the forest later on in the day, without meeting any other threats. Naruto, Samui and Karui were completely on guard when they traveled through the forest, making sure not to be caught by any other genin team. They made it to tower before nightfall, where they met up with 2 more teams, Konoha's team 8 and Gaara's team.

For the next 3 days, Naruto and his team relax in the tower and saw the other teams that pass the test come inside it as well. During the time, everyone in the tower relax, where Naruto's team played with a deck of cards that Karui brought with her to pass the time or readying the book "_Tales of the Gutsy Ninja_" that his parents left for him.

During one of their games, Hinata and her team, saw them playing out in the open, asked if they could join in, where Naruto agreed. During the time, Naruto and Hinata had actually gotten a better relationship as friends, but to Hinata she felt she got closer to N (Naruto).

During the last day, Naruto saw the last team arriving, which was Sasuke's team. It was then that all the teams were asked to gather in the arena floor to hear what the chunin exam was about. Before the Hokage could finish his speech, he was interrupted by the next proctor that introduces himself as Hayate.

"Alright, everyone please pay attention since before we can begin with the third and final exam, I would like you all to do something. It's a preliminary for the third test, to decide who gets to participate in the main event." Hayate stated

Many genin were wondering on what Hayate mean, which he explained that because of the number of genin, a preliminary test must be taken to weed out more of them out of the exam. This way, the important guests that would be arriving to see their matches, won't waste their time seeing every battle. Once it was explain, Hayate told them that preliminary matches would start immediately, which some didn't like it since they just arrived to the tower.

As the instructor and jonin were continued to discuss some things to themselves, all the top genin were looking around each other, trying to judge on who are the top genin. As this was happening, Sasuke's curse seal was giving him pain. Naruto notice Sasuke was in pain, which he guess was that strange seal. He decided to not pay too much attention about it since he has his own worries and would only do something if it involves Hinata. After the discussion between each other, Hayate began to explain on how the preliminary test well be taken. After explaining, they went with the first match, which was Sasuke vs. Haku's teammate.

Everyone left the arena floor to give these 2 competitors room to fight in. Before climbing up to viewing platform, Naruto saw Sasuke asking Sakura something, which he saw was the seal he gave him. He figured what Sasuke was tending to do, which he guess that was the best option for him in order to win, but knew that he had a time limit in order to do it. He then overhead Kakashi, who were walking behind Sasuke, which Sasuke gets out of control, the match would end with Sasuke's forfeit.

Naruto and his team met up with Yugito, who smiled at them for completing the second part of the test. Naruto looked over to the other side of the arena to see Haku smiling and viewing her arms to him, which he did the same where he saw Zabuza standing next to her.

After everyone made it to the platform, Hayate began the match between Sasuke vs. Kiri shinobi. In the beginning, both Sasuke fought with his kunai, while Kiri fought using his own sword. Both of them were on even ground, but when kiri used his water jutsu, Sasuke counter with his fire jutsu which caused a problem. Kiri fired a _**Water Bullet Jutsu**_ which Sasuke tried to fire his _**Fireball Jutsu**_, but the curse seal prevented him. He was paralyzed for a moment, but was able to avoid the water jutsu. The kiri nin then went in to strike Sasuke down with his sword. He was able to block with his kunai where he then moved it so the sword hit the ground. Sasuke then tried to put a submission hold on the kiri nin but slipped out before he could place a lock on him.

Both Sasuke and the kiri nin put some distance between each other. Everyone up in the stand just continue to watch and wondered on what they'll do next. The kiri nin was preparing on launching another jutsu against Sasuke. Sasuke decided to go with the plan. Sasuke took out the seal that Naruto gave to Sakura to use on him. Sasuke knows how the seal works since Sakura explained what Naruto explained to her. Even though he thinks it could be a trick, Sasuke decided to gamble on it and place the seal on his neck which activated.

Everyone saw Sasuke place a piece of paper on his neck, which many wondered what it was, more over to the jounin and a certain snake sannin. When Sasuke activated the seal, the seal began to glow blue till it glowed ridiculously gold. The curse seal on Sasuke's neck was being suppress and separating its poison from Sasuke's chakra. The seal expanded to his back to reveal a sealing formula being seen through his shirt. The jounins and the Sandaime Hokage were definitely curious on what kind of seal it is.

For Sasuke, it was a painful experience but he was able to feel the use his chakra without feeling the curse mark's effect. He quickly made his move at the kiri nin by quickly leashing his _**Fireball Jutsu**_ to counter another _**Water bullet jutsu**_. Sasuke decided to ignore the pain that the hot steam was giving off since he has less than 5 minutes before he couldn't use any of his chakra.

Sasuke came out of the steam and started to go one on one with his kunai and the kiri's sword. Naruto watched at how impress he was with himself since his seal was working well since he made it after learning how to from his summoning.

The battle went for nearly 4 minutes, where Sasuke knew that he needed to finish the fight in 60 seconds. Sasuke fired his _**Mythical Petal Fire Jutsu **_against the kiri nin, where he dodged and quickly tried to counterattack, but was surprised. Sasuke was instantly in front of him where he used Lee's taijutsu. He sent the kiri nin up in the air, where Sasuke then performed his _**Lion's Barrage**_, which the Kirin nin landed hard on the ground. Sasuke landed awkwardly as he performed the high lv taijutsu attack.

The match ended with Hayate announcing the victor as Sasuke Uchiha. The rookie 9 each, as well as Gai's team, had their own reactions to the match.

Ino cheered in glee as seeing Sasuke win his match. Sakura sighed in relief knowing that Sasuke made it out ok. Hinata was neutral about it, but was glad that Sasuke won.

Kiba, Chouji, Shino, Ko, and Shikamaru just looked out, while Neji narrowed his eyes at Sasuke. Lee and Gai were both shocked at how Sasuke was able to use Lee's taijutsu. Tenten thought that at how Sasuke was this year's "Rookie of the Year", which Neji was last year and began to wonder between the both of them, who's stronger.

Zabuza and his team just looked a disappointed since their teammate lost the match. The Suna team looked a little worried since Gaara was moving in a way that made them worried. The Oto nin looked pleased on knowing that Sasuke was still in the exam since they want to get some payback against him.

In the shadows, Orochimaru watched the match and was curious about the seal that Sasuke put on himself since it was new to him, plus it completely neutralize his curse seal.

Once the match ended, the seal that was now on Sasuke's back completely activated, which at that very moment, he fell onto his knees and fell forwardly into unconsciousness. The medical nin that picked up the Kiri nin to get him medical treatment, saw what happened to Sasuke, which the glow on his back has now calmed down into an outline of sealing symbols. Kakashi, immediately came to Sasuke side, which he told the medical unit that he'll take care of it.

"_It's time I took care of that curse seal, but not before I figure out what that other seal is first._" Kakashi thought

Once he saw that Sasuke was out, he quickly picked him up and Shunshin to a secure area in the back to start taking care of the curse mark. When Kakashi left with Sasuke, Hayate began the next match, which at random lottery was Shino of Konoha vs. Zaku of Oto.

* * *

With Kakashi

Kakashi was already finishing up on a sealing ritual which he used his own blood to do. He places all the fuinjutsu symbols in a circular web centered at Sasuke's neck, where the curse mark was located.

When Kakashi first brought Sasuke to this isolated area, the first thing he did was to check on the seal that Sasuke. At first, he thought he figured what the seal is since he knew a bit of fuinjutsu, but saw that the formula was pretty scripted that it would take someone who knows seals to be able to understand. The only thing he's been able to figure out is that the seal well prevent Sasuke from using any chakra for the next few days, which was a first since suppression chakra seals need to be constantly on the person's body. This seal, that Sasuke used, doesn't need the paper to be on the target's body to be effective. This is also explained on why it took a while for it to work since the seal negates any form of chakra from their original source before completely sealing it off.

Once he figured out the seal, Kakashi performed the "_**Evil Sealing Method**_." The circular seals symbols around Sasuke receded into his neck, which cause him to shudder in pain for a bit since the sealing method. Once it was over, Kakashi just looked over Sasuke's unconscious body.

"From everything that's happen to him, he's too drained for him to do anything. He'll need about a week's worth of rest in order to be able to start training for the chunin exams." Kakashi thought out loud

Kakashi's thought were interrupted when someone walking out from the shadows behind a few pillars say, "So you can even use fuinjutsu now. You've grown Kakashi."

Kakashi turned his head around to see that it was Orochimaru. After Orochimaru made his presents, Kakashi question him on why he was after Sasuke. Orochimaru revealed that he wanted the Uchiha bloodline, the Sharingan. He even confessed that the Oto village was his own village that he created.

* * *

Arena

Shino and Zaku were facing each other after Kakashi left the arena with Sasuke. Shino advice Zaku to surrender since Zaku had 2 broken arms. It wasn't until he relocated his arm, by will, that he can move his right hand, leaving him with only one arm to fight with.

The match began with Zaku making a right punch towards Shino's face. Shino blocked the punch and tried to pursue Zaku to quit, but Zaku didn't listen to him and used his _**Devastating Wind Pulse **_at zero range against Shino. Shino was blown away from Zaku and landed on his side.

Shino slowly got back to his feet to reveal his face leaking out bugs. Zaku was freaked out at seeing the bugs coming out from under Shino's skin. It wasn't till he heard more bugs from behind him that he started to get worried.

Shino took a moment to describe the situation to Zaku and of his bugs. He explained that his bugs are special type of insect that eats at chakra. He then explained that if Zaku attacks his bug from behind, he will attack him. Vice-versa, the same thing will happen if Zaku attacks Shino with his only good hand. Shino gave Zaku one more time to surrender, which Zaku just growled in anger.

"You should always have a trump card right!" Zaku yelled out, moving his left arm, showing that he can use both of his arms. Zaku unleashed another _**Devastating Wind Pulse**_ at Shino. When he unleashed his attack, something else happened. Both of Zaku's arms were completely burst in the elbow, imputing his left forearm from his body.

When Zaku looked at his arms, he saw the bugs inside the holes that he used to create his jutsu. He was then surprised when Shino appeared behind him and said, "When I told you to give up, I ordered my insects to close up that hole in your arms. Both hole just in case. One ace is good, two are better."

With that, Shino ended the match by knocking out Zaku with a strong right back punch at Zaku's face to bring him down. The winner was Shino.

* * *

With Kakashi

Kakashi just listened to what Orochimaru describe Sasuke, as nothing more than important chess piece of some kind. When Orochimaru started to get closer to Sasuke, Kakashi threaten him with his _**Raikiri**_.

"Stop! I don't care if you are one of the Sannin, the three legendary ninja of legends. If you get any closer to Sasuke one of us is going to die!" Kakashi stated

Orochimaru only chuckled at Kakashi's threat as well as his attempts to seal away the curse mark. "You understand… to achieve a goal… the heart that will accept even the most evil power… that is the type he is… an avenger…" Orochimaru stated

Orochimaru then turned around and started to walk away from Kakashi's area. Kakashi was wondering on what Orochimaru was planning, but heard him that Sasuke will come to him in order to seek out power.

"Also… you said that only one of us will die… why don't you try it, if you can, that is…" Orochimaru question

It was then that Kakashi felt Orochimaru's killing intent, which he then questions his sanity on what he was thinking. As Kakashi continue to contemplate on what just happened, Orochimaru walking back into the shadows as he was enjoying what was happening in the chunin exams.

But to him and to the leaf village, there was one wild card that could change the all of these events into anyone's favor, the "_**Yellow Blade.**_"

* * *

Till Next time

P.S. I have been given review on wondering on what's Naruto's family summoning is. I will reveal it on the Chunin Finals


	30. N vs Lee part 1

Last time, the preliminary rounds of the chunin exams have started. During this, the first 2 matches have already taken place, Sasuke vs. Kirin in and Shino vs. Zaku, each with Konoha's victory.

* * *

The arena

After the match, Shino walked back up to the platform where his team was with each of them giving him congratulations on winning his match. Once Shino went to the platform, the next match was decided randomly, which was Karui vs. Kankuro.

When Kankuro saw his name, he was excited, while Karui looked ready to fight. Before Karui could go to the arena floor, Naruto silently said something to her. Karui's eyes widen a bit at what Naruto said to her. Karui nodded in understanding, which she then leapt into the Arena floor.

As both Karui and Kankuro looked at each other, Karui kept what Naruto told her in mind. Kankuro place the bandage wrap body size packed off him and onto the floor. Once the match started, Karui quickly pulled out her sword and went to strike at Kankuro. Kankuro brought out a kunai to block her attack. He was surprise as she jumped with her sword strike to deliver a powerful side kick at his ribs. As Kankuro was sliding back a bit, Karui used the momentum she received, when kicking Kankuro, to roll with her sword for a bit, near Kankuro's bandage package or whatever, and then spin around to get on one knee with her sword up, ready to defend.

She quickly sprint to Kankuro going for a horizontal sword slash, which Kankuro stopped, but then saw the slash was just another distraction for her to kick his face. Kankuro saw this and caught her foot before it connected to his face. She used the block to twist her body around to do a back heel kick while letting go of her sword for the moment. Once Kankuro's head was twisted around enough, she quickly put Kankuro down to the ground and got him into an arm lock.

As Karui increased the pressure she looked at Kankuro and said, "Give up! Or lose an Arm!"

Kankuro only smiled at the threat that Karui told him, which he replied, "Heh, you think I'm going to lose an arm. You're going to lose your life." Kankuro moved his arm to the point where it broke and everyone heard the snap. Karui didn't look surprise when Kankuro move his head to look at her which started to break apart to reveal Kankuro was a puppet. The puppet then shed its henge of Kankuro to reveal its true body, which then wrapped around Karui.

Karui was now submission all around her body, as the puppet constricted her to the point where she can't breathe. As she struggled, the real Kankuro came out from his hiding place as the bandage bag. He grins viciously as he said, "Who's going to lose their life?"

Hayate was about to end the match, but then heard Karui say, "Th-thanks… s-sin-nce… I- I… ne-need-ed… co-co-ver…" with a smile

Kankuro looked at Karui in confusion until he knew what she meant. He looked around to see the bandages he used to bandage himself to hide in; some of it had explosive tags attach to it. Kankuro immediately tried to get out, but the explosive tags ignited with him in it. The explosions were strong enough to throw Kankuro to the other side of the arena with serious injuries around him. Karui was also knocked into a loop, but thanks to the puppet constricting him, most of the shockwave that came towards her, shielded her from some of the blast.

"KANKURO!" Temari yelled out of concerned, while their sensei looked with shock at what happened to Kankuro, while Gaara didn't show any concern for his brother's loss or safety.

After the explosions, Karui brought out a kunai from her weapon's pouch and slice puppet around her with her lightning affinity. She struggled, but gotten up. Hayate looked at the 2 combatants and declared Karui the victor, since Kankuro isn't able to get back up because of the explosions.

Once the medics took Kankuro to be treated, the next couple of matches went on which weren't any special, so I'll just go past them since they aren't worth explaining.

Sakura vs. Ino: Ended with double knockouts, while Naruto thought, "_Even though I can guess they gotten stronger since the academy. They're not like Samui or Karui since they haven't yet pushed themselves to their breaking points yet._"

Temari vs. Tenten: Temari's victory (you all know what happened)

Shikamaru vs. Kin Tsuchi: Shikamaru won

The next random match is Kiba vs. Samui. When the names appeared on the board, Samui just looked unfazed as she walked down to the arena floor. Kiba yelled out in excitement when his name appeared, which he jumped down onto the arena with Akamaru by his side and waited for Samui to come down to the arena.

When Kiba saw Samui, he had to admit that Samui was very attractive, but also remembered that she is from Kumo, who almost kidnapped his teammate. As both of them looked at each other, Hayate began the match where Kiba decided to be nice to Samui.

"Alright, I don't care if you are a girl… give up now and I won't have to beat you in front of everyone." Kiba stated happily

Samui only looked at Kiba, before she calmly said, "I'm sorry, but it's uncool of me to understand you since I only understand shinobi, not little boys."

Kiba had gotten angry at Samui since she just practically disrespected him by calling him a little boy, not a shinobi. Kiba got Akamaru to attack Samui, who impassively avoided the puppy's strikes. After a bit, she kicked Akamaru away from her. It was then that Samui leapt into the air to avoid a surprise attack from Kiba from behind. For a bit of time, Kiba and Akamaru tried to hit Samui, who only kept on dodging them with only slight movements, even with Kiba using a smoke bomb to blind her.

Kiba got Akamaru to use the _**Beast Clone Jutsu**_, where Akamaru transformed into Kiba, which both of them used _**Fang over Fang Jutsu**_. The cyclone attacks were incredibly fast, but Samui easily dodged them every time, where she silently thanked Naruto for her ability.

Naruto watched from the platform as he thought, "_That Kiba guy is good, but he's relying on power and speed, not on control. If he had control of his attacks, then Samui would be in a difficult position. But of course, Samui has been in control of the match since out of all of Samui's skills, her greatest skill is her agility and flexibility. All that special training we did growing up together may have been embarrassing for the both of us, but it was also fun and rewarding since Samui balance and footwork is indeed on the mark…"_

After attacking for so long, Kiba and Akamaru wasted a lot of their chakra and stamina on Samui, who dodged or redirected away from her. Samui was alright as Kiba was about to try something else. It was then that she made her move. Samui instantly sped through across the arena, where she quickly delivered a powerful blow to Akamaru with a flying kick on him, then landed, where she twirled gracefully around and back kick Kiba's shoulder. She then delivers a powerful strike behind him with the blunt end of her sword behind Kiba and knocked him out. Hayate declared Samui the winner.

Hinata vs. Neji: Neji won, but Hinata grew stronger as a person thanks to a bit of encouragement that Naruto gave her before the preliminary rounds even began, since he saw himself in Hinata's eyes, which she too saw herself in his eyes. Also, Naruto also learned something interesting (you guys try and guess).

Gaara vs. Kiri nin: Gaara won before he could kill Haku's teammate, where everyone saw how dangerous Gaara was with his sand.

Ko vs. Chouji: Ko won since he used his skills as a root agent.

Haku vs. Dosu: Haku won using her Ice bloodline

The final match, N (Naruto) vs. Lee. When the last match showed Naruto vs. Lee, everyone was wondering on who would win since no one knew what these 2 could do. Lee had great confidents with himself, while Naruto actually smiled from the opening of his mask since he was hoping to fight Lee when he first saw him.

Lee quickly jumped into the arena floor, where he waited for N to come out. Naruto looked at Lee with some anxious feeling, where he summoned out his bow from its hiding spot. Those who seen N fight with a bow, believe he'll use it as a staff like he did with Sasuke, while everyone else thought on how weird for a shinobi to use a bow since almost all shinobi never use a bow and arrow combo. They were surprised when he gave the bow to Yugito, to hold onto. He then turned around and jumped from the platform onto the arena floor and got into fighting stance, the same with Lee.

After both Naruto and Lee were on the arena floor, Hayate began the match where both of them just stood in their stance for a few moments. When the moment finished, both of them went racing towards each other. Lee used his _**Leaf Hurricane**_ to hit Naruto, but Naruto slid then duck into side flip to his left arm. He dodge Lee's attack, where he then kicked Lee at his ribs during his Hurricane attack. Lee was thrown back into a good distance. Naruto used the momentum he got from kicking Lee to get himself back onto his legs, where he ran towards him. Lee was able to land on his feet as well, where he also charged at Naruto.

Both of them continue their taijutsu attack, where neither boy couldn't get an advantage since the both of them were skilled and fast. It was then that Lee kicked Naruto's face, where Naruto also countered with a kick at Lee's face (like Goku vs. Cell).

Everyone saw how the match was going, which many genin saw the impressive speed that the both of them, N and Lee, are going.

"Amazing, both of them are really going at it. There taijutsu is amazing." Chouji commented after he woke up from his beating from Ko.

"Yeah, but Sasuke-kun can beat them no problem." Sakura added, which Ino nodded in agreement.

"Are you sure? Since didn't N defeat him back in the forest?" Shikamaru stated. Both Ino and Sakura glared at him, while Kakashi, who listened to the conversation, took note of it.

"My, my… I'll admit that they're both good in taijutsu, but they're nothing compared on what we can do." Temari said who looked at Gaara with some nervousness and thought, "_Of course, if Gaara went all out, there wouldn't be anything left._"

Haku looked in at the match with curiosity since N was the only one to ever defeat her that was around her age which she commented with Zabuza. Zabuza also took note about it since this match could reveal on what N could really do.

Ko only eyed each opponent since he needs to diverge this type of information to Danzo, so he can know on what to do next, in which he either just forfeit the match or start killing off potential threats.

As everyone continue to chatter among themselves, Naruto backflip some distance, as the same with Lee, where he jumped on the stone hands. As they were continuing their taijutsu match, Gai was talking with Sakura since she asked on why both of them aren't using Ninjutsu. Gai answered that he may not know on why N, but he told her that Lee can't use Ninjutsu or Genjutsu. Once he explain and saw Lee standing on the stone hands, Gai told Lee to take something off.

"But… Gai-sensei! You said that only for a time when I must protect many important people, isn't it?!" Lee stated

Gai did his thumbs up pose and said, "Yes I did, but this is an exception." Lee smiled at what Gai gave him permission. Lee sat down on the stone hands and pulled off his leg straps to reveal hidden weights. Once he took them off, he put back on while holding onto the weights on both his hands.

"Weights?" wondered Sakura

Kakashi thought, "_What an old style training method Gai_."

Lee was just giddy since he can now fight freely after he let go of them, while everyone else wondered what the big deal is. It was only when the weights hit the ground that everyone opinions changed. The weights left 2 craters about 5 ft. wide. Everyone was stunned about it, while Kakashi thought, "_That's a bit much, Gai."_

When Naruto saw how heavy the weights were, he thought, "_So… this is going to be fun."_ He grinned behind his mask.

Gai gave the go signal, which Lee quickly made his move against Naruto which he disappeared in front of everyone. Naruto quickly began to run forward, but did a spin flip. Lee came behind Naruto, attempting to punch his lights out but instead he found his punch diverted by Naruto's right heel kick as he frontflip away from the spot. When Naruto diverted the punch with his right heel kick, he then continued went to spin upside down, midair. Naruto moved his left leg to deliver a kick on Lee's face, while Lee did the same to Naruto's side, where Naruto already had a defense. Both of them hit each other, Naruto's defense being able to block most of the power of Lee's kick. They were pushed apart, where Lee just stumbled back a bit, while Naruto slid on his side, before getting onto one knee and straighten his other leg for quick movement, but still somewhat bend.

Everyone couldn't believe on how fast Lee was moving, while at the same time couldn't believe that N was able to counter Lee's first strike.

"_So fast_" Sakura thought

"_Impressive, what reaction time._" Kakashi thought

Lee got back to his stance, while Naruto put himself ready in the position he was in. Both of them looked at each other, before Lee decided to take it up a notch. Lee made his move, but Naruto saw that it wasn't directed towards him. Everyone saw that Lee just started to run in circles around Naruto. Naruto figured out on what Lee was trying to do, which he prepared himself and got into his fighting stance.

As Lee continue to move around, he, and every jounin, saw that Naruto wasn't trying to follow his movements. Lee decided to take this opportunity and went for a blind upper kick on Naruto. Naruto instantly backflip to his hands when Lee kicked up, which he missed. Naruto continue to backflip where Lee immediately tried to strike at Naruto, but Naruto jumped immediately into the air, where he narrowly dodged Lee attack. Lee skid just a bit to see Naruto's kick him on his shoulder but Lee block the attack. Naruto spun around from the block, then trying to kick Lee's face with his other free leg. Lee leaned back to avoid the kick, where Naruto then twirled his body away from Lee. Lee took this opportunity and punch Naruto supremely hard, but was surprise as Naruto also kicked his face at the same time.

Both opponents were thrown away from each other, which they landed gracefully and got ready for another round. As they got ready, the audience was amazed on what's been happening.

"Unbelievable… I can barely keep up on what happening." Chouji stated

"Yeah, I'm amazed that Lee was this fast. But even so, that N guy is able counter or for that matter being able to block Lee at all." Shikamaru stated

Many shaking their heads since if they thought Lee, at their current level, they would have been beaten already. As they were discussing, Konoha jounin couldn't help but think the same thing.

"_Man Gai, even though that N kid is holding his own for now, your kid is definitely the stronger one in this match._" Asuma thought

"_Such amazing taijutsu they're performing._" Though Kurenai

Gai looked at awe while see N fighting against Lee, "_Amazing… even with Lee clearly having the advantage in speed and strength, this N kid is able to react fast enough to avoid the critical hits that Lee was giving him, but the same time able to counterattack. Kumo is definitely not holding back with their genin, but it doesn't matter since Lee still has his secret skill." _While thinking that Lee was going to be the victor.

Other shinobi were thinking on what was going to happen in the match. Haku really wanted to Naruto to win since she would like to have another rematch with him, plus they were both friends. Zabuza was kind of worried that Naruto would be defeated at first since Lee dropped his weights, but now he was wondering on who will win since both are somewhat even. The Suna shinobi were worried since Lee has proven himself that he might be a challenge against Gaara.

Yugito, Samui and Karui were nervous since Lee was someone that no one thought they would have to face. Yugito looked at Samui and asked her something.

"Samui… is he wearing those things?" Yugito asked

"Hai, he's been wearing it and hasn't taken them off for a year now... except to sleep and rest." Answered Samui

Karui was wondering on what they were talking about, which Yugito said, "It is clear then that the winner of this match is N, but that is only possible if he actually…" Once Karui heard Yugito say about Naruto, she went wide-eye as to actually understanding on what they meant.

* * *

Till Next Ch.


	31. Naruto vs Lee part 2

Last time, the chunin exam preliminary matches were now closing with all the winders been decided with the last match being Naruto vs. Lee. Who'll advance?

* * *

Arena floor

As everyone in the platform watch the match, Naruto and Lee both looked at each other, before going back to their taijutsu match. Lee used his superior speed to take down Naruto, but Naruto's extraordinary reaction time was able to avoided many critical blows. As Lee continued to try and take Naruto out, Naruto was starting to understand on when Lee strikes, but changed when Lee went against him with full close taijutsu combat.

Naruto was having a difficult time since Lee wasn't using his hit and run tactic. Naruto was able to keep his balance for all of Lee's punches towards his chest and a few at his face but used his arms to block them. Even though Lee was beating Naruto at close range, Naruto is still able to counterattack Lee's blows and gave a few serious hits on his face and body. After a few minutes of constant close combat, they both separated, where Naruto continue to run in a zig zag pattern as he separated from Lee, but then went back in. Lee distance himself for a bit when he separated from Naruto, where he took a moment to take a breather then went back to action against Naruto, who was zig zaging towards him.

As Lee continued to go all out on each other, the spectators were viewing the match with amazement. As they watched, Sakura asked out loud on why N was running like that or why he isn't taking a moment to take a breather or at the very least view the situation in a calm matter. Gai, Kurenai and Asuma wondered about that since it wasn't a very smart for N to keep himself moving and not come up with a strategy. Kakashi thought about it for the moment, but realized on why N didn't.

"The reason why N isn't stopping Sakura…" getting everyone's attention, "… is because he won't or to be more precise… he can't." stated Kakashi

Sakura was confused, "What do you mean he can't?" getting everyone to wonder on what Kakashi meant.

Kakashi took a moment before explaining, "Even though he has incredible reaction time, N knows that Lee is supremely faster than him. N knows if he stops for even for a moment, he'll be giving Lee a chance to target him with one of his powerful blows that would clinch the match for him. But since N is continuing to move around like that, Lee will have a harder time in delivering a powerful strike and adding the fact about N's reaction time, he is able to block or counterattack Lee when he does miss hitting him. Until N can figure out a way to shut down Lee's high speed taijutsu, this is N's only defense which will only last so long since like you said Sakura. He's needs to take break and at any moment since he's can't keep this up forever."

When Kakashi finished his explanation, they were able to understand the situation where others were impressed on N's strategy, even if it's a temporary solution. As Kakashi was explaining Naruto's situation, Naruto was also thinking it through his problem as he fought with Lee.

"_I know I have a lot of stamina, but I can't keep this up..._" Naruto thought as he continues to run around the arena, feeling his body starting to ache, _"but if I don't take a moment to let my muscles rest for the moment and take a good couple of breathes, I'm not going to make it. In which case, I may have to release them._"

As Naruto was thinking this, Lee went and continued his on slot against Naruto. Lee used his speed to get on Naruto's blind side, but Naruto made sure to block or avoid critical hits. With Lee continued his high speed movement, Naruto wished he could slow or blind Lee enough for him to have a break. It was then he figured out a way to give him both.

Lee went in for another punch in the face, but miss as Naruto jumped into a front flip to the roof of the arena. As he front flip, he took that moment to a breath or 2 since it gave him a good distance. Lee quickly followed making sure to continue the pressure. Naruto landed on the roof, while throwing a couple of kunai at certain areas. Lee landed on the ceiling, but avoided a kunai that almost hit him. Once he avoided, Lee moved towards Naruto but saw that he quickly jumped away from the ceiling while spinning. Lee quickly jumped towards Naruto, in attempt to get him in the air. He suddenly brought a kunai, since Naruto suddenly through dozens of shurikens all around him. Lee deflected the shurikens, but had to miss his chance to get Naruto. Naruto landed normally, but quickly moved to get some more distance. Once Lee blocked the shurikens that were aimed for him, he landed just a bit of distance from where Naruto landed, which Lee quickly followed suit against Naruto.

Naruto stopped running and moved right for Lee, where he delivered a powerful knee thrust against Lee, where Lee did the same. Lee and Naruto struggled for dominance against each other as they continued to push the other back with their knee thrust. They struggled until Lee took control of it. Lee pushed Naruto back, where Naruto backflip away from Lee, where he landed near the arena wall. Lee, of course, took advantage of the situation to get behind Naruto and delivered a powerful kick from behind launching him across the arena. It was with this that Lee had the advantage of taking out Naruto. Lee quickly went in for the victory.

Everyone in the platform saw what has happened, where Sakura and the other konoha genin cheered Lee on for taking control. Neji remained emotionless about the situation, but praised Lee on defeating the Kumo nin. Shikamaru and Shino looked on with keen eyes on what's happening.

Haku and Zabuza were wondering on what N would do, while the Suna nin was intrigued on how Lee will defeat N. The jounins watched carefully as they thought that Lee had this victory. It was then that N, smiled under his mask and unleashed his plan.

The shuriken that were embedded on the ground, exploded in a number of serious after Naruto was thrown over to the other side of the arena. Lee quickly stopped since the explosive shockwaves could injure him. Naruto was able to get his balance back and landed gracefully, which he took the time to rest for the moment. When the explosions ended, Lee was about to go in full speed, but then the ceiling started to exploded which dropped debris onto the arena floor.

Karui yelled out, "What the hell is he thinking? Is he trying to kill us?" while held an arm up to make sure none of the ceiling debris landed on her.

Yugito just stood on her spot as she stated, "No, he is making sure that he can get a break."

Everyone looked up as they were worried they might get crushed, but saw the explosions were different from the floor. The explosions were more precise and the debris landed on the arena with only pebbles and rocks landed on the platform, which those underneath it just stepped away from it.

As Lee waited for the debris to stop falling and dust cloud settle down, Naruto took this moment to finally let his body rest and took in a much needed breath. As he let his muscles relax for the moment, he had to figure out a plan. It was then that he remembered his broadsword and the power that he was able to release when he saved Samui. Even though he has gotten better with it, it didn't mean he could unleash its power on Lee since he was too fast. As he thought about his sword, he began to remember the riddle on how to master it. As he thought about it, he wondered if the riddle itself has another meaning to it, like trying to use that same power without the sword. He decided to put that thought behind him since he needs to focus on Lee now.

Once the dust cloud ended, Lee quickly took Naruto's distraction to finish him off. Lee manages to get in front of him, where he delivered a powerful high kick that sent Naruto into the air, where Lee now understood the danger he was in now, where he continued to kick Naruto into the air but felt pain at one point.

Lee thought, "_He… he is… during this whole match, he is actually… If I don't end this match now, he might decide to…_" first in surprise then in desperation.

Naruto, cursed himself on losing focus against Lee, but he was quick enough to use his arms to block a direct attack at his face as he was sent into the air. It was then he knew that Lee was right behind him in midair. He then felt Lee bandages surround him, where Lee grabs him and drive him into the ground in a spin. Lee cried out, "_**Primary Lotus**_!"

Lee pile drive Naruto into the ground, where Lee jumped out of the crater he created with his attack and landed badly on his side where he came out of it with bruises all around him.

Everyone looked at the crater to see Naruto on his back with a stunned look. It was then that everyone cheered or muttered to themselves.

Sakura cheered and yelled out, "Way a go Lee."

Asuma and team 10 muttered with each other at how powerful the technique Lee used against N. Kurenai and Shino were also impressed. Gai was happily cheering at Lee's victory while Neji looked pleased at Lee's victory. Haku was worried about N, how he might be completely injured. Temari was surprised at how Lee defeated N, while Gaara looked unfazed at all. As everyone watch, Lee stood up and smiled as he saw N on the crater. Hayate came down to look at the body to make sure that N was out cold. Before he could even exam him, N puffed into a smoke to reveal a boulder.

Lee was surprised, especially when he heard, "That was a close one. I could have been knocked out if I didn't escape in the last second." Lee looked behind him to see that N was alright.

Gai was shocked and asked how he did it, which Kakashi answered, "He made the switch while Lee was sending N into the air. At one point, when you were praying with your eyes close, Lee suffered a bit of pain which also shut his eyes for the moment. It was there that N performed the _**Substitution Jutsu**_. Once he performed it, Lee performed his attack on the boulder before us and N escaped from Lee's attack."

As Lee struggled to get back up, Naruto took the time to let his body recover from the beating that Lee was giving him. After a few moments of rest and regaining control of his breathe, he immediately went after Lee at his own pace. Naruto got in front of Lee, using his own speed.

Lee tried to move out of the way, but he wasn't fast enough to avoid Naruto's strikes. Naruto immediately started to strike Lee face and body. He made sure that Lee stayed off balance so he can't have a chance to counterattack.

While Naruto was beating Lee with powerful punches and kicks along with elbow and knee strikes with his agility. Everyone in the platform was watching with interest on how the match turned 180 since Lee was in control, but now Naruto was in command.

"Wh-why isn't Lee dodging N's attacks? We know that Lee is faster than him. So why isn't he trying?" Sakura question

"The reason he isn't able to dodge N's attacks is because he can't. Right Gai?" Kakashi stated getting confused looks on the people around them.

"The lotus is a double-edge sword." Gai answered where Kakashi continued to explain on what he meant about it. "The _**Primary Lotus **_is a forbidden jutsu. Why is it a forbidden jutsu. The reason is because of all the high speed taijutsu, it puts a lot of stress on the user's legs and body. Right now, Lee is in so much pain he can barely move."

They watched again as Naruto kicked Lee straight in the chest then jump spin towards Lee, where he took another punch in the face. As this was happening, Lee was thinking about how Gai-sensei helps him continue his goal on being a strong ninja. With that, Lee grew his confidents.

Naruto quickly got up in front of Lee's face, where he was going for a finishing blow, but then he, and everyone, saw Lee speed up and dodge him. This got everyone wondering on what happened.

"What happened? Lee was being pummeled and now he is back to full speed." Sakura question

"Yes, but now the tables will turn." Gai stated, getting a confused look from Sakura, "The lotus of the leaf blooms twice." Gai finished his sentence

Everyone wondered on what Gai meant, which Sakura remembered the same line that Lee told her back in the forest of death. It took Kakashi a moment before he understood on what Gai meant which he then asked if Lee knew how to open the 8 celestial gates. Gai said yes, which Kakashi started to explain the irresponsibility that he just made. Kakashi continued to explain about the dangers of the _**Hidden Lotus **_and what damage it could do to Lee. Gai explained his reasons on why he taught Lee the jutsu, where he did for Lee.

"Ok Gai, so tell me. How many gates can he open?" Kakashi asked

"Five Gates." Answered Gai

Sakura had enough on hearing on what Kakashi and Gai were talking about to themselves, which asked for answers. Gai explained to her about the dangers of the _**Hidden Lotus**_ with the example of the _**Primary Lotus**_, as well as explaining the celestial gates. Sakura was shock on what she heard, which Kakashi truly implied the danger as he said, "Yes… this is truly a double-edge sword technique. If one opens all eight gates, for a short period of time you'll be given powers that surpasses even the hokage's. The only downside is that… you die."

As the people on the platform continue to converse with each other, Lee started to activate the _**Hidden Lotus**_. As this was happening, Naruto could tell that this attack that Lee's preparing will be the one that will finish him off, no questions asked. He was about to reveal one of his secrets, but remembered the riddle. He had no time for guess work; he put his theory on using the same power without the sword.

As Lee started to open the third gate, everyone can see the transformation that Lee was going through, turning his skin red, while his power rose into the sky. While Lee was preparing his jutsu, Naruto calmed his body and remembered the same state he had while holding onto the sword. After a moment of two, Naruto relax his mind and focus on his feelings, where he can feel his emotions starting to effect his chakra, like he does with his sword. Once his feelings were synchronized with his chakra, his own transformation started.

Everyone in platform saw Lee power up was ready to launch his attack since he opened the fourth gate. As they watch, some of them turned to see N where they got everyone else attention on what's happening. They saw that N's body was starting glow brighter and brighter in a white light, where a light was illuminating with a rainbow color outline on the outside, which was an inch off his body.

Samui looked at Naruto with worry from Lee's preparation, but then saw Naruto unleash the same power he used against Gin. She couldn't believe he was doing it without the sword since she saw the glow of light before. Before she got into it, Karui spoke up.

"Wh-what is happening to N? What is he doing?"

Samui spoke with interest, "It's the power of the sword. Remember on how he was able to defeat Gin with that power. Now, N is using it against Lee which is going to prove the results of all his training."

Yugito was curious about Naruto's new found power since it was going to be interesting to see the power of Naruto's summoning in use.

Once Naruto unleashed the power, he got ready to fight. After everything was ready, Lee exploded with power. When Lee ran towards Naruto, he created a path of destruction that destroyed arena floor beneath him. Lee made it to Naruto but was surprise on what he had to do next.

Everyone in the platform had embraced themselves against Lee's power. Debris and the shockwave made it hard for them to see. Kakashi had to reveal his sharingan to look on what's happening. It was then everyone heard a loud destructive boom. They looked to see since the noise was silent now. When everyone looks, everyone else was completely surprise.

Gai looked stunned as he thought, "_Impossible_"

In front of them, Lee stuck out his right knee to strike Naruto. But the thing that got everyone surprise was on what happened. Naruto had actually blocked Lee's right knee with his left knee like before. They were once again fighting over for dominance, but this time they were using all their hidden power and strength.

Naruto couldn't believe on how powerful he is right now. He knew he get some kind of power, but he didn't know that it would give him this much strength. For the past weeks, Naruto has been training on mastering the sword with the required power that he never actually tested it out. He never ran, jump, push, you name it. The only thing he was focus on was trying to wield the sword. He knew that he had gain something, but now he was truly understanding on the power that he gained. Naruto understood from this face off with Lee's trump card, that he felt all his reflexes, reaction time, strength, speed, power, and everything else inside him has increase dramatically to a new level but knew it is only temperary.

Both of them struggle for a bit until Lee took control again and used his new found speed to launch Naruto in the air. It was there that Lee got in front of Naruto and attacked him in midair.

Everyone saw Lee now pummeling Naruto in the air with his high speed taijutsu. Naruto was being thrown around like a rag, but to Lee's, and everyone else's, surprise Naruto actually was able to counterattack Lee which Kakashi made known.

"I don't believe it…" Said Kakashi

"What is it Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked

"Even in this situation, N is still able to counterattack Lee." Kakashi stated

Everyone in the platform was shocked to hear this. Gai just couldn't believe Kakashi's statement, but Neji confirmed it with his Byakugan. In such speed, no one should be able to counterattack or at the very least block, yet Naruto was doing it.

Naruto couldn't believe on how much powerful Lee truly is as well as how strong his endurance is able to handle the pounding. He's just grateful that his abilities also increase to still let him be able to block and counterattack Lee's strikes.

Lee couldn't believe on how N is able to fight back on him since he got punch or kick on both face and chest. Lee knew that he had to end this now. It was here that Lee opened the fifth gate, "Gate of Closing" and quickly strike Naruto from above sending him to the ground only to be stopped by Lee's bandage where Naruto saw that he was brings him back to him to be strike.

"This is the end!" Lee yelled out.

"_I can't defend against this attack unless I…_" thought Naruto as he saw Lee bring him forward to his right leg and fist at him. Lee yelled out, "_**Hidden Lotus!**_"

Naruto was hit by Lee so hard that it practically knocked out the wind in him. Lee's final attack unleashed a shockwave so powerful that everyone had to embrace themselves, while Lee felt both his right arm and leg surge sever pain throughout his entire body. It was also at that very moment that several powerful explosions happened. After the explosions, everyone heard several destructive hits on the floor till they heard a powerful hit on the arena wall.

When the effects of the shockwaves ended, everyone had their eyes glued on the arena floor to see what happened. The dust cloud created by Lee's attack was starting to settle. They found Lee outside the dust cloud; on his side with several sever injuries all around him. Everyone waited to see on N's condition after he got hit by Lee's attack. As the dust cloud finally settled, everyone was expecting to see N in front of Lee, in a crater. They saw that there wasn't a crater until they all heard a groan from the opposite side of the arena from where Lee was. They turned to see N on the other side of the arena, where a dent was on the wall. The jounins guess that N hit the wall pretty hard.

Everyone saw N move and heard him groan in pain as he slowly started to move his body. Everyone saw that N's left arm, shoulder were completely bruised if not broken and/or dislocated. Once he stood up and the dust settled onto the ground, he looked at Lee with piercing eyes.

It was then that Yugito and Kumo team 9 saw that the cloth on Naruto's mask was ripped apart above his left eye. His face was alright but now a small portion above his left eye to near his left ear was torn apart, revealing a portion of his blond spiky hair. Naruto started to walk forward, holding his left arm with his right as well as showing his back was injured pretty badly. As he walked towards Lee, the people in platforms couldn't believe on what happened.

"Im-impossible! How can N survive Lee's attack? And how did he end up in the wall instead of being in the center of a large crater from Lee's final attack?" Gai question

"That a question that I'm just as curious on knowing the answer to." Kakashi said

As Konoha converse with each other, the other shinobi also talked about the match as well.

"Unbelievable… how did he survive? Even I wouldn't survive if I was hit by something like that? What did he do?" Question Zabuza

Haku also wanted to know, but thought, "_Your incredible N-san_."

"How did he do it? There is no way he could've survived?" asked Baki, who looked completely speechless.

"I don't know! My guess he must have done something before that Lee kid got him. But what did he do?" answered Temari, while looking at Gaara who had his blood thirst face on him, hoping to kill them.

"_That's was a close call Naruto. Glad you survive it, but how did you do it? That's a question I want an answer to._" Yugito thought

"_Naruto…_" Samui thought as she was pleased to know that her best friend was alright.

"Yes! That's N for you. He's the best of the best, now take command and end this match N!" Karui cheered

Naruto was near Lee, when completed stood up right was rotating his left arm to make sure that it was alright. As far he can tell, his arm was just complete bruised and possibly at the point we're his arm could break at any moment if more stress was added on to it.

Lee was barely able to stand, but still had his stunned look on knowing his last attack failed. He then asked, "H-how did you… sur-survive my… last attack?"

Naruto panted for a bit before saying, "Anything is possible… if you have the guts to risk death for victory." With a smirk

It was then that Naruto started to explain to Lee, that before he pulled him up for his final attack, he dropped some shuriken that had some explosive tag wrap around it. He then activated the explosive tags once Lee strike him, where the explosives help not only slow him down a bit, but change the his position. With the high speed that Lee hit him with, the shockwave of the explosives didn't affect him much since the shockwave of the tags canceled each other out. As his position changed, instead of going straight, the explosives put him in slim right angle where he landed on his back but still enough to make his body spin on the ground to roll him across the arena floor. Since he was rolling on the ground, the power that Lee hit him with also weakened yet he still hit hard on the wall but with less impact.

Everyone was stunned to believe that Naruto risk his life in order to still have a chance to win. Many jounin thought it was suicidal since if the explosion happened before or after he was hit from Lee's attack, he either would have been affect by the shockwaves were his bones might have break or his life could have been taken from him. On the other hand, the jounins also knew that sometimes a mission might be suicidal and it might need an suicidal idea to come out of it alive.

Naruto took a deep breath, "Alright Lee… lets end this." He said before he instantly came in front of Lee. Naruto kicked Lee on his chest, where it was the same move that Lee and Sasuke use against their own opponent. Naruto then rolled on all fours and jumped higher then Lee. Naruto spin around and concentrated his lightning affinity on his feet. He landed on the ceiling then pushed off it straight at Lee and yelled out, "_**Soul Breaker!**_"

Naruto's attack hit Lee directly at his chest, where he was sent right into and stuck on the wall. Naruto landed just as gravity did its work on Lee, where Lee just fell onto the ground face first. Naruto panted as he was completely exhausted from the battle, where he can feel his legs were about to give out and that his arms are just too drained to be use anymore. Plus, his strength from his serine state of mind was now gone since he hasn't master it's power yet.

Hayate jumped back at the arena floor to look at the combatants as well as the damage that they created. The live of destruction was unbelievable since the arena floor was completely turned into rumble. Hayate was about to name Naruto the winner, when Naruto went wide-eye in front of him. Hayate turned to see what made N go wide-eye.

Standing in front of them, Lee, completely bruised, was in his fighting stance wanting to continue. Naruto couldn't believe that Lee was still able to stand from all the injuries he got from him.

Everyone in the platform was stunned on how Lee was still able to stand after taking so much damage from N and himself. N struggled to bring his right arm to his left shoulder, intending to unseal one of his wakizashi. Before he can do it, he notices something about Lee that made him stop bringing out his sword. He just sighed in exhaustion, "Man… Lee… I g-got… to give… you… res-respect…" Naruto panted as he saw Lee standing in his fighting stance while unconscious.

When Hayate saw what Naruto saw, he called the match over and naming Naruto the victor. With that, Naruto fell on his butt, while Gai immediately went to Lee's side and gently place him on the ground.

Samui quickly got to Naruto side as he sat down on floor. She was by Naruto's side as he groaned in pain from the battle that Lee gave him. She gently put Naruto's right arm over her shoulder and helps him stand on both his legs. It was then Yugito came and got a replacement mask for Naruto to wear over his now tore one.

Naruto declined the medical ninja's help since he wants to be here and hear about the final round. The medical ninja took Lee to the hospital while Gai also received the bad news about Lee never being a shinobi ever again. Once the medical unit left, Hayate called the preliminary rounds are finished.

Once the medic's left, the remaining genin, except Sasuke, that survived the preliminary round came down onto the arena floor and stood next to each in front of the Sandaime Hokage, who stood in front of the sculptured hands. Shino, Karui, Samui, Temari, Shikamaru, Neji, Gaara, Ko, Haku, and Naruto, who was using Samui to help him stand.

Once all the genin were standing in front of him, the Sandaime explained the purpose of the chunin exams and the month period for them to get ready for the finals as well as the preparation for the tournament round. When he finished explaining, he told them that they are free to go once they randomly pick lots on who will be fighting who in the tournament round. Each genin got their lots for the final rounds.

Match one: Naruto vs. Neji

Match two: Sasuke vs. Karui

Match three: Shino vs. Ko

Match four: Shikamaru vs. Temari

Match five: Haku vs. Samui

Gaara got the odd number so he'll face either Haku or Samui

When everything was done, everyone was dismissed to start their month training. As everyone was leaving, Naruto felt like he was being watched very intensively.

As the genin left, the Sandaime and Kakashi had the same line of thought when they saw N's mask being ripped off.

"_That blond spiky hair… those blue eyes… it couldn't be… could it."_ Kakashi thought with calculating eye.

"_N… since there wasn't a body… are you really…?_" Sandaime thought as he thought the same thing as Kakashi.

These questions not only brought out sad and painful memories about the both of them failing the Yondaime Hokage, but also brought forth other questions like, "If N is really him… then that makes 3 jinchurikis in Konoha?" and "If it is him, then he is the factor that can tip the scale to or against our favor."

Once that thought ended, the both of them went on with what needs to be done since they now have one month.

* * *

Till Next Ch.

P.S. I'll be taking a small break on this story to continue working on my other 2: "U.S. Marine Naruto" and "Elemental Master."


	32. Prepare and Peeper

Last time, the 2nd part of the chunin exam has ended with the preliminary rounds finished. Those who have qualified to the tournament were given a month to train and prepare for the upcoming event.

* * *

With Kumo team 9

It's been 3 days since the end of the preliminary rounds, where all of candidates were given the month to train and rest, especially rest for Naruto since his fight with Lee. For the past 3 days, Naruto has been in the hospital, resting from devastating attacks that Lee gave him. But thanks to some rest, as well as the Kyubi healing factor, Naruto was back on his feet. As he rested, he asked about Lee's condition.

Samui, after some investigation, explained to him, because of the _**Hidden Lotus**_, his muscles have been torn apart. But the devastating part came from Naruto's _**Soul Breaker**_, where he hit Lee in the chest and sending him on the wall. The jutsu, not only electrified his nervous system, but when Lee impacted the wall, something happened to the spinal system that would now prevent Lee from ever becoming a shinobi again.

When Naruto heard this, he was of course upset, since he came to respect Lee from being the only person, in his age group, to actually push him over the limit and almost made him reveal one of his trump cards.

Once Naruto fully recovered, Yugito assembled everyone for a meeting in the Inn they were staying in. When everyone was inside, Yugito ask Naruto to place a silent seal on the room, where he quickly did. After everything was set, Yugito started the meeting.

"Alright you three, I've already sent word to Raikage-sama about the results so far. He was delighted to know that not only the mission was a success, but also hearing that you three have made it to the finals of the Chunin exams." Yugito explained which all three of them smiled at the Raikage's remark. She looked at Naruto, "Also by the way Naruto, it seems that you placed a blood seal on the scroll that carried all of your inheritance. Care to tell me why?

Naruto just smiled, "It's because it is my family jutsu, so I want to check it out before I send it all to my summonings home since it is also their's in a way. I figure that the best place to keep it safe would be with the Raikage since he would keep an eye on it like a hawk." He explained which Yugito sigh since she needs to send a message about Naruto's answer.

Yugito then continued on with the converstation, "With that being said, now is the time on to figure out on what to do for the finals since all of you made it in."

Yugito told them that Bee had asked her to do what she feels that each of his students should improve on, depending on who's facing who. Samui was going to face Haku, which she knew from the reports that she was a Hyoto user and was trained by Zabuza, the "Demon of the Mist." Karui was going to be the first to face against Sasuke Uchiha, where it could be a problem since Samui and Karui informed her on what Naruto was able to exam about some seal on Sasuke's neck. Finally, Naruto would be facing the Hyuga prodigy, Neji Hyuga. As she thought about how she can possibly train them to get ready, Naruto said, "You don't have to worry about me, Yugito-san. I plan on doing some private training on my own."

Yugito looked at him and said, "Are you sure? You saw what Neji Hyuga did to his cousin, Hinata. I can only imagine what he would do against a shinobi from the village that killed his father." With some worries in her voice.

"It's okay. You 2…" Naruto looked at Samui and Karui, "… should train with Yugito-san since I plan on to train secretly on something." Naruto responded

Once he finished explaining, Naruto got up, deactivated the silent seal and left the room. Yugito and the other had some concern, not just because of Neji Hyuga being his first opponent, but also because of what happened at the end of his match, where a part of Naruto's mask was ripped apart, revealing his bright blonde hair. Yugito can only hope that Konoha doesn't recognize on who he is.

* * *

Hokage Office

Ever since the preliminary exam has ended and the beginning of the month of preparation of the tournament, the Sandaime Hokage has been in complete thought about what happened in the end of the preliminary. He can still see the image that has been disturbing his mind, the blue sapphire eyes and the bright blond, spiky hair. As he stared at N from the where he was watching the preliminaries, the looked in N's eyes reminded him of only one person that had the same piercing look in his eyes, Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage.

As he continues to think about it, a disturbance awakens him from his deep thought. It was 3 shinobi elders, Koharu, Homura, and Danzo. Sarutobi asked on why they were here, where they answered that they needed to discuss on the upcoming tournament.

"As you can see, I've already started sending in the summonings for the chunin tournament." The third explained.

"Yes, but we must also be cautious considering on whose in the tournament." Homura said

"As the village now knows, Sasuke is in the finals, where in his second match he'll be facing the Hyuga prodigy." Koharu

"Are you so sure that Sasuke would be facing Neji? Don't forget, he'll be facing that Karui girl first, then probably face Neji or N from Kumo." Sarutobi stated

"If I didn't know any better Sarutobi, I think you hope that Sasuke would lose in his matches." Danzo responded

"No, I'm just being realistic since not everything goes according to plan as you should be aware of." Hiruzen said

"In any case, I certain that Orochimaru's involvement on the last Uchiha does bring concern. After all, he might try and abduct him before or after the tournament, where if he makes it to the finals or loses against Neji in the semi-finals." Koharu explained

"We also must consider the danger that Gaara and Ko will be entering as well since both of them are jinchurikis. The damage, if both of them were to face each other could be catastrophic if they should both meet in the semi-finals." Homura said with concern

"Don'tt worry; I will be taking charge of Ko's training for the month. When the tournament begins, he'll be strong enough to defeat Gaara should he try and release his biju. Although, I'am certain that Sasuke can defeat Gaara on his own without any help." Danzo stated

After discussing the matter of Sasuke and such things about the tournament, the elders left. When the elders left, Sarutobi thought about what was discussed, but then thought about N since somewhere around his mind, he believed that N is a wild card that shouldn't be underestimated.

* * *

With Naruto

Naruto left the Inn and decided to do some basic chakra exercises to help him stretch his body a bit after resting for a couple of days in the hospital. He decided first to take a bath in the hot springs to ease some still sore muscles before doing some basic workout.

When he arrived, he made his way towards the men side, but before he can enter he heard someone giggle perversely. He went around to the women side to check on what made the giggling sound. At first, he thought it was the women inside the bath, but then he saw something that made his eyes narrow.

Right in front of him, Naruto was viewing an old man peeking inside the women's bath. He can see that the old man was a tall male, over 6 ft. tall and seemed to be in his fifties. He also had extremely long spiky white hair, tied into a pony tail with 2 shoulder-length bangs that framed both sides of his face. On his face, red lines ran down from his eyes and had a unique forehead protector with the kanji of "oil" printed across the metallic object. He also wore a custom red shinobi uniform with wooden sandals. Along with uniform, behind his back was a large scroll that he carried around.

As Naruto saw this man peeking in on the women, his rage began to rise since he had a lot of respect for women. He was also glad that Samui wasn't in the bath since the pervert might have peeked on her, making Naruto anger grow more since she could have been in their.

He quickly pulled out his bow and arrow, aimed at the man from a nice distance before yelling out, "AH, A PERVERT IS PEEKING IN THE WOMEN'S BATH!"

The women, in the bath, screamed in fright when they heard someone warning them, while the old man screamed at how some kid just ruined his fun.

"Why you little brat, you just-" said the old man before he was cut off when he saw an arrow flying towards him, that exploded and was replace with dozens of senbon needles.

The old man yelled out in fear as he barely dodges the senbon needles, where it sticks on the wooden wall in a cartoonish outline of him. Once Naruto fired his arrow, he put his bow back in its seal and made his way towards the men's bath. But before he can even walk 3 ft. he was stopped by the old man.

"Hey! What was that for?!" yelled the white hair man

"That's for peeking at the women you old pervert." Naruto stated

"I wasn't peeking, I was doing research!" the old man stated

"Research?" question Naruto

"You see, I'm a novelist. I'm a writer of great books, like this." The old man said as he pulled out an "Icha Icha" book, where Naruto remembered seeing that back in Nami no Kuni when Kakashi read it at his free time.

Naruto criticized him since he only saw it as an excuse. The old man started rant how he needed to do that to create his novels, which made Naruto go into his shuriken holster and pulled out a couple of shurikens since he didn't like how this old pervert treated women. As he pulled out the shurikens, he accidently pulled out his book, "Tales of the Gusty Ninja", out where it fell onto the ground. The old man notice it the covering, where he then grinned at it.

"Ah, I see I have a fan in front of me." The white hair man said

"A fan?" Naruto looked confused

"Yes, after all that's my book that I wrote that fell of your holster." The old man pointed out

Naruto looked disbelief that the one who wrote this interesting book, that his father enjoyed reading, was written by this pervert. It was then that old man introduced himself in his weird dance.

"Well, since I have a fan, I might as well tell you my name. I'm known far and wide, I'm the sannin of Mt. Myoboku, the wise an immortal spirit, yes it is I the Gama Sannin or better known as Jiraya." Jiraya introduce himself.

It was then that Naruto went wide-eye. He remembered hearing about Jiraya when he back in the academy. Naruto knew that Jiraya's name came up in some lectures as one of the threes legendary sannin. The only other fact that he knew about Jiraya is that fact that he trained his father, the Yondaime Hokage.

Once the introduction was done, Naruto just picked up his book and just glared at Jiraya, "Whatever. I might like your book, but you're just a little perverted old man."

Jiraya just laugh it up and said, "I am not a little pervert."

"Then what are you?" Naruto asked

"I'm a big one." Jiraya answered, which Naruto just sighed and went to the men's bath. Once Naruto left, Jiraya had gone from his pervert personality to his shinobi one. He stared at the Kumo nin that walked away. The thing that got his attention about the boy was his eyes, since there has only been one person with the same intensity in his eyes as the boy had and that was his former student, Minato the Yondaime Hokage.

He decided to investigate on the matter a little bit later since he found it strange to see anyone have the same similarity, since there hasn't been anyone since the Yondaime to carry such intensity in him.

* * *

Later

It was past noon, as Naruto found a good training spot that gave him what he needed. He found a good part of the forest that provided a tall waterfall. Area was perfect since it was isolated with the exception of a few girls playing around on the half of the river that was divided from the waterfall.

Naruto went to the shallow river where he walked on it and began his routine. He stretched his muscles and did his stances. For 30 minutes, he trained in his taijutsu. Once he finished his warm-up, he decided to work on a new jutsu that his father left behind for him.

In the letter, Naruto read that his father had given him everything except 2 special jutsu.

The letter

_Naruto, in my library, I have left all of my jutsu and seals that are complete or in-complete to you. But the only things I didn't leave you are my 2 greatest jutsu that I've ever created, the __**Rasengon **__and __**Hirashi no jutsu**__. The __**Rasengon **__is for you, for your own protection, while the __**Hirashi**__ is to prove that you are my son. Consider it a test since I have left no sealing formula or anything that would allow anyone to recreate it for their own purpose _(Think Danzo). _I hope that one day that you may forgive me, but if not at least know that I love you and will always be by your side._

End letter

Naruto read the letter only to see that the instruction to the _**Rasengon**_ where; Rotation, Power, and Maintain Control. He didn't understand on what his father meant about these 3 steps, but swore that he'll master his father's prize ninjutsu. The only thing he did figure out was that this jutsu required his charka. So he figured out that the jutsu must require him to rotate his chakra with his hands.

For the next couple of hours, he's been trying to rotate his chakra in his hands but hasn't gotten anywhere yet except seeing his chakra spin around like flat pizza dough. As he continues to train on mastering the first step, Naruto didn't know that someone was watching him in the shadows.

Behind some trees, the person that was watching him was amazed on what this Kumo shinobi was trying to do. He thought, "_I don't believe it, this kid is actually trying to recreate Minato's jutsu. He's trying to create the __**Rasengon**__."_ The person thought while hiding behind the trees. It was then that the person stepped out from behind his hiding spot to reveal Jiraya.

The reason why Jiraya was spying on him was because of what he felt from the kid. It was even more bothering to him since he can see the same kind of focus and piercing gaze as the Yondaime Hokage since he has been spying on him for the last couple of hours. He was just recently been able to find him at his earlier attempts to master the first step of the jutsu. At first, he thought it was for something else, but saw that after a few hours of training he was able to figure out this boy's goal.

As the sun began to set, he saw the Kumo genin starting to leave and head back to his living place. Once he left, Jiraya started to wonder about him since even though he has never seen him before, he felt that he was someone important.

* * *

Inn

Naruto returned at dinner time, when he saw Yugito and the rest of his team getting ready for dinner. When he arrived, he asked Samui and Karui on what they learned. Samui was learning on how to enhance her lightning and water jutsu. Yugito was going to teach Samui two powerful lighting jutsu that might come in handy against Haku and Gaara, if she competes against him. Karui explained that she was training on her swordmanship and taijutsu since Yugito was training Samui today, while she'll learn from her tomorrow, but Yugito explained to her that her main focus would have to increase her physical strength. Once Naruto heard them explain on what they were doing, they asked him on what he was doing, which he said it was a secret, but ran into Jiraya the gama sannin.

This got Yugito worried since Jiraya might have seen through Naruto's mask since he is known to be a great seal master. She calmed down a little when Yugito heard Naruto say that he left him alone and avoided spending too much time with him.

After dinner, Yugito wanted another meeting with them. Naruto place the silent sealing jutsu around the room again. Once the jutsu was active, Yugito went to work.

"Alright then everyone, we have a month to get ready. Karui and Samui, I'm going to do my best and get you guys ready to face your opponents, especially you Samui since if you win against Haku, then you'll have to face Gaara and possibly Ko since they are the Jinchurikis."

Samui nodded her head, while Karui looked worried for her since Samui may not be facing one jinchuriki, but possibly 2. Yugito then focus on Naruto. Naruto looked at her as she said, "Naruto… I just got a letter from Bee-sama. He said that in order for you to face the opponents that you might be facing, he suggest that you try and harness the Kyuubi chakra."

Naruto looked worried since this would be a difficult task to achieve since he wanted to master his father's jutsu but knew that if he can use the Kyuubi's, than his chances on winning would be greater. He looked at Yugito and nodded. Yugito then looked at Karui.

"Alright than, as for you Karui. We need to get you ready to face the Uchiha since I've no doubt that Kakashi is going to be planning something to face Gaara sand jutsu. The best way to face him would be if I can get you to move a lot faster than him in both taijutsu and kenjutsu. I will also help you in sharpening your lightning affinity since that is your best chance in defeating him." Yugito stated

Karui nodded and was ready to work hard on it. It was then that Naruto spoke up.

"Hey Karui, how about I put the _**Gravity Binding Seal**_ on you."

Karui didn't know on what it was which Naruto explained it was fuinjutsu that he recently learned from his summonings that the seal helps in training. It was similar to using weights on your body, similar to Lee but use seals instead to put on Karui to help her train. Karui liked the idea on training like that since it would help her a lot.

"So, how much weight can you place on her?" Yugito asked

"The fuinjutsu is set only to at least 2 to 4 times the normal person's own strength, depending on the person's own chakra." Naruto stated

Yugito nodded and looked at Karui, which she nodded on training in such a way. For the next 30 minutes, Naruto prepared the arm and ankle bands to be place on Karui. He used his brush and special ink to write down the sealing formula on each band. In the process, he created 4, 10 inch circle formula on the wooden floor to be used. He admitted that he can't do it as well as his summonings since he is still learning, but it was still simple and effective to use. He then places his hands on the floor where the seals shrank into each band. Once it was done, the bands were ready to go. Karui place each band on both her wrists and on her ankles. Naruto then showed her the hand signs to activate it and the hand sign to deactivate it. Karui activated the seals, where she felt like she was 2.5 times heavier than normal. She was still able to walk but it was difficult for her to move around.

"Give it some time Karui, you'll have to go back to basic before we can even start on both your tai/kenjutsu training. That means push-ups, sit-up, etc." Yugito stated

"Yeah, no problem Yugito-sensei, I'll be ready to for this no problem." Karui responded

Once everything was said, Yugito told everyone to rest for the night since tomorrow; everyone has to be ready for the intensive training that they'll be facing for the month.

As everyone slept, Naruto was the only one that was awake as the night stars shine from the heavens. As he looked up, he can't help but feel that soon, he'll be facing his greatest challenge, both physical and mental.

* * *

Till Next Ch


	33. Rotation and Power

Last time, Naruto had met up with Jiraya, the gama sannin. When they met, Naruto was stunned to find out that his father's favorite book author was a pervert. Jiraya thought that this kumo genin was somewhat familiarity to the Yondaime Hokage.

* * *

Next day

Kumo's team 9 was up the next morning, ready to start their month training for the chunin exam. Each member had their own training schedule set for each of them to be ready.

Karui had to hold back on training with Yugito until she is able to get use to the gravity seals on her arms and legs. In the beginning, Karui started by basic workout exercises; running, push-ups, sit-ups, etc. in the morning. In the afternoon, she practice with her kenjutsu, which was a hard processes since she couldn't move as well as she usually does with the gravity seals in place.

Samui was training with Yugito, who was training her in tai/ken/ninjutsu. In the morning, Samui sparred in both taijutsu and kenjutsu with Yugito. While in the afternoon, Yugito was teaching Samui the 2 powerful ninjutsu attacks that would give Samui an advantage against Gaara and Ko.

For Naruto, he secretly went on his own training session since he wants to surprise everyone that he mastered his father's own original ninjutsu, the Rasengan, on his own.

* * *

With Naruto

As Naruto walked across Konoha, wearing his black mask, he was thinking about his father's cryptic instructions, Rotation, Power, and Maintain Control. Yesterday, he got the rotation down, but he felt like it wasn't the way the ninjutsu went. He knew a lot about his father from all the stories he heard from his lessons in Kumo's academy, as well as from the time he used to live in Konoha and the Raikage, who still has admiral respect.

While Naruto walked with his thoughts running through his head, he continued to think if he is training properly on his father's jutsu. He thought about going to Konoha's library, but he figured that the librarian won't give him access to the shinobi information that he needed to figure it out since he wasn't a konoha shinobi. He thought that he can only hope that he figure it out soon or he'll have a wasted a month without preparing for his matches.

It was then that an interesting situation rolled in front of him. Naruto saw a cat appear in front of him playing with a water balloon. As the cat played around with the water balloon, Naruto saw that the cat rolled the water balloon side to side with its paws. After about a minute or so, the water balloon that the cat played with burst which made the cat run away in surprise.

When Naruto saw the water balloon pop, he figured that the water inside it rolled around so much from the cat's playing that the elastic of the balloon couldn't keep up with the rotating water that was inside it, which resulted in it popping. It was then that Naruto went wide-eye as he realized something.

"_The balloon… the water… the rotation… That's it! The rotation part of the instruction wasn't for me to rotate in my hand by itself. Instead, I have to rotate a water balloon in my hand in order to pop it._" Naruto thought

Once Naruto figured out the first part, he quickly went to the closes convenient store to buy a package of balloons for him to practice on. As Naruto ran towards the store, he didn't know that he was being watched.

* * *

Shadows

As Naruto ran towards a convenient store, a person was watching him from the shadows between 2 buildings. Once Naruto was far enough, the person that spied on him came out into the open to reveal himself as Jiraya.

While Jiraya watched N (doesn't know it is Naruto) run towards the closes convenient store, he couldn't help but admire at his brilliance.

"_Glad I thought on using the catnip on the balloon for the cat to play with since it got the kid thinking._" Jiraya thought

As Jiraya patted himself on the back on, hopefully, figuring out the first stage of the _**Rasengan**_. While he not only congratulated himself on teaching the young kumo genin on how to do it, he also wondered on why he was helping the young teen in learning one of Konoha's most prized jutsus, especially a jutsu that was created by his own student the Yondaime Hokage. The only thing that he knew is that something inside him told him that he could trust this kid with this jutsu.

* * *

3 days later

Back at the stream, near the waterfall, Naruto had filled up a balloon with water. Once he done that, Naruto started to rotate his chakra on the water balloon in order to break it.

For the past couple of days, Naruto has been trying to pop the water balloon with his chakra. When Naruto went to the convenient store a few days ago, he had bought a good amount of balloons for him to practice with. As he continues to train, he was starting to get frustrated on trying to pop the water balloon in his hands.

After a while, he decided to take a break and think about his dilemma on the exercise. As he sat near the stream, he thought about the chunin exam since he thought about his possible opponents after he match against Neji.

Naruto thought about his opponents. Naruto guessed that after he fights Neji, he'll more than likely fight against Sasuke in the second match. Then if he beats Sasuke, he'll more than likely face against Ko or Gaara, both of which are the most dangerous opponents he'll likely face. The reason he thought about it is because of what Yugito told him when she talked to the Nibi about them being Jinchuriki like them, as well as what the village would have trained them.

Naruto heard from Yugito, that the Nibi explained the problem about Gaara being the Ichibi no Shukaku, on how the jinchuriki become insane sociopath. Ko was another topic since Yugito informed him that Ko held the Sanbi. The only problem is the fact that they don't know on what he was trained in since Ko is completely unknown.

Once Naruto thought about his opponents, it motivated him on learning his father's jutsu. Before Naruto got back to training, he decided to do try something completely different. Naruto got the water balloon and placed it in one of his hands while he concentrated rotating chakra on the other. He then brought his hand to the water balloon where he places it all around the balloon that his hand was holding. Once he did that enough times, he places both hands between the balloons, where the balloon popped. With this, Naruto smiled at the fact that he completed the first step of the jutsu.

* * *

Later

Naruto came back to the Inn around 2: 30 p.m. to relax for a bit and to double check his father's letter in private to make sure of some things. As Naruto walked into the room that Yugito and the rest of his team were staying in, he saw that all three of the girls were in the room getting a snack.

It was then that Yugito saw Naruto come into the room, which was perfect for her right now. Yugito called him out which he went to her.

"What's up Yugito-san?" Naruto asked

"It's now time to train you in using the Kyuubi's chakra." Yugito answered

Yugito explained that for the next 3 days, she'll be with Naruto on learning how to harness the Kyuubi's chakra. Naruto was kind of worried about it, but Yugito assured him that this training will be private and secure. Naruto nodded and also understood that he needed to learn on how to use the Kyuubi's chakra because of the chunin exam.

Once Yugito explained to Naruto on what they'll be doing, she looked at Samui and Karui, who had their attention on them. Yugito told Samui to help train Karui since Karui is still having difficulty in moving around, but has started to get the hang of it. While Karui would use her ninjutsu skills against Samui so that they'll make sure that they're improving on their affinity control.

* * *

Next day

Yugito and Naruto had walked outside of Konoha, were they made a journey several miles away from the village to insure secrecy. After the several hours of traveling through the tree tops, they both made it to a solitary area that had rocky terrain with several patches of trees and grass areas. Once they made it, the both of them setup camp since they'll be staying here for the next couple of days.

The reason they had camping gear, Yugito told Naruto that they'll have 3 attempts during this entire month for Naruto to learn on how to use the Kyuubi's power. Once everything was set, Yugito started things off.

"Alright N, from here on out, I'll be putting you through the ringer since the more you waste your chakra, the easier you'll be able to harness the chakra. I suggest that after I help drain you of your strength, you practice on your summoning jutsu with your summonings. I've heard from Killer Bee that your summoning is something from legend, right?" Yugito said

Naruto nodded yes, which Yugito asked if he summoned them on his own accord. Naruto shook his head no since they came to him because of his contract and was only on his challenge.

"So this means that you've haven't practice on mastering the jutsu on your own yet, right? This means it perfect since you'll use the Kyuubi's chakra to summon your summonings after I gave you a good sweat." Yugito stated

Once they knew the course of action, Yugito and Naruto began to train

* * *

Night

It had taken the rest of the day until Naruto was completely drained thanks to Yugito's dueling with him both taijutsu and kenjutsu techniques. Yugito was currently making dinner in front of the fire, while keeping a close eye on Naruto since he's been training on his summoning jutsu.

For the past hour, Naruto has been focusing on harnessing the Kyuubi's chakra to summon his creatures. So far, he only summoned little one's as big or long as his hands. He's been training for the hour until Yugito called him over for dinner. As they ate, Yugito started a conversation.

"Alright, the first day has been completed. Naruto, tomorrow, I'm going to help you on trying to communicate with the Kyuubi." Yugito stated

"Communicate with the Kyuubi? I thought that training hard like we did earlier today was to help me harness it." Naruto asked

"Actually, I wanted to see how much stamina you had since I needed to know how much you strength you got. From what I can tell, you have something that many men would kill to have, especially if they have a girlfriend." Yugito smiled, while Naruto blushed as he got the message.

She then said, "Since I now know your limit, I'm going to have to push you even hard so we don't waste our time since I need you to be complete drained, then I'll help you communicate with the Kyuubi as I have done with Nibi." Yugito explained

Naruto nodded in understanding her logic. Once they finished dinner, Naruto went to sleep while Yugito stayed up for a bit. As she stayed up, Nibi started to communicate with her.

"_**Yugito, are you sure it's wise to start the kid on training on how to use the Kyuubi's chakra. I'll admit that I like the kid since he's cool and all, but I know what Kyuubi is like. Out of all the biju's, Kyuubi has always looked down on us since not only he had an ego problem, but also the idea that he's the strongest one because he has more tails than the other biju.**_" Nibi explained

"But the Kyuubi is the strongest biju out of all of you?" Yugito responded

"_**That's not the point… in case, if I know the Kyuubi as well as I know you, he won't be as easy to deal with just like the Hachibi.**_" Nibi said

Yugito nodded in understanding, which she then decided to turn in for the night.

* * *

3 Days later

Naruto was once again back in Konoha, going to the training spot he found. Naruto had return to Konoha this morning, after the 3 days of intense training with Yugito with no success.

The next day in the training time, Yugito had once again pushed Naruto extremely hard in order to get rid of his strength. After that, Yugito had Naruto meditate to try and get in contact with the Kyuubi. The both of them had tried for the entire time in order to get him to contact the Kyuubi. But after the 3 days, they had to return to Konoha for Yugito to train Samui and Karui.

It was then that Naruto went back on training on his father's jutsu. He went to the stream and practices a couple of more times on the first step of his father's jutsu. Once he got it, he went back to the village to try and figure out on the second step, Power.

He thought about how he was able to figure out the first step with the water balloon. He then wondered if he needed another type of sphere object in order for him to do the second step or stick with the water balloon. As he thought about it, Naruto's attention was caught by 3 kids, 2 boys and 1 girl.

One of the boys yelled out, "Yeah I can pop this rubber ball with my bare hands."

"Nah, nah… you can pop that ball with your hands." The other boy said

"Yeah I can… you see, I've been training lately so watch I'm going to pop this rubber ball." Said the first boy

The first boy got the hand sized rubber ball and started to squeeze on it, trying to pop it. As he tried, Naruto watched with curiosity since the way the boy was acting was something he uses to do when he was younger, always taking up challenges and succeeding in it, such as the fastest time in the obstacle course, the best kunai throw and such.

After watching the boy try his hardest, the boy tried other methods but gave up as he panted. The other boy and girl only laughed at how the first boy failed in popping the rubber ball. The first boy then challenges the second boy in popping it unless he was scared or whippy to try.

As Naruto watched the boys play around on whose stronger, Naruto suddenly got the idea on what he needed to do. He thought that if a water balloon was used for the rotation step, he guess that a hand size rubber ball can be used for completing the second step, power. Once Naruto got the idea, he quickly went to the convenience to buy a dozen or more rubber balls.

* * *

With the kids

When Naruto left running towards the convenience store, the kids stopped playing around with the rubber ball, where the girl said, "Hey, that mask boy left in a hurry. That means that we've done the job that white hair old man paid us to do."

"Yeah… even though I don't understand on why? We still got a nice bit of coin to have a pretty good lunch because we only played around like this." Said the first boy

"Well, whatever the reason, our job is done. Now, let's go buy some candy." The second boy stated with his 2 friends agreed to it.

* * *

One week later

It's been days since he started his new training session. During that time, Naruto has been struggling with the second part of the Rasengan training, Power. So far, Naruto has only been able to pop the rubber ball with only a small hole, which the rubber ball just inflates.

After a while, he had to stop his training session since he has another round of training with Yugito on controlling the Kyuubi's chakra.

* * *

Yugito training/2nd day

Naruto has been training with Yugito since the sunrise this morning. Yugito has been pushing Naruto to the point where Naruto's was exhausted and barely able to stand. They continued with their harsh training session with an added bonus of Naruto using his broadsword as well since he wanted to improve on controlling the hidden power that he awakened.

After hours of constant and exhausting training, Yugito gave Naruto some time to relax before their next training session. Naruto was relaxing on top of a tree branch, looking up into the sky. As he did, he put his focus on the second part of the Rasengan training. While thinking about it, Naruto wondered why he was having so much difficulty on trying to complete the second stage, especially since he was completely focus on it. It was then that he remembered something when he was younger.

Flashback

_It was the 3rd year in the Ninja academy, which Naruto was only 10 years old. In the first part of the semester, Naruto was having a bit of trouble in class in his physical studies, such as taijutsu, kunai, shuriken training._

_ Later in the evening, Naruto was invited by Bee to visit him and A at the Raikage's house. After Naruto arrived to the Raikage's manor, A and B talked to Naruto about that in the summer, they'll start training Naruto on his road on controlling the Kyuubi's chakra._

_ Naruto nodded in understanding, which he then used this moment to talk to them about something that has been bothering him for a while now. Naruto asked A and Bee for some advice about his physical training. He explained that he hasn't been able to take down his opponent fast enough or hard enough in taijutsu practice, as well as saying that his shuriken and kunai don't stick in as deeply as it should off to the practice dummy after he throws it, even though he trains himself into the ground._

_ It was then that A decides to speak to Naruto about it. He asks Naruto to follow him to the outside training area near the Raikage's tower. Once they were there, he told Naruto to pay attention to him._

"_Alright then Naruto, let's do a double lariat on that practice dummy that is place over there." A said as he pointed at the rubber dummy._

_ Naruto was confused on what A asks him to do. A told him to get ready, where Naruto obeyed on what A asked him._

_ Once they were in position, A ordered Naruto to attack with him. They both went with top speed. As A was going in, Naruto focus as well on the dummy and where to land on his strike, as well as trying to move at full speed. When they collided on the practice dummy, at first everything was going alright, but then A attack was stronger, where Naruto was then thrown for a loop._

_ As Naruto lied on the ground with his eyes spinning around his head as he was spun around in the air, A walked up to Naruto as he was starting to see the world stop spinning around. Once Naruto was up, he looked at A with confusion on his face, where A then began his explanation._

"_Naruto, do you now understand on what went wrong." A said_

"_I don't know since I went as fast as you, plus I also focus on where to hit as well as match your timing." Naruto explained_

"_WRONG!" A yelled out, getting Naruto's attention, "The reason it went wrong is because you didn't use your full strength." A said_

"_But A-sama, I know that I used my full strength when I attack the practice dummy." Naruto answered_

"_No, you were mind wasn't completely focus on the double lariat, which is why you failed." Raikage pointed out_

_ Naruto was confused about which A explained that because Naruto focus on the stats of the technique, such as timing, position, and proper movement that Naruto didn't focus on his entire physical strength. Naruto looked down and thought about what A said to him._

_ Naruto then looked up at A and said, "A-sama, you said that I didn't focus on using my whole strength because I paid too much attention on the stats itself instead of executing the technique. But if a shinobi doesn't then the off chance that the technique or jutsu they perform will just fail."_

_ A listened to Naruto before he said, "Yes, that is true… however when the time comes a true shinobi would forget about that stuff, such as timing and position since they would have to rely on faith of their own abilities. Only then would you truly unleash your strength." He responded_

"_Faith?" Naruto asked_

"_Yes, faith… when you see a comrade in trouble, instead of worrying about when to time the moment to save him with a jutsu or run inside a barrage of kunai, you must believe in yourself and focus everything on the task, not on the detail. A true shinobi would put his personal feelings aside and mentally be aware of the situation. However, a great shinobi would forget his mind and use their feelings to focus on what needs to be done. Naruto, even though you fought and analyze the situation, if you don't have faith in not just yourself or your partner when the time comes, you'll only endanger yourself and friends. Now let's try this again and this time just focuses on hitting the target and not on me. Believe in yourself and trust your feelings to get the job done."_

_ Naruto and A got back into their positions for the double lariat. Once they were set A took a moment to let Naruto settle the situation within himself. Naruto breathed in and thought about what A said. He took everything that A said to him to heart since he imagined Samui and the danger that he might place her if he didn't believe in his own power or hers. With that, Naruto showed his eyes and focus completely on striking the dummy. A saw the change in Naruto's eyes where he then told Naruto to perform the double lariat._

_ Bee, who was sitting in the side saw what was going on and had to admit that Naruto was more focus than before. Both of them went at it with top speed. Bee saw Naruto's speed has also increased as well his muscles tighten up. Both Naruto and A performed the double lariat, where Bee said, "That a way fool, ya fools."_

End Flashback

Naruto widen his eyes as he realized something important. The way he was trying to master the second step was similar to the way that A teaching him that life lesson. While he was trying to add power into the rubber ball, he thought about also the amount of power, but also the amount of time needed to former and other mental elements. He mentally slapped himself for forgetting on what A has explained to him.

With that, Naruto regain his fighting spirit and went to work on what he needed to do. He checked around to see if Yugito was around, where he wanted to do practice his with his father's jutsu in private. Once he knew that Yugito wasn't around, Naruto brought out a scroll from his backpack that he brought, where he unravels to a certain seal inside it. He then unseals a bucket full of rubber balls, where he got one and sealed the rest of it.

He took a moment and breathed deeply to get things started. Once he was ready, he unleashed everything on the rubber ball.

(Naruto Shippudent: Ost)

(Heaven Shaking Event)

In his mind, he focus on who he wanted, on who he wanted to walk side by side, to be acknowledge as his equal. He imagines his father, the Yondaime Hokage.

He quickly started the same action he did with the water balloon exercise, but with tremendously more powerful than ever. He used everything, he wasn't going to think about it anymore like the shinobi code says; he was going to unleash all his feelings into it. As he was pouring chakra into the rubber ball, he unintentional, or unconsciously, unleashed the power of light from the sword into his body, like he did back in the preliminary against Rock Lee.

His mind was so focus on his dreams, his own faith as well as the faith that both his mother and father have in him that he didn't even notice the power he was unleashing. At that very moment, the rubber ball was on its last legs where the stress from Naruto's chakra was already about to destroy, but adding the power of light, the internal pressure is massive.

Once Naruto finished, he held the ball together where it exploded. The blast was so powerful; the shockwaves that it distributed against the entire area was shaken. Naruto, himself, was pushed back with such force, but yet he was able to hold his footing, unfortunately, it didn't meant he was thrown back. Instead he kept his footing on the dirt where the blast pushed him back, creating 2 paths dirt that was shoved away from Naruto's feet. Naruto kept moving back while keeping himself from falling. He was about to hit a tree if Yugito didn't appeared in that same moment and help in slowing him down. She was able to dig her feet hard enough that the both of them stopped before hitting the tree.

The reason Yugito arrive is because she suddenly felt Naruto chakra growing, but then felt the powerful spike of power, the same power that Naruto unleashed in the preliminary rounds. She made in time just to see Naruto being blown away.

Once Yugito stopped Naruto from the destructive shockwave, she quickly went to check Naruto out. The first things she saw was that Naruto's hands were burned red with little bit of his skin left. It was also surprising to see since a blast like that should have destroyed both his hands. The next thing that she realized was that the same white color aura that Naruto unleashed back in the preliminary is now surrounding Naruto again. It was then that she came to a conclusion on what happened. The same aura that increased his power on whatever Naruto was doing, it also protected him by increasing his endurance and such. It was only then that she saw Naruto look up at her and said with a grin, "The second part of my training is now complete."

Yugito only looked surprise before turning her surprise look into a pleased grin. She then thought, "_Hey Nibi, I remembered something that the Raikage said to me one time about Naruto._"

"_**And what was that?**_" Nibi asked

Yugito place Naruto next to the tree to recover from his explosive result as she thought, "_**That this boy is the most surprising and unbelievable person in the world.**_**"**

* * *

Till Next time


	34. Night of the Chunin Finals

Last time, Naruto was training with Yugito on learning on how to use the Kyuubi's chakra. During that time, Naruto, after much struggling, has completed the second part of mastering the _**Rasengan**_.

* * *

Konoha

It's been 2 days since Naruto returned back to the hidden leaf village. During that time, he's been resting until his he was able to get full use of his hands again. When he mastered the second phase of the Rasengan training, he was out cold for a few hours before he woke up. It was then that Yugito explained that he unintentionally release the "white light power", he overpowered whatever jutsu that he was trying to use.

After explaining on what happened, Yugito told Naruto that they'll train all day tomorrow, and then head back to the village. She also said with regret that she can't train Naruto anymore on trying to use the Kyuubi's chakra since there isn't enough time left. Naruto nodded in acceptance since he has other plans and possibly found a new path for himself, a path for him to not only the master the kyuubi power but also a path for him to take in order to unleash the true power of the white light.

* * *

With Naruto

Naruto was back at his private training area as he tried to master the third and final step of the Rasengan, Control. Naruto guessed that the control part must involve some sort of a ball object just as the water balloon or rubber ball.

As he thought about it, he decided to rethink on the training session he did. In the first part, Naruto master the rotation by using the water balloon while the second phase was power where he destroyed the rubber balloon with his rotating his chakra. He thought about the control part, where he guessed that maybe he needed to use the steps together and control both of it to complete his mastery over it but with a plain old air balloon since he needed ball shape object. He decided to give it a shot once he finished preparing for it.

He did the exact same method with putting everything into it, which he saw that the balloon pop. This is where he figured out the control part of the step. He needed to control all that power inside the balloon. It was then that he thought, "_This step is… it's completely in a whole other level._"

* * *

Evening

Naruto has completed a day's worth of training, which included on mastering the Rasengan, the summonin jutsu and the mysterious power of the white light. In the morning, earlier today, he worked for several hours on mastering the Rasengan until he was exhausted himself. When noon arrived, Naruto stop to eat lunch. After he rested, Naruto went back to work but this time he worked on his summoning jutsu which was harder for him.

Since trying to master the rasengan, Naruto was still exhausted from all the hours of physical and chakra exhaustion which is what he needed. While Naruto was still exhausted, he decided to try and unleash the Kyuubi's chakra since he was far enough for anyone to sense his presents. But of course, he rather be safe than sorry. He created a few _**Kage Bunshins **_to secure the area. Once it was done, Naruto began to train.

Until the sunset, Naruto performed the _**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**_ on trying to summon his summoning creatures with the Kyuubi's chakra, but couldn't summon anything but infant types that are great for spying and moving silently. Once sunset arrived, he stopped trying to summon something to mastering the mystical white light along with his sword. For one hour, he practices on both his sword and himself.

In the several months he had gotten his broadsword, he is able to hold it up and do a simple swing, but has yet to be able to move it properly like a true swordsman.

Currently, he is able to at least use the sword as a shield to just block an attack. As he thought about it, he remembered on the one time he was able to wield the broadsword with complete ease, which was the time that Samui was almost killed by Gin. As he thought about that time, he also remember his battle with Rock Lee, where he used a portion of the power against him and the second step of the Rasengan, where he unconsciously unleash the "mystical light" that not only overpowered the rubber ball causing it to explode and destroy the area, but also protected him from the explosion itself where he was still able to keep his hands if it weren't for it.

It was then that he was struck by a single thought, "_A need… now that I think about it, the 3 times that I actually unleash the mystical power was because I needed the power. The time that Samui was almost taken from me, I moved in and pushed her away to save her, I wanted power to protect her against Gin. My fight with Rock Lee… even though I was able to unleash the power against him with my own will, I sort of felt that I haven't even yet unleash the true power against him since it felt different than when I used it against Gin. But of course I need the power since Lee was such an admirable fighter that I felt that I needed to give him the fight of his life in out of respect." _Naruto thought

"_Then it came with the Rasengan training, I unleashed the mystical powers again. But during that time, the only thing on my mind was not mastering the jutsu but rather… a chance to finally be on the same stage as dad… knowing if I master his jutsu, that I would at least be able to tell myself and to show him, wherever he is in heaven, that no matter what the hurdle that came at me, I will be able to get through it and that he'll recognize me as his son._" Naruto thought

When he thought about it, he decided to try a new approach on mastering the mystical powers that he is now more determined on mastering. He thought about it, he decided to end today's training and resume tomorrow morning.

* * *

The Chunin tournament was now 4 days away, where all the genin in the exam were finishing up their preparations for the battles to come. For Naruto, there was barely any time left for him to master his abilities. It was almost 6 in the afternoon and he was, currently, back in his private training session.

He was exhausted since he's been practicing his summoning jutsu with the Kyuubi's chakra. He was on his knees as he continued to try and truly master his jutsu. As he took a breather for a moment, he remembered on what Yugito said to him a couple of days ago.

Flashback

_Naruto had returned to the inn that he and his teammates where staying in. He went to the living room to see Yugito reading a book at the knee high coffee table in a cross-leg position. Lying on the opposite side of the counter, Samui and Karui were lying on their backs, panting heavily and signs of sweat around them. Naruto could understand since he's in the same boat as them, since his clothes are becoming ragged with tear and holes._

_ He went up to Yugito and asked on how are both Samui and Karui. Yugito explained that the both of them have improved in a good pace. Yugito said that Samui master a b-rank ninjutsu and is close to mastering an A-rank jutsu. Karui is the one that has improved greatly. Karui was able to handle the gravity seals that Naruto placed on her. Along with mastering the gravity seals, she's improved physically with her taijutsu and kenjutsu as well as learned a c-rank ninjutsu that would help._

_ Naruto grinned at the results that the both of them have done which he then looked at Yugito and asked her a question._

"_Um… Yugito-san… how was you able to use the Nibi's power?" Naruto asked_

_ Yugito took a moment before saying, "Well, with Bee-sama's help, I was able to use the Nibi's chakra when I was about your age. Of course back then, I was able to meditate to communicate with the Nibi. Why did you ask?" asking Naruto the question_

"_Oh, just wondering if there's another method then just meditating to communicate with the biju." Naruto answered_

_ Yugito only hummed for a moment before saying, "Well, Bee-sama told me in order for a jinchuriki to tap into their biju they have to be in a state of great emotion. Well, I don't know how that could work but that's what he told me." Yugito finished explaining_

End Flashback

When Naruto remembered, he muttered to himself that if he can't communicate with the Kyuubi by meditating, then he'll have to try doing so stressful, so emotional, that it would force him to connect with the Kyuubi. He then thought of an idea, an idea that would either help him stand on his own 2 feet or die.

* * *

Ravine

From a bit of distance, away from the private area that Naruto trained for almost a month laid a large ravine with sharp rock formation on its sides with a waterfall. The depth of the ravine is far that Naruto can't see the bottom because of how deep the ravine is.

Naruto watched from the top of the ravine with intensity and focus on what he plans to do. After looking at the darkness that the ravine held, he took a deep breath while thinking, "_When I use to live in Konoha, I've often fell into darkness, either by the loneliness or the times I was beaten near death until I was toss out of the village where I died as a konoha citizen. But like the phoenix of legend, I always come back from the darkness of death since I refuse to die. This is where I truly live up to my unpredictability and undeniable will._"

Naruto walk a bit of distance from the ravine before he turned around and run in full speed at it. He went so fast until he was near the edge and jump into the air where he look down to see that he was exactly in the middle of the ravine, where he began fall into it. As he fell into the ravine, he didn't panic but embrace himself as he fell calmly, face first. He looked into the depth of the ravine as every second of every foot he felt began to slow down for him where thought about his life.

He then began to think of his friends and finally about his parents. As he thought about his parents, the letters that they left for him gave him peace, where he knows that his mother loved him and that his father put all his faith in him. Knowing that they gave him that, alone, was enough for him to keep moving forward. It was then, in mid-air, that his entire world went black.

* * *

With Yugito

Yugito was, currently, watching overseeing Karui and Samui's training session together. Samui was fighting Karui with her tanto while Karui used her katana. The both of them were pretty much even, except Samui showed more skill and speed with her kenjutsu. As the both continued fighting each other, Yugito couldn't help but think about the conversation she had with Naruto about how to communicate with a biju. As she thought about it, she couldn't but wonder since she also the other way for a jinchuriki to communicate with their biju.

She then thought, "_Naruto,,, I hope you're not doing anything stupid?_" as she looked into the sky.

* * *

Inside Naruto Mindscape

Right now, Naruto was inside a sewer like structure. He wondered where he is, when he suddenly heard a roar of some kind. He followed the sound where he then felt a strong presence which got stronger the closer he got to it. He walked down the dark hallway structure until he made it to the end of it. When he reached the end of the hallway, he saw was massive room with a giant gate opposite of him, held together by a piece of paper that read "Seal."

Naruto decided to get closer to it, where he heard a low growl and then a pair of menacing red eyes and massive mouth that look like it can eat him in one bite. As he got closer, he could see the enormous amount of red chakra surrounding it, making it looked more frightening.

As he got closer, he heard the massive creature say in a dark tone voice, "_**Come Closer**_" where Naruto got closer to it. It was then that the creature lashed out at Naruto where he tried to pierce Naruto with its giant claws. Naruto stayed strong as he didn't move from the lash out, where the gate kept the claw from moving closer, but was about an inch or 2 apart from his face.

The creature then said in disappointed, "_**I want to eat you but this inferno seal is keeping me in bay.**_"

Naruto only looked at it before he realized who it was and said, "You're the Kyuubi, aren't you?"

"_**For you to come here, what do you want**_?" Kyuubi asked

Naruto only stared at the demon fox for a bit until he turned his narrow eye serious look into a confident one with a grin, "Hey you stupid fox! I'm been letting you stay in my body, so its time you start paying me rent. You can start by lending me your chakra!"

The kyuubi only stared at Naruto for a bit before he started to laugh a bit where he then said, "_**If you die, I die too eh? You certainly have courage to threaten**_ _**me like this**_." It was then that the Kyuubi started to pour out chakra into Naruto as he said, "_**Alright, as a reward for making it this far, I'll shall give you my chakra!**_"

Outside Naruto Mindscape

Back outside, Naruto was still falling down into the ravine. It was then that Naruto opened his eyes and felt the surge of Kyuubi's chakra. It was then that Naruto bit his right thumb and performed the hand signs where he said, "_**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**_!"

* * *

With Jiraiya

Currently, Jiraya was overlooking a swimming hole that had a waterfall. The reason he was looking at it was because of the site it had, or to be more precise the women that was splashing around in it. Jiraya had his notepad and pencil where he wrote down on what he likes on each of the three women.

The reason he was there is because earlier he was trying to find the kumo genin that had gotten in his mind. From what he was able to gather, he knew the boy's name was N, but knew it was a codename. He got the information on where he usually trains, where he decided to see him and confront him on something that has been bugging him. But, of course, when he heard women playing around near the water, he stopped looking for him since this was a pretty good  
"research" opportunity.

Just as things were going well, Jiraya heard a powerful, loud roar echoing around the area. He, along with the girls had listen to it, where the girls stop playing around and wondered on what it was, while Jiraiya tried to look around to see what it was. It was then that one of the girls pointed and screamed out, "AHH! WHAT IS THAT?"

The girls looked into the sky and saw something that made them scared where they quickly left the area. Jiraiya only looked up to see something moving with incredible speed. Jiraiya couldn't see it because of the brightness but thought, "_What was that? It moved so fast that I couldn't see it. The only thing I can tell is the fact that it was bright_."

* * *

With Naruto

Hidden in the trees, a good distance away from the ravine, but close to Konoha, Naruto lied in open field with short grass and a few small rocks and boulders. Naruto was starting to stir after he used the _**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**_ to summon one of his summoning creatures to save him from falling into his death. The creature saved him, but Naruto was only able to stay conscious enough to grab onto his summoning, where it climbed out of the ravine with him, then took their current location.

Once they arrived, the summoning gently place Naruto on the ground for him to recover from the fall and the use of chakra. A few minutes pass until Naruto started to wake up. When Naruto woke up he heard something say, "_**Well young one… it appears that you show a lot of promise to be able to summon me. Consider this a true introduction with my kind.**_" Said in an feminine mystical voice. "_**My name is Kisara and as of now, you are truly our summoner. Now, I'll be taking my leave since you are safe now. Oh… before I leave, I have to tell you something when you finally summon one of my kind that the power, that you are trying to wield, is not only a power that not only gives you power, but also helps us evolver. Once you figure out how to truly unleash the power, you'll not only gain a great power but also help us unleash our true power since our evolution not only depends on our power but also on the power of a human heart.**_" Finished the creature where it poof back home.

Naruto only smiled as he is now, officially, able to not only summon his summoning creatures, but also able to use the Kyuubi's chakra. It was only then that he thought, "_Alright… mastered the __**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**__ and harnessing the Kyuubi's chakra. Now I just need to master the Rasengan and the mystical power, than I'm set."_

* * *

3 days later

It was evening in Konoha, as everyone from the children, citizens, and the shinobi were either getting ready for tomorrow, preparing for the chunin tournament, or having a good time in the evening hours.

Currently, Naruto has been out in the streets, walking around the village till it was 8 in the evening. The reason he was walking around was to relax his body since tomorrow morning was the chunin tournament. He earlier took a bath in the local hot spring, and then just did some stretches. He would be working on his jutsu, but since there wasn't any time left, he decided to just stop training for the day since his need to be in top shape for tomorrow morning.

As he was walking around, he heard someone call his codename. He turned around to see that it was Samui. He greeted her where she did the same. Naruto asked Samui if she is also taking the day off to relax and be ready for the chunin exams like he was. She nodded in agreement where Naruto then asked Samui if she would like to eat some barbeque with him, which she agreed.

They both walked around for a bit until they found a nice barbeque restaurant where they entered and enjoy a nice meal between themselves. As they sat and ate dinner together, Naruto decided to break the pleasant silence that the both of them had.

"So Samui… are you ready for the tournament tomorrow?" Naruto asked

"Yes… although I'm still a little worried since I'll be facing Haku first. From what you've explained in your report, Haku has the _**Hyoton **_bloodline, where you said yourself made it very difficult to fight against." Samui responded

"Don't worry Samui, even though Haku is strong, I'm pretty sure you'll be able to win… especially if the training you've been doing with Yugito-san has taught you a jutsu to face against her." Naruto said, which Samui nodded, "However, even though you've learned something, I still suggest that you keep your wits on you since if you make a single mistake against her, you'll lose." Naruto giving a fair warning to Samui.

Samui agreed about it, where she then asked Naruto something.

Samui whispered, "So, N, how about you? Have you've been able to master what Yugito-sensei has been trying to help you with? Or have you done something else?" questioning Naruto

Naruto only looked at Samui and answered, "Yeah, I was able to use that _power_ a couple of days ago, as well as used it to perfect my _**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**_." Naruto whispered out

"That's good then. It looks like will be ready for the tournament tomorrow." Samui responded

"Yeah, well I'm almost ready." Naruto stated

"What do you mean?" asked Samui

Naruto took a moment before saying, "Even though I master my summoning as well as able to use _that_. I haven't been able to fully master my real goal."

Samui looked confused as she asked about it. Naruto said that he was working on another jutsu, which he is almost completed but have yet to master it. Not to mention that he has now just started to realize the power of the mystical light and has been able to wield it lately, but have yet been able to truly unleash it's true power.

Samui responded, "Don't worry N. I'm sure you'll be able to find an answer for your jutsu. And for that power, I know that you'll be able to master it. After all, you are his son." Samui said cooly

Naruto thanked her, which he then asked her to come with him to an old spot that he always enjoyed when he used to live in Konoha. Samui agreed where the both of them paid for their meal and left together. Samui followed Naruto to the one spot he treasured the most in all of Konoha, on top of the Yondaime Hokage's head on the Hokage mountain.

Once they made on top of the Yondaime Hokage's head, Naruto and Samui looked over all around Konoha. As they look over the village, Naruto suggested that they sat down to enjoy the starry night. While watching the site, Naruto decided to take off his mask. Samui saw this and told him not to since Konoha shinobi might see or sense him. Naruto reassure her that it was alright since it was dark, on top of the Hokage Mountain, he wasn't using the Kyuubi's chakra and they were alone. After a while, Naruto began a conversation again.

"Hey Samui, do you remember the day that we first met?" Naruto asked

"Yes… even though I could only remember bits and pieces since we were still young. I still remember the day I met your annoying self." Samui responded

"Hey, I'm not annoying." Naruto stated

"That's not what I remember. I remember this blond little boy walking up to me and kept asking me about 'what this?' and 'what does this says?'" Samui said

"Well, excuse me… don't forget, I didn't know how to read or write yet." Naruto said, "But don't forget Samui… it was there that we first met. It was later when we entered the academy that we met again, but that's the time where we first started our friendship." Naruto finished

"Indeed and it was a cool. In the beginning, it was annoying but then became a very interesting time. At first, we were both having a difficult time on becoming a shinobi." Admitted Samui as she took a moment to breathe then continued, "Training together, doing all those weird, and I hate to admit it, training schedule that others wouldn't think of doing, like that ballet we both did." Samui said

"Yeah… although for the record, I have to say that you were pretty cute wearing that ballerina dress." Naruto admitted with a smile

"At least I didn't look like silly wearing tights." Samui responded, which Naruto laughed and blushed a bit in embarrassment on remembering the memory. A few moments pass before Naruto stopped laughing and turned his blushing face into a calm look of fondness. He looked back at Samui, who kept her emotionless look on her face. He then turned his look of fondness into serious.

"Samui…" getting Samui's attention, "No matter what happens tomorrow, win or lose against Haku, don't go near Gaara. Even though you're strong, you're no match for him." Naruto said

"Naruto… I appreciate the concern, but I'll make the choice to face Gaara or not." Samui responded

"Samui…!" Naruto spoke up, "… this is not a decision, its suicide if you face him."

"Why are you so against the fact of me facing against Gaara. I already know that he is a jinchurik of Shukaku, as well as a socio/psychopath. I know what I'll be probably facing." Samui stated

"It's not about what you're facing; it's about who you're facing. Gaara is just like me when I was child. Sometimes when I was alone, in my room, I looked at the mirror and remembered how the villagers kept looking at me. Eyes so piercing and cold, that it filled me with anger at the people who looked at me like that. I was lucky to have the Sandaime Hokage before I was force out of this village and came to Kumo. It was there that things started to get better for me. First it was having friends with academy, where I even told some of them about me being the Jinchuriki. It was then that things began to change back to the way it was when I was in Konoha. Besides you, I saw them looking at me with a distance like I was back in Konoha. They were afread of me and such that for a short time, they kept their distance from me. It was later that they started to see me as a person again. But even so, during that time, if it wasn't for Killer Bee and Yugito-san showing me a path, I would have become like him." Naruto admitted

Samui just listen on as Naruto opened up to her about his past and his feelings. Naruto continued, "But even though I know that the Raikage sees me as military power, I was still glad since I was valued, I was given a purpose. I felt the same way as Haku does with Zabuza. But as time progress, there was one thing that truly changes me that really gave me something worth living…." Where Naruto stared at Samui, "… and that was my friendship with you."

Samui kept her emotionless face intact, but she still had a small tint of pink on her cheeks, while she felt her heartbeat a little faster as well as feeling something warm coming.

Naruto was in the same boat since for some reason he was telling Samui something person, where his feelings just came out to her. He can also feel his heartbeat going faster, while he started lean closer to Samui.

"Samui, you my best friend even when I told you I was a jinchuriki like Bee-sensei and Yugito-san, you've stayed by my side… we've been together for years. We've trained, we've hang out, and we've even hurt ourselves in our quest of being strong shinobis. Even though I know this is kind of weird for me, I still know what I feel for you." Naruto said as his lips were a hair away from reaching Samui's lips.

"Naruto" Samui said before she was a bit surprised when Naruto's lips touched hers. It was then as they kissed that Samui moved deeper into the kiss. After about a while, they both separated from each other. Naruto blushed, while Samui only had a tint of pink. Suddenly Samui automatically stood up and was about to walk away, but stopped for a moment to hear Naruto say, "Samui… I don't know what came over me, but I know that this must be confusing to not just me but also you. In any case, I hope you ignore on what just happened here since I don't want you being distracted tomorrow, but I also hope you listen to my advice about Gaara if you do face him."

With that, Samui left Naruto alone and went back to the inn. Naruto put back his mask where he then stood up and look up into the stars, while thinking, "_Father, I really wish I can talk to you since I could really use some advice now."_

* * *

Till Next Ch

P.S. I'm having a little trouble writing down my Elemental Master Story so I'll just keep it on hold until I wrote something good. Also, I'll be updating my "Naruto: DK of Tokyo" story soon, while working on "U.S. Marine Naruto."


	35. Naruto vs Neji Part 1

Last time, the night before the chunin tournament was everyone was getting ready for tomorrow. During this time, Naruto and Samui had, somewhat, a date with each other where in the end, the both of them showed each other on how they felt. How will the outcome be during the tournament?

* * *

Sunrise

As the sun was starting to shine all over the land, most of Konoha was still asleep with only a few konoha shinobi keeping watch over the village. But in one part of Konoha, there was a bit of activity, an activity that is considered respectful and honorable.

The old caretaker of the graveyard was up and about, checking out the graves today. He was checking if any of the graves that need some maintains, such as trimming grass or something simple. His routine was simple, checking several areas a day, to make sure that each konoha shinobi that has fallen for Konoha is taken well care off, where today he was going to check the area that had the Yondaime Hokage's gravesite.

He walked and checks each grave and mark down the ones that needed some care work. However, when he reaches the Yondaime Hokage's grave, he saw something that made him very curious.

On the grave of the Yondaime, there was a broken half of 2 pendants, tied onto the same string, on top of it. The pendants were very strange, where the care taker saw that it was broken carefully in the middle, where they can be connect together to make it a whole pendant with the other half. The strange thing about it was the symbols on it. In the front of each broken half of the pendant, had half a symbol on it. The symbols were sort of hard to read since it was broken in the middle.

The care taker looked around and saw the other half of the pendants tied to a string just 2 graves away from the Yondaime. When he got to them, he put the broken halves together; he read the symbol of the Konoha vest, the Uzumaki, while the other half read the Yondaime Hokage.

He then checked behind the pendants to see that there was writing on it. On the one that said Yondaime Hokage, it read "Faith", while the one with the Uzumaki symbol read "Love." The old care taker then thought, "_Why connect a broken pendant with another broken pendant like this? Who would do this? More importantly, what kind of 'Faith' and 'Love' does this mean?_"

* * *

It was the early morning of the chunin exams, where many people have waited for this entire month. Most people were still sleeping in their beds but for a few, they were up and getting ready for the day, namely the genin participating in the chunin tournament.

Out of all the participants, Naruto is the one who's been awake all night long. He's been standing on the Yondaime's head on the Hokage Mountain almost all night, except for the time he decided to take care of an important errand. He spent all night just looking at the stars, wishing that he could talk to his father, to ask him for some advice or to ask about what to do a about Samui. Even though he knew it was pointless to wish for his father to be here, he still felt a little better since he tried to guess on what his father would tell him.

When sunrise came, Naruto left and went to the closes training (training ground 7) ground to prepare for his upcoming battles against his possible opponents. He already prepared several strategies against Gaara and Ko, who were his primary opponents to fight against. Once he finished on rethinking his plans, he decided to skip breakfast and head for the arena. As he was leaving the training ground, he spotted someone looking over 3 wooden training posts. As he walked closer, he saw that it was Hinata. He calmly walked up towards her, wearing his mask and all, to see what's up.

"Hyuga-san… are you alright?" Naruto asked

When Hinata heard N speak up behind her, she immediately hid behind one of the 3 wooden posts. She then asked on why he was here. N (Naruto) explained that he is here to finish up preparing for his battle.

"Hyuga-san… Neji is your relative, right?" asked Naruto, which Hinata nodded yes.

"He's strong, right?" continued Naruto, where HInata confirmed to him.

Naruto told her that its going to be alright since he's going to win. Even though, Hinata wants to cheer for Neji, somewhere in her mind and heart she wants to cheer more for N's victory since N was someone who not only cheered for her, despite them being in different shinobi villages, but someone who she wants to reach since N (Naruto) was not only strong but also kind, like she wished she could be herself.

Once they finished talking, Naruto bid Hinata farewell after having a nice talk with her. But before he left, he said, "You know, when I first met you, I thought…" where Hinata paid close attention to N voice, "… that you were plain-looking, dark weirdo, but people like you I really like." Where Hinata blushed red at what Naruto told her. Once Naruto was gone, Hinata stood at the same spot until Kiba, with his partner Akamaru, came and wondered on why Hinata was standing like a statue.

* * *

Tournament Arena

After many delegates, Daimyos, and other noble families and such had come to Konoha for the chunin tournament, they were all escorted to the tournament arena where everyone was present, including all the genin that are participating in it except for Sasuke.

In the stands, all of Konoha rookies where with their senseis, along with all of Suna, Kiri and Kumo teams, whose teammate made it to the chunin exam finals. Up on the main seating box, the Sandaime Hokage was sitting in his seat with his guard near him. After discussing some things with him, he greeted his fellow counterparts the Yondaime Kazekage, the newly elected Godaime Mizukage, Mei Terumi, and the Yondaime Raikage, A along with each other their bodyguards.

The Yondaime Kazekage was a tall middle age man, who wore the traditional robes and hat of a kage. A mask covered his face, allowing only his eyes to be seen. The Yondaime Kazekage is a well-respected shinobi that can use the _**Jiton **_(Magnet Release) bloodline and used it in a unique way to his predecessor, the Sandaime Kazekage, but instead of Iron sand like the Sandaime Kazekage, the Yondaime Kazekage uses Gold Dust. Next to him, where 2 of his bodyguards

The Godaime Mizukage is a tall, slender build woman who was in her late twenties. She had bright green eyes and long auburn hair that was styled into a herringbone pattern at the back with short bangs covering her right eye. She wore a long-sleeve, dark blue dress that fell just below the knees and closed at the front with a zip, while kept open on the front-right side from the waist down. The dress only covered up to the upper part of her arms and underside of her breasts, allowing for a sizeable view of her cleavage. She also wore shorts as the same color as her dress and underneath it, mesh leggings that reached down to her knees.

Along with her, her bodyguard Ao stood right next to her (I won't describe him, so just look him up).

A's bodyguards were both C and Darui.

As the Sandaime was greeting his fellow Kage, A was thinking about the possible events that could or would happen in today's battles. More so, as he looked down and saw Naruto, wearing his special cloth mask around his head, since Naruto was dead to all of Konoha, where things could get hairy in Konoha, especially with a few people, Danzo to name one. It was then that A notice that Sasuke wasn't here, where he asked about him. Sarutobi told him that Sasuke's whereabouts are unknown, but assured him that he had faith that Sasuke would arrive soon.

When everything was ready, the Hokage decided to start the matches. He first greeted everyone, where everyone paid attention to his speech on the chunin final exams. Once he was done, he let Genma, who is the third proctor for this test, start things off with the first match.

"Alright…! The first match is Hyuga Neji of Konoha versus N of Kumo! Competitors! Stay here on the battlegrounds while all other participants go wait to the participant's waiting box!"

Once Naruto and Neji were alone on the battle arena, everyone up in the stadium seats were waiting for the match to begin. As everyone waited, Naruto and Neji both measured up each other.

Naruto saw that Neji still had that look on his face that defeated Hinata, but saw that they held more anger towards him. He knew about the Hyuga incident with Kumo, where Neji's father was sacrifice to stop a war. Naruto thought that Neji's anger as well as his violent nature towards Hinata was because of the incident.

As Naruto was eyeing Neji, Neji was also eyeing him but with more calculate look on him. Neji saw that Naruto had changed his style of clothing a bit from what he used to wear last month. Naruto still wore his usual clothing except that he is now wearing loose dark shinobi pants with a shinobi brown utility belt as well as changing his shirt to short sleeve orange shirt while wearing a new sleeveless black shinobi vest. He was also wearing a belt like straps on both his forearms.. Naruto stood tall and was on guard from seeing him stand plainly like that. Naruto had his arms and knees bend slightly. His fingers cups together, ready to block, catch, deflect, or to attack while his legs were separated, slightly bent to keep a good balance.

* * *

In the stadium seats, the audiences were having a discussion about the first match.

"I feel sorry for that Kumo shinobi, going against the Hyuga prodigy." Said one citizen

"Yeah… but that means good news for us, since we can see both him and Uchiha's match faster." Said another, where others agreed.

Yugito was seating in her seat when she was greeted by her fellow Jinchuriki, Bee. Also with Bee was Omoi, who came to cheer for his friends/teammates.

"Hey Bee-sensei, how has it been?" asked Yugito

"It's been fine, now enough about my time, what about you and my peeps time? They measure up or fall down?" Bee rhyme

Yugito told him that she put both Samui and Karui through the ringer, while she did her best on training N (Naruto) on working on the "you know what", but he trained by himself. Like Yugito, Bee wondered on what Naruto was doing for this entire month. Before he could continue to think about it, Yugito asked Bee on what he was doing with Omoi.

"Omoi's great, under the great Bee, he's come to be." Rhymed Bee

Omoi spoke up and told Yugito that Bee got him to improve on his kenjutsu and slightly on his lightning ability to just using his affinity with his kenjutsu.

As they continue to talk, Zabuza and the rest of his genin team were seating in another part of the stadium. Even though Haku was in the finals of the chunin exam, he made sure to train all three of his students, to ensure that none of them fall behind of their training. Even though, Haku had trained well, even did some of her own secret training, he was still worried since he knew that if Haku wins her match against Samui, she'll have to face Gaara next.

On the other side of the arena, the rookie genin was sitting near their senseis, Asuma and Kurenai. As they continue to watch, waiting for the match to begin, they had their own conversation.

"Where is Sasuke-kun… if he doesn't show up soon, he's going to miss his match after Neji beat N up." Stated Ino

"I don't know, he hasn't been seen for the month after he disappeared from the hospital." Said Chouji

It was then that the both of them saw that Sakura was depressing about how Sasuke was missing. Ino cheered her up about how Sasuke would come soon. It was then that they heard Kiba say, "Man, I hope he's shows up soon. But man, this is completely unfair."

"What do you mean about that?" asked Chouji

"I should be the one in the finals, not Shikamaru. After all, if I and Akamaru were there, we would go completely wild against any opponent… isn't that right boy?" Kiba asked his partner, where Akamaru bark in agreement.

"Well, in any case, let's just watch the matches since Neji and N's match are first." Said Ino

"Yeah, I'm not sure that N can beat Neji, but I hope he at least give Neji a good couple of hits." Kiba said since he hoped that N would give Neji a real difficult time because he was still anger at Neji for almost killing Hinata last month.

Kurenai was also in the same boat as Kiba, since she narrowed her eyes at Neji for almost killing her student. Hinata, who sat next to Kiba, was conflicted from her feelings. Hinata wanted to cheer for N, but also hope that Neji would win. Along with that, she also hopes that the both of them don't get seriously hurt.

* * *

After the genin participants had made it the waiting box, Genma looked at both N and Neji. Once everything was set, Genma yelled out, "Alright, now then, the chunin finals can begin. If both participants are ready, you can begin!" starting the match

At that very moment, N (Naruto) and Neji both got into fighting stances, Naruto with his taijutsu stance while Neji got into the Hyuga's Juken stance. They both stood perfectly still, waiting for the moment to start their attack. The audience looked on as the battlefield as they felt the intensity was so thick, that it can be like a knife cutting through butter.

As the air was filled with intensity, Naruto looked at Neji's eyes, to see that he not only activated his Byakugan, but also saw other things. He saw hatred, vengeance, and other emotions of hatred.

While Naruto was seeing Neji's soul, Neji looked at N which made him remember his past, remembering on why he not only hated the main branch family of the Hyuga clan, but also all of Kumo. After waiting for a few moments that felt like hours to the audience they both started their battle.

Naruto and Neji clashed at each other with full speed. Once they were at each other's face they both fought with impressive skill. Neji fought using the Juken style, where he tried to hit at all the kill points on Naruto's body, like his heart or lungs. Naruto saw what Neji was trying to do, but wasn't going to allow it since he used his own taijutsu to block all of Neji's attacks. Naruto, of course, covered his hands with chakra and block/deflect all of Neji's hands since Naruto knew that the Juken style of the Hyuga clan use chakra enhance taps against the opponent tenketsu, where Naruto made sure to go only for Neji's hands since the danger was there.

While Neji continued to try and kill Naruto, Naruto not only counterattack, he also tried to get Neji into a grappling match since he figured that the Hyuga family can't fight grappling matches because it stops them from using their juken style.

They both moved around the arena with incredible speed moving throughout the arena, where many konoha shinobi couldn't believe that a shinobi would fight against a Hyuga member in close combat so willingly. What's even more surprising is that Naruto is able to be on even ground with Neji. After fighting it out for a bit, they both separated from each other to give each other some breathing room.

Once they separated, Neji glared at how N was not only able to block/deflect his juken style, but also made it look easy since N didn't look out of breathe. Naruto looked at Neji, admitting that he is almost impressive, but comparing Neji to Lee, Naruto wasn't too impressive to him. It was at this moment that Neji decided to speak to him.

"Impressive, but let's be real here, you have no chance of winning."

Naruto only raised one of his eyebrows, "Oh… and what makes you believe that? A crystal ball…? Or a fortune cookie…?"

"No you worthless and pathetic excuse for a shinobi? My Byakugan doesn't only allow me to see everything around me, but it also let me see the entire world." Answered Neji

"Oh and what do you see?" question Naruto

"I have for scene the outcome with these eyes, that destiny will see me as the winner." Neji responded, narrowing his eyes with a grin on his face as he got back to his Juken stance

"Some eyes…" Naruto said, "… too bad for you then that I'm your worst opponent against it."

"Why's that you worthless Kumo nin?" Neji asked

"The reason is because I break destiny." Naruto answered, putting his fingers together and cried out "_**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_!" creating a dozen clones of himself.

* * *

Audience

In the beginning of the match, everyone couldn't believe on what happened. At first, they saw both Neji and N run close together, going for close taijutsu combat. This made everyone believe that N was an idiot since the Hyuga family's specialty was hand-to-hand combat, where Neji could stop his chakra flow.

However, with the amazing display of skill, N not only blocked and stopped every juken strike that Neji was trying to do on him. Once they separated, everyone thought on what was going on since N didn't look worried.

"Smart move that Kumo genin is doing. He's using _**Kage Bunshin**_ this time around." Said a chunin

"What's even more impressive is the _**Kage Bunshin **_is a jonin level technique." Responded another chunin

* * *

Arena floor

Neji narrowed his eyes, since N was using the _**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, **_creating the a dozen shadow clones for Neji to fight against. Neji can see with his Byakugan that Naruto's chakra was evenly separated with his shadow clones.

"Clever… but pointless since no matter how many of you there are, you will still lose." Neji stated

"Oh, I don't know about that since we haven't yet started to see if your so-called destiny came true. After all, all you got is just words… nothing to back up your claim." All the Naruto's said.

In that very moment, all the Narutos charging at Neji. Two of the shadow clones move in first, trying to get Neji from behind, but Neji easily dodge and disperse them. Then more clones went to take down Neji. Neji blocked and dodge every attack the clones through at him.

After a bit of fighting, Naruto was left with only 4 shadow clones. He remembered on how the Hyuga's Byakugan enable them to see a 360 degree direction, making it very hard to sneak behind them. Naruto's thinking stopped when Neji spoke up, "It will take more that this to defeat me, you pathetic Kumo nin. I can see a lot with these eyes of mine."

"Really, then what do you see?" asked Naruto

"I can see the truth of this world. Like everyone else, you talent is determined on the day you were born. In other words, everything is predetermined at birth." Neji answered

"So that's what you believe. Sorry to say that I don't believe in such a weak belief. The only destiny that I believe in… is the one that I make myself." Naruto scuffing at Neji's belief

Neji glared angrily at Naruto, where he then said, "Then you're nothing more than a complete fool then. You believe that you can create your own destiny. You're nothing more than a child. What I have just said is the truth, like how you and I defeated both Lee and Hinata-sama. They were destined to be failures, such as destiny sees me as the winner of this match. It doesn't matter how much they wanted to win, they were fated to be losers from the day they were born. Each person is given a path that they must follow, and they must follow it, obediently to the end. The only fate that everyone shares is… death."

* * *

Audience

When everyone heard on what Neji had said with a sober look, many couldn't find any flaw with it since Neji said was true in perspective. Hiashi, who was sitting with his daughter, Hanabi, saw Neji eyes as he took in all what Nej and thought, "_Those eyes… his anger at the main branch haven't wavered a bit._"

* * *

Arena floor

Once Neji finished talking, he looked at N to see that his eyes were closed. Neji thought that N was thinking on what he said. But then he and the referee heard snoring noises coming through N's mask. The ref then yelled at Naruto to wake up.

Naruto was startled a bit, before he stretches his arms up and yawned loudly. He then asked, "Um… what time is it? Is there any breakfast?" with a sleepy look on his face, even though he was wearing a cloth mask (ski mask).

Genma then answered, "No kid… you're in the chunin exam, remember?" where Naruto then said "oh" while he slapped his right fist on his left palm.

Neji, on the other hand, looked at N's idiotic acting as an insult, he then yelled, "What are you doing? Are you completely mocking me you worthless shinobi?"

Naruto just playfully acted sorry, where he put his right hand behind his head and scratch it in embarrassment. He then said, with seriousness in his tone, "Oh, sorry. You see, it's a bit of a medical condition that I have."

"A… medical condition?" Neji responded, where it got the audience attention, to know that a genin finalist with a medical condition is in the chunin exam.

Naruto only lazy his eyes, where he then plainly said, "Yeah… you see, I intend to suddenly fall asleep every time I hear a lot of BS…" angering Neji on what he just said, "… especially from crybabies like you." Naruto said while narrowing his eyes on Neji.

"Why you pathetic…" Neji snarled at Naruto, where he then runs up to Naruto, where Naruto and his clones went in as well. Neji and Naruto used their taijutsu forms to beat the other senselessly. Naruto was able to give himself a good distance, away from Neji as he destroys his clones. Neji was about to attack Naruto again, but Naruto performed the _**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_ to create a dozen more clones.

"Clones again? This just shows how much of a loser you are if you can only perform one jutsu against me?" Neji responded to Naruto offense.

"Hey, at first you don't succeed, then try, try again." Naruto stated back at Neji

Naruto sent his clones at Neji, where Neji easily blocked each and every one of them. After some battling, Neji suddenly ran through the clones to across the outside of the encirclement of clones, where he aimed for the real Naruto. Naruto was taken by surprise since Neji was moving so fast that 3 after images followed the real Neji. It was then that Neji made contact, where Naruto was surprise on how fast Neji came in contact with him, where Neji hit Naruto at his heart, in attempt to kill him.

Neji looked at N with evil grin on his face, "As I told you before you worthless Kumo Nin, fate has declared me the winner. Now die." Neji muttered out the last part. It was then that Neji's grin turned frown when Naruto's surprise face turned grin, where he puffed away. Neji quickly realized that it was a shadow clone that he destroyed.

* * *

Audience

As people where discussing on the match so far, the Sandaime was also intrigue on how N was handling himself against Neji. At first, he was impress on the fact that N's taijutsu is able to be on par with the Hyuga's juken style. Another was the fact that N is also using psychological attacks on Neji, making Neji temporally lose his cool.

As Sarutobi was thinking of this, A was pleased on how Naruto has come a long way from what he used to. Even though he was enjoying the match so far, he also was worried on the fact that Naruto identity might be revealed or that he would actually reveal it himself since Naruto still had personal issues against Konoha. Even though he knows that Naruto is able to move pass his past, he couldn't help but worry that his past is making him do unconscious actions against Konoha itself.

The Kazekage, only looked at the match with lazy look on his face since this match doesn't involve his own village.

Tenten, who was sitting on the stands, thought, "_Hmph, I'll give N credit on what he's just done. But, this match is as good as done. Even though N is able to surprise Neji so far, there isn't a genin alive that can beat Neji. Neji's going to win this match, especially since he hasn't use his trump card yet._" Smiled Tenten

* * *

Arena

After Neji struck the clone, he heard, "Well, aren't you going overboard? Trying to kill me? And here, I thought we could be friends. Or at the very least, respected acquaintances"

Neji turned around to see that N was standing in front of his clone army, with his arms crossed on his chest. Neji growled at N as he yelled out, "Friends? You actually want me to be friends with you!? Your complete idiot to believe that I will become friends with a pathetic shinobi like you!" with a snarl

He quickly then went at Naruto, where Naruto prepared himself. All the clones and him went at it with Neji. After a couple of minutes of hand to hand combat, Neji got the better of Naruto, where he tossed the real Naruto at a few of his clones, where he then took out several other clones. He then charge at Naruto's blind spot aiming to kill Naruto between his head and shoulders at the nervous system. Naruto was able to land alright, after he was tossed into the air by Neji. Once Neji was at point-blank range, where Naruto couldn't even see it coming at him, Neji struck a right handed juken strike at his neck and mentally yell, "_DIE!_"

It was then that Naruto suddenly dropped to the floor, narrowly missing the juken strike from behind his neck, where he immediately used his right hand on the ground to spin himself clockwise in the air, where he delivered a powerful straight left front kick at Neji, who couldn't slowdown from his attack. The kick hit Neji's right side, where he was thrown for a loop, while Naruto used kick to push him backward and did a backflip using both his arms. They both gain some distance, where Neji held his right side, while Naruto stood up calmly, glaring at Neji. Naruto then said, "What's the deal here Neji? This is the second time you've tried to kill me in this match. If you keep this up, then I'll have to start giving you a serious beating."

"I have no deal against you." Neji answered

Naruto sighed as he then asked, "Yeah right… what's your deal on trying to kill me? In fact, what's your deal on you trying killing Hinata back in the preliminary round? She is related to you, so why?"

"Why do you even care about something that isn't your concern since you aren't part of this village?" Neji retort

"Well, unlike you… after my team completed the 'Forest of Death', I met up with her team where we later became friends. So, even though I'm not from this village, I am a friend of hers. So that does concern me." Naruto stated

Neji frown at hearing that Hinata is actually friends with Kumo shinobi, where he glared angrily at her.

* * *

Audience

Hinata only cringe as Neji looked at her with hate, while she looked around to see that some of her own family also looked at her disbelief, anger, and surprise at her. She wasn't surprise since her family and Kumo are on shake terms with each other.

* * *

Arena

After glaring at Hinata, he put his focus back on Naruto, where he just stood at his spot like there wasn't a care in the world. When he focus on Naruto, he quickly ran towards Naruto, going for the death kills in order to shut him up.

Whatever shadow clones were left, they, as well as the real Naruto, went back in against Neji, where he was much quicker. As they fought at hand-to-hand combat, Naruto notice something from the shadow clones that Neji defeated. He smiled behind his mask as he figure out something important about Neji's Byakugan.

During the fight, Neji once again force Naruto to jump back awkwardly where he was now his back was facing Neji. Neji immediately took advantage of this, where he got into an interesting stance that the Hyuga main family knew.

Neji then said, "You're now in my range. _**Hakke Rokujuyon Sho**_ (Eight Trigram Sixty-Four Palms)!" Neji unleashed lightning fast speed strikes against Naruto, where his back was still turned. Neji thought he won, but he, as well as everyone else, was shocked on what was happening. Naruto quickly side flip in the air, in the last second, to dodge the first 2 of his strikes.

Neji glared as he yells out, "4 palm…!" Naruto landed on the nicely, while at the same time unsealing his bow from its storage space behind his back. He then, without looking back, used it to block the 4 strikes in amazing spin and accuracy. He continued to spin and twirl it around until he throws it away, towards Bee as he spun around to reface Neji.

Neji continued with his attack, "… 8 pa-". It was then he, as well as everyone else, saw that Naruto used his hands to catch Neji's fingers.

(Goku Super Saiyan Theme)

Naruto caught both of Neji's fingers with his hands since he knew that Hyuga family juken style is dangerous if one of their fingers tap anywhere at their opponents body. It was then that Neji pulled with everything he had to free his hands, but felt that Naruto had a pretty strong grip. Naruto then slowly pulled Neji forward to him. Neji decided to take advantage of the situation by trying to kick him, but Naruto blocked Neji's first kick with a knee. He then used the same knee that he use to block Neji's kick to kick at his gut, where Neji got a powerful hit. Neji fell to his knees.

It was then that Naruto said, "The so-called Hyuga prodigy, praised to be so gifted and strong, can't even break out of a simple hand grab. Now Hyuga-san, answer me a this question."

"Wha-what question?" Neji panted heard as he trying to regain his breath from the power kick.

"How can a Hyuga fight if both his hands are now sealed?" question Naruto, as he continued to grip onto Neji's hands with tremendous strength.

* * *

Till Next Time


	36. Naruto vs Neji End

Last time, the chunin exam has started with the first match, Naruto vs. Neji. In the beginning of the match, both Naruto and Neji were pretty much even. Now, the match turned into Naruto's favor as he not only stopped Neji's _**Hakke Rokujuyon Sho**_, but also stopping any other of Neji's juken strikes by catching Neji's fingers.

* * *

Arena

Currently, Naruto was gripping both of Neji's fingers, as he said, "How can a Hyuga fight if both his hands are now sealed?" questioning Neji into an answer. Naruto waited as he saw Neji continue to try and break his fingers free from Naruto's grip. It was then that Neji heard Naruto say, "The answer… you can't." answering his question. It was then that Naruto started to tighten his grip on Neji's fingers, where Neji grunted in pain as Naruto's grip is extremely strong for him.

As Naruto was crushing Neji's fingers, Neji struggled through the pain in his hands to get himself back on his feet. He struggled to get on one knee then on both. Once he was on his feet, he looked to see that Naruto wasn't fazed about him standing up again. Neji then tried to free himself by trying to kick Naruto, but Naruto denied it by use his knee to block it again. Neji tried a couple of more times, but Naruto counter it pretty easily since Naruto was able to figure out that the Hyuga fighting style is mostly involve their hands not their feet.

After some time, Naruto made his move, where he instantly gave Neji a powerful head-butt, even though Neji was wearing his Konoha head band on his forehead. This got Neji to wince and lose focus for moment, where Naruto let go of Neji's left hand to use his right hand to give a good punch while pulling Neji in.

It was then that Neji's acting paid off. Neji figured that his best chance to free himself was for him to act a bit disordered so that Naruto would, at least, let go of one of his hands in order to strike him. Once Neji felt Naruto let go of his left hand, he quickly used his Byakugan, to see that Naruto attention was on hitting him as his eyes were looking at his face, and went for a lethal strike at Naruto's neck. Right before Neji's left hand could even get close, Naruto gave a sudden right hook on Neji's forearm, where it deflected his left hand up into the air, leaving Neji exposed, where Naruto combine both a knee and elbow strike on Neji's face and left side. He let go of Neji's other hand to let Neji fly back a bit before he fell onto the ground after the combo hit.

* * *

Audience

The audience was amazed on what N (Naruto's codename) was doing to Neji. The Konoha citizens and the Hyuga clan were seeing that N is winning against the Hyuga clan's prodigy. The Hyuga clan couldn't believe on how a genin is able to counter their family's juken style so easily.

"_I don't believe it! That kumo nin is actually beating Neji! And so easily too…!_" Tenten thought with shock in her eyes.

"How can Neji be losing so easily to this kumo nin." Hiashi's father muttered out, who was sitting with the other Hyuga elders.

"This N kid is good… to be able to shut down the Hyuga clan's style like that, even for a bit is no small feat." Kurenai admitted

"Yes… but what is more interest is how he is able to do it. Didn't you see on what happened before he caught Neji's fingers?" Asuma question

"What do you mean?" Kurenai asked

"Before N had caught Neji's fingers, Neji attacked, with full intent to kill, N's blind spot." Asuma stated

"Yes, but why are asking about it?" Kurenai question with curiosity

"Could you block or dodge anything from your blind spot like that. There was no time to react on any one of those and yet N not only blocks or dodges Neji's attack, but he did it without seeing it since his eye site was completely in front of him, not behind him." Asuma explained

It was then that Kurenai understood on what Asuma explained to her. It was true, in such a close distance, there was no way that anybody would be able to block or dodge such a point-blank range attacks, yet N was able to do it without even looking.

"I wonder…" causing Kurenai's to stop thinking and focusing back on Asuma, "… was Kumo able to actually get the Byakugan and place it to this boy. Since that is the only explanation that this kid was able to do that." Asuma muttered out to Kurenai, who also started to think the same thing.

"I can't believe how N is able to block all of Neji's attacks. I had hoped that N would give Neji a good couple of hit, but I didn't think he was going to win against him." Kiba stated

"Yeah, but hey, after what I saw in Nami no Kuni, I guess he has to have some talent. But that doesn't matter since Sasuke-kun is going to win this tournament." Sakura stated, where Ino agreed.

Hinata looked on how impressive N was doing against Neji, since she knows how powerful Neji is.

* * *

Arena

Neji started to get back up on his feet after he was sent launching from Naruto's combo attack. He rubbed his face from Naruto's elbow strike and his hands from the strong grip he had to deal with while narrowing his eyes at Naruto as he stood ready. Once he was completely up, Neji calmed himself since Naruto has been playing with him all this time since he let his anger get in the way of defeating him, where he saw that Naruto was cool, even with his black mask.

Neji glared at Naruto, pondering on what to do next. His thoughts were interrupted when Naruto made his move. Naruto created a dozen shadow clones and they went at him. Neji was now defending against a dozen fists and kicks, where he tried to also use his juken strike against him but Naruto also made sure to avoid/block each one of Neji's counterattacks.

Naruto kept pushing against Neji, where Neji was being shoved right into a corner, where he almost got several hits.

(Naruto Shippuden OST: Emergence of talent)

Neji then thought, "_I guess it's time I reveal my trump card..._" Where he then releases his chakra from all over his body, and began to spin around with it. Naruto was about to give Neji a powerful punch on his face but suddenly felt something was wrong, where he and his shadow clones were repelled by some powerful force that made him fell back while his clones puffed away. After he landed on his back, he quickly regains his bearings to see that Neji was spinning around, releasing his chakra at the same time.

* * *

Audience

When everyone saw N (Naruto) being repelled by Neji's counterattack, many didn't know what it was, while a few did. The Hiashi, Hinata and the Hyuga elders were stunned on what Neji just performed since it was a jutsu that is only taught to the main family.

"_That jutsu…_" Hinata thought in surprise

"_**Kaiten**_" Hiashi spoke out loud

"Father, that move… is that…" Hanabi said where her father interrupted the rest of her question with the answer.

"Yes Hanabi… it's as you guess it. That was _**Kaiten**_, a secret jutsu that is only passed down to the successors of our clan, or to put it plainly, the main branch family. The more important question is how he able to use it, just like how is he able to use the _**Hakke Rokujuyon Sho**_?" Hiashi wondered

"Impossible!" a shock Hyuga elder said

"But how could he learned it… did Hiashi teach him?" asked another Hyuga elder

"No, Hiashi wouldn't do that." Hiashi's father answered, where he was having trouble on believing that a branch member of the Hyuga clan knows the secret defense technique of the main family. At the same time, Hiashi's father also thought, "_To believe a boy from the branch family, who can never be clan head has inherit our clan's bloodline ability to such extent. Maybe it was a mistake that I chose Hiashi to succeed instead of Hizashi_."

Tenten only smiled at how Neji used and master his trump card that he has been practicing for the past month. "_It's over… no matter what you do N… you can't get by Neji's absolute defense… this match is over._" Tenten thought

"What was that? How did Neji stop N's attack like that?" Kiba asked out loud

"There can only be one move that could have stopped N's offense like that…" Asuma stated, where Kurenai and the other genin around them were wondering about.

* * *

Arena

(End of Emergence of Talent)

Naruto looked at Neji, who was standing all smugly at how he deflected his attacks. He wondered what it was. It was then that Neji spoke out loud, "It's over N… I told you before that my eyes can see everything and that destiny has chosen me to be the winner."

Naruto only stood back up as he retort, "Yeah, will I also told you before that I can break destiny. You said that your eyes can see everything that they can see into the future or something like that. How did that happened? How can you be so sure that what you said is true?" Naruto asked

"Huh, I can't see the future but I can predict it since all our futures have been laid down for us since the day we were born. Take Lee… he believed that with nothing but hard works that he can overcome people like me who were born with talent and make his dreams come true. But just like how he was distant to lose against you, you'll lose to me since it is also part of destiny. Those who are born with talent and power will always surpass the weak and the foolish like Lee and Hinata-sama." Neji explained to Naruto

When Naruto heard Neji explained his reason, he started to chuckle a bit before he started to full laugh out loud. Neji only looked on at how Naruto was laughing like that before he calmed down. Naruto then said, "Now I know what kind of person you're really are. And since you said that the weak and foolish will always lose against someone with talent or power…" where Naruto narrow his eyes with a smirk he had on his face, where it could be seen even with his mask on, "… It means that you're going to lose to me since you predicted that way." Naruto finished his statement

"You're foolish to believe that I would lose… I have already explained to you that destiny would see me the victor since I am strong." Neji explained

"Yes, I've heard you speak, but that was only on what you can see from the outside… and that makes all the difference since like you, I not only see everything around me… I can also see the truth as well since Konoha gave me this ability many years ago." Naruto explained as he narrowed his eyes.

"You have the same ability as me… and that my village gave you this power? There is no way you could have that power." Neji countered

"Yes I do, after all I block and deflected all your attacks, even the attacks on my blind side." Naruto stated with a smile

"The only way you could do that is if you hav-" Neji stated until he paused and then muttered to himself, "If he has the Byakugan."

* * *

Audience

When everyone heard on what Neji was trying to say, but muttered out the last part of his sentence, many of Konoha were able to guess what it was. All of Konoha shinobi in the stadium guessed that Kumo was somehow able to obtain the Byakugan.

"Impossible… how could Kumo obtain a Byakugan… there's no way they could." Hiashi's father stated to the other Hyuga elders. Hiashi also had the same thought, while Hinata wondered on whose Byakugan that N has in his eye.

The Sandaime Hokage also had the same thought which he, as well as the other kages, turned to the Raikage, while A thought on how good an actor Naruto is doing over Neji.

* * *

Arena

Naruto continued to look on as Neji had a look of disbelief. He then saw him return to his somewhat cool demeanor. Naruto then said, "So Neji-san… was it something that I said…? After all, you look surprise about something… so what was it?" question Neji

Neji was silent as he looked at Naruto. He thought, "_There is no way that he can have a Byakugan. But the way he not only evaded my attacks… even from his blind side. That is the only explanation but to have the Byakugan. But where would Kumo get the Byakugan. The only person that they could have gotten it from is from…"_ where his eyes widen in realization.

Suddenly, Neji narrowed his eyes, his Byakugan full activated with a rage in it while growling at Naruto, immediately taking his Juken stance, ready to kill Naruto with everything he had. Naruto notice Neji's sudden change, where he then said, "What's a matter Hyuga-san, what's with the look on you face?" asking Neji

Neji snarled at Naruto, "You know why… even after what has happen, Kumo was still able to get the Byakugan… the main family murdering my father was a waste since you have it in your eye. But of course you know all this since you have it, the Byakugan in your eye. For that reason alone, I will always despise the Hyuga main family since it was for nothing. It would have been better to just let them have Hinata-sama since she's nothing more than a failure."

Naruto looked curious about it, "I don't know what you're talking about, but what does your father have to do with anything about this? For that matter, why do you resent Hinata-san so much?" asking Neji, since even though Naruto knows about the Hyuga incident he only knows just the blunt about, nothing detail about it.

It was then that Neji decided to answer Naruto's question by first tell him about the _**Hyuga Soke no Juinjutsu **_that was place on his forehead and that the seal was the symbol of a cage bird. He then went and explains about the Hyuga incident that Kumo started (not going to explain it, so look it up).

Naruto listened to what Neji said about the Hyuga clan and Kumo, he couldn't help but feel sadden for Neji, but also could understand it since, unlike him, Neji had a father who he loved and respected. His thoughts about it were interrupted as Neji continue his story.

"Now you see why you can never change your fate… just like my father couldn't escape his fate, you cannot escape your defeat, your fate is sealed."

* * *

Audience

Once Neji finished explaining the details of Hyuga incident, the people digested what he said. The audience looked grim about it, more so to the Hyuga members since it involved their clan. The other people had similar thoughts about it, where they thought on how sad it was.

The Sandaime, in the kage booth, sighed as he remembered the day all too well. He never like or encourage actions like sacrificing a person to stop a war. But when sacrificing one life to save hundreds to thousands of lives, he had little choice and had to make the hard, difficult decisions that was needed, even if it cause Hizashi's love ones to suffer from his death.

The Raikage also had similar thoughts about it, since the incident between Konoha and Kumo without his approval, but the actions from a few of his high council. He admitted to himself that he would have also done a similar plan, but would have plan it a different way that wouldn't have cost one of their best ninja. In the end, even with Hizashi's corpse, there wasn't anything that could have been done. He was just grateful that in their failure, as well as Konoha's own ignores that a year later, they rescued and convince Naruto, the Kyuubi no Jinchuriki, to become a powerful, loyal and trustworthy shinobi into Kumo.

* * *

Arena

Naruto listen to Neji's tale, where he thought about how his village has done such a thing. This only motivated him to achieve his dream on becoming Raikage since he was inspired even more from what his parents have written to him. When Neji finished his tale, Naruto just looked at Neji and said, "Is that it… you're telling me that you have this whole 'fate' attitude because of one event in your life. I can't understand on how you feel since I never felt or even knew my father, but that doesn't mean that you should dictate your life because of it. The only thing I only figured out from your tale is how much of a crybaby you really are."

Neji narrowly looked at Naruto, "An ignorant brat like you shouldn't be lecturing… I've told you that people are born, burden with a destiny they cannot oppose." Remembering his father's words on how he has the strongest and wished that he was born into the main family. Neji glaring at Naruto, his byakugan full in use, "You could never understand what it's like to be burden with a mark, a mark that can never go away!" Neji yelled at Naruto

Naruto closed his eyes, as he remembered his life in Konoha, how he was subjected to not only loneliness but also terrible abuse from so many people, including some from several clans of Konoha as well as the same look he gotten from a bit of people in Kumo (but kept it a secret from A). Naruto looked at Neji, "Actually, I can… and… so what, who cares." With a smirk that was hidden in his mask where Neji only growled at being insulted.

"Tsk, stop trying to act cool. You told me before that your eyes can see the truth, on how by seeing someone talents is how you can see or determines someone's fate or destiny… how they let you see the truth... but in fact that's nothing more that whinnying. Unlike you, I can see the truth with in a person easily, like Hinata. In the few short days that I spent with her in the tower, I was able to see beyond the shyness, the stuttering and see for who she really is." Naruto said

"I can see the suffering Hinata had gone through, and yet I can also see the determination that she has with in herself. She's trying hard to gain acknowledgement from someone, I don't know from whom, it could be her clan or her father for all I care about, but her true strength is still buried but is now coming into the surface. The proof is that fact, that even though she knew she stood no chance against you, she still fought so hard until she even started to coughing blood, just so she can change herself." Naruto explained where he then paused for a moment, before he pointed at Neji.

"Also, from my understanding, it's the branch family that supposed to protect the main one, not to beat it to a blood pulp. In what about that match, you were beating Hinata so bad that you almost kill her. In truth, through all your talk, you don't actually believe in destiny as well." Naruto stated where Neji actually was taken back a bit.

Neji just got back his composer, where he then got to his fighting stance, "I don't know on what fantasy world that you live in, but destiny is for real and as such, your defeat is inevitable. In the end, you and Hinata-sama will share the same destiny!"

"If that destiny involves me, as the future Raikage, and her, as the Head of the Hyuga clan, in 6 to10 years from now, apologizing for what happen but also forming peace between Kumo and her clan or her wearing a revealing 2 piece black bikini swimsuit in the beach with me, then that's not such a bad thing." Naruto said as a joke with a smirk on the last part, since in all honesty, Hinata was a cute girl who was also just as serious as Samui in being a kunoichi. He knew that if he didn't already have feelings for Samui that he might have tried to get closer to Hinata if he could. Also in that same line of thought about a swimsuit, Naruto thought that Samui would look good in either a black or white bikini swimsuit when she gets older.

* * *

Audience

When everyone heard on what Naruto said, many have different reactions and thoughts. For the civilians, they thought it was funny as they heard Naruto say about Hinata in a bikini, while the Konoha shinobi thought about the peace part since Naruto's goal to be Raikage is something. The Hyuga clan had their own thoughts, along with the rookie shinobi and their sensei's had their own thoughts.

The elders of the Hyuga clan thought on how ridicules about forming peace between both Kumo and the Hyuga clan. They also thought at how ridicules for Hinata about being clan Head. Hiashi narrowed his at what N (Naruto) said about Hinata in a bikini and thought, "_Like hell you'll get close to my daughter you pest._"

Many people don't know about it, but Hiashi Hyuga does actually care about his family, more so to his daughters. He had push Hinata so far into going to the academy so to encourage her to get better as a shinobi, while making sure that Hinata was away from the elders as much while also trying to figure out a way to break of the arrange marriage between Hinata and Sasuke Uchiha since it was the elders who made the decision which he was silently against it.

Kurenai thought that Naruto's description about Hinata in a swimsuit was not only rude but also perverted which she despise that about men who only look at women as nothing more as objects. Asuma only chuckled as he saw Kurenai's face frown/pout at what Naruto said about her student. He thought, "_Heh, too bad for that Kumo nin that Kurenai won't let him get near Hinata after describing her like that._"

Hinata only blushed as she imagined herself in the swimsuit that Naruto describe her in 10 years from now, where her face looked like a big cherry. Kiba only narrow his eyes as it twitch a bit since he saw Hinata as a little sister.

* * *

Contestant Box

The genin who were participating in the exam, listen to the match only for a couple of them had their own thought about Naruto's description about him and Hinata. Shino looked a little peeved since like Kiba, he also cared for Hinata.

Samui frown and narrowed her eyes a bit since she took what Naruto said a bit serious since Naruto had practically confess to her last night and was now kind of flirting a bit to the Hyuga princess. She thought, "_Did he really have to joke around like that…? And could he have been cool enough to mention her in dress instead of a bikini."_

* * *

Arena

Neji only narrowed his eyes and growled a bit on what Naruto said; even though he knew it was just a joke, but the thought of seeing Naruto and Hinata together forming an alliance or both of them being intimate together (because Naruto is Kumo and Hinata is Konoha) made him very angry.

Naruto, suddenly had a chill going through his back which he guess was Samui since she's the only person to actually make him get nervous about anything. He, of course, put the feeling aside since he saw Neji frown a bit, which he then smirked and said, "What's wrong Hyuga-san, is it something I said…?"

"The only thing wrong is you wasting my time. But that well soon ends once you're at my feet." Neji answered

"Well see about that, since I've already figure out whom you really are as well as the weaknesses of your jutsu. So I'm going to end this match here and now." Naruto stated where he put his fingers at a familiar hand sign and yelled out, "_**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_." Where a 16 shadow clones appeared.

As Naruto was preparing for his attack, Neji in thought since he doubted Naruto's statement of finding any weakness in his _**Kaiten**_. As Neji contemplated in Naruto's statement, Naruto was also thinking about his situation.

"_Alright, from what I was able to gather Neji's __**Kaiten **__is an ultimate defense, but everything has a weakness. From my attacks, and backlash I got, his attack not only repels physical attack, but I'm also betting ninjutsu as well. And in order to do any repelling, he has to spin around while releasing his chakra… wait… repel… spin… that's the answer."_ Naruto thought in realization

At that moment, Naruto started to pour chakra into his feet, while he also signal his shadow clones to take their position around Neji. Once the setting was done, Naruto unleashed his attack.

All of Naruto's shadow clones converge directly at Neji, who countered the attack. Neji went to use his juken style to take each shadow clone out, where the clones evade/block from getting hit. A few of the clones quickly brought out a kunai in their hands, where they tried to slash Neji, but Neji avoided each one. It was there that Neji was able to disarm one of the shadow clones, where he then caught the blade with his right hand and through at the disarm clone.

After the clone was beaten, the rest of the shadow clones suddenly move faster, being able to push Neji right into a corner and off balancing him. It was then that Neji started to spin clockwise and unleash his _**Kaiten **_to deflect the clones that were converging on him at the same time. When the clones hit Neji's _**Kaiten**_ all of the clones were dispelled. As Neji witness the shadow clones dispel, he look all over until his found Naruto, sky diving down on him with a powerful flying kick on him, where Neji just smiled about it.

(Godannar: Engage)

As Neji was unleashing his _**Kaiten**_ on the shadow clones, Naruto proceed with his plan since he now knew on how to break the Hyuga clan's _**Kaiten Jutsu**_. Naruto immediately run towards the arena wall and run up with incredible speed that match Neji's speed. As he was the edge of the wall, Naruto jump high while spinning around counterclockwise, where he also used the first step of the _**Rasengan **_at his feet to increase the wind spin around himself. Once he reached the max fight, he started to add his lighting affinity into his feet, combining it with the immense spin. With that, Naruto came fly kicking inside a tornado drill of wind and lighting. The lightning in his kick turned the spark into blue flames where the drill was now combine in wind, lighting and fire at the tip of the rotating chakra. It was then that Naruto yelled out, "_**Fire Soul Breaker!**_"

When both Naruto and Neji's jutsu collided with each other, there was a moment of dominants that took place, where it then turned into a bright white light then a tremendous explosion.

Before the explosion, the referee, Genma, sense the danger where he thought, "_This attack…! Need to beat it…!_" where he was quickly engulf of a white light.

(Godannar: Engage end)

* * *

Audience

Many were watching as the battle took place. They witness the defeat of Naruto's shadow clones from Neji's _**Kaiten**_ where they then heard the flaming, lightning drill collide with each other. After a moment of clashing, a giant explosion appeared in front of them. Everyone had to embrace themselves a bit since the sound blast was pretty big.

Tenten look in horror, "_Neji!_" she thought in concern considering the destructive explosion that happened.

"_Be alright Neji_!" Hiashi thought, where the Hanabi and the Hyuga elders look on with anticipation on what has happened.

"_Oh Man… what force…_" Asuma thought since the dust cloud still covered the arena floor, where he and Kurenai wondered on what happened to N and Neji, as well as being worried for Genma, hoping he didn't get caught in the explosion.

In the Kage booth, the kages themselves were also curious on what happened. Sarutobi hoped that both contestants were alright. While the Kazekage only looked with a bit of anticipation to see on what had happened.

The Mizukage thought, "_Extraordinary… N's attack is truly one to be feared since if anyone took a hit that power, I doubt they still be alive or at least be standing._" With awe in her eyes as she tried to look through the dust cloud.

A only looked on with worry as he hoped that Naruto made it since the explosion was something that not many can walk away from.

* * *

Contestant box

The Temari had a shock look on her face at how powerful the attack N was, as well as Neji's _**Kaiten**_ since N's attack really put it through the ringer. Gaara only looked on, with his eyes a bit wide, with curiosity since the battle was really destructive.

Ko and Shino looked on without showing any expression on their face, while on the inside were very kneeling over on what happened in the explosion. Shikamaru thought, "_Oh man, how troublesome… these guys are nuts… I'm just glad that I don't have to face either one of them since I can't fight against guys this strong."_

Samui, Haku, and Karui looked with worry looks considering on who they were cheering for. Karui only gripped on the rail bar in front of her, hoping to see her teammate Naruot still standing.

"_Please… please be alright…?_" Haku thought as she was worried for N's safety.

"_Naruto, you've got to hang in there… come on, you're the only that can take on Ko and Gaara._" Samui thought, while she also hope that he was alright.

* * *

Arena

As the dust cloud began to settle down, a light wind came into the arena and blew a bit of the dust away which help clear the area a bit. Everyone was then started to see through the dust cloud to see a shadow of someone on one knee. Everyone wondered on who it was.

(Naruto Shippuden OST: Shippuden)

Slowly, the person in the dust cloud began to stand up on both his 2 feet. Another moment or two, the light breeze pushed a bit more, clearing the view to see that person that was standing was Naruto, while he dusted himself off.

As soon as the dust cloud settled, the audience was then able to see the destruction that was unleashed. In front of Naruto, a trench about 3 inches deep ran straight through were in the other end to see a giant hole, were the people that were able to see, that Neji was now struggling to get back into the arena from. From that, everyone figured out that Naruto's kick not only broke Neji's _**Kaiten**_ and smash him through the wall onto the other side.

When Neji was finally able to get back in, everyone notice that half of Neji's clothing, the top half, was completely destroyed. For N, the only damage he received was on his mask. The fire that was created with his lightning was somehow able to burn bit of his clothing, more to his mask. Like in the preliminary round, only the top side of his mask was destroyed revealing his right eye and his golden blond hair.

* * *

Audience

Everyone was shock on what has happened. The Hyuga members were completely shock since N was able to break their clan's absolute defense.

Tenten thought, "_It's impossible…! How…? How was N able to break Neji's defense…?_" with shock and disbelief on her face. HInata was also wondering, while also blushing at seeing Naruto's blond hair and blue eyes since she didn't know what Naruto looked like.

The Kage's were also wondering on what Naruto on how he was able to break the _**Kaiten**_ so easily.

* * *

Arena

As Neji was struggling to get back onto his feet, he looked to see that N was perfectly fine, with just a bit of burn marks on his clothing and skin. Once Neji was able to stand he then said, "H-H-How? How i-is it that you w-we-ere able to br-break my _**Kaiten**_?" questioning Naruto

Naruto simply looked at Neji and answered, "I've told you before Hyuga-san that I was able to find the weaknesses of your jutsu and that _**Kaiten **_has 3." Shocking everyone in the stadium at what he was saying.

Naruto then began to explain the _**Kaiten**_ weaknesses. He first explains that he first weakness is the chakra requirement since it needs a large amount of it to use efficiently. The second is the spin since if the person can't spin, then the jutsu is worthless.

"And the third weakness?" Neji asked

"It's the spin itself." Naruto answered

Naruto began to explain that not only the _**Kaiten **_defend against most attacks, but also turns the opponents own energy against them. This shock the Hyuga clan since Naruto was able to figure out. Reading their mind, Naruto explain that the reason he knew that part was because it takes a certain amount of force to not only block his shadow clones, but to dispelled them all at the same time. It was there that he was able to figure it out.

Once Naruto explained on the first 2 weaknesses, he move on to explain on how he use the third weakness in order to break the Neji's defense since he used the example of 2 tops spinning in the opposite direction from one another where the both of them would cancel each other out because they spun in the opposite direction from one another. He then explained that he used his _**Fire Soul Breaker**_ to spin in the opposite direction of Neji's own spin. With it, Naruto gain back the energy that Neji's _**Kaiten **_sent back to him, doubling Naruto _**Fire Soul Breaker**_ and overpowering it to a whole new level.

Naruto also explained that he notice that during his juken strikes and disarming his shadow clones, that Neji always used his right hand, where he figured that Neji would spin were his dominate hand was, which was his right, telling him that it was going to be a clockwise spin.

When Naruto finished explaining, Neji only looked with both shock and anger at how Naruto simply defeated his absolute defense. The Hyuga members were complete shock on how Naruto was able to figure out their clan's defensive jutsu.

It was then that everyone's thought stopped when Naruto said, "It's over… I've broken your so-called destiny and defeated your so-called absolute defense, not to mention because of my last attack, your completely injured with probably a broken bone or damage organs. Accept your defeat since you have nothing left to fight with." Naruto stated

Neji only growled in fury since Naruto was basically saying the same thing he says to both Hinata and Lee, making him sound like he was a weakling. He was also angered on who Naruto was standing in front of him, all high and mighty (DBZ: Goku first turn into a SSJ or Gohan's first time as SSJ 2 against Cell).

Neji yelled out, "This battle isn't over you pathetic and worthless Kumo brat!" where he was about to make a run towards him with whatever strength he got. Before he could, Naruto said, "If you want to continue this meaningless fight now, fine by me. But seeing as you're clearly hurt, I'll give you a handicap…" where Naruto turned his back on Neji, "… there my back turned on you, how's that."

When Neji saw Naruto turning his back on him, his rage went to a whole new level since Naruto just basically insulting him, telling him that he's no longer a threat or a opponent to face. For any shinobi, it's an insult of honor.

All of Konoha citizen and Nin that were looking at the match couldn't help but feel petty for Neji since he was being insulted in the worse way since Naruto was looking at him as a opponent, but as a child. The Raikage smiled at how N has completely defeated the Hyuga clan prodigy in both skill and in mind games.

(Naruto Shippuden OST end)

Neji quickly ran towards Naruto, preparing to kill him, when Naruto just suddenly disappeared and repeared in front of him, delivering a powerful kick at his chin, just like Lee use on Sasuke. Naruto then performed the_** Dancing Leaf Shadow**_ on Neji. Once in the air, Neji couldn't do anything since his body was now screaming in pain, where Naruto appeared in front of him and delivered an even more powerful _**Shishi Rendan**_. When they hit the ground, Naruto used Neji's own body as a spring broad when he finished his combo with his right leg to do a horizontal front flip, but jumping backwards instead of forward. Naruto in a crouching position, where he kneeled on his right knee, while his left leg was stretch out and both his were behind him, completely different from Sasuke's own landing.

When it was over, Neji was on the arena floor inside a crater that his body created when he hit the ground hard. He couldn't move since he body was already sever, but now he knows that his body is completely damage with several organs damage and possibly with a more than 3 broken bones and/or damage ribs.

Everyone was complete stunned at how Naruto took down Neji, without any worries at all. Hinata only sighed in both worry and relief. She was worried that Neji or Naruto would hurt each other several, which was the case with Neji, while she was relieved to know that the match is over and that Naruot was fine even with Neji severally injured. Tenten sadly look on at her teammate, being defeated so easily without Naruto even trying to fight him serious at all.

Naruto slowly walk over to Neji's battered body, where he looked down on him with his piercing eyes. Neji struggled to move his body where he then felt someone was standing over him. Neji was about to say something, before Naruto place his left foot just below Neji's neck. It was very painful for him because of his injuries.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, where Neji could truly see his eyes from his torn part of Naruto's mask. Naruto was looking at Neji with hateful, cold, vengeful eyes at him. Neji tried to look at him the same way, but Naruto's was much more piercing. The audience that were able to see Naruto's eyes saw the cold stare that he was giving Neji.

Naruto put more pressure on his left foot, giving Neji a more uncomfortable feeling, where Neji then heard Naruto speak.

"Hurts, doesn't it… now imagine the same feeling that you gave to Hinata. Not nice, huh. But unlike us, Hinata doesn't have any hatred towards you. But I do, but not because you're a Hyuga… but because you have the same eyes that the rest of these Konoha citizens and shinobi that they truly have." Stated Naruto with a deep dark voice

Neji was about to say something, but stop when Naruto continue to speak to him. "You say have it tough, with the Hyuga main family… huh, that laughable compared to what I have to suffer from this village. The village that not only gave me my drive, but also my fears, my hatred… By my own person rights, I have the right to kill you… in fact, I should." Naruto said coldly where he summoned his sheathed broadsword. He quickly unsheathe it where he held the bladed edge right over Neji head, where Neji had a fearful look on his face.

(DBZ soundtrack: Vegeta self-destructs)

Before things could get out of hand, Genma reappeared behind Naruto. Naruto didn't flinch when Genma appeared. It was then that Genma decided to end the fight here and said, "The match is over, N from Kumo is the winner!" where Genma looked at Naruto, "Alright kid, the battle is over. Put the sword away and walk to the contestant box."

Naruto didn't move his sword or anything away from Neji. For a moment, Naruto didn't say anything. It was then that Naruto said, "Your right… this match is over now." With that statement, Naruto brought grip the sword with both his hands as he raised it higher and brought down just as quickly at Neji's face as he yelled out in anger.

Genma and everyone else was surprise as Naruot ignored Genma's call and attack Neji with the intent to kill. There wasn't anyone that could stop it at time, where everyone saw Naruto plunge his sword at Neji's face. The impact was so strong that it created a dust cloud, that block the view, where Naruto plunge his sword so far down that he held the hilt of his sword at his waist.

Everyone was afraid on what they were going to witness, to see a sword plunge right through the skull of a young genin.

Hiashi and the Hyuga elders stood up in horror as they yelled out Neji's name with concern or fear. Hinata and Tenten also yelled out for Neji's safety. Many of the Konoha shinobi stood up, while others stayed seated. The civilians look onward with stun looks, while others, mostly women, turned away to not see the kill.

Once the dust cloud settles in, everyone could see what happened. Naruto plunge his sword, but away from Neji's face, only giving him a scratch from the bladed weapon. Neji had his eyes closed where he slowly open them to see the sword on his left side. Naruto continue to look at Neji, before he pulled out his sword and slowly put it away in its sheath.

(End Vegeta self-destructs)

"Doesn't feel good, doesn't it… now imagine Hinata when you tried to do the same thing. But unlike you, Hinata never closed her eyes for her close call to death." Naruto said as he step away from Neji.

Neji looked at Naruto, "Wh-why…? Y-you said that you ha-hate Ko-Kon-oha just as I h-hate Ku-Kumo. So-so why di-didn't you kill me?"

"Because if I do kill you, then I would…" Naruto said before he remembered on what Konoha has done to him from the time he could remember to the time they threw him out at death door, "… I would become just like them, like this village. And I personally don't want to stain my hands with this village's blood, no matter how much hatred I have for this village, I will not kill anyone for my own personal reasons. I don't intend for you to figure it out my personal vendetta, or for me to fully understand your problem with the main Hyuga family. I do know that everyone has a choice, a choice that can break destiny. Unlike you, I never intend to kill in this fight, since I have that choice. And just like Hinata has started to choice her own path, a path that I'm willing to bet she'll succeed in, you have the ability to break this so-called destiny thing if you just gather all the courage and started to do something about it. And with this, this match is officially over." Naruto stated. He was just about to walk away, when he turned back to Neji and said, "Oh, FIY I don't have the Byakugan implanted in me… instead the Hyuga Byakugan pales in comparison from what I have." Naruto finished

Naruto then started to walk away, where Genma once again said that this match was over, with N being the winner. With that, the Kumo shinobi that were there applauded Naruto's accomplishment, while those who bet on him also cheered him since they made a nice tidy earning from his win.

* * *

Till Next ch


	37. Root vs Insects

Last time, Naruto and Neji continued their standoff against each other, mostly fighting with words and their beliefs. After some heated discussion, as well as powerful attack in the end, Naruto emerge victorious.

* * *

With Neji

Neji was, currently, being treated by the medical nin after his loss against N (Naruto). They explained to him about the condition he was in, not to mention the amount of rest he well need. But in honest, Neji was barely paying attention to them. The only thing that Neji had on his mind was on what Naruto did to him.

Neji remembered on what Naruto had told him, that he had a great power than the Hyuga clan's Byakugan, as well his ability to break destiny. He remembered that before he was carried out of the arena floor, the chunin proctor, Genma, came up to him and told him:

"_You know… even a cage bird will grow wise and try to break his cage with its beak… the dream of flying free… is too much to resists._"

As he continue to think, Neji's thoughts were interrupted when he heard the medical nin say Hiashi's name. Hiashi requested them to leave him and his nephew alone for a bit, where they were a bit hesitant at first but then complied with his request.

Neji struggled to get up from a lay down position to a sit on the medical bed. Once he was sitting, he looked at Hiashi, "What is it that you want?" with a neutral tone since he didn't really want to talk to his uncle.

Hiashi looked at Neji before he began to explain to Neji about something. "I came here to tell you the truth of that day."

"What do you mean?" Neji asked narrowing his eyes.

"It was I who was prepared to die instead of Hizashi." Hiashi confessed

Neji looked at Hiashi, with stun eyes, before he yelled out, "That's a lie! My father was killed because of the family." With a snarl in his tone

Hiashi slowly reached into his robes and pulled out a scroll. He then went and place it next to Neji, "This scroll has the answers you seek." Hiashi stated

Neji looked away, saying that the scroll was nothing more than excuse from the Main family. Hiashi said, "The person you are now should be able to understand it." Where Neji looked down to see that it was written with his name, but saw that the hand writing was that of his father.

Neji unrolled the scroll where he began to read it. He confirmed that it was his father's hand writing where he then learned, from his father, everything on that day, nearly, 9 years ago (look it up). Once he was done reading it, he heard his uncle, "This is the truth." He turned to see that his uncle was on his knees with his head down as he apologized to Neji.

It was, at this point, that Neji couldn't be angry at his uncle anymore. After a bit of kneeling, Neji told Hiashi enough and wanted some time alone. Once Hiashi left, he looked out into the glass window to see a couple of birds flying around as he recalls his father's last written word to him, "… _Forge your own destiny Neji… destiny has to be taken by your own hands._"

Neji looked at the birds as he thought about what about his life now. "F_ather, as of now, I'm starting to now wonder on what my path in life would be… would someday, I be able to fly freely as these birds in the sky, I don't have an answer for it. But even if I don't know the answer, I have gain a new goal… I want to become stronger… so strong that I won't lose to anyone…_" picturing Naruto, "_…. That's how I feel now…_" Neji told himself as he watched the birds fly away into the blue sky.

* * *

Stadium

Currently, everyone was conversing among themselves either about N of Kumo vs. Neji's match, N's secretive identity, or the upcoming match between Karui of Kumo vs. Konoha's final and heir to the Uchiha clan, Sasuke. As the crowd discussed the match among themselves, the 4 Kages also discuss about the match to see if either N or Neji would become chunin.

"My, the match was indeed an interesting match, wasn't it?" Mei, the Godaime Mizukage

"Yes, although there wasn't much physical fighting in the match, but there was a lot of psychological fighting that influence the outcome of the match between them though." The Yondaime Kazekage stated

"Yes… now do any of you think that either of them are worthy of becoming a chunin?" the Sandaime Hokage asked to the other 3 kages.

"Of course, I recommend N to be a chunin since he has shown qualities and skills that would make him a fine chunin." A stated

"I've seen that N has shown some extraordinaryskills when fighting the fighting the Hyuga, such as being able to avoid the Hyuga's _**Juken Style **_as well as finding the weakness behind the _**Kaiten **_technique. I, personally, would like to see how he does on his next match to see if he is worthy of being a chunin." Mei explained

"I kind of have to agree with the MIzukage-sama since I would also like to see him perform again before making any decision." Said the Kagekage, as he agreed with Mei.

"Very well then… let's wait till after his next match to see if he is worthy of being a chunin. Do you agree with this decision Raikage-sama?" asked Sarutobi

The Raikage grunted in agreement since the only thing they were asking for was to see Naruto perform one more time to see if he can be promoted. They then turned to Neji Hyuga were none of them agreed that he is worthy of being a chunin. Once they settle the matter about the first match, they started to hear a lot of commotion going around the stadium as many wanted to see Sasuke fight now.

* * *

Combater's box

After defeating Neji, Naruto walked towards the combater's box where Samui, Haku, and Karui congratulated him on his victory, as well as approved nod form Shino. He made his way to the rail guard of the room to have a clear to see a front row seat the, possible, next match between Karui and Sasuke Uchiha.

As he stood by it, Shikamaru eyed from where he was to see N's face. He remembered that N's other mask was torn up as well, but on his left side where only the top half of his left face was exposed. Now, with the right part torn off, Shikamaru now had an idea on where he looks like which he only got was spiky blonde hair. As he watched him, he saw Samui walk up to N, whispering to him.

"_N, we should probably look for another mask… even though the seal on the mask is still effective to block the Byakugan, if the mask gets anymore torn up or it completely tears up, everyone in Konoha might figure out who you are_." Samui muttered to Naruto

Naruto only closed his eyes about it then opened them again with no sign of fear in them but with determination. "_If that happens, so be it… I can't keep my identity a secret forever, Samui-chan. At least this way, I can show all of them, all the people who hated, despise, and tried to kill me on what they unleashed into the world._" Said Naruto to Samui

Samui looked at Naruto and could only sigh at his own stubbornness. She then said, "_Very well N, even though I don't think it's a cool idea, I can't simply try and convince you since you've always have a stubborn streak on you._" Looking at Naruto, with concern in her eyes, which he look back at her with warmth in his eyes to insure that everything was alright. It was then that Samui's eyes then narrow a piercing gaze at him, "_… and don't think I didn't hear on what you said about you and the Hyuga girl._" Where Naruto got a bit nervous, "_… I can understand that use it as a tactic, but still… to describe her, in a black bikini, with you on the beach isn't cool you know. Especially on what happened last night."_ Samui muttered out, where if someone look closely at her face there was a bit of pink, as she remembered on what happened last night between her and Naruto.

Naruto knew that he was in hot water considering on Samui's mode. He made a mental note on apologizing to her later, since he really does care about her. Once he thought about apologizing to Samui, his mind went to Karui since she is going to be facing Sasuke Uchiha, if he arrives on time.

* * *

Stadium

Genma looked at his pocket watch to see that a few minutes have pass, where he then notice the crowd in the stands are starting to get impatient about why the match hasn't started yet. They were all asking where Sasuke was and why he isn't in the arena floor.

As the crowd began to get restless, Sarutobi's advisor walked up to him and said that it would be best to disqualify Sasuke since he isn't here or haven't been able to locate him and Kakashi, but also had deep fear that he may have been abducted.

Hiruzen sighed, "Lord kages… since Sasuke isn't here, I have no choice but to disqualify as the rules state."

The Raikage and Mizukage were about to agree with him, but suddenly the Kazekage asked them to wait a bit longer. Sarutobi asked for a good reason since he can't let the lords and shinobi leaders wait for one person.

"Then, it's a good thing that there is a satisfying reason as to let young Sasuke continue with his match." The Kazekage stated, getting the Raikage and Mizukage.

"The majority of the shinobi leaders and lords, including, I think, Mizukage and Raikage as well as myself, are here mainly because we wanted to see this next match. He is, after all, a member of the Uchiha clan and we, of Kaze no Kuni, would also request that our Gaara be given the opportunity to fight him as much as the Raikage with his shinobi." The Kazekage explained

Even though they didn't say it, Mei and A actually agree with the Kazekage explanation. The Sandaime thought about for a bit, "Hm… very well then, will make an exception and have this match later on. Go and inform the examiner." Ordering his advisor.

Genma stood in the center of the arena floor when the Hokage's advisor came up to him. As the advisor talked with Genma, many were screaming for Sasuke's match to begin.

"What's going on? Isn't Sasuke-kun even here for his match yet?" Ino asked out of concern, while Sakura had a look of concern for Sasuke as well, but for another reason.

"What the heck is that jerk doing? Is he even planning to come or not? Shikamaru complaining to Shino that was next to him.

"I wonder if I'll even have to fight him?" Karui wondered, since she has been training this whole month on just to take on Sasuke Uchiha.

"Personally, it doesn't matter to me if he shows up or not. From what I can tell, when I first saw him, he's an arrogant, spoiled brat. Personally, I don't want to fight him because it would be meaningless fight for me. I fight to not just get stronger but also to be able to test my limits. The Uchiha is only fighting for his own selfish desires for power, which aren't the way of the shinobi." Naruto retorted to Karui.

Samui nodded in agreement since she didn't like the Uchiha considering the attitude he had. They then saw that the young advisor finished speaking with Genma about the Hokage's decision.

"I wonder how would the other Kages plan on responding to this type of action." Haku wondered out loud

"Ladies and Gentlemen…! The contestant for the next match hasn't arrived yet! Therefore, we'll push this match back and begin the next one!"

With that, the crowd cheered since Sasuke's match was set aside for later. Naruto didn't like, since if he was in Kumo, he would accept his responsibilities and punishment for being this late in the chunin exam, where A would have disqualified him.

"Hey…" Shikamaru yelled out loud for the other participants attention, "… This means that my match has just got one closer!"

Genma they yell out the next match, which were Shino and Ko. Shino calmly walked down the stairs, along with Ko, to the arena floor. This was a match that Naruto was interest since he can find out on what Ko can actually do.

* * *

Arena floor

A few minutes of waiting, Shino and Ko made it to the arena floor, where they went to the center at a nice distance from each other. Once they were ready, Genma started the match between them.

Both of them waited for a moment before Shino made his move. From his long sleeve jacket, Shino's insects came out of his arms creating a somewhat circular motion around his arms.

After a bit of waiting, Ko pulled out his tanto, that was strapped to his back, and charged at Shino. Shino responded by unleashing his insects towards Ko. The insects were moving in a circle motion, assuring that Ko would be trapped in a 3 way lock, insects on his side and Shino in his front.

Ko performed side flip into the air between Shino and the bugs, where they followed. When he spin towards the bugs, Ko finished a set of hand seals where he unleashed a powerful fire attack from his mouth, engulfing the bugs a majority of insects.

Shino was surprise about this, but soon snapped out of it as he moved away right before Ko continued his fire attack from Shino's insects to Shino himself. When he landed, Ko rushed through the field towards Shino. Shino rushed in as well, grabbing a kunai from his holster. When both reach other, they fought with their blades where Shino was having a bit of difficulty since he wasn't used to fighting with bladed weapons.

Shino was able to get some distance, where he used the insects that didn't get cooked from Ko's fire attack to attack Ko from behind. Ko notice the insects swarming towards him, which he ran towards the wall. The insects followed, where Ko once again prepared a fire jutsu to take care of them. Before he could even finish his hand signs, Ko stop, gripped his tanto and deflected shurikens at him. Shino saw Ko preparing to take care of his insects, where Shino grabbed some shurikens from his holster and launch them at Ko. This not only stop Ko from finishing his hand seals, but also distracted him from the insects.

Ko quickly ran up the stadium wall, that was behind him, to avoid the insects. It was then that he jumped into the air. Before he jumped, he performed a few hand signs. Once in the air, Ko said, "_**Suiton: Teppōdama**_" at the swarm of insects. Ko's water attack was like a water hoes that collided with some of the insects, while the rest hit the wall. Ko turned his head in order to try and hit the rest of the insects while he was in the air.

* * *

Stadium

Everyone watched as Ko and Shino's match was progressing along. The audience was intrigue about Ko's ability to use fire and water ninjutsu. The kages and shinobi were not only intrigued about Ko's fire and water ability but also on how Shino ability to cordinate his insects for attack in multiple location or to create distractions as such.

* * *

Competitor's box

All the competitors, except a few, were viewing the match for their own sake of planning for their upcoming match. As eac competitor was paying close attention Naruto had his own thoughts.

"_Ko… from what Yugito told me, you're the new Jinchuriki of the Sanbi. From what I can see, your completely different from what I and Yugito can see… your completely different from the rest of us. It's like your being devoid of any type of feelings. If so, then you're not going to be able to control the Sanbi like Killer Bee and Yugito can with their biju. I wonder, could that have been me if I was still in Konoha._" Naruto finished as he continue to look at Ko's fighting against Shino, eyeing every move that Ko made.

* * *

Arena floor

Both Shino and Ko were using a lot of their own skills against one another. Shino's made sure to keep a good distance to avoid the water and fire ninjutsu that Ko was using against him, while also assuring to keep his insects in the battle. Ko was doing everything to insure to keep Shino and his insects in front of him since it was very problematic trying to fight an enemy from both front and behind.

As Shino continue to move around the arena with his insects moving around him as well. Ko was finishing his preparations against Shino and his insects. Once everything was set, Ko unleashed a powerful fire jutsu all around him. Shino jumped out of the way, while also directing his insects away from the fire attack.

Ko spread the fire all around the field, creating a steam cloud from the water that was around it, blocking everyone's view on the battle. When the steam was created, Ko, ignoring the discomfort, hid himself inside the steam mist to avoid Shino's gaze. A moment or two pass when Shino figured that the steam must have cool down enough and decided to enter while using his insects to find where Ko was hiding.

Once Shino entered, something strange was happening to him and his insects. As he was walking around, he started to see and feel things that were kind of weird. He then figured out that it was a genjutsu where he broke it, but his insects were a completely different story.

When Ko entered the steam first, he focus his chakra and did what Danzo had said to do. Danzo was able to get Ko to actually start using the Sanbi's power, where one of its power is a powerful genjutsu, especially with mist of some kind. So, when Shino entered the steam mist, his insects got affected by Ko's jinchuriki power. So, with Shino's insects unable to figure things out, Shino was now fighting on his own.

As Shino's insects were now moving around, completely like headless chicken, Shino kept his guard up since he doesn't know where Ko was hiding. As he kept his guard up, he called forth his insects to return to him in order to break the genjutsu that was surrounding them, as well as wait till the steam goes out. He waited for his insects to return, which took a couple of minutes since they were completely distorted from the genjutsu.

It was then that Ko came behind Shino, who finally gotten all his insects inside him. Ko went in with his tanto sword when Shino jumped forward and out of the way from the sharp blade. Ko guessed that Shino figured where he was, probably from using his insects as a sort of radar to see where they bump him or moved around him.

Ko began to unleash more of his jinchuriki powers into the steam as he then started to turn the steam cloud into a mist. Shino could feel the atmosphere around the steam turned into a mist, where he suddenly gotten a bit colder. Shino decided that he needed to get out of the mist in order to have a better chance. He leapt up, to get near the arena wall, but was surprise when several fireballs came flying out of the mist intending to hit him. Shino dodge in midair, avoiding all the fire attacks, but was surprised when he was attacked from behind by Ko. Ko kicked Shino several times in the air, before sending him back into the mist.

Once inside, Ko unleashed the power of the sanbi to create a genjustu, using the mist on Shino. Shino picked himself up, after a bit of struggle, where he then notice that he was inside a genjutsu again. Before he could break it, Ko stepped in and attack Shino with his sword. Shino was barely able to dodge the sword strike, where a near his shoulder his jacket got slice but not his skin. Shino then felt like he stumbled on something where he looked down and saw a ball covered in explosive tags. Shino jumped, but was caught of guard by Ko's _**Suiton: Teppōdama**_. It hit Shino dead on and send him flying at the arena wall.

Before Shino could recover, Ko quickly threw a couple of shurikens. Shino would have escape, but the shurikens that Ko threw surround Shino from all sides on the wall, keeping him immobilize. Shino was about to unleash his insects to try and get Ko, but Ko had already finished doing some hand signs and unleashing another fire attack at Shino. Shino quickly moved leap away from the fire attack, where Ko quickly submission Shino to the ground, then placing his tanto at Shino's neck while kneeling his body against Shino's to prevent him from moving.

"It's over Shino-san…" Ko stated

"Your right… it is over." Shino replied, where Shino's body started to fall apart to reveal thousands of insects.

Ko suddenly felt a kunai, behind his back where he look behind him with no emotion of surprise or worry, just plain. Ko looked at Shino as he said, "Your tactic was indeed well thought out, but unfortunately for you, not only was I able to break the genjutsu on my insects, but I also they kept me from being caught in your genjutsu as well as, secretly, let some of them back out to be my eyes outside the battle field, to insure that I can see. With this, the match is over." Stated Shino

Ko look unimpressed as he started to fade like water, where Shino raised his eyebrows, "Your right about it being over."

All of a sudden, Shino found himself tied on the ground, with Ko standing over him. With Shino tied up like that and Ko on his defense, Genma called the match over with Ko's victory.

* * *

Till Next Ch.

P.S. I've decided to reopen the poll for "Elemental Master Naruto" girlfriend since I've gotten some comments after I closed it which kind of second guess my choice. So I would place a new poll for it with the choices that many thought would be a good pair for him. Voting starts today and ends on the chapter before her grand appearance. So please think carefully and vote right (even though I know there is no right or wrong answer).


	38. Samui vs Haku

Last time, Karui's match with Sasuke was put on hold where Shino and Ko's match went on. During the beginning, they were pretty even but then saw Ko took the advantage with his fire and water combo's. In the end, Ko used his genjutsu skills to defeat Shino and his insects.

* * *

Stadium

As everyone saw how Ko simply tied up Shino, after using genjutsu to immobilize him, some of the shinobi wondered on how Ko was able to do it since those who know Shino, knew that he can break genjutsu by himself or either with his insects.

While they wondered, Naruto figured out on how Ko was able to do it. Naruto saw everything through the mist. He saw that when Shino used the genjutsu release seal but saw that Ko was also performed a single hand seal for something. It was then that Shino stopped moving. He guessed that Ko must have performed 2 genjutsu at the same time, one for Shino and his insects to break, while the other is to trap him without him noticing. He knew that takes some serious skill, but knew that there must be something else.

"_He most likely used the Sanbi's power to trap the Aburama_." Naruto thought

Samui was having similar thoughts as Naruto thought about Ko using the Sanbi, but isn't sure on what happened in the match. Shikamaru wondered how Ko was able to defeat Shino.

* * *

Kage Box

The Kages were currently talking over the match between Shino and Ko. They were impressed on Shino's ability to control his insects as well as proper planning, but hasn't shown anything out of the ordinary to receive a promotion. Ko was in the same boat, even though they saw Ko used the steam for his attacks and such.

* * *

Arena

Once Shino and Ko left the arena floor, Genma announced the next match, which was Shikamaru vs. Temari. Temari is a little hesitant since her match wasn't really important because of the mission she was on. But, part of her mission was to see that Sasuke Uchiha was here in the finals, so she had no choice but to accept her match.

Shikamaru was less interested in the match, but was convinced by Shino to participate since Shikamaru was the only konoha genin left in the exam, besides Sasuke who was absent, where Konoha would be embarrassed by it.

Both, Shikamaru and Temari, made it to the center of the arena where Genma began the match.

(Alright, the match is going to be the exact same thing, except that Shikamaru didn't use an underground hole but some of the burn marks that Ko left with his fight against Shino to defeat Temari.)

The match ended with Shikamaru forfeiting the match to Temari after he captured her.

* * *

Kage's box

The 4 kages discussed about the recent match between Shikamaru and Temari, where everyone agreed that Shikamaru had many qualities of a chunin and agreed to promote him. Temari was also in the same light since she also strategies counterattacks against Shikamaru shadow attacks.

Once the discussion were done, they turned their attention to the next round which was Haku Yuki vs Samui of Kumo. There match was something that both, Mizukage and Raikage, were looking forward to, where both girls have entered the battlefield.

A was interested since Samui was a prodigy in Kumo. Samui's skills as a kunoichi were highly recognized since A knew that the only genin that can at least stand up to Naruto was Samui, as well be an even match for the other competitors in tournament. Of course, he also knew about Haku Yuki from the reports that Naruto have given him. Even though he was worried about Haku's hyoton powers, he believed that Samui would rise to the occasion.

Mei was interested since she has since Haku's skills in hyoton and believed that they were a match against most chunin and some low jounin. Not mention, she was trained by Zabuza so Haku knows not only Zabuza's style of fighting, such as the silent kill technique, but was also trained in ninjutsu. Mei doesn't know much about Samui's skills since she hasn't reveal much about herself, but was confident that Haku will win.

* * *

Contender's box

Shino, Shikamaru, Temari, Gaara, and Ko looked at the match with curiosity since they were curious on what Haku and Samui can do.

Karui thought that Samui was going to win, of course she also knew about Haku from what Naruto has said about her since Haku almost beaten him back in Nami no Kuni. But even so, she had faith that Samui well win.

Naruto had his own thought about it since he was friends with both girls, but also knewhat both girls are capable of since he has fought with both of them. He had a hard time figuring out who would win since Haku had hyoton, which meant that she also posse the affinities of water and wind. While Samui had water and lightning affinity, where both kunoichis have one affinity difference from each other.

"_Either way, this match is going to be very intense and very promising._" Naruto thought as he smiled at the upcoming match.

* * *

Arena

Genma watched as Haku and Samui prepared themselves as their match was about to begin. Once he saw both girls ready, Genma raised his right arm up and yelled, "Let the match Begin!"

Once he began the match, Haku and Samui immediately engaged against each other. Samui pulled out her tanto sword out while Haku had her senbon needles. The both of them clash against each with incredible speed and agility. Samui tried to slash, stab and kick Haku, but Haku used her senbon needles to not only block but also tried to stab and pierce Samui.

Both of them went at it with such speed that the civilians can only see blurs, while the shinobi were able to keep track of their impressive movements. After a bit of slashing and plunging, Samui's tanto clash with Haku's senbon needle where they were now struggling against each other in strength with both their hands.

Neither girl barely gave any ground as they both push against each other with all their strength. As they struggled, Haku loosen one of her hand from her struggle. She then started to perform one handed hand signs, where she gather whatever water, that was available, and turning them into needles that surrounded them. Haku then yelled, "_**Hijutsu: Sensatsu Suisho**_." The water needles assemble to the center where Samui was struggling with Haku. In that moment, the needles collided, causing a splash explosion.

Haku, who leapt back to avoid the backlash from her jutsu, was in a defensive stance, waiting if her attack succeeded or not. It was then that Haku immediately jumped out of the way when a spear made from lightning came flying out the moment the water started to settle down on the ground. The lightning spear crashed at the arena wall, creating a large 3 foot hole. When Haku landed, she was surprise to see Samui coming from her left with her tanto, ready to strike at her. Haku immediately backflip away from Samui's tanto sword slashes. She continued this until she reach the arena wall, where she did a very powerful jump to get some height and landed on the wall.

When Samui missed with her tanto sword after Haku leapt onto the wall, Samui focus her lightning affinity onto her tanto sword and created a ball of lightning, where she then yelled out, "_**Raikyū**_". Samui threw her jutsu at Haku where she dodge and then threw her senbon needles at Samui. Samui used her sword to block and deflect the senbon needles, where she then turned around to see Haku do several hand signs while standing on top of a scroll, unsealing a large amount of water and unleash her, "_**Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu**_" which went rushing towards Samui. Samui ran towards the wall, where she also once again focus her lightning affinity into her tanto. Once she was at the wall, she ran up and jump forward right towards Haku's water dragon and threw her _**Raikyū**_ at the dragon where the jutsu exploded, destroying the water dragon.

The entire area was surround by a rain from Haku's water dragon being destroyed, where Samui took advantage of this and performed her own water jutsu, _**Suiton: Mizudeppō**_, at Haku. Haku immediately performed _**Fūton: Renkūdan**_ where both jutsus collided and cancel each other out.

Once the explosion of both jutsus were finished, both Samui and Haku were a good distance from each other, panting a bit from what they have just done. Both were in a defensive stance and were ready for the next attack.

Haku looked at Samui before she said, "I would like to take this moment to say that was impressive on the way you were able to defeat my water dragon."

"Thanks… I would also like to say that your counterattacking my water bullet was indeed cool." Samui stated

"Yes… it is unfortunately that I have to end this match since I'm going to need all the strength I have in order to defeat my next opponent." Haku stated where she prepared to unleash one of her strongest ninjutsu at Samui, while Samui prepared herself on what was going to come.

* * *

Stadium

As both girls were getting ready for round 2 in their match, the audience were excited on how great a match that both girls were giving. As the audience were watching, the rookie 9 along with their senseis were just amazed on what was taking place.

"These 2 are so strong…" Hinata commented, where she was envious of them. Ino and Sakura were also in the same boat since, even though they fought against each other in the preliminary round, they weren't as fast, strong or powerful as either of these 2 girls.

"I must say that both Kumo and Kiri are taking the chunin exam seriously this year." Asuma stated

"Yes… and I believe, from the look that these 2 have in their eyes that things are going to intensify." Kurenai replied

"Yeah, but there is one thing that I'm more interest in and it's that N boy over there." Asuma pointed at the competitor's box, getting the attention from the rookie 9 at where N was watching the match very carefully with his arms's cross together.

"Why are you interested in him? What' do you believe he is capable of?" Sakura question

"From what I can see from his composure…" looking at Naruto, who simply standing near the rail with his arms cross and emotionless look on his face (like Gaara), "…. As well as what he did in the preliminary matches, he is very skilled and powerful." Asuma explained

"It doesn't matter, once Sasuke-kun arrives, N won't stand a chance." Ino stated, where Sakura nodded, but then heard Choji say, "But… didn't Sasuke lose to N back in the forest of death." Where Ino and Sakura gave Choji a glare.

"Well, whatever happens, I get the feeling that when N face Sasuke, he's going to be put through the ringer." Asuma stated, where Ino and Sakura agreed on it, but Asuma thought, "_If he isn't careful, Sasuke is probably going to be beaten even more than what happened in the forest_."

With Zabuza, he and his 2 other students looked at Haku's match against Samui. In the beginning, they thought that Haku would have the advantage, but were surprise to see that Samui was an even match for her.

"Man, I didn't think that Haku would have this kind of problem fighting against that Samui girl." Zabuza stated

"Yeah, but Haku hasn't yet release her most powerful jutsu." Said one of his students.

"_Yes, that might just the tip to her favor… and that only if this Samui girl doesn't have anything else in her sleeve._" Zabuza thought

"Samui is good but that Haku girl is giving her a run for her money. Maybe she might have some kind of hidden power that could defeat Samui… or have a secret skill that could pierce Samui body with her senbon needles or-" Omoi started to rabble on about some kind of paranoia theory of his but stop when he heard Bee, "Oh… stop with the whinnying and focus on the fightning."

"Bee-sensei is right Omoi, right now we need to be worried if Haku unleashes a powerful jutsu at Samui. But of course, I trained Samui for the past month and trained her in using a powerful lightning jutsu." Yugito stated

They then turned their attention to see what either Haku or Samui was going to next. It was then that they saw the Haku performed an unfamiliar hand seal, where whatever water that was still in the arena was drawn together and started to form ice mirrors around her and Samui. The mirrors form a dome where Haku said, "_**Makyō Hyōshō**_."

* * *

Contender's Box

All the genin, except Naruto, wondered on what Haku was doing since this is the first time they have seen such a jutsu. As they wondered, Naruto was worried for Samui, even if he didn't show it.

"_Alright Samui… this is we're the match really begins. I was barely able to defeat Haku when she used this against me. I hope you have some kind of plan on how to defeat this technique since defeating this jutsu is nearly impossible in our current level._" Naruto thought as he saw Samui calmly observe her surroundings.

Karui did show a face of concern since she has heard about it from Naruto after their mission from Nami no Kuni. "_Come on Samui… if Naruto was able to beat Haku's jutsu, you should be able to do it as well._"

* * *

Stadium

As the civilians watched on what Haku was doing, they also wondered on what Haku's jutsu does. For Sakura, it was a flashback on what she remembered back in Nami no Kuni.

"That technique…" Sakura thought out loud.

"You know what this jutsu is, forehead?" Ino asked Sakura

"Yeah, it's the same jutsu that beat Sasuke and Ko and almost beat N." Sakura stated

This got everyone's attention since it was hard for them to believe that Sasuke was beaten by this Kirin in.

* * *

Arena

Haku had completed her demonic ice mirror technique, where she then merge with her mirrors. Samui looked on as she felt the cold air around her from the ice mirrors and saw Haku merge into her ice mirrors where she thought, "_Cool_."

Haku's image then appeared in every mirror where each Haku pulled out a pair of senbon needles. Haku then said, "Now you're going to see what real speed truly is."

In that moment, Samui held her tanto close to her and prepared on what was going to come. Immediately, Haku threw her senbon needles at Samui with incredible speed where Samui was only able to block a few with her tanto but was hit or scratch by the several dozen of other senbon needles. Samui kept her cool as she watch as Haku prepared for another strike. It was here that Samui remembered on what Naruto had told her about this jutsu (both on what he experience and theories that he came up with), that the best way to deal with this jutsu was to get out of the dome.

Samui ran towards the closes exit out of the dome of ice as fast as she can, but before she can even reach it, Haku suddenly appeared in front of her and kicked her back into the center of the dome.

"If you think I'm going to let you leave this place, you're mistaken." Haku stated, where she then let out another barrage of senbon needles at Samui. Like that last time, Samui was able to block some of the senbon with her tanto but she couldn't stop the entire attack.

Samui was, now, barely standing on her legs as Haku's attack were impossible to defend, where she wondered on how Naruto was able to beat her. She then heard Haku, within the ice mirrors, telling her to forfeit since Samui's got nothing that can defeat or break her ice mirrors.

"_Guess I have no choice… I was hoping to save this for Gaara, but I guess it can't be helped since Haku has proven to be more of an opponent than I could hope for._" Samui thought, as she quickly performed the seals needed to use her trump card where she once again gather her lightning affinity into her tanto.

* * *

Contender's box

The match between Samui and Haku was moving pretty intensively, as both girls show incredible skills in their respected fields. As the both of them continue to fight each other, the genin in the chunin exam couldn't help but watch in anticipation on what was going to happen next.

"Huh, glad I quit my match since it would have been a pain to face either one of these girls." Shikamaru thought out loud.

"Yes, although I probably have more difficulty on defeating then you since their jutsu could either freeze or electrocute my insects." Shino stated

"In any case, I'm pretty sure that this match might end with Haku's victory since she purely has the advantage in speed than Samui. And if so, then I'll have the advantage when I face her." Ko explain with no emotion into it.

As the konoha genin talk among each other, Naruto and Karui were conversing among themselves.

"Man… Samui's isn't doing pretty well. The way things are going, if she either doesn't get out of the ice dome or destroy the ice mirrors then she has no chance on defeating Haku." Naruto stated with a worried tone.

"Don't worry N… unlike you, I've been training with both Samui and Yugito-sensei for the past month. And if I have to guess, she's probably getting ready to use that technique that Yugito-sensei has taught her." Karui explained

"What technique…? And well it be strong enough…?" Naruto question

Karui turned to Naruto with a smirk on her face, "You'll just have to watch and see."

* * *

Kage's box

The Kage's watch the match with much interest since both Samui and Haku were really putting on a very serious match against one another. As they watch one, Mei, the Mizukage, watch on with a smile on her face as Haku's performance was really doing good for not only for herself but also for her village since the main reason why Mei asked Zabuza's genin team to participate in the chunin exams so early was for Haku and her team to increase promotion for Kiri.

For A, he was not please on how things were going since Haku has proven to be just as powerful as Naruto had explained, giving him the report from Nami no Kuni. As he watch on, he could only hope that Samui got some kind of plan to deal with Haku's jutsu.

Both A and Mei's thoughts were interrupted as the old Hokage thought out loud, "Such a brilliant match that both these girls are having. I can say that the victor of this match is going to really difficult to say, since even though Haku has the advantage for the moment the look on Samui's face shows she has some kind of plan to defeat Haku." Finish explaining

"I quite agree Hokage-sama since this match is proven to be quite interesting as both girls are showing quite exceptional skills." The Kazekage replied

"Even though your assessment is on the mark, I'm certain that Haku-chan can overcome anything that Samui throws at her." Mei remark

"Samui is one of Kumo's top genin we have, even though she just recently graduate a few months ago, she's is proven to be a prodigy as a kunoichi. I know that she'll win this match." A retort

"We will soon see as things look like they're going to get interesting." The old Hokage pointed out as he could see Samui prepare something.

* * *

Arena

Haku was preparing to finish the match but saw something happening around Samui. It was then, after waiting for a bit, that she heard Samui yell, "_**Kaminari Tsuisuta**_." Samui then creating a whirling wind vortex by spinning her tanto around her hand and adding her lightning affinity into it where the wind and electricity combined. She then unleash its power into a twister around her. The vortex then form into a twister that went around and covered the area with such destructive force, that the dome was the only thing that was protecting the audience from the backlash of this technique.

The lightning twister clash into each of the ice mirrors, where the lightning jump from mirror to mirror, barraging each of them with random waves. The destructive power from the lightning attack was too much for the ice mirrors that they crack and broke apart. Samui stop her attack once the mirrors broke apart to cancel out the jutsu. Once she stop her jutsu she took this moment to recover since this attack took a lot out of her where she then got herself back into a defensive stance since she couldn't find Haku from any of the broken mirrors.

It was when Samui stop jutsu while the top ice mirror shattered apart is where Haku came out from one of its broke pieces. Haku came down like a rocket, where she held 2 senbon needles in her right hand, in hope to knock out Samui. But Samui was able to guess that Haku was going to dive bomb her, where she immediately jump out of the way to avoid Haku's strike.

Once Haku landed, Samui quickly rushed forward and engage Haku with quick strike that combine her tanto and her lightning affinity to increase the cutting power of her tanto. Haku did her best where she used her senbon needles to deflect and disarm Samui of her tanto sword. But Samui was prepared since she then went into her taijutsu form. Both of the girls fought with incredible strength and speed against one another before they jump apart, where Samui performed a one handed backflip and leapt to where her tanto sword to get it. Haku leapt back to a good distance to get herself a break.

As they kept their distance, the audience saw the state that both girls were in. Samui had a few senbon needles stuck on her body, while her clothes look tattered a bit and around her body has sweat, dirt and dried blood. Haku had a few cuts around her along with bruises from Samui's taijutsu attacks. But the thing that everyone notice was the exhaustion that both girls were in. For Samui the _**Kaminari Tsuisuta**_ took a lot out of her, while Haku waster a lot of chakra from her ice mirrors, as well as trying to keep them from being destroyed.

Both of them knew that their next attack would be the one to decide the match. Samui decided to perform her _**Kaminari Tsuisuta**_ since that was the only jutsu she knows that can take out on what Haku's was performed in front of her eyes. Haku was already performing a set of hand signs where she thought, "_I hoping on using this on either Gaara or N, but for this one, I have no choice in the matter if I want to win._" As both ready their final attacks, the audience watch with anticipation.

* * *

Kage's box

The Kages were impress so far on the match. A was very pleas to see that Samui's training for the month has bare fruit since she was able to defeat Haku's _**Makyō Hyōshō**_. For Mei, she was upset that Samui was able to break free from Haku's mirror technique. But as soon as they saw both girls perform their next attack, which judging from their attire was going to be their last attack.

"These girls are something else… but seeing how exhausted they are, the match isn't going to last any longer." The Kazekage stated

"Yes, I agree as both girls look like they are about to fall." The Sandaime replied

* * *

Stadium

The audience was amazed on what has happened so far in the match. The rookie 9 and their senseis were just as impress.

"Both of them are so strong…" HInata stated while thinking to herself on how weak she was compared to them. Ino and Sakura were on the same line of thinking since even though they were stronger by the academic standard, both of them were nowhere near Haku or Samui's strength where they believe if they thought them back in the preliminary round, they would have lost in seconds.

"Man, these chicks are hardcore. Huh, I wouldn't mind going one on one with them anytime, huh boy." Kiba stated where Akamaru bark in agreement

"Judging by the way they look, I say that this match is going to end after the next attack." Asuma replied

"Yes, as both of them are worn out from exhaustion and such." Kurenai remarked as well.

* * *

Contender's box

Naruto looked on as he saw Samui unleash her _**Kaminari Tsuisuta**_ to destroy Haku's ice dome.

"I can't believe that Samui actually mastered that A-rank ninjutsu. That jutsu isn't something that can be taught so easily." Naruto said in impressive tone since he knows that there isn't many jutsu that could go up against it.

"Yeah, Yugito-sensei put us threw the ringer on getting us ready for the finals. She decided to teach this jutsu to Samui since even though she wasn't exactly ready for it, she knew that Samui needed something to beat 'him'." Karui explained where she looked at Gaara

Naruto could understand since the power of the _**Kaminari Tsuisuta**_ was something that not only blow away Gaara's sand but also used lightning to strike at the opponent as well as using the twisting wind as razor blades to slice away anything in its way. It's a jutsu that Naruto, himself, wanted to master when Bee thought he was ready for it. But of course he knew that Samui needed such a technique to survive against Gaara.

He, as well, as everyone else paid attention as both girls are getting ready for one more strike against each other.

* * *

Arena

Both girls eyed each other as they finish preparing their attacks. Like western film, they waited for the moment to strike, where they waited for the wind around them to die down. Once it died, both of them attack.

Haku yelled out, "_**Hyoton: Koriryu**_" where she gather all the water that was left, from her ice mirrors, and converted it into a massive Chinese dragon made out of ice and water. The dragon swiftly moved towards Samui, while freezing wherever it moved.

Samui yelled out, "_**Kaminari Tsuisuta**_" where this time she threw her attack, instead of covering around her, towards Haku's attack (Think Inuyasha movie 3 dragon twister). Samui's twister was the length of arm and tanto sword.

Both their attacks collided with each other's where Samui's attack slice and shredded through Haku's attack while spreading the water and ice around the dragon across the arena floor. Samui's jutsu destroyed the dragon and ram forward to an arena stadium wall on the opposite side of the audience where it made a huge hole through the wall.

* * *

Contender's box

"Man, their troublesome for girls." Shikamaru stated

"Such power…" Shino replied

Ko remained emotionless as he watch both girls attacks collide with one another. Temari was worried on what these girls would do against Gaara, but knew that both of them must be completely drained of strength. Gaara had an excited look in his eyes of fighting any one of the 2 girls.

Karui was worried since Yugito refrain Samui using _**Kaminari Tsuisuta**_more than once during a match since it drain a lot of chakra from the user. Naruto only looked worried for not only Samui but also Haku since he was friends with both of them.

* * *

Stadium

"Haku!" Zabuza yelled out in worry since Haku was directly in front of Samui's jutsu. Haku's other teammates also showed concern on their teammate/friend.

Killer Bee and Yugito were worried since Samui had used _**Kaminari Tsuisuta**_twice in a row, where they knew that Samui doesn't have the strength to handle such a technique just yet. Omoi look on with worried on how exhausted Samui is, also at the thought that Samui could also use the technique on him or anyone else when they train with each other.

* * *

Arena

Samui was now down on one of her knees as the _**Kaminari Tsuisuta**_ took a lot out of her, especially twice in a row. It was then that she felt someone appear behind her. She turned to see it was Haku, coming out of an ice mirror behind her.

Haku struck Samui behind her neck, in knocking her out. Haku said, "It's over…" It was then that the Samui in front of her turned into lighting and shock her. Haku thought, "_A lightning clone_." It was then that Samui appeared from her hiding spot.

"It appears I win." As Samui walked closer to Haku, only to suddenly feel cold all around her. She then looked down to see that her body was now being incase in ice.

"Wh-what's going on?" Samui wondered out loud

"It appears that my _**Koriryu **_hit you after all." Haku stated weakly

Samui wondered on how, where Haku said that being splash by the dragon power, no matter the size of it, well begins to freeze an opponent body.

"It's seems we both loss." Haku stated where she went unconscious from the electrocuted from the lightning clone/

"N-N-Not c-co-cool." Samui said where her body was now shivering from the cold ice.

It was then that Genma came down and said that the match is over, being it a draw. With that, the audience began to cheer and applause both kunoichi for the amazing match they both had.

* * *

Till Next time

P.S. Also from my poll, it seems once again the Sylvia from Princess Lover is winning. But until I close the poll, there is still a chance for things to change. So vote now.


	39. Late Arrival

Last time, Samui and Haku had their battle against each other in the chunin exam. In the end, the match ended in a tie, where all the audience applauded their performance.

* * *

With Naruto

With the audience, the applause they've were giving both girls was truly one of admiration and excitement. Many in the audience converse among themselves on how skill both kunoichi are.

Naruto was completely impress about how much Samui's improve, as well as Haku. He figured with Samui, he would have to go all out in order to beat her. With Haku, if he got hit by her last attack, he would have definitely loss.

As he watch the medics take Haku and Samui to the back, to treat their injuires, he thought, "_Glad that I'm on their good side since they could skin me alive if I got them piss of._" With a smile on his face.

He then looked around him to see that the other genin paid close attention to the match. The one that stood out to him the most was Gaara, since he saw Gaara's face.

Gaara showed a face of excitement, one that only insane people have when they enjoy the thought of killing someone. Personally, Naruto was glad that the match between Samui and Haku ended in a tie since he doubt that both of them would have won against someone like him.

* * *

With Audience

As everyone cheered for both girls, the talked among themselves about the match. The Damiyos talked with each on how impress they thought of Samui and Haku. Several citizens, konoha and other individuals talked about how both girls are chunin material.

"Man… I was right . Kind of makes me glad that Samui chick didn't go all out on me since ass might have electrocuted… isn't that right Akamaru?" Kiba stated where Chouji agreed with him.

Asuma and Kurenai talk among each other, talking about how impressive this year's chunin exam for Kiri and Kumo.

The Kages, themselves, were also impress about the match. A, even though, was upset about Samui loss, he was still impress about her skills.

Mei had the same thought about the match themselves. But of course, she couldn't blame Haku for losing since Samui has proven that she was a lot stronger than she thought.

"Mizukage-sama, Raikage-sama… the match between your kunoichis was indeed an incredible battle. Both kunoichi truly represent the skills and strength of your village." Sarutobi stated, where both Mei and A agreed.

"Now, I believe, after watching this match, that both kunoichi are both worthy of being chunin." Sarutobi suggested

Samui skills were impressive from the moment that battle started. Samui's skills in kenjutsu and taijutsu were top notch. Her lightning and water affinity were indeed impressive as she used to attack or counterattack Haku's own jutsu, not to mention how impressive she used her _**Kaminari Tsuisuta**_.

Haku was just as impressive, just like Samui, her taijutsu was amazing as well, not to mention her skills on using her bloodline, Hyoton. Her ice mirror dome was impressive on how she almost used it to defeat Samui.

Once the Kage's discuss Samui and Haku's abilities, they all agreed that both of them were being promoted as Chunin.

In secret, a certain snake had his own thoughts about the kunoichi. A hidden Orochimaru thought about getting his men to capture both kunoichi since they were strong and can studied upon. If anything, he would use both, Haku and Samui, as breeders.

* * *

Arena

Once Haku and Samui were taken to the recovery room, Genma walked forward towards the crowd to make an announcement.

"Alright… now since Gaara of Suna doesn't have an opponent he'll be move up. Now to the final match, which is Karui of Kumo vs. Uchiha Sasuke. Unfortunately, since Sasuke has yet to arrive, he well be disqualified."

When everyone heard this, everyone had a bad reaction. Some were yelling out to bring Sasuke out, while others argued about how Sasuke was too badly injured from his previous battles during the chunin exam.

As audience converse their theories, Sakura looked worried since she was worried about Sasuke and curse mark that Orochimaru put on him. Even if she heard Kakashi told her to not worry about it, Sakura still couldn't believe in it since she remembered what Sasuke looked like with the curse mark activated.

Sakura continued to worry about it until Ino, notice Sakura's grief. Ino then tried to cheer Sakura up, which worked for a bit but heard Genma he is going to disqualify Sasuke now.

Back at the Kage's section, Sarutobi heard from his aid that Sasuke or Kakashi couldn't be found. Once he heard, this he sighed as he made his decision.

"Unfortunately, since Sasuke doesn't seem to be here right now, I have no choice but to disqualify him." the Sandaime stated

It was then that the Kazekage spoke up about. "Now, now Hokage-sama… let's wait just a bit longer?" which the old man asked why should he.

The Kazekage then explained the reasons on why the Sandaime didn't disqualify Sasuke Uchiha. He explained that a lot of Damiyos and lords came here to mainly watch the last Uchiha fight.

Even though, the Kazekage gave more reasons on why Sasuke should still have a chance to compete, Sarutobi also explain the problems of postponing the match, mostly about time for the Damiyos and other lords as well.

Their conversation was interrupted when Mei, the Mizukage, decided to add a compromise.

"Hokage-sama… Kazekage-sama… how about we do this. I can agree with the Kazekage since many wish to see Sasuke compete. But, of course, I also agree about the time consumption for not only the genin but also Damiyos and lords. I suggest we give Sasuke ten more minutes in order to compete before we disqualify him. If he should arrive on the given time he can compete but well not be allowed to become chunin for the rest of the tournament, no matter how exceptional he might be." Mei suggested

Sarutobi and the Kazekage agreed with Mei's suggestion, while the Raikage grunted in agreement. Personally, A didn't care if Sasuke came on time or not since he knows how strong Naruto is, where the Uchiha wouldn't give him much of a challenge. Once it was settled, Sarutobi told his aid to inform Genma of their decision.

Genma was about to announce Sasuke disqualification when a shinobi came to him and informed him about the Kage's decision. Once he got it, he looked at the crowd where he explained about the Kage's decision.

"Ladies and gentlemen… since Sasuke Uchiha isn't here just yet, we'll be giving 10 minutes to arrive at the stadium before we disqualify him." Genma stated

When the crowd heard this, they we're both excited and annoyed that they would have to wait for a few more minutes for just one genin to arrive.

When Ino heard this, she went glee about it since Sasuke still had a chance to fight, while Sakura was hoping that Sasuke would still appear.

* * *

Outside the arena

Two shinobi guards were wondering on how the tournament was going on. It was then that one of them notice two figures coming towards the arena. It was then that they saw that it was Gai and Lee. Once they reach the steps, both the guards greeted them and welcome them to enter.

"Alright then, Lee lets go." Gai said while doing a pose, where Lee saluted in agreement.

"All of the first round matches have been completed. The only one left is between Sasuke and Karui." One of the guards stated

"Wait… all of them. What about the match between N and Neji." Lee ask

"It was completely one sided… the Hyuga kid lost with N barely having to try or injured." Said the other guard, where both Lee and Gai were stunned about what they just heard. Lee imagined the Kumo masked shinobi, while wondering on how he did it, but was pleased to hear that Neji lost. With that, both Gai and Lee entered the arena building.

* * *

With Competitors

When the genin heard Genma explain the Kage's decision, they had their own thoughts about it. Karui looked at Naruto as she thought out loud about it.

"So, in just under 10 minutes would decide if I either face Sasuke or you, huh?" Karui stated

"Guess so… personally, I prefer to fight you instead of that spoiled brat." Naruto muttered out

As Naruto and Karui converse with themselves, Shikamaru, Shino, and Ko were also talking about Sasuke, but along the lines of him acting on some cool entrance or something else.

Temari, herself, was more worried about Gaara since she saw him look at the arena floor with a serious look. As she looked at Gaara, she remembered that for a time before the chunin exam started, Gaara left his room. When he returned, the only thing he said was, "I was just confirming my existence."

It was then that Temari thought that Gaara killed Sasuke. It was then that Temari thought the mission about Sasuke was over since he was to be captured. Baki, their sensei, who was up in the seats was worried since he also thought that Gaara killed Sasuke, which would ruin their plans.

* * *

Arena

Genma looked at his watch to see that the 10 minutes mark was about to be reach in a few seconds. Once the time pass, Genma said, "Alright, the 10 minute wait has pass and Sasuke isn't here. So, by the rules Sasuke Uchiha is-" Genma explain before he was interrupted.

In front of Genma, a sudden rain of falling leave gently move around him. It was at that moment, everyone saw two people suddenly appear in front of them. The 2, who suddenly appear, where standing back to back of each other while having a cool look on them, except the smaller one had it with confidents.

It was then that Genma asked, "Alright, what's your name?" with a smirk

The younger one answered, "I'm Uchiha Sasuke" with a cool tone. It was then that everyone in the audience screamed in excitement at Sasuke's arrival. Ino was one of the ones that cheered the loudest at Sasuke's entrance and at how cool he look. Sakura had a sigh of relief since she has been completely filled with worry since she hasn't seen Sasuke after the preliminary rounds a month ago.

It was then that Konoha genin and their senseis, nearby, heard, "Yosh… he made it!" where they turned to see that Lee and Gai have finally arrived at the arena.

"Lee… are you alright? Shouldn't you be in the Hospital resting?" Sakura ask out of concern

"I'm alright, plus I don't want to miss on what is going on." Lee answered, where Gai gave them his thumbs up approval on Lee being here.

Naruto looked at Sasuke with an annoyed look. He also took notice at Sasuke's new look. Sasuke was now wearing a black, one-piece version of an older outfit with many small arm-belts adorning his left arm and similar bands around both his legs.

Once all the excitement about Sasuke's entrance has settle down a bit, Kakashi looked at Genma with both curiosity and concern. He nervously eye smiled at Genma with his hand scratching behind his head as he asks, "Um… it's hard to ask this after we've entered the stage with such a flashy performance… but did Sasuke get… disqualified?"

Genma shook his head in amusement, "He must've caught your bad habit of being late."

"So is he…" Kakashi asked again

"No, he isn't… Sasuke match was put on hold… twice in fact. You both arrive just in time, so he isn't disqualified." Answered Genma.

Kakashi looked relief when Genma told him that Sasuke wasn't disqualified, but then grim when Genma said that Sasuke was given a penalty for being late and hold the chunin exam up for both the audience and shinobi leaders.

"What sort of penalty?" Kakashi asked with some concern

"Because of his tardiness, they removed Sasuke's nominees for chunin. So, regardless on how well you perform, you won't become chunin this time." Genma stated

Kakashi wince at what Genma said and didn't think that the Hokage would do something like this. But he then realized that he probably had no choice since he knew that they came late which upset the other kages, as well as delaying the match even more.

Sasuke only frown a bit at the news that he wouldn't become chunin. Genma then asked Sasuke if he still wants to compete since there wasn't any reason for him to compete in the chunin exam.

Sasuke looked at Genma as he answered, "I didn't train for a month to just to become chunin. I came here to fight." Where Genma grin at Sasuke's determination.

Once it has been settled, Kakashi excuse himself, so the chunin exam can continue. It was then that Genma called out Karui to come down from the competitor's box to start the match.

* * *

Competitor's box

Karui and the other genin heard Genma call for her. Karui was about to leave the waiting box and head down the stairs, but stop from Naruto's call to her. She looked at him.

"Here Karui… use this." Naruto said as he gave Karui a spiky, rubber, palm size ball.

She looked at it with some confusion where she heard Naruto say, "Karui… grip that tightly when you're angry as hell."

"But, the only thing that would do is just hurt my hand. What's it good for then." Karui wanted an explanation

"It's simple, I know that you easily get frustrated and hot headed when things don't go your way. So when you grip it hard and feel pain, you'll know that you're too angry to fight and need to calm down." Naruto explained

Karui only glared at Naruto's statement about her, which he told her not to give him that look. Once it was over, Karui took it and went downstairs to the arena floor.

* * *

Audience

When Genma called for Karui to come down to begin the match, the crowd began to talk about the upcoming match. All of Konoha, and most of the guest such as Damiyos and Lords, started to talk about how Sasuke is going to win and such.

While the people talk about Sasuke, Kakashi approach Sakura and the other Konoha genin and their sensei. Kakashi came walking near Gai, where he greeted him, where Sakura looked at Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei!" getting Kakashi's attention. It was there that Kakashi look at Sakura, who had a sad/angry look on her. It was there that Kakashi apologize for not contacting her. It was there that Kakashi saw Sakura looking at the place where the 'curse mark' was located, but hidden.

"Kakashi-sensei…" Sakura said, where Kakashi listen, "… On Sasuke-kun's neck… there was a mark, right? Is that…" Sakura ask where Kakashi stop her by telling her to not worry about it anymore. This made Sakura sigh in happiness after hearing Kakashi say that it was taken care of.

It was then that Kakashi notice that there are two teams of Anbu teams in the stadium. He wondered on why the lack of security in the stadium, where Gai told him that everyone else is on patrol around the village in case something happen.

* * *

Arena

After waiting for a bit, Karui was now walking on the arena floor where she saw Sasuke looking at her. Karui look back at Sasuke with determination in her eyes. Once she made it to the middle of the arena, Genma looked at them.

"Alright, now if you two are ready… begin the match!" Genma declared

When Genma began the match, Karui immediately drew her sword from her back and rushed towards Sasuke. Sasuke drew out a kunai from his holster and block the slash from Karui's sword. Karui's sword and Sasuke's kunai struggle for dominance for the moment, but then change when Karui drew her weapon back. It was then that Karui started to show her kenjutsu skills.

Civilians were only looking at only blurs and such while the shinobi were able to see that both Karui and Sasuke were really going at it. The sounds of both sword and kunai clashing against each other could be heard throughout the stadium as both Karui and Sasuke moved around the arena floor. Karui moved, twisted, and turned her body around as she thrust, swing, and slash her sword at Sasuke's body. Sasuke used his kunai to block while dodging the rest of Karui's attacks.

After a couple of minutes of intensive battling, they both broke apart and give themselves some distance. Once they separated, both got on their stance. It was here that Sasuke decided to take it to the next level. Sasuke suddenly performed his hand seals and unleash his _**Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu**_.

Streams of fireballs came flying towards Karui, where Karui acted upon it. Karui immediately moved forward and channeled her lightning affinity at her sword, where she then slice a few of the flames with it, creating gaps from Sasuke attacks so she can dodge with ease. While slashing at the flames, she also felt her sword hit something else, where she closely look back to see shurikens on the floor.

She figured that Sasuke also threw shurikens into the fire jutsu, in hopes to not only burn but also cut, graze, slash, or puncture her body.

Karui made it through the fire attack only to be surprise to see Sasuke right in front of her. Sasuke then used his taijutsu skills to disarm Karui, which he got her to break hold of her sword, where he then kicked her far back away from her weapon. Karui grunted in pain when Sasuke kicked her, as well as from frustration since Sasuke knocked her sword away from her. She quickly got up, but was surprise once again as Sasuke was now moving faster than her. She tried to counter with her taijutsu, but Sasuke was more skill and faster than her. It was then that she decided to move up herself.

After fighting for a bit, Karui was able to get Sasuke to back off a bit, where she then form a set of hand signs, where he wrist and ankles started to glow a bit. As they glow, Sasuke raise an eyebrow since he can now see the seals on Karui's wrist and ankles. He wondered on why he couldn't see it before with his _**Sharingan**_. Before Sasuke could wonder about anymore, the light on Karui's wrist and ankles stop. It was then that Karui smirk as she moved her arms around.

Naruto looked at the match, where he saw Karui getting push back. He can tell from how skill Sasuke is against Karui that he has improved a good level or two. When Naruto saw Karui deactivate the_**Shishi Omomizuke Shīru**_ that he place on her a month ago for her training, he knew that Karui must be getting desperate now.

"_Karui, I hope you're ready for this since if your rage and frustration get out of control, you won't win against him, even if you stop using those seals on you._" Both Naruto and Yugito, in the stadium seats with Killer Bee and Omoi, thought in concern.

Once Karui finished stretching her arms around, she looked at Sasuke with confidents in her eyes. It was then, thanks to his _**Sharingan**_, that Sasuke was able to see the sudden attack in front of him. Karui suddenly rushed at Sasuke, where she gave a powerful right punch. Sasuke used his forearm to block but was still toss back hard.

Sasuke recovered pretty fast, just in time to see Karui going for a kick on his head. Sasuke dodge, where he then attack Karui. Karui block Sasuke's attack, where they then both started to use their taijutsu against each other. Sasuke was surprise now to see that Karui was now faster than she was from the beginning of the match. It was there that he figured out that the seals that Karui undid was some type of training seals for her.

* * *

With Kakashi

The audience watch in amazement that Karui was fighting Sasuke in an even match. Kakashi, who is watching, is impress that Karui was doing well against Sasuke but he knows what kind of training he did with Sasuke and knew that he hasn't reach his point yet.

* * *

Arena

After fighting it out for a bit, Karui and Sasuke broke apart, where Sasuke performed his _**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu**_. The giant fireball came at Karui, where she threw a kunai at it. When the kunai was about to enter, Karui performed the "kai" sign where an explosion appear, imploding the fire ball, canceling it out before reaching her.

When the explosion happen, Sasuke wasn't able to look through the explosion. It was then that out of the explosion, several shurikens with lightning affinity came at Sasuke. Sasuke was able to see it from his _**Sharingan**_, where he used his kunai to try and block it, but was surprise to see that the lightning cut his kunai. Sasuke dodge it at the last second, as well as dodge the rest of the lightning covered shurikens.

Sasuke looked back at where Karui threw the shurikens, but was almost blindside as Karui suddenly appeared by his side using a lightning enhance kunai to slash Sasuke. Sasuke was able to dodge it, but not without taking a good slice on his left arm. Karui continue with her assault, where she was able to trip Sasuke off his legs and onto the ground. Karui them drove her kunai at Sasuke's side, where she stab his right side. Just when she thought she had him, Sasuke poof into a cloud of smoke before revealing a wooden log. It was then that Karui figured out that Sasuke used a _**Kawarimi no Jutsu**_ to dodge her attack.

Karui look around on trying to find Sasuke. It was then that Karui was surprise when she was attack from Sasuke's _**Gōkakyū no Jutsu**_. She quickly jumped out of the way, where she only felt the heat from the flames. When she dodge, she was surprise once again as Sasuke appeared above her and kicked her hard onto the ground. When she hit the ground, she groan in pain where she looked up to see Sasuke coming at her. She barely had time to actually put up her defenses, where Sasuke used his taijutsu against her.

Karui was being knocked around, where she tried to fight back, but kept on missing. It was at this point that her anger and frustration started to get the better of her, where her taijutsu started to show recklessness and completely unbalancing. Karui went for a side kick, but Sasuke caught it, where he threw her to the other side of arena.

Karui skidded when she landed. She tried to stand up while struggling from the pain that Sasuke inflicted on her. She look up to see Sasuke, standing in front of her completely unguard with a bored look on his face. This infuriated her since it was like he was mocking her. It was then that she heard Sasuke sigh where he told her that she wasn't much of a challenge.

"Why don't you just quit since you're weak to be a challenge against me." Stated Sasuke

Karui rage was already near the boiling point. She was about to rush at him, but then remembered on what Naruto gave her. She took out the rubber spike ball and squeezed it hard. It was only when she truly felt pain in her left hand, as well as a bit of blood, that she calm down. She looked around to see that Sasuke has kicked her, close to where her sword is. She knew she has a better chance if she had her sword.

Sasuke saw Karui looking at her sword, where he curse himself for tossing her near it. After a bit of waiting, Karui ran towards it, the same with Sasuke. They both ran across the field, with Karui being closer, to reaching the sword. Before Karui could reach her sword, she was suddenly surprise when Sasuke appeared in front of her, where he delivered a hard kick sending her into the air. Karui was stunned long enough for Sasuke to perform his _**Shishi Rendan**_ on her, where she hit the ground hard.

Karui was now out cold, which Sasuke landed nicely and look at Karui with a sense of superiority. He then said to her unconscious body, "I told you were weak and a waste of my time." He then began to walk away from Karui, where Genma looked over her to see if she was alright. He then called the match over with Sasuke's victory.

* * *

Audience

The stadium was booming, where all Konoha shinobi and citiznes, and a majority of the visiting guest, applaud on Sasuke's victory. Of course, the loudest ones to cheer him on where Sakura and Ino, who were amazed on how strong Sasuke has become.

As the crowd continued to cheer, Gai notice Kakashi's attention was not on Sasuke or his victory, but at the contender's box. Gai saw that Kakashi was looking into the competitors, where he thought he was checking on who was left in the tournament. But that change when Kakashi's eye narrow at N. Gai was wondering on what Kakashi was thinking since he kept on looking at N with extreme curiosity.

It was then that Gai's attention change, when Lee said, "Now the real matches are about to begin. And if I were a betting man, I place my bet on N beating Sasuke-san."

This got Sakura and Ino's attention since they thought it was an insult to how cool and strong Sasuke has become. They were about to yell at him, when Asuma, who also overheard wanted to know about what Lee meant.

"I'm surprise that you would say that to one of your own comrades. I can understand that you fought and lost to N, but I'm pretty sure that Sasuke can beat him if he keeps himself on guard." Asuma stated

"Yeah, and beside…Kakashi-sensei saw what N could do and has prepared for it, I bet… right sensei?" asked Sakura

Kakashi nodded in agreement. Of course, Kakashi knew that in order to beat N, from watching the preliminary match as well as from what he saw from Gaara, that he needed to give Sasuke something in order to defeat them. But during that time, Kakashi couldn't help but remembered the blond spiky hair and blue sapphire eyes since there was only other person to have that, and that was his former sensei, the Yondaime Hokage.

His thoughts stop when Kurenai kept asking him something, which he didn't pay attention for a bit.

"Kakashi… Kakashi…" Kurenai called out

Kakashi snap back to reality, "Oh… sorry Kurenai… I had something in mind. What did you ask?" asking Kurenai

"I was asking on what you taught Sasuke, since I'm pretty sure you must have gotten him ready against the genin." Kurenai asked

"Your right, I did teach him something, but I believe it's best to keep it as a surprise for now." Kakashi answered, while looking back at N.

Kurenai and Asuma notice the look that Kakash was trying to figure something out. They saw that he was looking at N, where N didn't move from the battle. As the medics remove Karui from the battle and into the medical ward, Asuma, Gai, and Kurenai thought on what Kakashi was so interested in N for.

* * *

Kage's box

Once the battle was over, Sarutobi started the converstion.

"Alirght, now even though Sasuke performed well, we agreed that he is disqualified on receiving chunin rank this time. So let's discuss about Karui. Mizukage-sama, what are your thoughts?" asked the old man

Mei thought for a moment before she said, "Even though she was impressive in both taijutsu and kenjutsu, as well as figuring out on how to handle Sasuke's fire attacks, I say her rage was the biggest problem." Mei stated

The Kazekage agreed where he pointed out that during their hand to hand fighting, Karui's anger had clouded her judgment and gave herself wide openings. Even though he pointed out that she was able to regain her cool after squeezing her hand on that spike ball, her rage momentarily left her unguarded where it could have cost her.

"So it's agreed, that Karui would not be promoted…" where Mei and the Kazekage agreed which the Sandaime look at A, "… do you agree with the decision Raikage-sama?" asking A

The bulky Raikage agreed with the others opinion since he would have to agree with them. Once that was done, they looked towards Genma, where he spoke to the audience.

* * *

Arena

Genma looked at the crowd, "Alright, now with the first match of quarter finals finished we can start with the semi-finals. The matches for the semi-finals are in this order. N of Kumo vs. Uchiha Sasuke… Ko from Konoha vs. Temari of Suna… with Samui and Haku in a double knock out, Gaara will automatically advance to the next round of the finals. Now, we'll have short 5 minute break for everyone to stretch. Which at that time, N of Kumo and Sasuke Uchiha will begin the semi-finals." Were everyone in cheered for the finals to begin.

As the speech was being said, Sasuke was looking directly at Gaara, remembering on what happened during his training time with Kakashi. Sasuke then turned his attention at N, where he remembered on what N told him about what he thought about him.

"_You said I was just waste of your time, well let's if you feel that way once I break you in our match._" with determination in his eyes since N was one of the people he wanted to beat.

* * *

Till Next Ch.


	40. Naruto vs Sasuke P2

Last time, Sasuke has finally arrived to the tournament arena. During some delaying moments, Karui fought against Sasuke, where she was overpowered and defeated. Once Karui was defeated, Genma announced the next match was going to be N of Kumo vs. Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

Audience

As everyone was waiting for the match to begin, Sasuke stood in the middle of arena floor, waiting to fight N. While Sasuke waited, many lords and Daimyos converse with themselves, predicting on how the upcoming match will turn.

"My, my… after watching the last match, it's obvious that Uchiha Sasuke is going to win. I'm glad that I've bet on the last Uchiha." Said a Daimyo

"Don't be too sure of yourself. From what I've gathered, the Raikage has guaranteed that N won't not only be chunin but also win the tournament. And for a leader to place his reputation at such an outburst, I believe the real the winner would be the Kumo shinobi." Said another Daimyo

"Well Damiyo-sama, you can never tell in gambling since there is always unpredictable." Said the first Daimyo, where he look across from him to signal his hired men.

* * *

With Naruto

Naruto had his eyes close since the end of Karui's match. As he stood still, he notice that Shikamaru and everyone else in the contender's waiting area were looking at him, like they were trying to figure something out.

As they were viewing Naruto, Naruto had his own thoughts, "_Hm, judging from the fight, I'm guessing that Uchiha must have leveled up in some way… but of course, he must have done it in a rush, which just suits me just fine._"

While Naruto was thinking about his match against Sasuke, the genin had their own thoughts, mainly Gaara had his own thoughts.

"_Yes mother, soon you'll feast on his blood. Uchiha Sasuke… you'll prove my existence._" Gaara thought, as he remembered the confrontation between himself and Sasuke during the training month.

* * *

Behind the contender's box

Two chunin were waiting in the shadows for Naruto to come across them so they can a 'discussion' with him about the next match. But, they were surprise when Naruto did something else when Genma announce the next match to begin.

* * *

Arena

The time limit has pass, where Genma then announce, "Alright, time for the first match of the second round of the chunin exam to begin. The first match is N of Kumo vs. Uchiha Sasuke." Which got the crowd excited for the match.

Sasuke, was already eager to face N after he defeated him back in the forest of death, look at N with much anticipation.

Naruto opened his eyes when Genma called out that the match was going to start. Naruto jump onto the rail bar then onto the arena, gracefully. When he landed on the arena ground, he slowly started to walk towards the center of the battlefield, where Sasuke waited.

As he slowly walks towards Sasuke, Naruto had an aura of calmness, as well as a serious and focus look in his eye, but held no signs of anger or vengeance. When he made it to the center, Genma looked at both of them.

"Alright, are you two ready?" questioning both of them.

"Yes" Naruto plainly answered, while Sasuke grunted in agreement. Genma took one final look at them, before his call the match to begin.

When the match began, Genma jump back, where both, Naruto and Sasuke, just look at each other, not moving from their position. As both look at each other, Sasuke activated his _**Sharingan**_ as he grin on fighting N. After a bit of tense waiting, Naruto and Sasuke ended the tense standoff by suddenly rushing at each other.

As they closed in on each other, Sasuke started things off with a left punch. Naruto blocked it by swinging his left hand. It was there that Naruto use the block to swing his entire body around, delivering a right high reverse kick on Sasuke's head. Sasuke saw the kick coming, using his right arm to block it. Naruto use the moment of his kick to swing his body around to change his high kick into a side kick with his left leg. Sasuke quickly duck down, swinging his body to deliver a reverse kick. Naruto, used his right arm to block it, while delivering his side kick at Sasuke's chest. Sasuke was sent flying back, while Naruto use the momentum to perform a backflip.

Naruto landed on one knee while Sasuke skidded on the ground from Naruto's kick. Sasuke groaned a bit as he picked himself up where he narrow his eyes as he saw N, standing in front of him, naturally. Both, Sasuke and Naruto, got back to their battle stances preparing for their next attack. It was around this moment, that Sasuke decided that it was time to show the results of his training for the month.

* * *

Audience

After Naruto and Sasuke's first scuffle, many of the audience were amazed on their agility.

Killer Bee, Yugito and Omoi were impressed on Naruto reaction to this, especially Yugito. She could remember when Naruto was younger, that he used to be energetic and would just rush in like any other kid. Now, he has grown into a strong, honorable and respectable young man and shinobi.

* * *

Arena

As both Naruto and Sasuke size each other up, Naruto saw Sasuke smirk were he got himself ready. After the moment, Naruto and Sasuke once again rush towards each other. They both move pretty impressively against each other, blocking and counterattacking each other's taijutsu attack. It was only when Naruto was about to give a critical hit, at Sasuke's face with his fist, that Naruto figured out why Sasuke smirk.

(Naruto OST: Raising Fighting Spirit)

Sasuke, instantly, move from Naruto's face to his side. It was then that Sasuke gave Naruto a strong punch at the face, sending him flying and skidding into the ground. Naruto rub his mouth a bit as he look back at Sasuke, who took an interesting stance. As he look at Sasuke stance, he quickly got on guard as Sasuke immediately rush against him.

Naruto block the first strike, but was quickly being overwhelmed by Sasuke taijutsu attack. As Naruto was doing his best, he figured out why Sasuke's stance was so familiar. Naruto knew that the fighting style that Sasuke was using was Lee's style, Goken.

Naruto countered as he can against Sasuke's attack, but was unable since Sasuke used his **S**_**haringan**_ to predict every move that Naruto tried to hit on Sasuke. After a bit, Sasuke moved faster and suddenly did a high side kick on Naruto, where he quickly dodge and started to backflip quickly towards the arena wall, on the opposite side of the audience. He then backflip on the wall to avoid the shurikens that Sasuke threw at him. Naruto continued to backflip until he made it near the edge where he did a major rotated backflip where he landed on top of the wall.

Naruto looked down at Sasuke, who only smirk at him as he got into Lee's fighting stance. As Sasuke took his stance, Naruto panted a bit since Sasuke's hit were strong, where he was glad that he avoided most of his critical hits. It was also there that he notice Sasuke was panting rapidly.

Sasuke smugly look at Naruto at what he did on him.

"_You thought that I was a waste of time. Let's see how you feel about it once I remove your mask after I beat you._" Sasuke thought

Naruto look at Sasuke's mug face, "_He has improved, but I can still see that he still has vengeance in his eyes, like Gaara. I guess it's time I start getting serious since I have more important things to do._" Naruto thought as he decided to reveal one of his secrets.

(End Naruto OST)

* * *

Audience

As Naruto was preparing to start taking things serious, the audience cheered at what was happening. Almost the entire stadium cheered at how strong Sasuke has become. Ino and Sakura cheered the loudest since they had hearts in their eyes. Both of them yelled at how cool Sasuke is since he was in control of the match.

Asuma, Kurenai and Gai were completely stunned at how fast Sasuke was moving. Gai silently commented to himself that Sasuke moves as fast as Lee, without his weights.

"So that what you've been training him all this month for huh, Kakashi?" Asuma asked, where Kakashi nodded

"I can see that he has greatly improved in his speed and taijutsu, but surely you must have taught Sasuke something else?" Kurenai ask

"Well Kurenai, I believe that a secret that you'll just have to wait and see." Kakashi commented while looking at the fight. His gaze turned from Sasuke to N, and back again. He continued this since N's identity is bugging him.

"Kakashi…" Gai interrupted Kakashi's thoughts, "…the fighting style that Sasuke is using. That's…" Kakashi interrupted Gai as he answered, "Yes Gai… it's the same style that Lee use, Goken."

"_As I thought… for a young genin to master this style to this level in such a short of time. So this is the unique powers of the Uchiha clan. But from seeing Sasuke's breathing, it must take a lot of stamina, since this styles take hard work and sweat._" Gai silently commented as he saw Sasuke panting rapidly.

"Well in any case. This match belongs to Sasuke-kun. After all, unlike Lee, Sasuke-kun has the **S**_**haringan**_ which he can use to predict the opponents next move." Sakura commented, which Ino nodded in agreement.

The jounin agreed, while Lee look on with both envy and troubling feelings since the comment that Sakura said really hit him. But the other thing was on what he learned during his match with N.

It was at this time that Naruto sat on the ledge of the wall, pulling up his pants legs to reveal hidden weights inside, just like Lee did during the preliminary. As everyone saw this, they wondered on how much those weights are. Asuma suggested that N must have started wearing weights after the preliminary since his battle with Lee must have been to intense, where everyone else agreed. It was then that Lee spoke up.

"This match belongs to N…" which cause everyone to look stun at Lee's statement.

It was then that Chouji ask him, "What are you talking about Lee? Sasuke got this match pretty much in the bag considering that N isn't able to hit him yet."

Lee said, "Unlike me, N is just playing around with him."

Lee explained that during some of the taijutsu fights that both, N and Sasuke, were having, some of the moves that N could have dodge or counterattack easily, he let it happen. Lee pointed out that Lee use similar moves, but faster where N block or counterattack him. All this pointed out that N was just playing around with Sasuke.

"Lee, you're kidding me, right?" asked Sakura with a pleading voice that Lee was wrong.

Lee look on with seriousness, which Sakura and Ino look completely worried. Asuma, Kurenai, Gai and Kakashi look somewhat unease.

* * *

Kage's box

Since the match began, the kages admitted to themselves that both genin were pretty good in taijutsu. It wasn't until later that Sasuke took control and push N back. The Mizukage, Kazekage and Hokage were impress on both Sasuke's speed and skill as well as Naruto's agility and endurance.

A look at the match with a bit of concern since Naruto was being pummeled into the floor. But that change when Naruto started to take off his weights.

"_I see… looks like he is going to stop playing around and show everyone what he can really do._" The bulky Raikage thought

* * *

Arena

Once Naruto took off his weights, he stood back up, holding his weights, looking at Sasuke with unconcern look.

"Very impressive Sasuke, you've definitely grew a bit stronger since last month. But let's not be overconfident since now, the real match is about to begin." Naruto stated, where he drop his weights.

As his weights fell to the ground, many wondered on how heavy those weights are. It wasn't until they hit the ground that everyone went completely stun in silence. Sasuke also look wide-eye at what N drop in front of him. Naruto's weights created crater about just as big as Lee's, except it was about a quarter or less deeper than Lee's.

(DBZ OST: Vegeta knows his Son)

It was then that Naruto said, "Why are you so surprise. I thought your sensei told you about the match between me and Lee. Or is it because Kakashi didn't know that I was even using weights this heavy…" where Sasuke glared at N's playful statement, "… of course, the difference between me and Lee is that I had about a quarter more of weights than he did since I fought him while still wearing my weights against him."

It was then that Sasuke actually started to get nervous as N look at him with confidents.

(End OST)

* * *

Audience

As the audience look and heard Naruto's statement with his weights, many were now afraid that they lost their bets, for those who betted on Sasuke to win the tournament.

Sakura and everyone else were completely stunned at what Naruto said since defeating Lee, while still wearing that much weight, was considered to be suicide. Lee also wondered on why N did that since his chances of victory would have risen just like him.

It was around the time, that Killer Bee, Omoi and Yugito heard Samui and Karui approach them.

"So, he was wearing that much weight all this time." Karui asked dumbfounded

"Yes… with them, I'm an even match for Naruto. But without them, I'm nowhere near him in terms of strength and speed." Samui stated

"Karui… Samui… what are you two doing here? You should be resting in the medical room." Omoi stated

They said that they wanted to see the rest of the match. As they got themselves seated in with the audience. Haku also struggled to Zabuza and her teammates, where they had a similar conversation.

* * *

Arena

When Naruto drop the weights, Naruto look at Sasuke's face which had both shock and curiosity at why he had those weights.

"Oh… if you are wondering why I didn't reveal my hidden weights. Well, I needed to make sure that no one is capable of reaching that level of speed since it could cause me a problem later." Naruto stated

Sasuke was about to argue, but then saw Naruto leapt of the wall. He gently landed on the ground where the instant he touch it, Naruto suddenly disappeared. The next thing everyone knew, Sasuke was suddenly launch from the ground, where they saw Naruto doing Lee's kick. Sasuke was sent flying into the air, where all of a sudden, Naruto was now above him performing front flips where he then turned and gave a strong side kick into Sasuke's chest. Sasuke collided to the arena wall, where it left a mark of him being hit. After that, Naruto landed on one knee.

As Naruto landed on the ground, Sasuke landed roughly at the ground after Naruto's tremendous kick. Sasuke landed on his butt, where he held his chest from the pain that Naruto had gave him. He struggled as he opened his eyes, from Naruto's first kick, to see Naruto standing in front of him with his back turned.

Many in the audience weren't able to see on what just happened since the first thing they saw was Naruto landing on the ground, then the next seeing Sasuke being sent flying into the ground, and finally Sasuke being launch into the wall.

Kakashi and the other jounin rank shinobi couldn't believe on how fast N went just now. Kakashi and Gai had to acknowledge that N was faster than Lee. Sakura and Ino look pale on what happened to Sasuke. Chouji couldn't believe on how fast N was moving since he claimed to be faster the Lee. It was then that Lee said, "I knew it." With a knowing face.

Once Sasuke was back up, Naruto still kept his back towards Sasuke, which angered him the most. Sasuke immediately attack Naruto from behind using his increase taijutsu speed. Sasuke was about to nail Naruto in the face with his fist when Naruto dodge it and gave an elbow to Sasuke's gut.

Sasuke groaned as he step back from being elbow hard, but was suddenly surprise when Naruto move from his current position to Sasuke's face. He immediately gave Sasuke a multiple right hand jabs in the face, where Sasuke tried to block using his _**Sharingan**__, _but Naruto's punches seem to bypass his defense. It was only when Naruto gave a hard left hook sending Sasuke to skid on the ground to the other side of the arena floor.

Sasuke once again struggle as he brought himself back onto his feet. As he did, the signs of how much of a beating that Naruto gave him were there. A small leak of his blood came out of his mouth. His face look beaten with a bit of bruising. As he stood back up, his mind was racing about something.

"_Wh-What is going on? How could I not block any of his attacks? I know that I'm not as fast as him anymore, but even still, I should have been able to block his attacks with my S__**haringan**__. Yet, he was able to move his body differently in the last second after I put up my defense._" Sasuke thought as he remembered the battle while panting hard from the speed that he was using.

During the time Naruto jab at Sasuke, Sasuke used his **S**_**haringan**_ to predict on where Naruto was going to hit him. He was able to see all his jabs, where he put his arms to block and use to counterattack. But in the last second, Naruto diverge his punch slightly away from his defenses, giving N clear shots into the head.

"_I don't get it… it's like he could read my mind on exactly on where I was going to block._" Sasuke thought

Naruto look at Sasuke's face to see that he was both confused and frustrated on what happened. It was then that Naruto decided to play around with Sasuke head a bit.

"What's the matter Sasuke, trying to figure out on why I was able to bypass your defense to easily." Asked Naruto as Sasuke look at him with curiosity on wanting answers.

(DBZ OST: Vegeta knows his Son)

"If you must know, it's because I have power, a power that surpasses the _**Byakugan **_and _**Sharingan**_." Naruto stated, where Sasuke look at Naruto's sapphire eyes to see if he was lying but didn't. It was then to Sasuke's surprise that Naruto then took Lee's goken stance. Before he can comment about it, Naruto said, "Oh, like you're the only one with a _**Sharingan **_that can copy Lee's taijutsu. Just to let you know, I can too. After all, when Lee kicked you back at the beginning of the exam and my match as well as my fight with him, I was able to figure out the _**Goken**_ fighting style to." Where Sasuke look a bit nervous.

* * *

Audience

As Sasuke tries to figure out on a way to beat Naruto, the audience were completely shock on what Naruto just stated, that he has a power that surpasses both the _**Byakugan**_ and **S**_**haringan**_.

"Impossible! There's no way that N has a power stronger than Sasuke-kun's **S**_**haringan**_. It just can't be true." Sakura stated out loud

"I don't think he's lying. By the way he was telling it, he's does." Chouji responded with wide-eyes

"He may have a bloodline, but I'm sure Sasuke-kun can overcome it, right? Ino said where Sakura nodded in agreement, even though both were still kind of nervous.

The jounins had their own thoughts about it since for someone to actually admit that they have a more powerful ability than the Uchiha and Hyuga clans have, it is just crazy.

"Do you actually believe that N has an ability that strong?" Kurenai asked Asuma

"I don't know? It's possible but it's hard to tell." Asuma replied

Gai wondered on what N's ability might be, while Kakashi had only one possible thought.

"_Stronger than the __**Sharingan**__ and __**Byakugan**__… there is only one power that can beat both of them. Does this boy have the __**Rinnegan**__._" While sweating nervously at the thought

* * *

Kage's box

As Naruto made his declaration about his 'hidden' power, the Kage's had their own thoughts about the matter.

A looked please at how Naruto got, not only Sasuke, the crowd and everyone in the stadium to be completely stunned at the fact that Naruto has a secret bloodline. He grinned at how everyone converse among themselves about the impossibility.

Mei looked really surprise since there wasn't anything about N, in the report she got from Zabuza and Haku. She looked on with curiosity to see on what N 'hidden' bloodline could do.

The Kazekage showed a more intrigue face as he widen his eyes at the thought of the possible powerful bloodline, stronger than the Uchiha.

The Sandaime Hokage had similar thought as Kakashi since, he also believe that this boy might actually have the legendary _**Rinnegan**_.

All their thoughts were focus on the match since they were wondering on what N would do against Sasuke.

* * *

In the shadows of the stadium, the three shinobi elders that were watching the matches had similar thoughts about it as well. At first, they were mostly interested in Sasuke and their Jinchuriki, Ko. But that change when Naruto made the statement to everyone.

* * *

Arena

Once Sasuke got back on his feet, Naruto decided for him to start going at him again. Naruto quickly rushed at him, where Sasuke used his own high speed to avoid the first blow, but Naruto kept stuck to him.

Naruto and Sasuke both fought a fast taijutsu battle, where Sasuke tried to use not only the Goken fighting style, but his families as well. Unfortunately, Naruto was able to not only block, he countered every one of Sasuke's own counterattacks to the point that Sasuke was starting to lose perspective of the match.

As they both fought against each other, Sasuke was able to get himself an opportunity to get Naruto to toss him in the air. Before Naruto could go after him, Sasuke performed several hand signs where he yelled out, "_**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu**_."

In mid-air, the giant fireball headed directly at Naruto where he couldn't get out of the way. The fireball engulf Naruto with its furious flames, burning the entire area. Ino and Sakura cheered at how Sasuke got N with his fire attack. As the flames engulf the area, Sasuke flip himself back onto his feet. As the flames died down, Sasuke looked carefully at his flames.

"_There's no way that he could have dodge it… I know I got him._" Sasuke thought

It was only when the flames died down that Sasuke's face turned from certainty to unbelievable. Right in front of him, Naruto stood in the center of the burned area, where he was now standing with his right leg a bit forward, his eyes closed, his hands now holding onto a sheath in his left hand on his waste and a katana on his right with the blade diagonally swung down behind him. As he stood in the center, the ground around him looked untouched (meter long).

Once the flames died down, Naruto brought back his sword in front of him and swung it in a horizontal slice in front of him, then sheath the katana in a cool fashion. Right as he sheath his sword, he opened his eyes as the sword click into the sheath where his eyes became more piercing at Sasuke.

* * *

Audience

As Naruto sheath his sword, the audience look stunned at what Naruto did. Many lords and Daimyos were surprise to see how N had survived the fire attack without any injuries.

The shinobis were completely surprise on how the Uchiha clan's signature fire jutsu didn't effect N. Chouji stopped eating his chips that he was currently eating, as he looked at N stance. Ino and Sakura were first cheering at Sasuke's comeback only to turn their cheerfulness to stun and fear. Kakashi and the other shinobi sensei look at N with amazement as N kept his cool in such a situation that he was given.

Omoi and Karui were stunned at what Naruto did. They both knew that Naruto is skilled in kenjutsu, but to see him use his sword to defend himself from the fire was something else. Samui smirk in surprise since Naruto was known throughout all of Kumo shinobi as unpredictable. Killer Bee and Yugito, along with their biju, was glad to know that Naruto had thought ahead on figuring out on how to deal with fire jutsu.

Zabuza was impressed that N is able to protect himself since he figured out on how he did, given the stance he had taken after the flames died down. Haku had her eyes completely astonished on how skilled N was given the small performance.

"Zabuza-sensei, I get the feeling that n might be a better swordsman than you one day." Haku stated

"I won't be surprise if your right, Haku." Zabuza replied

* * *

Arena

When Naruto sheath his sword, Naruto took his kenjutsu stance, where he had his hand ready to draw his sword the moment that Sasuke begins to attack. It was then that Sasuke decided to try something else to see how N was able to survive his fire attack.

Sasuke performed several more hand signs, where he then unleashed his _**Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu**_. Streams of fire came running right at Naruto where he remained calmed. Naruto just move forward, having his hand ready to draw his katana, just dodging the steaming flames with only a bit of distance and with great speed.

Naruto kept dodging until he jump into the air to avoid a collision of fire streams on where he was dodging. It was then that Sasuke continued his assault by throwing several shuriken at him in the air. Sasuke thought he had him, but Naruto threw a kunai, with a wire tied to it, at another side and pulled hard with his right hand to avoid being hit. When Naruto landed, he turn his body to the right, with his knee bend, to see Sasuke. It was then that Sasuke fired another _**Gōkakyū no Jutsu**_ at Naruto. It was then at this time that Naruto grad hold onto this katana. At the right moment, Naruto instantly drew his katana with incredible speed in a diagonal slice, adding his wind chakra, at the fire like a samurai drawing his sword. It was at that moment, the fireball split in half, where the streams of fire went pass him while continuing to go directly behind him until Sasuke stop his attack. Once the attack stop, the flames died down again where Naruto stood completely unharmed.

"_He used his sword to defend against my fire jutsu. How is he able to do it?_" Sasuke wondered

* * *

Audience

When Sasuke fired his fire jutsu again, the shinobi were able to see Naruto draw his sword and saw the slice he made to cut Sasuke's jutsu. As many senior shinobis were able to figure it out, others were just confused on how N did it.

"Wh-what happened? N was able to stop Sasuke-kun's attack with a sword?" Sakura wondered

"How did he do that?" Ino asked

"I believe I can answer that question for you." Kakashi responded, "What N use was a move that samurais use but added ninjutsu to increase its power."

"A samurai move? I don't get it." Confuse Chouji

"I'm not surprise you don't know Chouji, after all you don't know any kenjutsu or face a samurai before…" said Asuma as he looked at Chouji's confused face, "… the move that N use is a kenjutsu move called _**Battojutsu**_."

Asuma explained that the _**battojutsu **_technique is made to specifically for attacks of which a sword, mostly with a katana, is drawn from its sheath. Because the sword is being drawn from the sheath, it adds more speed and power, bout 2 to 3 times, when it's unsheathed.

"Even with the _**battojutsu**_, N applied his wind affinity along with the sword to increase the swords sharpness, helping it increase its draw speed even more." Asuma finished explaining

"I still don't get it, how is all that link to how N defend himself against Sasuke's attack?" Kiba asked in confusion

"It's simple really. Because of the quick draw and wind affinity, N cutting the air around him which Sasuke's fire attack needs to increase its flame. With no wind to feed off, the fire jutsu will follow where the wind is creating a diverge point where the fire splits apart." Gai adding his two cents.

It was then that all the genin were able to understand on what N did, making them look astonished on N's skills.

"I get it now. In which case, once N draw his sword, the only thing he had to do was just stay put and be prepared for the next attack or use the flames itself to help him create a surprise attack since the opponent can't see through the flames without having some sort of jutsu or ability to tell. Making it a very powerful counterattack for any fire jutsu and shutting Sasuke's ninjutsu down." Kurenai stated

As the genin took all the information in, their attention was drawn back to the match as the flames died down, revealing that N wasn't hurt at all. As all this was going on, Hinata looked at N with even more fascinated look in her eyes since she saw N's eyes were even more piercing but still filled with kindness inside it. She blushed at the thought on seeing the face that those eyes belong to. She believe that N was either a cute or handsome man.

* * *

Arena

When the flames died down, Sasuke looked peeved at how N was playing around with him. He was about to move when N grab his katana with both his hands and rush towards Sasuke. Sasuke was barely able to draw out his kunai out to block N's first strike.

As Sasuke stop Naruto's slash, Naruto continued his engage Sasuke with his katana. Sasuke used his speed to dodge while using his kunai to block all of Naruto's slashes and thrusts. During some of which, Naruto knee or kick Sasuke which Sasuke block but left himself open for a punch or elbow strike combined with his kenjutsu leaving Sasuke with several cuts around his body. While Naruto attack Sasuke, Sasuke used his _**Sharingan**_ to predict N's movements, where he also block with his knees and legs whenever N tried to hit him. It was then that Sasuke had an idea.

"_Hm, since N is wearing that mask, I think he doesn't like it when people see his face because he's probably a freak. Maybe if I remove his mask, he might drop his guard for a moment, giving me a chance to deliver a serious blow and to finish this match. Once I beat this loser, I'll be a step closer on facing Gaara._" Sasuke thought as he remembered about what happened earlier in the month training where he and Gaara converse with each other.

They continued with this until Sasuke drop some smoke bombs onto the ground, forcing them to move back and separate them, but not before Sasuke was able to surprise N by taking N's knee kick where he took the hit hard. Sasuke then grab the knee and pulled N closer to him, where he delivered a nice punch to his face making him to turn a bit which was enough for Sasuke to grab the mask. Sasuke grab the mask and tear it off. Naruto notice that his mask was about to somewhat choke him, where he instantly used his katana to slice off the piece that Sasuke was pulling, revealing more of his face. It was then that Sasuke pulled out his smoke bombs and drop them to the ground. The smoke bomb covered the arena floor where Sasuke tried to use it to his advantage. Sasuke used his increase speed to get behind Naruto, using his **S**_**haringan **_to see N's chakra. Sasuke saw that Naruto had his hand on his face, like he tried to hide his face. Sasuke grinned at his plan work, he quickly moved in to deliver a critical blow, but was suddenly surprise when Naruto suddenly did a faint move, then delivering a high kick sending him into the air, where he was once again kick away towards the ground, skidding until he hit the wall.

When the smoke was beginning to clear, Naruto felt that his mask was now completely tear apart with only the neck part and bit of cloth around his head. Naruto used a free hand to rip the rest of his mask off and throw it aside. As his face was being revealed, Naruto said, "Huh… do actually believed that taking off my mask was going let me drop my guard for the moment, then you're more foolish than I thought you were Sasuke. Personally I don't care if everyone knew what I look like, but I just don't want to embarrass Konoha because of their actions." Making Sasuke growl in anger as he was being played.

Once the smoke cleared, everyone was now able to see what N's face look like. For many, they're curiosity on what he look like was answered. They were now able to see that along with sapphire eyes, he had long, spiky blond hair, tan skin. But the thing that got them looking at him was the fact that he had 3 whisker marks on both his cheeks. For Kakashi and Sarutobi, they went wide-eye as they finally recognize on who N really is.

It was then that everyone's thoughts stop as Sasuke ask, "You wear mask just to assure you don't embarrass Konoha. Why you do that since you're a kumo shinobi." With confusion

Naruto grinned as he narrow his eye at Sasuke, "It's because I don't want to shame the old Hokage anymore since I am his surrogate grandson." Shocking everyone in the stadium.

* * *

Till Next ch

P.S. Next chapter will end the fight between Naruto and Sasuke. Also, I'll be adding the proper soundtrack later on this chapter.


End file.
